Hell
by Zanataya
Summary: This story has many cross overs from anime to mythology and many others. there are various points that have had a short language change and then. This story was written by me and my friend Eggrock. This was alot of fun to write. We do not claim to own any of the characters that most people will recognize. Their are parts that are rated M and other parts that are rated T and lower
1. Chapter 1

"We have been through this 10 times Austin, we will not recruit any of the transfer students so they have to bear our nightmare, if and only if they approach us will they be able to join, no other way." I said as we were walking to greet the transfer students. When he thought I was out of earshot Austin said, "I want him dead by sundown." After 10 minutes of waiting around Eryk saw the busses arrive. Well time for this to start again, I thought as I walked towards the center of the stairs that lead up to the main campus.

"Come on! I've known you for like 2 days! Why won't you tell me your name yet." Said the brat I was forced to sit next to. "I told you just call me Silver." I said. "COME ON just tell me your name plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz!" She complained. If this continues until we reach the campus I might go insane, I thought to myself. "Fine my name is… oh look we arrived." I said. We looked out the window and saw a single figure walking towards the stairs leading to the campus. When we got off the bus I was pushed to the front so I got a good look at him. He was about 6'6" wearing a black trench coat and he seemed to have a guitar case on his back, but the strangest thing was his hair and eye color. He had white hair and blood red eyes (must've been some of those weird contacts). "Welcome to Hell, you will be going here for the next 12 years if you chose to do so, as it is your first day here I will lead you to your guides and I'll take a small group of you as well. I would tell you my name but it would be wasted knowledge seeing that most of you will not see me anymore." He said as his gaze shifted through the audience until it settled on me and we locked gazes with each other as if he wanted me in his group. "Follow me." He said and turned away. That's when I heard the whispers "So he's the one… My brother told me to stay away from him…" I just stood there until I found myself hearing angry shouts from the top of the stairs. All of the transfer students rushed to the top and were there in time to see him surrounded by a group of bikers swinging bats at him. "You are a worthless piece of shit. That's all you ever were and ever will be." The guy who seemed to be the leader of the bikers shouted as he swung his bat at him. Somehow he caught the bat and managed to force the man to the ground. "I thought I told you and your little possy here to clear out of my school yesterday, mate." The guide said. All of the sudden one of the bikers charged at me and tried to rip off my shirt but somehow a knife ended up impaling him to the ground, slowly bleeding out. I looked at the guide and his trench coat was open and I saw knives lined up in rows so I knew that the guide threw a knife over 150 feet and still managed to hit his target. "Out of my school and away from the transfer students or risk getting me angry." The guide said as rage filled his eyes. All the bikers drove away and the one that was stabbed with the knife threw it on the ground and screamed, "I will be back for her. She will be mine!" The guide walked over and picked up the discarded knife and asked "Are you ok?" "Y...yes sir" I manage to mumble out. He smiles and looks at the crowd of students and yells "What're you waiting for, your guides are waiting!" All of the students practically trampled over each other trying to get away from him. After the trample group had left, only 4 transfer students remained and another man wearing a trench coat went to stand by the guide. "My name is Eryk, this fine gentleman standing next to me is Ryan." said the guide with red eyes, "What are your names?" "My name is Lili." Said the brat I was forced to sit next to, why oh why could she of not run off with the rest of the crowd I thought. "My name's Elizabeth and let me tell you if you ever try to pull something like that again I will call the police." Eryk and Ryan just smiled as if they just heard a joke. "Name's Tod, nice to meet y'all." Finally I spoke, "You can call me Silver…" I said as I started to blackout, the last thing I saw was Eryk catching me and carrying me to the parking lot.

"Where you gonna take her?" asked Ryan. "My estate and gonna put her in one of the guest rooms. I'm guessing that she just blacked out from stress and needs a couple hours of sleep." I answer as I strap her into the passenger seat of my black 1967 Chevy Impala, "You should be able to show them around the campus without trouble right?" "EXCUSE ME!" Lili screamed, "You ain't taking her anywhere without us tagging along!" "Ok" I answer, "Mind driving them Ryan I need some peace and quiet." He nods and herds the screaming Lili into his truck, but just to make me mad, he calls me on speaker so Lili can complain. "I bet your estate is gonna be smaller than the one that we saw on our way here, it was a three story mansion. We should be able to laugh at yours compared to that one." She laughed then shouted, "That one I bet your estate is smaller than that one. Yours is definitely smaller than… Why are we stopping at the gates? What are you doing… THIS IS YOUR ESTATE HOW CAN YOU AF... " I hung up the phone as she started screaming. After driving up and parking in the garage I told the group, "You can use the pool in the backyard or the firing range just please be silent so my neighbors don't complain." I say. "YOUR WHAT... " Lili starts screaming but Tod covers her mouth and asks, "Y'all know where I can get some duct tape for little miss piggy?" Me and Ryan laugh and I walk inside carrying Silver. I put her in a third floor bedroom. After I lay her on the bed, I look at her in detail. She is around 5'4" and has black hair and silver eyes. I leave the room to let her rest to look for the rest of mine and Ryan's new students. I find them in the backyard by the firing range, with Lili having a taped mouth and Ryan and Tod seeing who's a better shot with snipers. I really wish him luck knowing what a good shot Ryan is. "Peace and quiet," said a familiar voice in my head. "Yes it is, and for once we got students that don't complain." My eyes drift to Lili, "Well almost all don't complain." I walk up to Elizabeth who is staring at Ryan nonstop. "Can I ask you to do a favor for me?" I ask. She stares at me suspiciously. "Depends on the favor." I laugh. "All I need you to do is go buy me three pendants one a moon, one a sun and one a bow and arrow." I smile "Can you do that?" She nods. "Good I will provide transportation and money but I need to focus on a project with Ryan." "What kind of project?" She asks. She shows that she has feelings for him to easily I thought to myself. "Teaching you four." I answer. Ryan walks over to us. "Want to show them something the pros can do?" He asks glancing at the mansion. I glance over and see Silver standing in the window. "Let's do it Ryan." I say and he sprints to the mansion and stands under the window. When he nods I run to him and he boosts me up past the second story and I run up the wall to the third story to stand on the windowsill that Silver was looking out of.

Ugh, where am I and why does my head hurt so much, I think to myself. I look around the room and notice three things instantly. I am in a bed big enough for a family of seven to have space. I am not in the hospital and the fact that the doorknob is made of solid onyx. "I can't afford to stay in a place like this." I say as I walk over to look out the window to see the man named Ryan, Eryk and Elizabeth talking to each other. Then I saw Ryan run to the mansion and a few seconds later Eryk followed him. Then I heard a quick series of thumps and out of nowhere Eryk was staring at me through the window. He opens the window and smiles. "Welcome back to the land of the living Silver." He said. "Where am I?" I ask. "My estate," He answered, "Me and Ryan drove you four here since you will be housed here, you forgot to get a dorm and because it gives me and Ryan more chances to teach you." I laugh. "Your estate? You can afford to have solid gemstones as doorknobs?" He seemed unaffected. "Gemstones are easy wait until you see my basement." He said as he looks over his shoulder to look at Lili who was struggling to pull tape off her mouth. "You will hurt yourself before that tape comes off." Eryk muttered to himself. "Anyway, time for you to join the others." He said as he grabbed my arm and jumped back. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" I scream as he pulls me out of the window with him. All he did was laugh as he caught me and landed safely on the ground. "To answer your question yes." He said. Ryan came over and started shaking his head. "This is a new level of crazy even for you mate," he states then gets a big grin, "I think I like this new crazy more than the old you." They both laugh. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yelled Lili then passed out from seeing a dot of blood on the tape. "Hopefully she will be out for the rest of the day." Eryk said and Ryan nodded. "We need to do something about her or she will not pass the final test." Ryan said and Eryk seemed to be thinking on a way to get her to pass. "Why does she need to pass?" I ask. "She is the weakest link of us all, if she moves on to the next level with us she will just hold us back." Eryk gets distant eyes and Ryan tries to ignore the question until finally he sighs and says, "If she doesn't pass there's a great chance she will not live." He said frowning. I just stood there as his words registered, we could die if we don't pass. Eryk grimaced as if he remembered something horrible. Ryan seemed to know what had him down. "She was not your fault." He said. Eryk just nodded and walked off into the mansion. "Who were you referring to?" I asked. "Two years ago we had one student who was second best in close combat to only him, but when it came to the final test... Let's say that none of us were able to ever live down a sight like that." Ryan said. I just stand there wondering what the final test could be.

"Why do we have that be the final test?" I asked. "You know the answer to that question." Said a voice that seemed to have authority over life and death. "Still to have to seal Azazel in one of them... You know why I was able to resist Lucifer but I've been thoroughly messed with over the years." I respond. "Last time we tried to put Azazel in someone you know what happened." The voice was silent for a bit then responded. "Yes I remember taking full control of you and gutting her," said the voice, "but when it's between my host or another person, I will never falter." I shut out his voice from my mind. Silver walked into the room I was in. "Sorry to disturb you but I have to know who was the person Ryan mentioned out there?" The voice came back. "See she even torments you for answers you should just finish Azazel's plan to control her." I shut the voice off sending it a big fuck you. "She was a transfer student like you but unlike other students I've had. She was already skilled so we thought her to be ready to take on the final test and... No I can't." I stand up. "I'm sorry but that's one topic I cannot bear to remember." His laughter came back. "Getting emotional are we? You are as weak as you were back then." "Lucifer can you shut him up? I've had enough of him for one night." I asked one of the other demons sealed in my body. "I'll keep him silent, pay your respects accordingly." Said the demon nicknamed 'Crimson Satan'. "Come on Silver." I say and head for the basement, "Time for you to begin your training."


	2. Chapter 2

"My training? I thought I was here for college classes." I respond but followed. "Yes you are here for college classes, but you will have a problem with a certain group of undesirables." Eryk responds as he unlocks the door. "What group? Is it the bikers?!" I say and think back a couple of hours. He looks over his shoulder and I realize that his eyes are naturally blood red, no contact would allow me to see rage and fear build up in the eyes. "The bikers are one of the weakest members of the group I mentioned and since me, Ryan or one of the other 8 trench coat wearers are not gonna be around you all day. You need at least basic skills of hand-to-hand combat." He said "Ryan is teaching ranged combat to Elizabeth and Tod since they will be in most of your classes." I nod. "I understand but why only teach me close combat?" I ask. He stops and thinks over possible things to say, in the end all he said was, "A reliable source tells me, you are the only one who will possess the necessary skills to pass the close combat test." All I do is nod. He goes to the middle of the mat and takes the trench coat off. "You will spar against me and if you can last a minute without falling to the ground you pass the first test." He said. I noticed two things about him, he had intense focus on his opponent and he had perfect muscles. I ran at him starting with a right hook followed by two quick left jabs. He wasn't phased. "Good but could be better." He said with a smile, "You have potential but your lack of hand-eye coordination will be clearly seen by your opponents and be used against you." "What do you mean?" I asked. His hand just dropped on my head. "You got spirit but you need to practice, consider this basement your own, but I will occasionally use it to train Tod or spar with Ryan." He said as he picked up his trench coat. "In two weeks I will test you again and hopefully you improve and manage to hurt me." He walked out of the basement.

"She is the one, just summon Azazel and get it over with." Said the voice in my head. "Lucifer..." I start thinking but then I get a better idea. "If you want to summon Azazel go ahead, I will stop him from reaching her until she is ready." "You think you can defend her from the nightmare you faced?" Asked the voice. "Yes, now would you fuck off I have work to do, Grim." I say and Grim laughed. "Telling the demon that can instantly kill a human to fuck off... You got melon sized balls, mate." "Fuck you." I say and ignore him. Ryan comes upstairs to where I am standing and hands me keys. "What's this?" I ask him. "You think I don't know your plan to give her that car? Here are the keys to a replacement one." He said. "I don't even wanna know how much you took from my savings so all I will say is thank you mate." I say. He must of noticed something was troubling me. "What's wrong Eryk? You never looked so distracted in your life." Ryan said. I just sigh. "Grim's at it again and I'm annoyed as fuck at his constant comments." "Who the hell are you and who the hell is Grim?" Said a high pitch voice we were not happy to hear. "Hello Lili, to answer your questions a fucked up version of Mario." "What does that mean?" "Means he is a fucked up version of Mario." I say and walk back outside and got in the Chevy Ryan bought. "Never imagined you would spend more than 20k mate." I say. "No expense saved for you." He answered with a smile. "Yeah because you took my money and used it to buy this." I say and drive back towards the college.

How am I ever gonna train and become able to phase him? I wonder to myself. "Why do you wanna know where Silver is Lili?" I hear and cringe at Lili's name. "Because unlike you all, I'm actually her friend." She answers smugly and I wish I could choke her. "Tod!" Ryan yells. I hear footsteps above my head. "Yes?" I hear Tod say. "Get the tape." Ryan states. "What did I ever do?" She yells. "Be born." States a very deep voice I never heard before. "Get down into the basement now." Ryan says. "Why is that not one of your friends?" Asks Lili. "Stop asking questions and move it!" Ryan says. "Tod catch. That key is for the safe behind the training mat." I hear the footsteps race downstairs. "Eryk we have a big problem come back immediately." I hear Ryan say and assume he called him. "Silver!" Screams Lili and she hugs me, really wish I could move but I'm still stunned at the fact that someone attacked us. Tod opens the safe and inside we find shotguns, ammunition a longsword and tower shield. Ryan then falls through the floor. "Use those to defend yourself for a bit, Eryk is almost here." Ryan says then passes out from the pain. "So you are the worthless pieces, he picked up this time." Said the man as he jumped down the hole in the floor "Would be simple to kill you all but it seems that I can have some fun with you two." He said with a twisted smile and pointed to me and Lili. I grab the sword and shield while Tod grabs both shotguns and holds them akimbo. "So you were taught already? Let's see how well he taught you." Said the man as he charged at us when like last time a knife impaled the hand reaching for me. "I don't appreciate having my students attacked Austin." Said Eryk. "Really an easy way to piss me off." The man named Austin gets a big grin. "I thought you would of died from the bikers, looks like I underestimated you again." He laughs. "Let's see how well you can defend them from your most powerful ally." Eryk does nothing but stares him in his eyes and responds. "If you think you are an ally of mine, you are sorely mistaken Austin. My allies don't attack friends, also you are not even the ninth strongest of my friends." Then he moves his hand in front of him and a sword manifests in his hand. "You have 2 seconds to leave this place alive." Austin laughs and manifests a sword of his own. "I am a demon you have nothing on me, weakling." Austin says. "I don't know how you got that sword but you are mistaken if you think you can defeat me. I am Leviathan, the demon of the deep." Eryk laughs. "You may be Leviathan but tell me this, how do you deal with the Grim Reaper and the demon named Lucifer?" "You are bluffing, no one is powerful enough to host two god level beings." Eryk is then clad in pitch black armor and gains red gems on the gauntlets and chest plate and a blood red cape. "How?! I am the only one that can possess a god rank being! You are nothing and she is mine!" Austin yells and charges at me but somehow as he turns Eryk appears right in front of him and stabs him in the gut. "No one hurts my friends or allies. You may of once been my ally but all I see now is a pathetic shell of a human possessed by a weak demon." He states as he rips the sword out of Austin's gut. "I will be back and she will be mine." Said Austin and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. "That is part of the group I mentioned to you Silver, that's why me and Ryan are training you." He said as he looked over his shoulder. I am supposed to beat him in hand-to-hand combat! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Screamed Lili. He looks at her and the sword and armor disappear. "I am your teacher as well as the host of the Grim Reaper and, the Crimson Satan, Lucifer. Welcome to your first day in Hell." He said and disappeared along with Ryan.

"You best still be alive Ryan." I say. He opens his eyes. "I won't leave this nightmare yet." He said with a smile. "You would not last a week without me." "Too right man." I responded, "You have any luck finding the others before he attacked?" He nodded "Stacey, Brian, Emily and Chris are still in America. Kevin and Rian are in Russia. We are in Europe and last I heard Vero is still in Canada." I nod. "Only ones close enough to help us are the other Rian and Kevin... Against Austin we might be able to protect this place with them." I say. "Call them all and tell them what happened to Austin and get Kevin and Rian here as fast as you can." "I'll get on it tomorrow." I go back to the basement to see the trainees cleaning up the rubble. I snap my fingers and all the rubble returns to its original position, they turn to me. "Who was that? And what did you mean by host of the Grim Reaper and Lucifer?" Silver asks. "The man that attacked tonight was named Austin the Armageddon, and I meant exactly what I said on the host question I have the Grim Reaper and the demon named Lucifer sealed within me." I answer. "So you're not human!?" Asked Lili. "I am superhuman if you can get anything from that description. I can manipulate my surroundings as you saw, dodge point blank bullets and summon the essence of the demons within me and a bunch of other things." I reply. "Summon the essence?" Tod asks. "What's that?" Then Grim and Lucifer walk out of the shadows and say, "It means we can keep an eye on you in the classes he does not have with you." Answered Lucifer. "You all pass the first test by surviving his attack, tomorrow after classes Ryan will take Tod and Elizabeth for sniping practice while you and Lili spar and I give pointers." I say. "All of you have a good night."

Eryk then teleported me to the bedroom I woke up in. He was standing in the corner of the room. "You asked me about the person Ryan mentioned earlier." He said. "She was my top student and my first kill since I became a teacher. Grim took over me that day and saved my life by killing her, but that left major mental problems for me. Please for my sake as much as yours train hard." He left the room after that. That night I had a nightmare about him, I dreamt of the night that he described to me except that I was the person he killed. When I woke up he was already in the kitchen making us breakfast. "Morning people." He said as he served us omelets and bacon. "Do well in college or else I won't hear the end of it from the guests that will arrive tonight." "What guests?" Lili said as the doorbell rang and he sighed. "I hopped for you not to have to met them until tonight but it can't be helped." He said as he went to the door. "Welcome to my home Patryk and Oscar." Eryk said. "I imagined it bigger." Said Patryk, the older of the two guests. "Where are the games?" Asked Oscar. "I told you, no games until I get back." Eryk answered. "Stupid lazy asshole, fuck you and fuck your soul." Yelled Oscar who I realized was only 12. "I have no soul, and watch your fucking mouth you aren't the only people I have staying here." Eryk said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Who are they and who's the lucky girl?" Asked Patryk. "They are transfer students and fuck you beforehand." Eryk replies. Oscar walks over to Tod. "You look like you've never played a game, come with me I know a fun one to play if I find Eryk's playstation." Tod sighs. "He has classes to attend to today, maybe over the weekend you can show him your impressive mastery of Mario Kart." Patryk said. Oscar walked upstairs and slammed a door. "That's why I moved away in the first place, why did you bring him?" Eryk asked Patryk. "It was that or facing my girl's wrath." Patryk responds. "Hell hath no wrath like a women's fury." Eryk said as he grabbed his trench coat. "Let's go, time to get you to your classes." He looks at Patryk. "Go in the basement and I'll beat you up." Patryk waves it off and walks away. We go into the garage where 7 cars are parked. "Catch." Eryk said as he tossed each of us two keys, one to the house and one to the car we got. "Each of us gets a car?" Elizabeth asks. "Yes, I've had it with Lili's complaining, so I got each of you a car." He said as he slid into the gray Chevy. "Tod you got the Honda, Elizabeth you have the Toyota, Lili you got the Ram, and Silver, I have a feeling you know what car you got." He said and drove away. Then the rest of them left until it was only me left till Ryan walked through the garage doors and said "Let's go, he is waiting for you." "I don't know which one is mine." I answer. He laughs and points at the other Chevy. "Get a move on or you will be late." Ryan said laughing and drove off in a black porsche. "Well let's get it over with already." I say to myself. The first three classes of the day, Lucifer was sitting behind me in class. The next period was study hall in which both Ryan and Eryk sat in the corner of the room. The next three periods I have Tod, Lili, Elizabeth and Grim in my class. The period after that was lunch where I sit with Lucifer, Grim, Tod, Lili and Elizabeth while Ryan and Eryk sat in the corner of the cafeteria alone. The last period of the day I spend in the library with Eryk. When me, Eryk and Lili drive back to the mansion, Oscar is waiting outside for Eryk. "Give me your playstation already." He sighs and tosses me a key. "Go into the basement and start practicing I'll be there in a bit." Lili and I go downstairs and start sparring, she is good at slapping people away. Eryk walks downstairs. "Ok now lets see what you can do in a three minute fight. Rules are only punches and blocks. Go!" He says. Patryk walks downstairs. "Aww that's so cute they are fighting over you." He said "I've got my money on the dark haired one what about you?" Eryk punches him and he gets knocked out. "Rude" said Oscar as he walks downstairs. "You were supposed to be playing Mortal Kombat and not bothering me." Eryk said. "I got bored and saw this door was open, what's in the safe?" He asked. "Not something for you, now out." Eryk says. "Ah, I get it. It's your good games" Oscar says as he grabs Eryk's keys and unlocks the nearest safe to find knives and pistols. "Ohh my god! You have toys!" He laughs and tries to take one of the pistols but is not strong enough to lift it. "These toys are stupid!" He runs to the next safe but when he opens it he finds another safe on the inside. I look at Eryk and see he is walking towards Oscar. "This toy box is stupid." He says as he turns into Eryk, who grabs his keys from him. "Out now." Eryk says. Oscar walks out bored and Eryk shakes his head. "Why am I related to them." He says as he snaps his fingers and Patryk dissolves. "Do they have demons inside them as well?" I ask. "Lucky no, only me and my cousin have demons in my family." Eryk responded then coughed out blood for some reason. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Just the after effects of using that armor." He said. "Anyway you still have a match to fight so let's see it." Lili and I sparred for the three minutes with me being the winner. "Good though I noticed something, you are putting pressure on the wrong foot. Are you a righty or a lefty?" Eryk asked me. "I'm a righty." I answer. He nods and says, "Try stepping with your left foot instead of the right one. It gives you more balance." I nod and we spar for two minutes before I gain the upper hand. "Looks like I won the bet." said Patryk who Eryk immediately punched and knocked out again. Lili and I look at each other. "Not really a family person is he?" I ask her and she nods. He goes to a safe and opens it. Inside are training swords and staffs. "Take your pick of weapons as you will be taught how to use one for majority of fighting then a different one for less likely engagements." I chose the sword and Lili got the staff. Eryk nods and asks me "Would you like to train with a shield or without one?" "Without one." I answer and he nods taking back the thick sword I chose and gave me a bit longer but thinner one. "The one you chose was designed to be used with a shield." He answered my unasked question. After 30 minutes we heard a knock on the basement door and it was kicked down with an injured and bleeding Ryan. "Looks like you can't even protect your friends." Said Austin. Eryk manifested his sword, which I realized was the same shape as the one he handed me. "I don't appreciate being attacked twice in one week." Eryk said. Austin laughed. "Looks like you lose." He said and summoned the same kind of armor as Eryk had. Eryk remained unphased and stood his ground. "You are nowhere near my level weakling." Austin yells as he charges at Eryk and attempts to stab him, but is stopped by a blood red aura that surrounds Eryk. His white hair grew to the middle of his back and turned red while his eyes became red and black. "You still think you can take me on, Austin?" Eryk asks as he advances on him. Mad laughter erupts from Austin. "Now this will be a fight!" He yells and stabs at his gut, but instead of piercing Eryk's skin the sword broke. Eryk picked up Austin by his neck and stabbed him in the gut again. "I am not Eryk right now," said Eryk, "right now it's Lucifer in control of his body. You wanna match me Levithan? Then go ahead and try I lead 72 legions of hell while you lead none." Austin disappears again. Lucifer looks at us. "This is why Eryk put me in most of your classes Silver. I can summon 72 billion demons to protect you." He said and walked over to Ryan who was then enveloped in dark green aura and healed. Lucifer's influence over Eryk ends and his eyes return back to normal but the hair remains the same length. "He technically only has control of 72 but each of the 72 control 1 billion demons." Eryk says. "Then why do they not turn on him?" I ask "72 billion must be more than enough to kill one demon." Eryk looks at me "How do you kill the rival of god?" Lucifer sits next to Eryk. "That is a good question but you won't find an answer my friend." Lucifer says. Anyway focus on practicing with your weapons under Lucifer's guidance." Eryk says "I need to find Tod and Elizabeth." Lucifer nods and says, "If I feel you summon my energy for anything I'll summon Azazel to help you." Eryk nods and disappears.

I teleport to Ryan's car and see Tod's and Elizabeth's cars near by in ditches. I contact Lucifer. "Don't summon Azazel yet but summon 6 of his trackers." I say. "Will do." Lucifer responds as 6 Amons walk out of the forest and await orders. I point to Tod's and Elizabeth's car and say, "Three on each one." They go over and bind themselves by shadows to me so I can find them and immediately start running in 6 different directions. I move the cars to my house using a manifestation of 3/4 of Grim's power. After waiting 5 minutes one of the amons after Tod wills me to come and I teleport over to see Tod beaten and unconscious surrounded by 4 low level demons. "Good work I whisper to the hellhound and teleport the other 2 hunting for Tod to me and together the 4 of us advance on the low level demons. "You know it's easy to piss off a demon who is still in training," I say and they jump and turn to me, "but it's easier to piss of their teacher." I summon Grim's scythe. "Youuuusss not stronnggzzz enouggh tooo take uzzz on." Said one of the demons. "Really?" I say and decapitate the demon while the Amons rip the throat of the other three "I think I'm strong enough." I cut Tod loose and turn to the Amons saying, "Go join the others and help them." They bow their heads and teleport to the other Amons. Two minutes later Tod wakes up. "Where've you been?" Asks Tod. "Busy with Austin again." I answer handing him a barrett with spare mags. "Time to see how good you are." He nods. We wait for the Amons to locate Elizabeth. 20 minutes later they find her so I teleport Tod and the other 4 Amons to the location. We are on top of a hill overlooking a valley in which a camp is set up and filled with mid level demons and in the middle I see Elizabeth tied up and gagged. I contact Lucifer again. "I need Azazel and his top 50 fighters to get her out." "Why would they separate her and protect her more than Tod?" Lucifer asks. "I have no idea but we need to save her." I respond as he calls for Azazel. "You asked for me?" Azazel asks from behind me. "Yes, look down there." He looks and nods then 100 demons walk out of the forest from behind him as silently as a ghost 24 are armed with snipers like Tod, 6 are carrying armor for the Amons and all the rest are with close range weaponry. "Lets go get her." Azazel states and I nod. Tod and the demons take up position prone and aiming at specific demons while I lead a strike force of 24 demons and Azazel is leading the rest. I walk into camp along with the 24 and every demon arms and tries to stop us. "Who is your leader?" I ask. The demons part ways for the last person I wanna see again. "Hello again Austin." I say. He grimaces. "Why do you care for all your trainees so much they are worthless." He slaps Elizabeth and starts playing around with her to make his point. I summon the scythe and he backs away. "What! You fight with a sword!" Shadows envelop my body like a robe and wings of shadows form on my back. "You really piss me off Austin. To make me summon Grim's power at a moment like this, Abschied Arschloch." I say. And slice him in half. The snipers open fire and every demon nearby begins to fight each other. I return to my normal body and untie and ungag Elizabeth who is scared out of her mind. "What was that you did just then! You sliced him in half when I was in front of him and the weapon passed through me yet killed him." She said. I look around Azazel's demons are gone and he and Tod are walking towards us. "I summoned the second demon in me and used his power of spirit manipulation to turn you into a spirit when I attacked and back into a human when the attack finished." I answer. Tod runs over and hugs Elizabeth and says "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." She just stays silent in the sudden embrace. Azazel walks over to me. "Abschied Arschloch?" He asks. I laugh. "Goodbye asshole in German. Anyways why are you still here, I thought you would go back with the rest of your demons. Why are you still here?" I ask. "I wanna meet the other two trainees." He answers and I nod as I teleport us to the basement. Lili jumps as we appear, Sliver walks over to Tod and Elizabeth and asks if they are alright, while me and Azazel sit by a wall. "So these are the four trainees?" Asks Azazel. "Yes." I answer. Lucifer sits by us. "The blond one will not survive graduation, even if it is a low rank demon as of right now." Azazel states pointing out Lili. Lucifer and I nod. Then Grim walks out of the shadows and all of the trainees jump at the sight of him. "Who are you?" Asks Lili. Silver, Tod and Elizabeth already know who that is and back away and stay silent. He looks at each of them for a bit then turns to me and Lucifer. "Your stupidity nearly got them killed twice now Eryk. Next time, no matter who it is you will kill them or I will do it for you." I stand up and walk right up to him to stand face to face, even though I could not see his hidden face. "You will not tell me what to do Grim." I say. He pulls back his hood to reveal my face. "We are one in the same, how are you gonna stop me?" He asks. I punch him with my arm in the gauntlet of my armor and he flies through the wall and 30 feet of dirt. "Like that." I answer. He laughs and says, "Very well I will not oppose your judgment." Lucifer just stares at my armored hand and says, "How is that arm still alright you are putting immense stress on that one part of your body." I make the armor disappear and he sees blood dripping down from my severe cuts. "It's not alright Lucifer. I just learned how to ignore the pain." I respond then fall to one knee when my head starts spinning from blood loss. "Really need you to find a way to let me use that armor without this happening." I say then pass out.

I see Lucifer disappear for a bit then Eryk's hair turns red and Lucifer goes upstairs and puts the body to bed and manifests in the basement. "He will be ok. He just needs an hour of rest." Everyone nods and Grim crawls out of the hole in the wall. Elizabeth then asks, "So both of you live inside of him?" Grim and Lucifer look at each other. "Yes and no, while both of us live inside his head only one of us is physically living at a point in time." Lucifer answers. "What does that mean?" I ask. Grim put his hood back on and answered, "It means that only one of us is boosting his power at a certain point." He points to Tod and Elizabeth. "They saw me boost his power in the forest while I'm sure you saw Lucifer boost his power here." Lucifer nods looking tired. "Grim you know there's only one way to let him use that armor right?" Grim nodded. "Should we even consider doing it?" Lucifer asks Grim. Grim is silent for a moment then speaks "If it's the way I'm thinking of, it's a bit dangerous but doable." Lucifer nods. I wonder what way they were thinking of doing. After a few minutes I get enough courage to ask, "What were you talking about?" Lucifer looks up at me and says, "A very dangerous method to get him a lot stronger and one of you 10 times as strong." "What would we have to do?" I ask. Grim shifts and says, "Mix your blood and his blood and have you bring him back from the dead after we make him possible to be 5,000 times stronger." I back away, if I wanted to help him I could die. Grim seems to notice this. "We are not asking you to do this but you see the aftereffects in the long term of that armor." I think about it for the next 30 minutes, and then I say, "I will do it." Lucifer raises his eyebrow while Grim lowered his hood again. "Why would you risk your life for someone you barely know?" "I trust him and it's the least I can do since he saved my life three times now." Lucifer laughs along with Grim on something they must've thought of and looked at each other, "You wanna try it you old cheeky bastard?" Lucifer asks and Grim nods. Lucifer disappears then Eryk walks downstairs with Lucifer's influence clearly visible. He grabs a katana and slices Eryk's hand open and starts painting symbols on the ground. Grim gets up and tells me to lay in the middle of the circle of symbols Lucifer drew. As I lay down, the katana was making scratches on the floor where the blood would mix. "Why does the blood have to mix?" I ask. Grim looks over and says, "You need to be able to sense his life force and bring him back." Lucifer poured some blood into the scratches on the floor then grabbed my hand and cut my palm. I wanted to pull back but then I remembered why I was doing this. I resisted the urge. When there was a suitable amount of mixed blood Lucifer summoned to shot glasses and filled them with the blood. He handed me one while he swallowed his shot. I thought I was going to puke at the thought of drinking blood but for some reason I thought it would help me get closer to him, so I swallowed the shot. Then Lucifer grabbed my cut palm with his cut palm and left Eryk's body. "Well Grim up to you now start the enchantment." Lucifer says and tosses him a knife. I get a bad feeling. Grim exposes Eryk's chest and carves latin words into his chest but above his heart he makes a pentagram and the word LUCIFER on the top of the pentagram and three 6's two above each lung and one right below the pentagram. He looks at me and starts chanting and I feel myself slipping away into the mind of Eryk. It feels like hours but then I realize that only a minute has passed and I realize that I am inside his memories. Then I come across the memory most strongly bonded to his heart, the girl that Ryan had mentioned. I see it happen, I know what the graduation is. The girl's name was Nicole and he found her as one of the best sparring partners so he recommended her as the host of Azazel, who I found out is the general of the first and most powerful legion and Lucifer's right hand man. He agrees to try but just before the ritual bonding happened, Leviathan possessed Nicole and made her attack Eryk who was stunned when his hair turned black and he got a sword and gutted her. I feel a presence beside me. I look to see Eryk. "How did you get in my head Silver?" He asks then looks behind me. I look and see the most recent memory I have flown past and he sighs. "Why would you risk everything to help me?" He asks. "You let me see all your feeling, memories and weaknesses, even your most guarded secrets and I let you see mine." I am still stunned. "If you still don't understand, it means that now we are no longer teacher and trainee, it means that we are bound by blood to help each other, meaning family by blood, you will earn all my skills and strengths I have right now, while I will gain the power of nearly 72 billion demons and will be nearly unstoppable." He said. "I think it's a worthy sacrifice to let you be able to use that armor and not be pained by the memories you have now." Then I saw it all. The past memories that had risen up to torment him were drifting harmlessly past him and they were replaced by feelings of hope, joy, happiness and love. I realized that the memories that pained me were replaced by those emotions as well and I leaned in and kissed him. I felt as if I was being infused with all of his strength. Then I woke up and saw that he was sitting up and his hair was now deep red with a black highlight on his left side. "I would normally punch you for this," Eryk said pointing to a smiling Lucifer and Grim, "but right now I'm too damn happy that this work... Who the fuck carved a latin chant on my chest?" Grim backed up a bit. "Thought it was appropriate." Eryk laughed and said. "It is appropriate but really the idea of having "trough tenebris lucem tenebras dominus spiritum vitae, et timeatis timete vermiculus noctis ut ferret messoribus,' on my chest seems weird." "What does it stand for?" I asked. Eryk looked at me and answered. "Through the darkness and the light, the lord of darkness breathes new life, fear the darkness of the night and fear the Crimson Reapers might." Yeah that's appropriate I thought. "What happened to you?" Asked Ryan who was sitting on the stairs. "When I walked down here you and Silver were enveloped in a blood red aura... Your hair... Ah I see Lucifer and Grim did that ritual and they used Silver to bring you back." Eryk nods. Patryk comes downstairs and sees me holding hands with Eryk and smiles. "So she's the lucky one... She is too good for you." He tells Eryk. I get up, I've had it with him. "What you need pr..." I cut him off by kicking him where it matters. All the men in the basement grimaced and crossed their legs as if they could feel the pain. "Well he is not walking for the rest of the day." Says Eryk and everyone else nods. He snaps his fingers and he is moved to his room the best we can say. "Now we have this matter to deal with, are any of them ready for graduation now?" Azazel asks. Eryk looks at him and says, "You really can't wait can you?" He nods and Eryk sighs. "The only person ready for graduation is Silver since she now has all the skills I had before this ritual." Azazel nods and walks over to me. "Can I ask you to be my host?" He asks me. "How would that work?" I ask. "It means that he would live inside your body and strengthen you while being able to exist in this world without minor pain that builds up over time." Lucifer answers. I nod knowing that I now have the support of something that I thought I did not have before, friends, allies and family. "Very well." Azazel says. I feel his presence slowly enter my mind and as softly as he can. After two minutes he disappeared and I could hear him in my head. Then he appeared in front of me, yet I could still feel his presence in my head. "There now you will be able to contact or summon me by just thinking my name." Azazel said. Eryk walked over and put a trench coat on my shoulders. "Welcome the new second-in-strength and command, Silver." He said. Second-in-command... I wondered who was the leader. Azazel laughed. "You know the answer to that question Silver. He is standing right beside you." I looked at Eryk, and Azazel nodded. "Time for you to pick your weapons since I already know you are more skilled in close combat than Ryan is." Eryk says as he walks over to a concrete wall that I realized had a lock on it. When he twisted the key the wall slid down to reveal masterfully crafted weapons. I picked a long sword because I actually practiced with it before the ritual. I also took a scythe because since I had all of Eryk's skills, I know Grim's scythe was a good weapon. I also took a magnum revolver, a ACR, a ppsh and a barrett. "Interesting choices." Ryan said, "Those are the exact same weapons that Eryk chose... Oh wait no shit his experience rubbed off on you no wonder you chose those." The three demons and Eryk laughed. "Now the real test begins." Azazel said, "Look through my memories and will my weapon to appear in your hand." I quickly skimmed through all his battles and willed his mighty warhammer to appear. After a moment it appeared but it seemed that after gaining all of Eryk's experience Grim rubbed off a bit, the warhammer was there but above the actual hammer a large blade extended and under the hammer was the same so whenever I would hit something with it the swing would gain its power from the hammer but the enemy would be impaled then the actual blow would land and send them flying. "Grim... Love the after affects on the hammer." Said Azazel. Grim nodded. After two hours of sparring with Azazel and noticing his punches didn't hurt I won. "Eryk, how the fuck were you this skilled in hand to hand combat?" Asked Azazel, it occurred to me that he never looked at the memories that passed between me and Eryk. Eryk pointed to Lucifer "I had a good teacher." And Azazel nods. Then Eryk and Lucifer went up to spar and I noticed the guitar case from the first time I saw him and realized I never saw what was inside it. Lucifer manifested his sword while Eryk opened his case and pulled out a beautifully made katana. "Have not seen you use that sword in a long time." Lucifer states and charges at Eryk who is standing his ground with the katana in its sheath when Lucifer sliced at Eryk. He appeared behind Lucifer with the blade to his neck. "Your speed is still unmatchable Eryk, good for you." Lucifer says and makes the sword disappear. Eryk sheaths the katana and straps it to his back. After a party and lots of drinks Eryk teleports everyone to their rooms and the demons go back inside our heads. Eryk cleans up the mess and walks to the third floor with me. "So we know every detail of each other's past and present now?" I ask and he nods. I start to go into my room but he calls me over and we go into his room. That night was the only one so far that my usual memories did not make my dreams but the happy memories did. I woke up alone and could hear the shower running in the side room. I got dressed and went downstairs to greet Ryan who was in the living room watching the weather. "Morning." I said. "Morning Silver." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "What happened last night? Did you dye your hair?" I go look into the mirror and see what he meant, my hair was now silver and my eyes were golden. "Azazel, what happened to my hair and eyes?" I asked in my head. "Part of the influence you have from hosting a demon. Why do you think Eryk has red eyes?" Azazel answers. Eryk then walked downstairs and started making breakfast. "How are you Sliver?" He asks. "Great, no nightmares last night." I respond and he nods and goes back to cooking. Next Patryk goes into the kitchen and starts bothering Eryk... Again. "You never learned to cook like me, move over scrub let me show you how it's done." Eryk grabs an empty pan and turns into Patryk, slamming him in the stomach with the pan. "Oh sorry a new chef like me did not know where you where." Eryk said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Fuck you." Patryk said. Eryk went back to cooking and it seemed like forever passed before he spoke again. "Silver you know about the mid year formal dance right?" He asked. "I remember hearing about it in calculus why?" I ask, knowing somewhat what he was gonna ask. "Would you go with me?" On the floor Patryk laughed and said. "She is too good for you, of course she will not go with you." When Eryk turned to deliver my food he made a point to falsely trip and knee Patryk in the gut while perfectly tossing my food to me. "Is that even a question of course I'll go with you." He smiles and Patryk gasps. Elizabeth walks through the door and Eryk tosses the plate right where she sat down. "I give that toss 10 points." She said. Ryan walks into the kitchen and Eryk tosses him a root beer. "You are on top of things today Eryk." He comments. "Well after last night I gained a lot of skill and knowledge." Eryk responded. I blush and Elizabeth starts putting the pieces together. "Ryan you know about mid year formal, who you going with?" I ask. He looks at me. "I have no idea, normally someone asks me last minute." Eryk laughs and says, "Just ask Elizabeth it's not like it's not clear that both of you like each other." Ryan attempts to punch Eryk but he catches Ryan's hand and moves him to where Elizabeth was sitting. "I believe that Ryan has a question for you." Eryk says and walks back into the kitchen. "Would you go to the mid year formal with me?" Ryan asks. Elizabeth practically tackled Ryan and said. "Yes!" Then Tod and Lili walked into the kitchen to find Ryan and Elizabeth in a very bad looking pose. "HOW DARE YOU WHEN PEOPLE ARE WATCHING!" Lili roared and started slapping Ryan. Me, Eryk and Tod were laughing.

"You seem happy this morning." Said Lucifer in my head. "You can imagine why if you look at yesterday's memories." I reply and he laughs. "Well see you after my watch." Lucifer says and walks into the school. "I'm going ahead to school" I tell them. "Clean up and get to class." After a two minute drive I'm stopped by one of my classmates. "I want you to know that if anything happened to that girl with black hair, I will beat you up." I laugh and say, "She dyed her hair silver and got golden contacts." He frowns. "Why would she do that?" "You're asking me?" I say, "I don't know why or when she does stuff." He nods but before he lets me pass he says, "I will take her to the mid year formal not you, so don't bother asking." Silver then walks up to us. "Hey guys." She says. I nod to her. "Hey Silver, I have a question for you." My classmate says. "Yes?" Silver asks. "Would you go to the formal with me?" He asks. "I am already going with someone." She says and stands next to me. "Little late buddy I asked her 5 minutes ago." I say as we walk past him. When we get to her class, we hear a girl scream and run towards the scream's starting point. My classmate forced Lili to the ground. "You are going to formal with me and I won't take no for an answer!" He said. "Get off me you animal!" Screamed Lili. I go up beside my classmate and tap him on the shoulder. "What do you want!" He shouted then turned pale when he saw me. I kicked him off Lili and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You're pathetic, weak and stupid," I say, "more so your not worth my time." I toss him aside and he tries to punch me so I catch his arm and break it in three places. He falls to his knees. "This would not have happened if you could of taken second place for once, Zack." I say. "Fuck you and fuck your soul." I smile. "I have no soul" I say as I kick him through his windshield. "You ok Lili?" I ask. "Yes." "Good now off to class we g..." "You will give me the blond haired girl right now or be shot through the head." I sigh. "It will take more than that pea shooter to kill me Zackaboy." I say as I disarm him of the m9 he held to my temple. "How are you so ready for everything?!" He yells. I lean forward "I'm a self defence teacher for a reason." I say. "Let's go before he makes us late." I say to Silver and Lili. We get to class on time after the first three periods Lucifer contacts me and says, "Nothing to report other than 5 others asking for Silver to dance with them." He says. "Thank you, I know you don't like to come to school." I say. He stays silent. Two periods later Grim contacts me to say, "Someone got really pissed off and challenges you to a brawl in the cafeteria at 7th" "Thank you Grim" I reply and end the contact. Seventh period arrives and as walking through the door someone tries to stab me with a knife. "Not a brawl that I thought it would be." I say and the cafeteria gasps as they realize that I'm the one going to the formal with Silver. "That might not be much of a brawl, but I've got plenty in me!" Yelled a voice that could only belong to Zack. "Really a broken arm is not enough to keep you off me for a day?" I say and he charges and tries to punch me. I easily dodged and tripped him. "You are not ready for everything!" He yelled as he threw a knife at my head and I caught it by the blade. "How are you so ready!" Zack screamed. "I planned out everything yet you still foiled me, how!" I frown. "You unfortunately did not take everything into the equation, don't you know I'm the current martial arts champion for 13 consecutive years?" He stares at me with hate. I toss the knife aside and go get my lunch. When I get out he is on Lili again with everyone waiting to see what happens. I pick up the knife I discarded earlier and wait for a moment to throw it. "You little slut, you will come with me!" He yells grabbing for her arm, as I chuck the knife. It impaled his hand to the table. "Ahhhhh!" He yells. "You really oughta stop pissing me off." Then a knife lands in front of my feet and a voice I thought dead came back. "You are worthless, really leaving a giant scar on my chest will not stop me." Said Austin. "You really need to pick better timing to attack me." I say as I pick up the knife. He takes another one out. "You will finally die by my hand Eryk!" Yells Austin as he charges at me. I just shake my head and kick a chair that hits him in his temple. I walk over to him and pick him up by the neck. "You will no longer attack my allies, friends or family." I say and stab him in the gut a third time. "Really I stabbed you three times already, how many more times do you want me to do it this week?" He stabs my arm repeatedly but I did not loosen my grip. "I will not let you hurt my friends Austin, get that through your thick skull already." I say as I toss him out a window. I turn to look at the cafeteria. "Anyone else want to piss me off tonight? No? Well then peace and quiet for once." I walk over as I sit down Austin jumps back through the window with a sword in hand. "I will not be bested by you!" I sigh and get up again. He swings but I catch the blade between two fingers. "If you wanna stand the slightest chance against me Austin," I say, "then you better strike at me with only your hands so we have a fun match." I say as I kick him out the window a second time. I walk over to Silver's table and pull the knife out of the table and toss it aside again. "Why won't you sit down again?" Asks Lili. "I have a feeling that he will be back shortly." I say. As if on cue there goes Austin through the window. "I will kill you with my bare hands." He growls and charges. I easily dodge his first swing but have to block his second one. I kick him in his gut and force him back. "You have nothing on me weakling. I am a legend you are a weak bastard!" I had enough first I punched him hard enough to break his nose and jaw, then I grabbed his head and forced his head into my knee, when I heard a satisfying crunch that meant his skull had cracked I kicked him out the window a third time. I had it with him already. I point to Lucifer and Grim and have them follow me. The three of us jump out the window to where Austin is waiting for us. "Looks like your death is upon us Austin." I say. He laughs. "Even if it's my death, I at least had you leave them unprotected!" He laughs again. Me, Lucifer and Grim shake our heads. "I very much doubt that anything will be able to kill Azazel." I say. Austin goes stiff. "What did you say?" "Did you not here he was the champion chosen at the end of an early graduation." Lucifer said. "Even if she has Azazel inside her she will be mine!" He yells as he closes the distance between us and stabs me with a smile. I thrust my arm through his chest to hold a beating heart. "Would you finally leave me alone Austin or do you want me to continue killing you?" I ask. He looks at his chest then backs away stunned before falling to the ground dead. "Can't wait to have to explain this one." I say as I rip the knife out of my gut. "Could be worse." Lucifer said. "How could it be any worse?" Grim asks. Just then a mutilated corpse falls out the window and we hear screams. "That's how." He said. "Lucifer, Grim I don't care if we are considered monsters use your powers to defend the mortals." I say. Lucifer goes still and then states. "Azazel says it's a full on invasion hundreds pouring into that room." I use my powers to teleport the surviving students out of the room. "How did we get here?! We were just in there running for our lives." One asks then looks at Grim who has his robe of shadows and scythe already ready. "What the fuck is that!" He screams. "The Grim Reaper." I answer. "Yeah and I'm Albert Einstein." He said stupidly. The three of us shake our heads. "Lucifer, how many of them are there?" I ask. He goes silent for a moment then states, "Half a legion." I frown, where could a person get 500 million demons. "Oh well looks like we have killing to do right guys?" I say to Lucifer and Grim who both grow their wings as I get my armor. "What the fuck!" The students scream. I look at them. "I wasn't joking Einstein." And we go into the bloody cafeteria where Azazel is slowly summoning his legion to help out and Silver is covering him. Tod and Elizabeth are in the corner with Lili sniping away some of the demons. "Looks like Wednesday back home." Lucifer states and I nod. "Any demon that wants to have power, all you have to do is kill them!" Said a figure pointing at Silver and Azazel. At the same time me and Lucifer teleported to Silver's side while Grim called forth hundreds of undead warriors. "We got you Silver." Said Lucifer and she nods. "There kill him if you want the power of the rival of god!" Yelled the figure. I used some power to bring him in front of me. "So who are you to command such a large force of demons?" I say. The man laughs. "You cannot stop me I have a legion of demons at my command!" I laugh at that comment. "Why do you laugh in the face of death?" He asks. "First up, he is death." I say pointing to Grim. "Secondly you only have half a legion while I can summon 71." The man tries to back away but it's too late, I already summoned my sword and used Lucifer's hatred of everything, to burn the man from his insides. The figures hood fell. "I finally surprised you." Zack said before he burned to death. Every demon Zack had with him disappeared. "Well this was an eventful day." Lucifer says. I turn to Silver. "This is why I hate idiots." I say. Silver smiles, then her face grimaces as if in pain. I look at her stomach to see a knife sticking out of where her kidneys should be then see Austin smiling, "I told you before, you never could protect her." She falls to her knees then to the floor. "Through the darkness and the light, the lord of darkness breathes new life, fear the darkness of the night and fear the Crimson Reapers might, quite fitting would you not say Austin." I say as my rage and anger explode causing Grim's scythe to teleport to my hand and turn blood red around the edge, burning with hatred while my armor changed colors now the gems and cape were black while the armor was red. I look at his face to see not a man, not a demon but a coward. "Only weaklings strike an unguarded enemy." I say as I stalk towards the cowering Austin. "Let's see how weak you are." I swing the scythe, and it not only rips his body apart, it burns his soul in a never ending hell. "Grim..." I say. "There is one way to save her and it's the same one we used on you." He said. I teleport all of us to my basement. "Do it." Azazel, Lucifer and Grim get to work immediately. "What we gonna add to the nice cest carving I have?" I ask Grim. He smiles but doesn't answer as he adds the words. "trough tenebris lucem dominus tenebras spiritus vitae timete noctis timor vermiculus messoribus potentia habet potestatem irae amor, odium, spes, timor vermiculus satanae nomine illius mortiferis host quoniam Dracula? Really Grim you got a way with words." Grim laughs and states "I thought 'for he has power of anger and love, hatred and hope, fear the crimson satan's name and angels of death host for he is Dracula' was a good thing to add." "Just one thing, how the fuck am I Dracula?" I ask. Lucifer walks over and says, "Around the time of Vlad the impaler 'Dracula' meant son of the devil, and since I've been in your head since you were six, I thought it applied to you." I just laugh and say, "That it does, that it does." I take a knife and cut my palm. Azazel goes into her, cuts her palm and takes the shot of blood for her then exits. "Your up Grim." I say and drift towards her mind. Instead of bad memories all I find is incredible pain surrounding her. As she notices my presence the pain subsides a bit but is still there. She started crying on my shoulder after hugging me. "It's ok Silver." I say but I notice the pain rising instead of falling. "What's wrong Silver, tell me." She looks into my eyes and says, "If only I was paying attention then you would not have had to risk everything to help me." "It's ok." I say, "You took this risk for me and I will take it for you." I say and notice the pain slightly dropping. "Why did you take this risk for me? I only hold you back right now!" I laugh and say, "If you hold me back then Lili is Chuck Norris." She laughs and the pain that was bothering her drops even more. She stops laughing and looks in my eyes again. "Still you and I barely know each other. Why take such a huge risk for me?" She asks. I don't have to think to answer that question. I say, "You know the answer as well as I do, it's because I love you." I lean in and kiss her. All the pain leaves her mind and is replaced by pleasure. I feel joy rising and her wounds healing. I felt her growing stronger and more confident. Then we were pulled out of her mind back into the real world. "Really need to stop saving each other like that Silver." I say and she blushes. I look at her and see that her gold eyes were a shade deeper and her silver hair had turned much darker, and was now rich black. "So... Me and Silver are even power now?" I ask. "She should be able to host 72 billion demons but your power was boosted by 10 so you can host and control 720 billion." I stay silent. "What do you mean saving each other that way? And why is she blushing like that... PERVERT!" Lili screams and Tod has to hold her in place. "Where be the tape?" He asked and all of us laughed.

After three hours of sparring between me and Eryk, who still remained unmatched, he invited us to the backyard for BBQ. I never saw a sight more amusing than him grilling five steaks a minute. What he would do is take a shotgun shell twist the top off and then pour a little gunpowder on the steak and flip it. After he grilled nearly a ton of steaks he finally sat down next to me and Tod. Ryan and Elizabeth were sitting next to each other arms entwined, while Lili was forced to sit next to Patryk and Oscar who kept crying to go back to games he did not know how to play. When two cars drove up the driveway Eryk excused himself and Lucifer for a moment. "Wonder who came." I thought to Azazel. He nodded. "I'll ask Lucifer in a moment." He said. "So what are scrubs like you doing at Eryk's house?" Asked the pretend gamer Oscar. "We are staying with him since we did not get dorms on time." Elizabeth answered. "LOL NOOBS!" Screamed Oscar. "If it was up to me..." I cut him off by saying. "Well it isn't up to you, so keep your thoughts to yourself." "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared. "I CAN MAKE HIM DUMP YOU!" "We are not even going out!" I yell back. "Yeah you're too ugly to go out with him! I bet that the only reason you're still here is because you slept wi..." He is cut off by a knife landing a millimeter from where it matters. "Would you stop arguing for once you spoiled little brat!" Yells Ryan. "HOW DARE YOU!" Screams Oscar. "I can have you..." "You can have him what Oscar?" Asks Eryk. "I want them out of here. They are spoiled beyond belief." Eryk shakes his head and says, "You are the only spoiled one here, so you stay silent and let the adults talk." "HOW DARE Y..." "HOW DARE I WHAT OSCAR! This is my house and I can make you leave whenever I want." Eryk states with such force in his voice that Oscar sits down and stays silent. "Thank you." I mouth. He nods. Lucifer and two men in trench coats walk into the back yard. "Guys and gals I would like to introduce Kevin and Rian." They nod to us before sitting at a seemingly empty portion of the table. After another two hours Patryk drags a complaining Oscar to bed. "Now then, Eryk explain yourself." Said Kevin. "I underwent the ritual to let me use the armor of Lucifer without negative side effects." Eryk says. "You know that ritual is very dangerous." Rian says. "Why would you undertake it?" Eryk points to Grim and Lucifer. "Ask them, twas their brilliant idea." Rian and Kevin sigh. "If I remember correctly one of the subjects of the ritual has to carve a chant into a part of the body." Rian says and Eryk nods. "What chant did they carve into you?" Eryk looks at Grim who sighs and tells them it was. "Through the darkness and the light, the lord of darkness breathes new life, fear the darkness of the night and fear the Crimson Reapers might, for he has power of anger and love, hatred and hope, fear the crimson satan's name and angels of death host for he is Dracula." They nod. "One last question, who pulled you out of it? Ryan does not seem changed." States Kevin. "I did sir." I say. They nod. "Very well, we will keep our end of the bargain Eryk. We will teach them tactics and battle strategies as long as we can have an eye on you." Kevin said. "Good I have your rooms prepared already, see you in the morning." Eryk says as he snaps his fingers to teleport them to their rooms. After cleaning up, me and Eryk go upstairs and into his room, but I feel more attached to him tonight. As we walked into the room we hugged each other happy to be alive. "Thank you, without you I would've lost the will to go on." I tell him. We stay in the embrace for a few minutes. After a while he picked me up and carried me into the bed. "Thank you for staying. I don't know what I would've done if you left." He whispered to me. I looked him in the eyes and lean in to kiss him. "Silver what're you... Oh I'll leave you two alone." Azazel said in my head. Eryk picked me up again then sat down and leaned back with me on top of him, still in the kissing embrace. After a few minutes I leaned back and begin to undress. He takes off his shirt to reveal all the scars he got because of me, but all that happened is smiling and the fact that both of us were still alive, after all that we went through. "I love you." He whispered in my ear and I whispered it back. He kissed me again and I arched my back as he rubbed his hands on my back as if to hold me closer. He picked me up and sat me on his lap a second time. Then he picked me up and just carried me around the room for a bit. When we walked onto the balcony, he grew beautiful ebony wings and took flight with me in his arms. "Why relax in a cramped room when I basically own the skies?" He asked me and I could not help but smile, how far I've come. I would have never imagined any of this happening, not meeting someone willing to put down his life for a girl he knew for 2 days, particularly me a normally shy and antisocial girl falling for him the first time we saw each other. "Thank you for making this life of mine so interesting." I said blushing as we flew over the college. He smiled and said, "l'amore è una maledizione, e tu sei colui che l'ha lanciata." "What does that mean?" I ask as he flips in the air and starts flying back to the mansion. "Love is a curse, and you are the one who cast it." He lands on the balcony as I laugh, then carries me to bed kissing me. We fell asleep in each other's embrace, not wanting to leave each other's comfort. When I woke up I saw him still sleeping and just enjoyed the feeling of his skin on my skin when suddenly the door opened and Lili walked in and asked. "Have you seen S... WHAT!?" He woke up as she screamed. "What..." Then he noticed that both of us were toppless so he teleported her out of the room. He gave me a quick kiss and said, "We have a minute before blabbermouth is back." He said jumping out and going to the shower. I realize why he chose those two words, she would tell everyone about me sleeping with him and want to prove it to them. I quickly summoned Azazel to guard the door. Azazel managed to buy us 2 minutes in which we made it look as if I was studying with him and not sleeping with him. "But I saw them together in bed naked!" Screamed Lili. "What did you do yesterday Lili?" Asked Grim. "Meth is death. Stay off the drugs kid." Ryan and Rian pull her out of the room and downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months later

"Ryan can you believe that five months ago Tod and Elizabeth could barely snipe and now they are joining you for the national competition a day after the mid year formal?" I ask. He laughs and says, "Yeah but what's impressive is that you got Silver up to your level in close combat." "It helps when your student actually is interested in learning." I respond. "Now look at us instead of the two of us having to take on this normally suicidal mission, now we have a 5 man team of trained stealth fighters." He nods. "Well let's get this over with." I say, "We have a dance to go to tomorrow." He nods. We go back down the hill to meet up with Elizabeth, Tod and Silver, since Lili was taken away for extra harsh training in Russia with Kevin and Rian. "Here's the plan, me and Silver go inside the base and cause a riot while you guys eliminate the watch towers. After the towers are out you will set up your heavy weapons in the towers while I challenge the leader of this invasion to a duel. When that happens you guys open fire and get rid of most of the enemy force and switch to assault rifles and provide support." They all nod and go into their positions. I look at Silver. "You ready?" I ask and she nods. I feel Lucifer and Grim casting enchantments that make me seem like a normal mid class demon. When inside the gate we notice the towers are empty already so we commence our plan to start a riot. After 3 minutes I notice two things, Ryan, Elizabeth and Tod are set up and ready and all the low and mid level demons are at their throats. "Calm down you worthless creatures!" Screamed the leader of the invasion. I looked at him and saw that he was only a high rank demon with a simple sword. I approach him and say, "A weakling like you cannot lead this many demons." All the bickering stops and they look at me and the general. "Like you should be talking to me weakling." He said as he tried to stab me, when I caught the blade and kicked him back 30 feet the demons made a circle around us and started placing bets on how long I would survive. "You are a weakling who just signed his death warrant!" He screamed. I laugh and release the spell and summon Grim's scythe. All the demons back up and hiss. "So you are a mortal? Even more pathetic." Said the general. "Trough tenebris lucem dominus tenebras spiritus vitae timete noctis timor vermiculus messoribus potentia habet potestatem irae amor, odium, spes, timor vermiculus satanae nomine illius mortiferis host quoniam Dracula" I say and I am enveloped in the rage I once was when Silver was stabbed. All the low level demons instantly disintegrate from the sheer power of the rage. "Now this is a fight!" Roars the general and stabs me in the gut, which causes the blade to shatter. "How! That blade was made of titanium! It should never shatter on a mortal!" He screamed. "You really ought to study Latin." Silver said. "Why should I study a mortal tongue." I laugh and tell him, "Printr întunericul și lumina, domnul respirații întuneric viață nouă, se tem de întunericul nopții și se tem secerătorilor roșii s-ar putea, pentru că el are putere de furie și de iubire, ură și speranță, se tem de roșu numele și îngerii morții lui Satan gazdă pentru el este Dracula." The general's eyes pop and he bows down on one knee and begs for forgiveness. I decapitate him and send him back to hell. Then I teleport everyone to me. "Went as planned." I said. They nod. I teleport everyone but Silver to the mansion. "Silver what did you do to stir up such a riot?" I ask. She laughs and says, "I punched a mid class demon when I was disguised as a low class one and they followed my lead." I smile and kiss her. Normally we would have to hide our love but now that only the demons were left here, we did not have to. "Lucifer, could you get us some suits for the dance?" I ask and he disappears to the closest tux shop. Grim and Azazel followed him since they needed suits as well. "Who are they even going with?" Silver asked. "I know that Azazel is going with Isabella, but who is Grim and Lucifer going with?" "Lucifer is with Selena and Grim is with Jasmine." I answer and she laughs at the mention of the two succubuses at school. "Fitting for those two." Silver says as she and I lay in the grass. I look over at her and think that on the second day of college people were already asking her to go with them. "Seems strange, five months ago I could barely hold you off for two minutes and now I can last three hours against you in a sparring match." Silver says and I laugh remembering those times. Lucifer then teleports back to us with two tuxes in hand. He passes me one then joins Grim and Azazel back in my mansion. I teleport us to my room and hang the suit up and lay down next to Silver. "Tomorrow after the dance, Lucifer wants us to travel to his castle down in the underworld." I say. "See that's the craziness I miss." She says then starts laughing. I go downstairs to see Ryan cleaning his barrett. "How are you gonna maximize the reward?" I ask him and he puts down the barrel. "I'm gonna take on the hardest course, Tod takes on the second hardest and Elizabeth takes on the medium one" Ryan said naming 3 of the 5 available difficulties of the competition. I nod and go in the livingroom to watch some more of the movies I own. Ryan turns on my Saw collection and we enjoy a good old fashioned bromance session. Silver joins us at the fifth instalment while Elizabeth and Tod join us at the sixth one. By the time the seventh one ends it's midnight so me and Silver excuse ourselves and go for our routine flight over the city at night.

Today is the day. I think to myself. "How are you this fine morning?" Azazel asks. "Fine." I answer, "Enjoy your day." He nods and walks out of the room to put his suit on. Eryk is in the bathroom shaving after his daily shower. I go to my room to put on my strapless long blue dress, the moon pendant Eryk gave me after I graduated and got Azazel in my head, and the sapphire ring Eryk got me for the dance. I go downstairs to see Ryan in a black suit and tie with a green undershirt, Tod in an all white suit, Elizabeth in a red strapless dress similar to mine, Grim in a black suit and tie with a gray undershirt, Azazel in a royal blue suit and tie with a deep green undershirt and Lucifer in an all red suit. Then I notice something. All of them have a ring with a gem in it. Ryan has an emerald, Lucifer has a blood red ruby, Grim has a pitch black pearl, Azazel has an amethyst, Tod has a topaz and Elizabeth has a garnet. Eryk walks downstairs, having shaved all but his mustache in an all black and red suit (edges of the suit were blood red) and an onyx ring. "Well looks like we're all ready." He said with a smile. "Let's go or the limo driver I hired will get bored." We all raise an eyebrow. "Since when are you so generous?" Asked Ryan. "Since Lucifer handed me this suit." Eryk responds and Ryan laughs at the comment. He looks at Eryk, frowns and asks him something in a language I don't know. "Var är din gitarr?" He said. Eryk responded "I bilen." Ryan nods and asks one other question in the language, "Vilken låt vi ska spela?" Eryk answers with "En av mina favoriter, soldater." Ryan, Lucifer and Grim smile. Grim makes a comment that sounds like "Låt oss göra bra och göra din flickor stoltey?" They all nod. Me and Elizabeth look at each other. "What did they say?" I ask Azazel in my head. "They were talking om en konsert de är gonna spela på dans." He said with a smile as he saw frustration play across my face. Eryk laughed when he heard Azazel answer and asked, "Now why you wanna spoil a surprise?" I blush as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "You will find out at the dance." He says. We go outside and I notice Lucifer and Grim are not with us. "They are setting up the surprise." Eryk tells me. "Really don't like to be kept in the dark do you?" Azazel asks. When we get to the dance nobody avoids us like they usually do. "What's wrong with them?" I ask Eryk, "They normally jump at the sight of you." He laughs and says, "They know the surprise." I walk into the room and realize he slipped away with the crowd. "Sneaky devil, isn't he?" Azazel asks me. I nod. "Well as long as he is not here may I have the dance?" Azazel asks. "What do you think you're doing? If anyone is gonna dance with her it's me!" I turn to see the guy Eryk calls G-man. "How are you G?" Azazel asks. "I'd be good if you moved away from..." He is cut off by rising volume of music. I hear a deep bass and drums slowly building up while someone is singing the song Soldiers. "What's this?" I ask. Azazel smiles and says, "The surprise." "Wait you know who the four Phantoms are?" G asks. "Four Phantoms?" I ask and he looks shocked. "You never heard of the four man band that shows up year from year to play for us?" I frown then think back 30 minutes Ryan, Eryk, Grim and Lucifer seemed to be hiding something... Could they be the Phantoms? As soon as I think that question the stage curtains move apart to show four people on stage playing the music but every inch except their hands are covered. I instantly saw the four rings. Lucifer's ruby as he played the guitar, Ryan's emerald as he played the drums, Grim's black pearl as he sang at the front of the stage and Eryk's onyx as he sang and played the guitar as well. "That really is a good surprise." I say to Azazel and G gasps again and says, "You know who they are as well?" Me and Azazel laugh at his surprise until I notice everyone is staring at me and Azazel. "Who are they!?" The crowd yells as Eryk, still in his robe, walks over and leads us on stage where he puts us in the back to shield us from the crowd. Then he rejoins the song as the backup singer's lines are needed. After the song finishes and the curtains close there's a gasp from behind the curtain as Eryk exits again to get Tod, Elizabeth and G. When he pulls back his hood to reveal his face G gasps again. "You sneaky devil." He comments and Eryk laughs. "Your half right, it's not devil but demon." Eryk says with a grin. G looks at Ryan, Grim and Lucifer. "I'm guessing one's Ryan, one's Luis (name Lucifer uses in school) and one's Graves (naming Grim's nickname here). They pull back their hoods to reveal smiling faces. "How do you...?" He stops as Eryk snaps his fingers and all the bands stuff disappears as well as the robes. "What the hell did you just do!" G said excitedly. "I told you were half right for a reason." Eryk answers and turns to Grim. "Good job mate. Now can you stop smiling like an idiot and tell me where your suit is?" He looks down realizing he is only wearing pants. "For fucks sake…" He summons shadows which make a stunning suit and tie that are pitch black. "So you're a demon... Ok before anything else weird happens what's your actual name since I'm sure Graves is false." He looks at Azazel and Lucifer then laughs. "What's so funny?" G asks. Eryk laughs and says, "Luis is Lucifer, better known as the Crimson Satan. Graves is the reaper of souls known as the Grim Reaper and Adam is the demon general Azazel." G laughs then faints. "Lucifer can you take him to my house quickly then come back?" Eryk asks and Lucifer disappears in a puff of smoke. "How are we gonna get back out there without them finding out you're the Phantoms?" I ask and he laughs as he teleports us outside and we walk in normally. When Lucifer comes in, he goes for the DJ booth and starts playing tracks. After we walk back in the curtain opens again to show an empty stage. "Who knows who the Phantoms are! I need to know to make my life complete!" Screams a random girl in the crowd. Eryk and I laughed as she ran out the backstage exit to look for them. "Who were the people the black robbed one grabbed?" I back up a bit as the crowd surrounds me again. "WHO ARE THEY!" They all yell. Eryk laughs and they look at him. "What are you laughing at? They are at least cooler than you." Said a boy in the crowd. The crowd goes silent as Eryk goes onstage. "So those band members can do this?" He asked as he summoned fire in both hands. "Devil!" The crowd yelled. "More like magician but I prefer demon." Eryk retorts and they laugh. "They're still cooler than you!" The kid screamed. I had a feeling Eryk said something to Grim because he walked back into the room wearing the robe that Eryk had worn for the concert. "Hey mate." Eryk said. Grim nodded. "You know him?!" The kid shouted as they fistbumped. When they fistbumped Eryk went still then I noticed that the man in the robe did not have a black pearl ring. "Ah now that's rude, stealing my friend's robe so you can stab me... Pathetic even for you Austin." Eryk said and I noticed the knife in his gut. The cloak was torn off Austin but Eryk still held it. Austin threw two more knives but Eryk ripped the one out of his gut to block them. "I killed him and took the robe." Laughed Austin. "You would do well to just give up now." The crowd turned towards Eryk as he snapped his fingers and a stabbed Grim appeared. "Sorry mate he got me by surprise." He laughed. "All I wanna know is why you had to use my robe, your's was specifically designed for you." Eryk says. "Eh, thought it would be funny." Eryk sighs and drops the robe to the floor. "Looks like they get to see some real magic, ey Eryk?" Grim said as he stood up and got his scythe. Eryk laughed at Austin's reaction. "I don't think that my friend is dead like you said." Eryk states. "How, I cut him right on the spine and made sure to slit his neck, there is no way he could be alive." In the blink of an eye Eryk has moved right in front of Austin and pinned him to a wall. "Really you and not dying is pissing me off." Eryk says then looks at his ruined suit. "This was one of my favorite suits. You know how much I hate when something does not look right." He says and he teleports away with Austin. Grim sits down and tries to stop the bleeding with part of the robe. "Don't you dare touch that robe you filthy demon! That is from one of my favorite bands so you have no right to it." Eryk teleports back into the room and grabs the robe and slings it over his shoulder. "Really getting stabbed in the gut because of you..." Eryk starts saying but then stops and uses the robe as a bandage. "NO!" Screams the girls in the crowd. Eryk makes another robe out of shadows. "Now can you shut up." Eryk asks. "Why should I? You're still not as amazing as the band." The girl shouts. Eryk sighs as he snaps his fingers and all the stuff including Lucifer and Ryan in their robes appear. "Now can you be silent?" He asks pissed off as he carries Grim who is leaning against him. "What... How... YOU!" They scream. "Yes. Now shut up and find me an actual bandage or better yet a medical kit." "Why should I listen to you? I am the qu..." She is cut off as he appears in front of her, wings exposed, armor on and sword in hand. "Move now." He said and she all but trampled everyone near her to get away. He made the armor and sword disappear but just tucked his wings behind his back. "Where should I go to save Death from death?" He asked Lucifer who rolled his eyes and says, "You know who you're talking to. Just tell me to get him to my castle's infirmary. Should work better than the plan you had in mind." "Cut the sarcasm, not in the mood." Eryk responds. He teleported all of us on stage then took all of us including the band equipment home. Where G was watching tv in the living room. "Woah what the hell man!" He screams then notices Grim is injured. "What happened to G... WHY DO YOU HAVE WINGS!" He screams again. "Ugh it's another Lili." I say and Eryk laughs.

"Who the hell is Lili..." I lose track of the conversation as I try to remember the incantation. I summon my sword again and stab the floor in front of G. "Would you stop arguing for a minute and let me focus." I notice Silver looking at the cross guard of my sword. "What does that say?" She asks. "Lama demonic sfânt al Satan's roșii dragoni ar putea, dispeler întunericul iadului." I say. "In English please." She said. It means the holy demonic blade of the Crimson Satan's dragons might, the darkness dispeller of hell." I remember the day I first summoned it. I sliced my palm open to give the blade a means to identify me as Lucifer's host. "I have no idea." I say knowing perfectly that if I said the name of the sword, the dormant demon soul of the Dragon king of the East would awaken. "How could you lie to me on a simple matter like knowing your sword's name?" She says. I look at Silver and say, "Look through all your memories and tell me your hammer's name, then you might understand why I keep its name hidden." She does and she whispers the name to me as the hammer's dragon awakens. "Its name is blacken thorns of the blood stained white rose." The hammer becomes a deep shade of red and I know that the first person to grab the hammer will be possessed by the spirit of the dragon. I look at Silver but realize it's not worth warning her since she was holding the hammer when she called the spirit of the dragon out. When the initial wave of power went off she was clad in deep red armor of the dragon's scales and I knew what I had to do. "Ponegri spini de sânge colorate trandafir alb, you will leave her body and become a mean for her to use her power more efficiently." I say and the dragon who had possessed Silver laughed saying, "Why should I listen to you? You are weak and don't know what power is." "Ponegri spini de sânge colorate trandafir alb, the shining silver of the South yet all I see is a dull knock off of the majestic dragon." "You know not of the power I possess yet you dare insult me? Who do you think you are?" It asks. "I am the host of death and Lord Lucifer. My blade is the dragon lord of the East and you are currently possessing the women I love, not a smart idea." I respond then draw my blade across my palm. "Lama demonic sfânt al Satan's roșii dragoni ar putea, dispeler întunericul iadului, the raging black dragon of the East allow me to use your power."

It feels like I'm trapped within my own body, I think to myself. All I can do is look out my eyes and hear a voice that is not mine speak through my mouth. Then I see Eryk as I can focus in on only one object without causing myself major pain. I see him slice his palm open and then a pure black fire practically surrounded him, then the fire seemed to form a dragon's head aura around him so it looked like the dragon in his sword was much harder to contain than mine. When the fire died out it was not Eryk who was standing there but a man with yellow and black eyes and pure black hair. "You should know better than to piss me off South." The man stated, so I imagined that Eryk let the dragon have full control of his body so he could force the dragon that possessed me to retreat or surrender to my control. "You know that he won't let you harm this body." Said the dragon that had me madly. All the other dragon did was put a hand on my shoulder and I was enveloped in the same black fire Eryk was. "Fight him for control, make him succumb." Whispered the Dragon's voice in my head. But how do I fight something that is me?" "Use your thoughts to fight him off. He is a mental enemy so focus your energy on one object or person you feel strongly about and they will lend their strength to you to help you push the dragon's control off you." I start to think of Lili and my hatred towards her but then I realize that hatred is not the answer to this. Hatred is what fuels this beast. Then I think of Eryk and how he saved me and feel freedom creep into my movements. I regain control of my body and hug Eryk, who might still be possessed by the dragon of the East but I did not care. I just wanted him to comfort me. I feel the dragon resisting the emotions but with little luck, most of his spirit was already pushed back into the hammer. I look to see Eryk inside the flame with me. Totally in control of the dragon and not the other way around, so I knew I had it in me. As I kissed him I felt the dragon's hold on me crumple and now I was in complete control of the massive power that resides inside the hammer because I managed to force the dragon to obey me. The fire dies out and all that's left is me hugging Eryk. I also noticed that he summoned his armor and now the gem on the gauntlet was golden and shaped like the eye of the dragon that possessed Eryk. I also noticed that the armor the dragon summoned on me was no longer red, it was sparkling silver. "Well done." Said a new voice in my head. "You managed to calm my power hunger with the help of the dragon named Ragnarok. I am forever bound to you now." Still in the embrace Eryk whispers, "Good job." And kisses me on the cheek. Lucifer is the first to awaken from shock I imagine. "Well that's not something you see everyday." Eryk sits down in his armor. "You have no idea Luc. You have no idea." Elizabeth is the next one to awake. She just laughs and points to Eryk saying, "That's some way to declare your love for a girl." Tod and Ryan recover from the shock and just smile. G is the last one and he punches Eryk saying, "Why do you always get the pretty ones? WHY?!" I laugh at that. Eryk justs laughs then says, "întuneric trebuie să se întoarcă, condamnați trebuie să treacă, din lumea interlopă a Domnului întuneric Lucifer, fac apel la modul de a deschide intrarea în iad." Lucifer laughs as the room turns red and we are teleported to Lucifer's castle. Which sits near the seventh and final gate of hell. "What the hell! Where are we?" G says. Lucifer laughs and when I look at him, he has king's robes on and a crown made of bones. I look at Ryan to see him clad in green plate armor with a hood on. Tod and Elizabeth look normal. G is still wearing his suit and Eryk is... I look around and realize that I don't see Eryk, Grim or Azazel. Lucifer notices and tells me. "They were sent straight to the infirmary to heal Grim." I nod and rise to my feet and notice that the silver armor I was wearing a bit ago had turned gold. "That's because we are in hell Silver. There's a lot of yellow and red here." Lucifer says as he teleports us to the infirmary where I see Azazel in deep blue armor with wings. Eryk is still nowhere to be seen. Lucifer then takes us to the grand ballroom where we see Eryk fighting off a demon in armor like mine and his. "Who is that?" I ask Lucifer. "The owner of the axe which contains the spirit of the emerald dragon of the West." Lucifer answered. "I mean the name Lucifer." I say and Eryk laughs and answers my question. "It's his son and one of my best friends." Eryk flies up and I notice that his wings grew larger and became a bit darker shade of red. "Your son?" I ask Lucifer. "Well since I'm not in hell for months at a time, he asked to join me in Eryk's body. Eryk agreed as long as he got a good duel beforehand." Lucifer answered as Eryk still sparred with Lucifer's son. "What's his name?" I ask Lucifer and he laughs. "His name is…" He is cut off as a man runs into the room and chucks a throwing knife at Eryk's neck. "I will have your blood, weakling!" Roared the man as he charged at Eryk. Who waited until the man was close to him to deliver a single strong punch in his gut. "Looks like I have finally won." Eryk said as he tossed the man back. "Hello Austin."

"Sorry mate." I say to Abaddon. "This has to come before we finish." He nods and stands by the throne. "So you finally were killed after I struck you using Ragnarok's power." He laughs and says, "You and Ragnarok did not have enough power to kill me there? Why do you think you can kill me now?" Austin asks madly. "Simply because now I can do this." I say as I let Ragnarok's full power out. "What!? You only had 1/1,000 that power when you killed me!" Screamed Austin. "You still feel lucky?" I ask him as he is thrown around by the dragon's spirit that manifested. "What's this? You can control up to that much power? Filthy demon we gotta deal with you quickly." Said a voice. The dragon's spirit vanished and Austin was left bleeding in the corner. I look and see a girl from my class standing on the ground in front of me. "I thought I smelled putrid filth every fifth period." She says. "So you are the angel of the sacrifice I've heard so much about." I respond. "Wish it was anybody else but you to be truthful." Abaddon moved to cut off his plan by saying, "If she wanted to she could make your head implode. You really think you can survive that?" He stops mid step then turns to stand by Lucifer. She laughs. "You think you can?" She says as she summons her spear. I sigh and ask, "You really have to fight me here and now or can it wait till later?" She seems stunned, then asks, "Why do..." She is cut off by me blocking the knife Austin threw, aimed to instantly kill her. "You will not get rid of me that easily. I am Leviathan you cannot kill me. I will lead the apocalypse not you or Lucifer. Only me. I am the only demon powerful enough to lead, and with this I prove it." Austin said as blue shadows surround him and grow into the shape of Leviathan. "You really picked a bad time." I say to the angel and resummon the dragon spirit.

The girl appeared out of nowhere and Eryk called her an angel. "What is going on?" I ask Lucifer. "Seems him growing in power attracted the attention of M." "M?" I ask. "Saint Michael the Archangel." I nod and look back to see Austin develop into a creature of pure black and blue. "Leviathan?" I ask. Lucifer nods. "Super, so now we have an angel and Leviathan to deal with." The angel walks over to Lucifer. "I still despise you." "Feelings are mutual." He answered and went back to watching the battle. Eryk had a gigantic aura of a black dragon around him while Austin was surrounded by the anger of Leviathan. "The dragon in my weapon said that Eryk's dragon was Ragnarok right?" I asked. At the mention of Ragnarok the angel went still and asked, "What did you say the name was." Lucifer smiled at the distress and said, "You heard correctly. That dragon is the one that killed almost all the Norse gods and was sealed in a holy sword that was corrupted by the blood of the dragon inventing a holy demonic sword." "Assssttttaaaarrrroottt..." I hear something whisper. I ignore it for a bit then ask, "Since Eryk's dragon has a name, what is the name of my dragon?" Lucifer frowns and turns to me. "I don't know. The dragons normally whisper their names to the handlers of the weapons so only they know." What was that whisper saying... It sounded like... Astarot, I thought. The dragon within my hammer awoke and summoned a silver aura around me. "Leviathan, I am the demon prince of the West. You will bow to me." Leviathan tried to prove him wrong. "No, Asta died in the first rebellion." The dragon in me sighed at the mention of the rebellion. "I did not die as I am right here. Malphas saved me right before I was killed." I heard the dragon say. The dragon that Eryk had around him laughed and asked, "Why should I believe that my master saved you?" "Because I say so." I turn to see a smiling red haired man next to Eryk. "Ragnarok even you know that I am the least bloodthirsty of the seven princes." The man states. "Hello Malphas, long time no see." Eryk says as he fights off a raging Austin. "Looks like you finally released his full energy, kind of a bad idea." Malphas stated. Eryk shrugs as Austin throws a knife at his throat. "Looks like he is not as tip top as he thought he was." Eryk says with a small chuckle "Seems that he has some work to do." The black dragon growled but ignored it. "So how have you been?" Malphas asks as he stands next to Eryk. Then I realize that they are wearing almost the same exact armor except Eryk's armor has a dragon design for the chest plate now and Malphas has a crowned helm. "What does he mean by prince?" I ask Lucifer. He frowns for a bit then answers. "Hell has 7 princes. Malphas and I lead 40 legions directly but has influence over all 72 and he is the second ranked demon, only after me." He sees me frown and quickly states, "Your dragon, who is one of the 7 is ranked 3 in all of Hell." I just stand there for a second and realize how much power they all helped me unlock. My weapon hosts the third most powerful demon in all of Hell and bend it to my will. "How have we been able to do so much in such a small amount of time?" I ask Lucifer. He looks at me and pulls a devilish smile while pointing to Eryk saying, "Thank him for all of this. You cannot begin to imagine what he went through to get you this far." "How?" I ask. "We almost never leave his side besides from when he sleeps or takes a shower." "Have you ever seen him as he fights?" Lucifer asks sarcastically, since we were seeing him fight. "What do you notice he does every time he swings the blade?" I look at Eryk for a moment, then realize whenever he swings the blade he has to position his empty hand as a fist over his heart, as if it pains him. I almost miss it because he does it so fast. "Why does he put his hand over his heart?" I ask Lucifer, who smiles as I ask. "Good. I thought you missed that little detail and you should know the answer. You are the only one here other than me who has been in his head." I think back to that and remember. "Was it because of that girl that Grim had him kill?" Lucifer nods and states, "That was the first kill that he had to do that was not of his free will and it left a permanent stain on his soul and heart." I just look at Eryk for a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you gonna help out Malphas?" I ask the demon who is just standing next to me. "Why should I?" He asks. "I'm the one that takes care of the brat." I sigh and frown while saying, "Don't you dare call her a brat. You know as well as I do that what Grim did was not my fault." "Still you do not know the torture of being stuck with her… It's too hot. It's too cold. I'm bored go get me a water…" I stop listening to him and his problems for a moment. "I'm done but really she got problems." Malphas says. I laugh and answer, "I'm the one who trained her you think I did not spoil her as well?" He laughs. "Well then indirectly fuck you." Malphas says. "Well thank you for housing her since it's partly your idea to seal Azazel in every body I train." I say. "Literally anybody I train. Really remember 6 years ago?" Malphas sucks in his breath and says, "You had to bring that one up…" "Twas your idea to seal him in a fucking 16 year old." I say. "Don't you bring him into this. You trained him as a swordsman and it was graduation." Malphas says. "You look so much stupider when you argue." Austin yells. "Fuck off. Not now Austin." "Time to die." He says and charges again. I swing my sword and decapitate him. "Had enough of him for one day… Now you are the one that told me to seal a demonic general in a 16 year old. How was that ever gonna work?" "Was supposed to work the same way it worked with Silver." We begin to argue even more.

"Did he just decapitate him and start arguing over a 16 year old?" The angel asked. "You're surprised by that yet when a demon prince arrives you just stare at Eryk." Lucifer states. "Eh, when Malphas came I got bored." "Really?" I ask, "How does an angel get bored of a prince of Hell?" "By standing next to you two." She answered. "Who's this?" I turn to see Malphas leaning over my shoulder. "This is…" I begin. "My name is Selaphiel, and I don't have to answer you bloody creature." She answered. "What is an archangel doing in Hell and one that is one of the worst warriors on top of that?" Malphas asks and Eryk laughs from behind me. "HOW DA…" "Do not start screaming I already dealt with that and I am close to decapitating the next person who starts that bull shit again." Eryk quickly says. "Fine, but I will not let myself be known as a devil supporter." Eryk sighs and drapes his arms around my shoulders looking tired of this conversation. "Do as you wish. Just don't bother me when I'm sleeping." "Why should I listen to you filthy stinking d…" She is cut off by a scythe placed against her neck and a pissed off Grim holding it. "Who is holding a bit sharp piece of metal to my neck?" Selaphiel asked. Eryk laughed and started to teleport me away but before he did he said, "The angel of death." She paled a bit when she turned to see the 8 foot shadow of the pissed off creature. "So it's t..t..t...true you really did fall." He nods and spreads his shadowy wings. "Why are you helping the demons with you on our side we would surely win…" He leans forward and the hood falls from his head to reveal a mad looking Eryk. "How can I betray myself?" He asks and she gulps. Then he, Lucifer and Malphas teleport away. "Well, how do you like your first visit to Hell?" Ryan asked. "Would like it better if… you know…. WE WERE NOT AttACKED EVERY FIVE MINUTES!" I screamed. He laughed and teleported me to the armory. As far as I could tell, where Eryk and Malphas were sparing, they did not realize I was there so they continued talking. "So you plan to gain my support by doing this?" Malphas asks and Eryk nods. "So you would not put her at risk of becoming insane… looks like you never learn." Malphas states and Eryk immediately switches fighting styles and summons a shield. "I learn from past mistakes and I trusted her with my life twice now. Why should I lose faith in her now?" Eryk asks. "You know as well as I do that is what nearly killed you 6 times." Malphas states. "Do not bring Austin up. He became corrupt so I did what I believed was right." Eryk counters. "She will betray you. You and I know that well. She does not have the power to keep sane." Malphas says. "Yet you did not notice her power or see her standing on the side for this entire part of the conversation." Eryk says and smiles to me. "What!" Says Malphas as he turns to me and gets blindsided by Eryk. "Rules of dueling that you taught me. Remember what they are?" Eryk asks. Malphas sighs and answers, "Never take your eyes off your opponent until either you or he is dead." Eryk laughs and grasps Malphas' arm and pulls him to his feet. I walk over and say, "You were talking about me right?" Eryk nods. "Well since I heard his complaints I'm sure that this is a totally sane and logical plan. Fill me in." After a quick 5 minute explanation I was looking for Tod. He finds me first and asks, "Whatcha need Silva?" "Could you come with me for a moment?" I ask. "Sure." He answered and started following me. When we got to the armory Grim lead him to his spot. He was then tied down so he would not pull away from the demon. "So he will be my host?" Asked a deeply accented voice. "Yes and I'm sure you will enjoy your stay on Earth as one of the best snipers out there." Eryk answered. "Even though I prefer hand to hand I will accept this." Answered the man. "He is somewhat proficient in hand to hand. Not at my level but near my apprentice's level." Eryk answered. "Ugh a big shot, guess it will have to do." I heard the voice say. "I am not a big shot SIR!" I heard Tod yell from the room they were in. "I like this one." Said the voice then asked, "Will you be my host?" "May I know your name before hand?" Tod responded. The voice laughed and said, "My name is Salpsan." The voice answered. "Very well Salpsan I will be your host." Said Tod. "A HELL TO THE NO!" Screamed Selaphiel. "None of you are becoming that demon's host." "How are you gonna keep me, Grim, Lucifer and Malphas at bay all alone little Angel?" Asked Ryan. A bright white light entered the room. "By asking us for help." A deep but gentle voice said. "Ah… Welcome in my domain Michael. I do hope your stay here is not long." Responded Eryk. "May I ask how this is your domain, Eryk the so called Crimson Reaper." Michael responded. "Simple I am the host of Lucifer. All of his domain is mine as well." Eryk responds and then I hear a gasp from the room. "I would normally ask nicely for you to clear out but you won't, now will you?" "Unfortunately we cannot let you do what you want." Michael responds. "Then how about we have a little bet? If you win we will not put Salpsan in his head and will leave hell for the year, but if I win you must take one soul to heaven." Eryk says. Michael is silent for a moment then asks, "Which soul?" "The girl I killed when under Grim's influence." Eryk responded. "Do not blame Grim… Who is Grim by the way?" Michael asks. There's another gasp in the room so I guess that Grim just arrived. "Thanatos…" Michael says. I peek into the room in time to see Grim bow his head a little. "I can now see why you are called the 'Crimson Reaper' Eryk. You have Lucifer, the so called 'Crimson Satan' and the reaper of souls sealed within you." Michael said somewhat surprised. "So will you accept single combat somewhere deserted on Earth. I would not wanna cause trouble to the mortals." Eryk asks. "Why are you concerned about anyone else but yourself? If I may ask before we dule." Michael says. "Before I found out I had one of the four riders of the apocalypse in me I was raised a Catholic, so I tend to help others." Eryk states. All the angels other than Michael start laughing and saying, "A Catholic demon, ridicules." Michael went silent for a moment then asked, "May I hear your full name?" Eryk goes still for a moment then responds with. "My name is one I rarely use but it is Eryk Symon Aloysius Piwowarczyk." The angels instantly stop laughing to stare at Eryk who pulled out a hidden cross from his armor. "Not like you can completely ignore the religion you were born into." Michael nods and asks, "If you're still Catholic, then why are you helping the demons?" Eryk sighs and tucks the cross away. He stares deep into Michael's eyes as he says, "Because an angel made me who I am now, give or take 500 years ago I was walking down a dark alley and was stabbed in the gut, before I passed out I saw the man who stabbed me fly off on pure white wings. When I went down to Hell Lucifer found me in the deepest pit of Hell because of my newfound hatred, so he took me to this very room and got the 7 princes to train me. After spending 3 years here I saw Grim and challenged him to a duel, and with no foul play I won so I became his host, the same with Lucifer. I waited another year to make sure I could handle their power without dieing and went back up to the surface reborn as a demon who has resistance to holy water and prayers. I found the angel who killed me and slaughtered him. Now he proudly serves as a demon named Azazel, who is one of my most trusted allies. Since that day I was wondering if I made a mistake. As of right now, I believe that the only mistake I made was not finding that girl and trying to apologize for the deed I committed." Eryk finally said and the demons and angels were silent. "Is that true Azazel? Did you kill Eryk?" I ask in my head. "I did and ever since that day I've regretted that decision." Azazel responded. Michael was the first to speak afterwards. "May I see the spirit of the girl and Azazel?" Azazel emerged next to Eryk and the other Angels flinched at the sight of his breastplate which had a giant cut where the heart should be. A few seconds later a spirit of the girl walked into the room. "So Azazel is the fallen angel Azrael… Quite an interesting team you have assembled Eryk." Michael said. At the mention of Eryk's name, Nicole looked around and noticed him. "Eryk? Is that really you?" His breathing got a bit heavier as if he was having flashbacks of that day. "Hello Nicole." He said softly.

Of all the times to see that day… Why now of all times to remember the day I broke my most honored code… Most likely because I see the face of the one girl I failed to protect from myself. "What happened to you? You look so different." Nicole said as she walked closer to me. I look at her and she stopped with a shocked look when she sees my eyes. "A lot can happen in 2 years, Nicole." I say then look at Michael again. "Why did you need to see them?" "I wanted to know which lost angel you killed and who the girl was." Michael replied. "I must say, I'm quite impressed that you managed to kill Azriel of all the angels that are missing." "W..what? Y...y..you killed an angel?" I look at Nicole and say, "Yes I killed the angel that is standing next to me." Then I turn to Silver and say, "You really need to work on your stealth." The angels turn to see her peeking around the corner. "You just stopped a sneak attack from happening, why?" Michael asks, eyes full of interest and respect. "I may be a demon, but I have standards that even I will not break for any reason. One is when I'm about to fight I give my opponent the same amount of advantages as I have." I answer. He raises his eyebrow and says, "You are the strangest host Lucifer has had in a long time." I bow my head with respect. "So shall we begin looking for a place and deciding rules and limitations?" I say and he nods. I turn to Azazel. "Take 60 of your Hellhounds and scour the land for a flat and empty battle ground." He nods and disappears. "What… Who was that?" asks Nicole. I turn to her and she looks physically scared of being within 60 feet of me. "He is the demon general of the first legion named Azazel the Bloody." I answer and she takes another step back. "Stay away from me. I don't know you anymore." Nicole said. I just sigh, and turn back to and say, "I do hope we agree on a deathless duel." "Yes, no bloodshed will come between you and me." He answers. Then I feel the familiar pull of the aamons energy pulling me to a location. "We found one." I say and he nods. I teleport everyone including Nicole's spirit. "Where are we?" I hear Nicole ask, "The aamon said somewhere in Europe but I'm not sure where. One sec please." I say as I spread my wings and take flight up thousands of feet to see the area of the near land. I dive back down and say, "We are somewhere on the border of Germany and Poland." "The aamon picked a good spot… The sight where thousands of Jews were pointlessly slaughtered by the Nazi." Responded Malphas. "Will do for the fight but I do hope that Grim being near graves does not spawn trouble." As soon as I finish that sentence a bunch of zombies and spirits of the dead come out of the ground and walk to me and Grim. "Had to be a mass grave. We could not have peace today." I raise my hand and hundreds of shadowy figures resembling mummies walk towards the Nazi dead to drag them to Hell but they ignore the innocent Jews. "Michael I thought all of those souls were in Hell." I state. "They should be. I don't understand why any of them are still here." Michael responds. "Well then who summoned one of the… Michael you feel that incredible power?" I asks and Michael nods. We are all instantly teleported in a tight circle protected by the demons and angels. "I would say...It feels like Satan but seeing that his son is here. I can't think of a reason he would show himself." Azazel states. "So..." Says a deep voice and when hearing it I and Lucifer cringe. "Who is it?" Michael asks. I sighs and say, "The lord of the pit. The embodiment of shadows, Tartarus." "It's good to see you again Eryk. How have the past 500 years been for you?" Tartarus asks. "Like you give a fuck. Now tell me why after all these years do you show your face to me?" I ask. "Now that's no way to treat the man you spent 500 years with." Tartarus says with a laugh. Then after his laugh says, "I need you to do something for me." "Why should I do anything for you?" I ask. "Because it requires you to go to your real home." I am stunned for a moment then say, "This is my home, the place you mention is nothing but a faint memory." "Too bad looks like all you fought to protect will truly die out…" "You be silent about an order of loyal members that you know nothing about." I say.

I never seen him this mad about something, except when it involved me dieing. I think to myself. "Strong talk from one so weak… What's this?" Eryk becomes enveloped in rage again and turns into the Crimson Reaper. All of Tartarus' shadow formed a circle of 300 meters. "Now this is a surprise. You care as much for that order as you did when most of the members died." Tartarus said. "Imagine going back to when you were one of the most respected and feared knights in the world. The fame I could restore…" He is cut off by a gigantic ammon forming in front of Eryk. "Find him." Eryk says to the hound that disappears after hearing the order. "Ah now that's cute you want to find me. After all we've been through you still think…" He is cut off as he appears along with the aamon that dragged him out of the deepest pit of Hell. "The high and mighty Tartarus, lord of the pit and father of the gods, kneeling on the floor of a worthless demon. Pathetic." Michael and the others just stand as Tartarus stands and grows nearly 30 feet tall. "You think you can take me? I AM A GOD, YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Eryk's rage grew stronger and the dragon within him awakened. As he grew to tower above Tartarus standing at 40 feet. "If you are a god then I am a saint." Eryk says as he grabs Tartarus and takes flight. "What did he mean by 500 years?" I ask Michael. "1 year in Tartarus is equal to nearly 600 years. While a year in the higher reaches of hell like say Lucifer's castle causes 25 human years to pass for each year you are there." Michael answers then looks at Lucifer. "You knew he was from the time of kings, yet still brought him back. Why?" Lucifer looks at Azazel and says, "Since he became a general I thought Eryk needed some justice for his crimes so I resurrected him as mine and Grim's host." Michael nods but says, "But by doing that you took away any of the people he loved and respected." Lucifer nods. "It was not a choice I took lightly, for I caused him more harm than is actually visible." "So what is this 'order' he mentioned?" Michael asks. "I am not the one who knows." Lucifer turns to face me and says, "Out of all the people here, she is the only one that has seen all his secrets. Not even me or Grim were let into parts of his memories." I stare blankly ahead. I don't remember any order... "It's an order of knights led by 'the true king' founded around 550 A.D. A group of immortal protectors have since guarded their king." Said Malphas. "May I ask how you have this knowledge?" Michael says. Malphas laughs and says, "Who do you think trained his mental discipline? And what better way to keep someone under control than by forcing oneself into his head." Tartarus lands in a smoking pile, while Eryk glides back down. "You cannot kill me. You need a god's help to do that." Tartarus says and is fully healed and disappeared. Eryk loses his rage as all the darkness goes away. He looks at me with bloodthirsty eyes and says, "I will kill anyone who tries to stop me from killing him." I took a step back. This was the rage that he keeps locked away. Malphas walked next to him and slapped him until he was back to normal. "Thank you Malphas." Eryk says and pulls himself up by grabbing Malphas' shoulder. They walk back but Malphas keeps an arm on Eryk's shoulder. "Michael, you know where I can find a Valkira?" Eryk asks. Michael raises an eyebrow and says, "Why do you need a Norse Archer of Valhalla?" Eryk makes a grin as Malphas flickers and says, "What better way to get back at Tartarus than by borrowing Mjölnir and giving him a god sized pimp slap?" Michael smiles. "I really am beginning to like your ideas demon, but I'm sad to inform you. You have no chance of them letting you have an audience with Thor and Odin." Eryk cracks another grin and summons the scythe saying "Coasă a iadului născut demonul." The scythe triples in size and so does Eryk's power. "Sorry just figured out the name of the scythe." Eryk says with a smile. "Fine, I'll get a Valkira to see you, but don't expect much." Michael says.

"What are you! First you say you killed an angel and now you are talking to saint Michael the archangel?" Nicole screams. "I am an immortal follower of the true king, born in 550 A.D. And died in 1314 A.D. To the hands of an angel. I am the host to three of the strongest demons in Hell, and the host of rage of dragons and the norse end of the world. I am one of the knights of the round table and the prince of Hell. So I cannot tell you if I am holy or demonic, that is up to you to decide." I say. She backs away from me laughing. "I don't believe you." "Believe what you want to believe. I answered your question." Michael then reappeared with a women who went bug eyed when she saw me. I understood why. I knew her too. "Hello Percival." I said and she hugged me. "We thought you dead Lancelot." I smile and say, "I was dead for 700 years." She stares at me with disbelief and says, "How no one could match you with a sword." I point to Azazel and say, "Ask the angel who killed me." She stared at Azazel with disbelief. "Umm... Mind filling us in?" Michael asked. "She was one of the knights of the order... Sad to say I'm sad she is not one of the still human ones." I respond. She looks around at the angels and trainees behind me then looks behind me and gasps while summoning her sword. I laugh. "Put your sword away. Lucifer is a nice guy if you get to know him." "Um... Mate I'm not behind you." Lucifer says. I turn to see Austin... Again. "You really don't know when to give up Austin. How many times did I kill you already?" He looks at me. "She will be mine and you will not stop me." He says with the aura of Leviathan coming out around him. I sigh and move away from Percival while summoning my armor and sword. "Austin if you want her so badly, do it with your own power not Leviathan's." Percival gasped as I said that. "What are you doing!" She screamed. "He is out of your league if he can summon that demon!" I laugh. Leviathan arises and solidifies. I summon Ragnarok so he can fight him and Percival gasps again. Austin summons his armor. "You cannot stop me now. You couldn't even do it with his power. What makes you think you can do it now?" He laughs as he charges. The sword goes through my armor and gut but it does not hurt. "I will not let you go!" He is cut off as I push the sword out of my gut by cutting it out and kicking him well over 40 feet. The wound heals nearly instantly. "Yes you had a chance against me if you could do that, but you cannot and you will fall for the last time." I say as I grab him into a choke hold and fly him up nearly 6,000 meters. I go into a dive form and summon a portal to Hell at the destination of the landing.

"What is he doing?" The Valkira asks. Lucifer points to a glowing pentagram on the ground behind her and says, "Getting really pissed off." She yelps as a gigantic dragon head emerges from the portal. Next thing I see is Eryk kicking Austin into the dragon's mouth and the dragon disappearing as the pentagram does. He looks at Lucifer and says, "I really hope that dragon is as lethal as you told me." Percival inches towards him, sword in hand. "You might as well put that away." Michael says, "He killed a demon that could kill you in under 6 seconds." Ragnarok lands behind Eryk and says, "I really hope that is the last time you need my help this month. I grow old listening to the shit coming out of Leviathan's mouth." It says and disappears. She puts the tip of the sword to Eryk's collarbone and says, "Submit and be punished." Eryk looks at her and says, "He is dead. I trained with him before a suicide mission 7 years ago and failed to protect him." Tears come to the girl's eyes and she asks, "Did he have an honorable death?" "Why don't we ask him?" Eryk answers and snaps his fingers and a man in medieval battle armor appears before us. He is around Eryk's height and has deep golden hair and blue eyes. On his head rests a crown of 13 different gemstones, but I recognize Eryk's onyx, Grim's black pearl and Lucifer's ruby. "What's this? Who are you..." He looks at Eryk and Percival and smiles running to them. "You kept the promise Lance. Thank you for bringing me back to another of the order." "What? You knew about him being a demon?" Percival asks and the man laughs. "There are no secrets between man and man." He says as he embraces them. "I have kept my end of the deal. Now will you honor mine as well?" I hear Eryk ask and the man nods and draws his sword and places the blade on Eryk's shoulder saying, "I Arthur the king, fully reinstate you as a member of the order." Eryk's armor seems to switch a bit and now has magnificent dragons as shoulder pads. "What? Why did Lance lose his shoulder pads before?" Percival asked. "I was dead. You do not keep any honor when you die." The man named Arthur nodded. I remembered an old fictional story about a legendary king named Arthur and two of his knights being Percival and Lancelot. The names that all three of them kept using. "Is anyone else confused?" I ask. "Seems like a Wednesday for me." Lucifer says. They all agree on that statement. "Lance I would like to know how you got killed." Arthur said. Eryk sighed and pointed to Azazel saying, "Thank him." Arthur looked at Azazel then back to Eryk and asked, "Am I alive again, or am I just an echo?" Eryk laughed at the question as Grim walked behind Eryk and said. "I have full control over death. You are as alive as you were 7 years ago." Arthur nods and thanks him. The shadows come back. "What do you think you are doing, Eryk? You cannot go back home if you do not help me." Tartarus says. "I would not go back home, even if I helped you. My friends are here and so is my lord. Anything you offer is now meaningless." A shadow impales him. "You cannot destroy me, nor can you harm me. Why do you try?" Eryk sighs as the shadow dissipates. "Looks like rage will not work, so I will use the power of my allies to finish you."


	5. Chapter 5

I summon Malphas, Lucifer, Grim and Ragnarok. "Will the four of you lend me all of your power without holding any back?" They all nod. I look at Arthur. "Will you give me permission to use their power?" He nods. The Aamon I summoned before reappeared. "Go fetch him for me again, will you?" It nods and disappears for a moment then reappeared with Tartarus. "I may not be able to do any damage but you cannot do any damage to me." He laughs and manifests a sword. "I've killed giants that are more skilled than you. How do you think you can last against me?" He says as he cuts me but shadows attach the halves. He tries again but the same result happened. "What is this?" He says. I manifest my sword. "This blade was holy when I wielded it in my life. When I died it got infected by some of the demonic powers of Hell. It is now a holy sword with the power of gods and demons." I say as I stab him. "Was that supposed to hu..." Tartarus begins but then coughs out blood. "You said I would not be able to kill you without the help of a god. So I brought the god and king of our order back and asked his permission for power. Now see the power of demons and god." The power inside the sword skyrockets as I add the power that the demons are pouring into me. The sword's blade becomes black and has a golden insignia carved into the blade. "How did you get so much power…" Tartarus said as he and his shadows start to dissipate. "See you in the next… 4,000 or so years." I say. "No… I will… not go before… taking your… peace away." Tartarus says and I hear a gasp from the crowd behind me. I turn to see Silver impaled on a spike of shadows. My rage explodes and so does Tartarus being ripped into trillions of tiny pieces."No not again…" I say as I walk over to Silver who smiles and falls into my arms. I fall to my knees saying, "Not another one. Please don't make me bury another one." Lucifer and Malphas are no longer smiling. Michael and the angels back up with the rest of the crowd giving us privacy. Percival and Arthur walk over. "Lance…" Percival begins but is cut short by Arthur putting a hand on her shoulder. "Happened twice now?" Arthur asked and I nodded. I teleport only Arthur, Percival, Silver and the demons home. "You sure stepped up your living style." Percival says grimly. I walk into the basement and say, "Azazel you know what I'm gonna ask you to do, but answer me truthfully. How well do you think I can pull her out a second time?" "I'm sure you won't fail." All the preparations were made in record time. When I took of my shirt and saw that I had a chant carved in my chest, Arthur and Percival gasped. Grim got the knife and carved the next line. "printr întunericul și lumina, domnul respirații întuneric viață nouă, se tem de întunericul nopții și se tem secerătorilor roșii s-ar putea, pentru că el are putere de furie și de iubire, ură și speranță, se tem de roșu numele și îngerii morții lui Satan gazdă pentru el este Dracula, liderul cruciani a puterii, liderul de spaimă, bautor de sangre, se tem de călăreț de noapte." It now read 'Through the darkness and the light, the lord of darkness breathes new life, fear the darkness of the night and fear the Crimson Reapers might, for he has power of anger and love, hatred and hope, fear the Crimson Satan's name and angels of death host for he is Dracula, the leader of the crusade of might, the leader of fright, the drinker of blood, fear the rider of the night.' "Um… Why did you carve your chest with romanian phrases Lance?" Arthur asked. "That's the price I pay for a chance to bring back a soul from the dead." I answer. "That is not right or just, Lance." Percival says. "I trust this lady is the only one you would take this risk for?" Arthur says but I shake my head and he frowns. "I would take this risk for any of you and any of the group I did not teleport." He nods. Azazel takes the shot of blood and cuts the palm. "Why does he hurt a body that is not his. That is unacceptable." Azazel reapers and says, "This is my host and I need to cut her palm so Eryk, or Lance, has a path to cross into her mind with." She frowns and starts to say something but stops when she sees me slice my palm and take the shot of blood. I fall into her mind again and She immediately calls me to her. She starts to cry as I hug her. "Shh… it's ok Silver, no matter what happens I will be there for you." She still cries but some of the pain goes away. "Why do you keep doing this for me? I'm gonna get you killed one day." She says. "If I die that day I'll be happy to have met you." I answer. "You should not joke like that. I mean death, you can't… Wait can't Grim just bring you back?" She asks finally figuring it out. "Bingo." I say as I kiss her. She arches her back and leans into me. "Please do not let me die." She says as she hugs me again. "You will not die as long as you train hard, and I find a way around one pesky problem." I answer. She stares me in my eyes and I feel her take my shirt off. She stares at all of my old scars and the new part of the chant. "Why do you keep getting those damn scars on my behalf." She asks as I lean a bit back. "I will keep getting those scars as long as you are there for me and I don't have to dig another grave for a family member." I say. I feel her moving and I saw her taking off her shirt. "Silver, why are you taking your shirt off?" She blushes then I feel as if I am in nothing but my undergarments and I look to see that she is also in her undergarments. "Umm… Silver?" She leans forward and kisses me as she puts my hands on her back. She leans forward until she is leaning on top of me. I realize then the full extent of the love we feel for each other, god she feels great. "Please, protect me from the monsters that keep trying to separate us from one another. I don't want to be left alone." She says and blushes as her bra falls away. I blush and avert my gaze but she drew it back to her. "Please, take my virginity away!" She says and I blush and feel the pull to return to my own body, but I ignore it. All that mattered to me is that she was happy. We both took off the undergarments and she positioned herself in form 69 and we began to 'understand' the inner functions of each other. She squealed with pleasure as we began. She hugged me as we committed to each other. We switched up forms so we were hugging and kissing each other as I thrust my hips and she blushed even more. "Thank you." She whispered in between thrusts to avoid biting her tongue. She blushed even more as I felt her legs tighten a bit making her vagina tighter. After a few moments she squealed with pleasure as I released my discharge directly into her. The entire time we were engaging I felt her growing in strength. Must have been me staying in her mind and some of the demons strength being poured into her at a steady pace. When I awoke in the real world, I noticed two things. I felt different and the fact that my red hair had turned blood red like Malphas' armor and that the cloak of my armor now was pitch black with Arthur's insignia on it. I turn to face the crowd that I left at the border staring at me. "What did you do to switch your armor so drastically?" Michael asks. "I thought demon's armor only switch with a great increase of power." Lucifer walks out of the crowd and says, "What you did was very dangerous. Even though the reward is unbelievable." "Hmm?" I say. Lucifer seems shocked that I did not know what happened. "You can now host up to 72 googolplex demons in you." He said. "Lucifer, I really don't care about that right now. All I wanna know is why my fucking chest pains me right now." I say. He points to Grim and says, "Ask the master of the ritual." "It might be that your body is not ready to have such major transformations, like I dunno increasing nearly a million times the power you were use to." I ignore his comment. "Not like I think 'hmm you know today is a good day to get stabbed or impaled on a shadow so I can grow in power' Grimly." I respond and stand up. Michael walks over and asks, "When did you put Malphas in you? We were with you for almost the entire time." I smile. "After he picked me up. He kept his hand on my shoulder, where I had a little cut and my armor had a nice spike." He nods and walks away. I look around and finally see Silver sitting in the corner, head on her knees. "What happened to Silver after she woke up A?" I ask. "She said that there were voices in her head." He answered. I sigh and walk to Silver. "Fucking worthless possessive spirits have to invade everyone…" I mutter to myself as I put a hand on her shoulder. She hugs me and starts crying again. "There's so many of them." She whispers. I nod and say, "Trust me we all have devils in us. Myself more so than others. All you have to do is think about all your good qualities to drown them out of your mind. They cannot control your thoughts if you do not let them." She nods and stops crying. I teleport all of us to the living room and look at the angels. "Why are you still here? If I may ask?" I ask. "We would not like to leave with you becoming so powerful without much strief, even if you did no harm to anyone yet. Power is corruptive." Michael answers. "I have nearly 20 empty guest rooms available, just please let me sleep." I answer and he nods. In the next hour Tod, Ryan and Elizabeth leave for their conversation and I begin to cook dinner. Michael is helping me set the table while the other angels are enjoying some of my movies. "Seems unnatural, a demon and an angel getting along so well." Michael says to me. "Not really like I chose to become a demon. I was sucked down to Tartarus right after I died." I respond. "Still, how do I know you won't poison the food we eat?" He asks. "The same way I trust you not to kill me or my friends while we sleep." I respond and he nods. "Ah yes. I almost forgot, where did Salpsan go after we teleported here?" Michael asks and I frown. "I thought he was with you… Fuck." I say and look at Michael. "Was Salpsan near Tod for around two minutes?" Michael sighs. "So that's why he followed all of our rules while we were waiting for you to wake up. He was sitting next to Tod for around 5 minutes." "Well, looks like I broke my promise by not taking the time to warn you about demons possessing abilities." I say. "No you did not break your promise. You were preoccupied with Tartarus and the man named Austin." Michael says and we go back to preparing dinner. Twenty minutes later, all the angels are shocked to see a massive buffet waiting for them. "Why would you treat us so well?" Selaphiel asks. "I don't know how you would treat a guest at your house, but I tend to spoil them." I respond. "Still how do we not know it's poisoned or something?" She asks. I look at Michael and both of us laugh. "What is so funny?... ANSWER ME!" "We had this discussion while you were watching the nice torture filled movie." Michael answers. "We were not… not like there are… I… No comment." She says. "Fyi I have movies in the cupboard under the TV and the entire bookshelf filled with them, and plenty of them are better than Saw 5." I say. "How did you..." She begins. "I had those movies for a long time. You begin to remember scenes from your favorites." I say. She blushes and says, "Half of them were rated R." "And the problem with that is? What are you not old enough to watch 21 and up movies? Do I have to lock them away?" I say with a smile. "RUDE!" She says and sits at the table while all the angels laugh. Michael shakes his head and says, "Ignore her. She became an angel after she died as a 20 year old, more to the point 1 day before her twenty-first birthday." I laugh and say, "I died as a 27 year old, yet I look like I'm 24." "Yeah but back then, you could sleep with anyone and nobody would care." Michael says. "How would you know that? Where you a naughty boy once Mikey?" I say and burst out laughing as he avoids eye contact. The demons, Silver, Perceval and Arthur walk into the kitchen. "Why are they still here? I thought they would of left to help out God already." Arthur says as he sits down near Selaphiel. "They will be staying with us, since they fear me being corrupted by the power I gained." I say and he nods. "On other news we have to get you and Percival registered for college." I look at Michael and say, "That goes for you and your angels as well, lover boy." He nods but the other angels gasp. "Why should we follow your rules?" They asked. "You are staying in my house. So my rules go." I respond and all but Selaphiel stop complaining. "I will not succumb to your rules. Why should I listen to you?" She says. "Because without me, you would not be able to watch all those nice R rated movies." She looks away furiously as Michael laughs. "Looks like not all demons get along with all angles." I laugh and agree. Another 20 minutes pass as all of them eat their lunch while me and Michael stand on the porch. "Did she get into heaven?" I ask him. "Yes, she was taken there by me personally. Hoping to meet you there." He answers. I sigh "Sorry to disappoint her." I say to him. Malphas and Lucifer walk over to us but I wave them away. "So why did you actually choose to stay here, knowing that I would not be corrupted by the power?" I ask. "Like you I promised her that if I found you I would bring you to her, but since you are a demon I cannot bring you into heaven without you being ripped apart by the warrior angels stationed at the gate." He says. "Why would you promise something like that Mike? That is one thing that an angel cannot do." I say. "I cannot have anyone suffer in their own little piece of heaven, so I made sure to say I would not come back without you…" He answers. "So what you're saying is by accident you locked yourself out of heaven… That is the reason why angels don't make promises." I say and turn away. He grabs my arm and quickly says, "So what would happen if Grim brought her back to life?" I sigh and turn to him. "To bring someone back to life I would need a liter of their blood and their body." His smile fades and he says, "I know how to get both of those, but…" I raise my eyebrow. "The only way I know is traveling back in time but that would require someone to stay in their place if I remember correctly." He nods. "Who would wanna willingly stay in the past?" I ask. "That I don't know." I walk back inside and leave him out there for a bit. Twenty minutes pass as Lucifer and I clean up the mess. Another 20 minutes pass of me just sitting in the living room. Finally all the angels and demons walk in and start watching Saw 6. I walk downstairs into the basement to find a crying Percival. "What happened Percival?" I ask. "I can't believe it. First I find out you are a demon and now you brought my crush back to life." She says. "Why don't you tell him?" I ask. "Why would he, a king, want me a lowly peasant knight?" She asked. I sit down next to her and say, "If he loves you, he will say yes no matter if you are a peasant or a princess." She looks me in the eyes and says, "When I was alive I could not find love for other than him. When I became a Valkaria I hoped to find love but still could not. Then Michael went to get me and I saw you standing there. A memory I thought because Lance was dead, but when you greeted me I knew that you were real. Why did you not come for me sooner? I thought, but when you summoned the armor and dragon I knew why. After she was stabbed I knew how you really felt. I could not feel anything else but love for you and now you are here to comfort me while the others are enjoying themselves." She says and suddenly kisses me. I pull away from the kiss. "Percival you know that I would do anything for you but please, do not attempt that again." I say and stand up. "Why? Why do you and Arthur not see how I feel for you." I smile as I see Arthur standing in the doorway and think up a quick plan. "You love Arthur right Percival?" She nods. "Why did you not tell him?" I ask. "I did not want him to reject me. I am not worth him and yet you seem to treat me with almost no respect." She says. "If you told Arthur how you felt, how do you think he would see you?" I ask. "I hope with love or respect, but why would he treat me with any other feeling but shame?" She asked. "I would treat you with more respect than before. You have had self control and fear hold you back but now that you spoke, how can I not treat you with anything but respect and love?" Arthur says as he walks into view. She blushes. "Why would one like yourself like a peasant like…" She is cut off by Arthur kissing her. "Why indeed? Is it because I am ashamed at myself for not noticing those feelings before or is it because I was scared to tell you as well?" He said with a smile as he stood up and picked her up. "If you wish I will get you a private TV and some movies for you to watch, tomorrow after college." I say. "That would be wonderful Lance. How can I ever repay you for your loyalty throughout the years?" Arthur asks. "By being happy with her." I answer with a laugh. He nods and walks upstairs with Perceval in his arms. I walk to my room to find Silver sleeping in bed. I go take a shower then go for a fly outside. Michael joins me partway to the college. "You think it through?" I ask him. He nods and says, "Instead of bringing you to her... I'll bring her to you." I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" "I'll bring down her spirit so she can see you." He says. "Where do you want me to be Michael?" I say as I land on the roof of the college. "Standing there will be fine." I nod as he disappears. I think back to my meeting with my late childhood friend Jasmine. She was standing in the middle of the practice field being harassed by some of the knights in training. "How can you be so popular? You are nothing compared to us. I know I'll make you more popular by letting you be the mother of my heir." Said one of the bullies. "I don't think she would like that, imbecile." I said as I held a real sword and had guard armor on. "Who are you to order me around? My dad is an officer in the army while you are a lowly… Why do you have such masterfully crafted armor when you're only a guard?" The bully asked forgetting about Jasmine who was staring at me bug eyed. "Looks like you did not get the memo." said Sir Gawain. "This man was just promoted to knight." They instantly knelt before me and Gawain. "We are sorry, we are only in train…" "Then you had no right to question this man's judgment since he is a higher rank than you." Gawain says, "Expect more than just practice tomorrow. You will have to spar with this man. Who personally defeated me in a duel." All the bullies ran away. Gawain rides off with a nod. "Are you alright, m'lady?" She nods and passes out. I smile as I remember that day. It's almost the same as when I met Silver. Michael reappears with Jasmine, who gasps at the sight of me. "Hello m'lady." I say with a bow. She runs to me, but before she reaches me a knife stabs me in the chest. "I will not die before she is mine. You cannot control me, nor can you kill me. You are nothing compared to me." "Lance… No..." I hear Jasmine say. I pull the knife out of my chest and she gasps. "I really hoped you would of finally died Austin. I've had enough of your attacks." I say as I summon my sword and armor. "Let's finish this once and for all you weak excuse for a demon lord." "No you cannot match him. You are just a man…" Jasmine starts saying but I spread my wings and summon the dragon inside of me. He laughs and does the same except summoning Leviathan. "You cannot stop me I live in the West lord's territory not the East lords." He says as he stabs me in the gut. "You should know by now. I don't die from weak excuses for attacks. I was stuck in the pit of darkness for 500 years then trained under Lucifer for 100 more. That attack means nothing to me." I say and stab him in the gut. I flow the same power that destroyed Tartarus into the stab and Austin dissipates. I look at Michael and say, "Could you find the West lord for me, or at least tell Lucifer to look for him as I explain this mess?" He nods and flies away. "What happened to the noble knight I knew?" Jasmine asks as I land. "He was killed by an angel and reborn in Hell." I say and she nods. "Is there anyway I could stay with you? I don't wanna be separated from you for an eternity." She says. "There are two ways, but one is unavailable. Firstly I could resurrect you but I cannot do that for a multitude of reasons. Mostly being we cannot find someone to take your place in the past or secondly I could let you live inside of me as the dragon and demons do." She nods and says, "Please let me live inside you." I nod and cut my palm and let some blood fall into a glass I manifested. "Why did you do that? Why did you lose some blood…" Jasmine starts but is cut off by me putting the blood in my mouth and kissing her to get the blood inside of her. She seems shocked by the sudden contact. I put a hand on her shoulder and will her spirit inside my body. Malphas appears at my side. "That won't work Eryk. You cannot lead someone into your body. I will lead her into your head and teach her how to manifest into a real form." I nod and move away. He puts a hand on her shoulder and disappears along with her. "Where am I?" I hear Jasmine ask in my head. "You are in my body like you asked, and that man standing next to you is a demon that will teach you all you need to know to survive inside my body."

The last thing I remember is being stabbed in the gut, and Eryk having to save me again. I heard that he and Michael went to fly together. "Why would he fly with Michael? I thought demons and angels hate each other." I say to Lucifer. "He and Michael have a special bond. They are both from each others eras, unlike us." He answered. "What do you mean by that?" I ask. "Means that me and Eryk met when no one but Malphas, Grim and Lucifer were alive." Michael answered. "Don't startle me like that." I say. "Boo." Says Eryk from behind me. I jump again and they both laugh. "You know you can still teleport, lover boy." Eryk says with a grin. "Don't you start... Why can I not feel her presence in heaven anymore?" He asks. Eryk laughed and said, "I was wondering when you would notice she left. I found a different way to keep her alive." Eryk answered. "How?" Michael asks. "I just had Malphas drag her soul into my body." Eryk answered. "So now she is an immortal demon... Wonderful." Michael says. "Not quite. She is alive as long as I am but she does not have any power yet." Eryk responds. "Technically she is still a soul." "That makes it so much better." Michael responds. "Now release her soul." "I cannot, the only way she would be alive is as long as I made a blood pact." Michael sucked in his breath at the mention of that. "You really do not know when to stop when helping your friends." "You should see me on Mondays." Eryk says. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Wonder who that is..." Eryk said and walked over to open the door. Ryan, Tod and Elizabeth walked in. "We have a major problem." Ryan said to Eryk. "What do you mean?" Eryk said. I saw two men and two women come out of the car Ryan was driving. "You said Austin, tried to kill you." One of the women said. "Good to see you Stacey, and yes Austin tried to kill me." Eryk answered. "Why would he try to kill you..." He is cut off by a knife landing in front of Eryk's feet. We all turn to see Austin again. "You really can't leave me alone for a day. Can you Austin." Eryk says as he walks out the door past the group of trench coats. "You will not stop me. You cannot stop me. I AM GOD. YOU ARE NOTHING!" Austin yells. "What you are is melodramatic." Eryk says and summons his sword. "Looks different than before." One of the men say. "I do grow in power, Chris." Eryk says. "You may grow in power, but can you rival a.." "Melodramatic fool who thinks he is a god? Yes, yes I can." Eryk says cutting Austin off. Austin summoned his sword and armor and the other man gasped. "You cannot win against him. He merged with his demon so closely he can use its armor." Said the other woman. "Emily, Brian this is why I am the leader of the missions and not you." Eryk says as he summons his armor and all of them gasp. "Since when are you and Lucifer bonded so closely?" Stacey asks. "Stacey, I do have time on my hands." Eryk says as Malphas, Grim and Lucifer come out in full battle armor. "Thought the dragon was enough." Lucifer said. "You go talk to the West lord and see if he can keep this little wanker in chains for a year or two." Eryk says and Lucifer disappears. Austin summons Leviathan again while Eryk summons Ragnarok. "Since when do you have a goddamn DRAGON inside you?!" Brian yells to Eryk. Ragnarok and Leviathan engaged in a fight. Eryk blocks a slice to his throat from Austin. "Since I figured out the true name of my sword." "Yeah it's called blade." Brian said with a smile. "It's in a different language but it translates to something that you would not understand." Eryk answered. Brian looks offended and says, "I would understand what it means." "Says the guy who did not major in studying mythologies and demonology." Eryk says as he and Austin sparred. "I AM NOT A CLOWN SIR!" Brian yells. "Would you please stop?" I ask. He spins and puts a blade to my throat. "Who the hell are you to question my judgment?!" An extremely pissed off Eryk approached Brian. "Put the knife down or I will kill you like I will Austin." Eryk says in a closely guarded voice. "I will put the knife down if you move away." Brian says. Eryk reaches over and grabs the knife, takes it away and goes back to fight Austin. "That is the scariest man I have ever known." Chris says. "He still is no match for Austin. If he can fly then Eryk's done." As if on cue Austin spreads his wings and flies up. "Well that's the end of…" Chris starts but is cut off by Eryk spreading wings that I don't remember seeing. They looked like angel wings made of shadows. Chris looks at me and asks, "Since when does he have wings?" "Six months I believe." I say and he nods. Two minutes later I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Michael with a finger over his lips beckoning me inside. "Yes Michael?" I ask. "They cannot find out about me and the other angels before Eryk has a chance to explain why we are here, but I cannot find Selaphiel." I look to see Selaphiel take flight to join Eryk and Austin. "Oh no." Michael says as I hear Chris ask, "Why is there a third figure fighting."

I was matching blow for blow from Austin when I saw Selaphiel, spear in hand coming straight at me and Austin. She misses stabbing him. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Saving you from having to re kill him. Only an angel's weapon can permanently kill a demon," She says, "and only a demon weapon can permanently kill an angel. Get out of here while you can." I say as Austin stabs at her. Faster than even my eye could follow I stab his arm and knock the blow away. "Why do you continue to protect me even though you're a demon? It's so frustrating not being able to kill you." Selaphiel says. "Feelings mutual angel and to answer your question I do not protect you because I'm an angelic demon who can put aside differences. In fact if I could I would kill everyone in the world. The reason I save you is because I do not stand for any abuse or harm done to women." She seems shocked at that comment but Austin laughs. "I knew madness would corrupt you." I look at him. "While you treat madness badly I treat it as a friend." I say and charge at him forcing him back a bit. He laughed and said, "Looks like you failed. I finally stole her from your protection." "Stole who? I see that all of them are safe, while Lili is safe with Rian and Kevin." I say. He laughs. "How the mighty fall. There were 10 of us you only named 9." He said and I finally realized who he was talking about. "If you dare harm her nothing will keep me from killing you. Not even the lord of the West's rules." I say. He pulls out a tiny bag of blood and asks, "You would do what now?" My rage explodes and everyone is forced to the ground by the sheer power of the initial release. Everyone looks at me and Austin, who is still holding the bag of blood. "You will not be able to kill me." Austin says with a smile as he takes a sip of the blood. Unable to control myself I charge forward and stab him in the gut with a knife. "You will not harm another of my friends." I say as a red haze of bloodlust descends over my eyes. I lean forward so his ear was right near my lips. "I always wondered how your blood tastes." I say. He pales a bit and says loud enough for all to hear. "You can find out if you want, but she will not live without my help." I smile and say, "By drinking blood a demon gains the knowledge the giver of the blood has. That is enough help from you." I hear gasps as I sink my teeth into his shoulder and rip off a chunk of his flesh. Austin falls to his knees. "You will never stop me. I cannot die." I smile and lift him up by his shirt collar. "You cannot die? Then what's this nice weakness I learned just a moment ago? Something about certain death if you bled out more than a liter of blood." He pales more and I toss him aside. My bloodlust subsiding, I turn and walk into my house past gaping mouths of my friends. "Looks like I was right. You are a much better host than he would ever be." Said a deep voice. I turn to see a 20 year old man in a royal blue suit. His hair is sea blue and he has green eyes. "I don't feel like dealing directly with you right now Asmodeus, but if you have something to tell me, you might as well come in." I say and walk into the house. "What did you do?!" Selaphiel screamed and walked in to view. I look at Michael and say, "Can you put a muzzle on her? I have pressing matters to deal with right now." Brian sucks his breath in as Michael walks into view. "What is an archangel doing here?" Asmodeus asks. "Scuse me, I do not have to answer the likes of you." Selaphiel says. "Ignore her. She is just mad because she can't watch my movies right now." I say and go into the kitchen. Asmodeus and Michael come in as well while I make tea. "So what is a demon like you doing on the surface Asmodeus? You prefer the dark and cluttered halls of your palace more than empty space." I say. "Lucifer came to me asking for a way to seal the demon of the West." Asmodeus answered. "Why would he go to you of all the hellspawns he could've gone to?" I ask. "Who better then the lord of the seventh layer?" He asks smugly. I take a sip of the tea and say, "The lord of the North. He has much better connections to Malphas and Beelzebub." "He has long since went off the grid as you know." The conversation drifts into topics about the 7 princes of hell.

"So can you explain to us again." Brian asks me. "The angels have been with us since a surprise trip into Hell." I answer, hearing bits of the conversation Eryk, Michael and Asmodeus were having. "Why would angels align themselves with demons? Even if he is an eccentric demon." Chris says. "You know you could ask an angel why she does something." Selaphiel says. Chris grins and says, "You should get a nice and long pointy…" He is cut off by Eryk throwing a knife a millimeter from where it would count. "Any reason I should aim a millimeter higher?" "N...no" Chris says moving away from the knife. "Smart boy." Eryk says and goes back to his conversation. Selaphiel started laughing and said, "That's the reason we stay. He is so unpredictable, one moment he threatens to end the world while the next he is giving advice." I laugh and she looks at me and says, "You are another reason we stay. For some reason he admires and protects you more than any other like you and him have something you wanna keep hidden. Something like sle…" She is cut off by Michael saying, "Finish that statement and you are out of here." We lean into the kitchen to see Asmodeus in a choke hold by Michael next to a laughing Eryk, who looks at us and says, "We're going to Canada, pack your bags." He loses his smile "But it requires us to pick up 3 others…" I had a feeling I knew who he meant by that, the one person I did not wanna see for the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

"SILVER!" Lili screamed as we appeared in Kevin's base where he was training her. "Well…" Kevin said as he put down his drink, "this is quite… Eryk why the fuck are you here with angels?" I sigh and say, "If you could put the damn sword down I could explain on peaceful terms." "I'll put the sword down if she lowers the spear." I look to see Selaphiel holding the spear near Lili's throat. "Tuck your claws in, kitten." Michael says. "Ugh I feel sick of her whining. Can we really not do any…" Rian says as he walks in but is stopped when he sees the stand off. He and Ryan reach for their guns and aim at each other's head. Angry arguments erupt. "QUIET!" Asmodeus screams with such authority that everyone stops for a moment. "All of you are like bickering children. Can you not act like adults once in your lives?" I sigh. "You should see us on the weekends." I say and he gasps. "That much worse?" He asks. "I waste over $500,000 at movies sometimes…" I say. "I am not even gonna comment but really…" Asmodeus begins but seems to think better of it and says, "You brought us here to recruit those two to help track her down so let's go we have Canada to get to." A portal suddenly opened and a man in 15th century clothing stepped out." "Salutations, loyal subjects." The man I realize is Vlad Țepeș, better known as the impaler, says. "Îmi pare rău să vă informez , dar acest lucru nu este țara în care considerați că este." I say. "Eu văd că poți vorbi limba mea , așa că poate, te rog spune-mi de ce eu nu sunt în țară am petrecut luni cucerire?" Vlad asked. I sigh and say, "Sunt trist să vă informez , dar ai murit în luptă și nu a reușit să finalizeze obiectivul dvs. Așa că am presupune că au fost întocmite la energie noastră unică de a încerca să renască." "Renăscut ? absurd nu există un astfel de lucru ca renaștere dacă Domnul va da această șansă." Vlad states. "Există o șansă , deoarece șapte dintre lorzii arhanghelii sunt aici și ajută -ne." He seems shocked. "Văd nici o astfel de ființe , doar un grup de soldați." I laugh. "Pare poate fi înșelător , după cum știți foarte bine , domnule Dracula , sau ar trebui să spun , Vlad a treia ?" He seems shocked again. "Stii limba engleza numit , folosit în Insulele Britanice." He nods slowly, and asks, "Ai vrea să-l vorbească în locul acestei limbi ?" "Dacă nu te superi atunci da." I say and he nods. "Thank you, I know you prefer Romanian but almost none of the others in this group knows it." I say. His answer is deeply accented "I prefer the language you know best." I laugh and say, "That would require a whole different translator." He raises his eyebrow and asks, "Why do you say that?" I laugh. "Bo wątpię , że wiesz jak się do tego języka tak dobrze jak ja." He looks shocked at how well I can speak multiple languages.

"What did you say to him?" I ask Eryk. "I told him the truth of this world." "What did you tell him he died?" I ask and he nodded. "I would've broken my creed if I did not tell him." Eryk says. "Your creed?" I ask. "Live to die for others. Live to die for the truth. Live to die for the king." Vlad looked at Eryk more closely as he said the creed. "I heard of only 4 people with a creed like that. They were the knights of the British Isles, noting your armor looks to be made like the British would make their armor. I am to believe that you are one of those four?" Eryk nods. "Well now I lose hope. If you are the leader of this group you might as well buy tickets to Hell." "What in the hell do you mean by that Vlad?" I say as I turn to face Vald. "If you are implying that all us were not going to hell in the first place then you are sadly mistaken." Vlad looks at me with a smug grin on his face and says, "You think you got everything figured out little missy." I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah right, the only thing I have figured out is that you are dead, Eryk was killed by the demon sealed inside of me, you were once a bloodthirsty prince, Lili is annoying as fuck, you are like most of the guys I grew up around thinking you are all high and mighty when in this day and age you are not above me, and if it wasn't for these people here I would not have become the person I am now nor would I probably be here either especially without Er…." I shake my head and then say, "You may think I have everything figured out but Vlad you are so very mistak…"Asmodeus interrupts me. "You probably don't want to finish that comment. Vlad is known for literally impaling his worries or annoyances on a wooden stick and drinking the blood of the man, woman, or child at the business end of the stick. You also should watch what you say to a Catholic obsessor. He is a so called 'Holy Warrior' tasked with removing demons off the land that nice comment about killing Eryk with a demon inside you... Not a great idea." I chuckle at what Asmodeus said. "If you think I really give a damn about who he is and what he is then you are just as mistaken as he is. I know about him. I have been in history classes before. Also he can impale me on a wooden stick and drink my blood if he thinks that will scare me. I have dealt with a lot scarier people than him." I say then look at Vlad who is creepily molesting a wooden spike. "You think you're so high and mighty? You have no combat experience whatsoever and more to the point, have not had to face death. I have more than once." Eryk and Michael burst out laughing at Asmodeus trying to underestimate me. "And what are you laughing at?" Michael stops laughing and says, "Well sorry to spoil your mood .Professor of I know the details of battle, but she has a lot more experience than you, and she died nearly 5 times now." "That is complete bullshit if I ever heard it. There is only one person in the world that can do reanimations and why would E..." Asmodeus finally realized the point Michael was making and we heard a deep chuckle. "So, she nearly died 5 times. I died nearly 20 times..." Asmodeus begins but Eryk cuts him off. "You are mistaken for adding 'nearly'. She died 5 times and each time I revived her. She took more of my knowledge and inherited the skills I learned." Asmodeus looks shocked. I hear a jarring scream and turn to see Lili on the stick that Vlad had. "Vlad why did you impale her?" Eryk and I ask. "I found her lack of self control, disturbing." Vlad said. "Take her off the goddamn stick, Vladimir." Michael says. "I follow orders from no one but someone who can defeat me in a fair duel." Eryk laughed and took his sword out. "No not you if you are one of the four, which I am sure you are. I cannot best you in a single match, hand your blade to the person you trust with your life." Eryk walks over to me and places the handle in my palm while saying, "Până la moarte I slujesc, să trăiesc eu mor, această lamă și cu mine unsuntem a și cel care îl deține, deține moarte la sfaturi degetelor, până când moartea ne va despărți I încredințez acest blade pentru tine." Vlads eyes widen and he says, "Just for handing a sword over you take such a serious oath... This is gonna be interesting." "Interesting doesn't even begin on how much this fight I am going to enjoy. I am going to beat all the fucking cockiness you have out of your damn ass. It's people like you that annoy me more than any of the other fights I have ever had." I say as I ready myself for battle. Vlad laughs and then says, "You may be who he trusts with his life but you surely will not defeat me in this duel. No matter how interesting I will find this duel I can guarantee you will not win." I begin to laugh. "What is so funny that gots you to laugh?" Vlad asks. "What you just said. You don't really think I would lose to a cocky bastard like you do you? I mean come on I have had to deal with Austin the Armageddon many times. You will be nothing compared to that pesky fly. If you don't believe me then lets knock of this pesky verbal duel and let our swords and skills do the talking." I say and Vlad nods. I turn to see Eryk drinking a cup of tea. "What… When did you even have time to make that?" I ask. "If you grew up in Britain in the middle ages more specifically if you were from another country and sold as a slave to I don't know the king, you tend to get use to drinking and making tea." He answers and takes another sip. "Wait, you were sold as a slave?" I ask and he nods. "I have no shame in hiding that fact I was sold as a slave to Arthur who after 20 years of working for him released me and trained me to become one of his knights. The next three years, he released Sir Gawain, a former house slave as well and Perceval who was a house slave as well. We became his honor guard and defended him since that day." Eryk says. "How the mighty fall from heights… I thought I would never hear that voice again… Lancelot!" I turn to see a man charge and embrace Eryk. "This is quite a pleasant surprise, Gawain. How are you?" Eryk asks. "Like I've been through hell." Gawain answers with a smile. "What a coincident." Michael says. "We found Lance and his little group in Hell." Gawain turns to Michael with a smile. "We all go to Hell once. We all came out twice." Eryk smiles and says, "In my case 21 times." Arthur and Perceval walk out of the group and embrace Gawain.

"We missed you Gawain. Where were you hiding all this time?" Arthur asked. "I was hiding in this base with those fine gentleman, waiting for a chance to find you all again." "Hate to destroy this reunion, but we might wanna let the duel commence or Lili will bleed to death on that spike." I say. "You should not of made that oath Lance. If she loses, you will have to cut your arm and leg off to keep that oath true." Perceval says and I laugh. "You mix up oaths Percival. If she loses I have to die." She seems shocked. "Why would you make such a serious oath on one duel?" She demands. I feel Grim's presence behind me and say, "How do you kill the reaper of souls?" Grim rides behind me, in full battle armor and on his horse. "So you did finish your mission Lance. Now we can start the apocalypse." Gawain says sarcastically. "Least I can revive and re summon the souls of others. Unlike you who tends to start bloody massacres that strengthens me." I say and move off the field with them. "Good to have you back you crazy bastard." Gawain says. "Good to have you back too." I say. We take our place in the circle of people that formed around Vlad and Silver. "You are an insufferable piece of a woman. Who would ever love you?" Vlad asked as he charged. Silver parried the strike effortlessly and sliced at Vlad's exposed chest. "He really does not know what to say to make her submit, does he?" Michael asks me. "Not really… but such dirty tactics." Michael nods. I pull out a cup of tea and he raises an eyebrow. "Do I even wanna know where that was?" Michael asks while Silver is stuck in lock at sword hilts with Vlad. "I have pockets in this trench coat Loverboy." I say and take a sip of the tea. Silver punched Vlad in the nose, breaking it. "That will cost you, ya wee specky bastard." Vlad says in a convincing British accent. He grabs her wrist and attempts to stab her but she delivers a very well placed kick right on his crotch, denting the armor. "That will cost you dearly…" Vlad says before passing out. Silver walks over to me and hands me my sword. "Easy fight." Vlad wakes up again and throws a knife at Silver's back, but before the knife hits Michael catches it. I walk over to Vlad and squat down in front of him. "That little throw was a killing blow… for you." I say and take the knife and stab him in the neck. "Shame waste of bright talent." Lucifer and Asmodeus say. "Who said I was gonna let him bleed out and not be tormented?" I ask and look at Malphas who nods and places a hand on Vlad's shoulder and traps him inside the maze that is my mind. "Where did you put the wee…" Asmodeus begins but notices me looking at something over his shoulder. "I really hoped you died Austin. How was it being bitten?" I ask. "I did not come here to fight. I'm sure you can tell that there is no demon in me anymore." He says. "I did notice that you were more controlled. Care to tell me what happened?" I ask. "Leviathan left me to find a stronger host." "Why should I not kill you now and save me the trouble of you coming back corrupt again?" I ask. "I'm still one of the strongest members of your team, even without a demon." "You are also the one that nearly caused the apocalypse… six damn times." "How was I supposed to know that the four riders were locked in that chest?" He asked. "I specifically said that to keep that chest closed no matter what happened." I say. "Don't blame me, the dying one, blame yourself for not locking them away." "I set 300 fucking locks on that door…" I say. We argue for ten more minutes when he finally says, "Fine my fault. Now if you don't mind can you hand me a bandage or something so I don't bleed to death?" I summon the bandage and toss it to him. "Thank you…" Austin says. He wraps the bandage, which contained a mid level demon, on his arm. "Why would you put a demon in me again? Are you not scared I might turn again?" Austin asks. "If you turn, that demon is one I chose personally so it will take control of you until you learn to not become corrupted at every opportunity to increase your power." "So if I try to get stronger the demon takes over?" Austin asks. I take a sip of my tea and say, "If you try to get stronger for unjustful reasons it will take over." "So…" Austin begins. "Don't have the time for this. We are already an hour late for the scheduled rescue." I teleport all of us in front of Veronica's apartment in Quebec. I knock at the door with no answer. I try again and when we get no answer again I look at Arthur who nods so I kick the door down. The room on the inside is torn apart with a sign of struggle and we see a man exit the bathroom. "Who da hell do you think you are?" The man asks and points to the door. "You could try ringing the doorbell." I walk and pick him up by the neck. "Where is the nice lady that was living here?" I say. "I really would hate to break your neck in under 5 minutes of meeting you." "I'll bounce on ya, I swear I'll do it!" I hear a little voice say and turn to see a basketball bouncing and saying that. "I don't even wanna know how that works." I turn back to the man. "Now I believe that you have a question to answer." I feel the ball bouncing on my head so I punch it out the window and nearly 300 meters away. I hear the man gasp. "That ball turns as hard as steel when it is bouncing and weighs nearly two tons. Your spine should be in ruins." I spread my wings and summon my armor. "Gonna take more than that to stop me. Now answer my question or say goodbye to this world." "Fine. Some of the syndicates in the area got mad at her spoiling all their plans so the 'Bloody Axes' kidnapped her and planted me here, names Nick by the way, to stop all the people that might try to find her." I smile and drop him. "Good that wasn't so hard now was it?" I say then look to see the ball coming straight at my head, so I catch it and set it down next to him. "Tell me where they are holding the girl named Veronica and I might just let you leave this room intact." He is still gasping at me catching the ball but answers, "She is held at the abandoned factory in the south end of the city, but you have no people to wage a gang war to get the Axes to come out." I smile as I think of a plan. "You will gather the best 50 fighters of the Axes and I will beat them all. After they have been defeated I will recruit them to work for me and you will start this gang war with them." "Only fifty? The Axes gang has nearly 9,000 members…" He says but I cut him off saying, "That I can kill single handedly." "Fine. Your funeral. See you in hell cupcake." He says and winks at Lili. "You might wanna rethink that statement. She is a trained killer." I muttered only loud enough for him and he pales a bit. An hour later I see Nick approaching with nearly 500 men in gang outfits. "I said 50 Axes." "I brought 100 of the best men the Syndicates, who hate the Axes, have." I sigh and take a sip of tea. "So he is the supposed demon in armor? I bet I can kill him alone." I spread my wings, summon my armor and sword and set one hand on fire. "You wanna test that statement mate?" All the men immediately drop their weapons saying, "I will follow." I nod to Nick then indicate to the group in the shadows saying, "You might as well come out. I know you are there. You Axes really need to work on your stealth." Three hundred Axes charge at me but are stopped by 300 spartan skeletons rising from the ground. "I don't even wanna know why you chose spartans Grim, but really?" Grim glides into view and all the gangs gasp. "Thought you liked the hard as steel abs." "Yeah fuck you too bae. Love the way you make me feel." I say sarcastically. He smiles and all the spartans disarm the Axes' members and tie them up before dropping to the floor leaving their armor. I go to one of the Axes' members and pick him up. "I assume you will not tell me anything, before dying right?" He nods and I shrug. "Oh well I have means to get information with or without your help." I say and bite into his throat. All the Axes' members start to struggle against their bonds. "We will speak just don't kill us." I look at Grim and say, "No one has true loyalty anymore." "Too right. I remember how you started." Grim said. "Fuck you." I say and turn back to the 299 gang members that are left. "You have seen what me and my allies can do and you have seen how I will not stop until I save my friend, so all those who do not feel like fighting for me can leave now." None of the members left but the five representatives from the syndicates approached and said, "You have the full support of the 'White Rose'. I speak in honor of the 'Bloodied Dragons' and they follow you as well. The 'Demon Spawns' are yours to command. 'Blood Spawns' are yours to command." I look at the last representative who was wearing a mask that covered half his face. "I speak on behalf of the 'Ghouls'. We will follow you to hell and back." I smile. "Well I might as well introduce the rest of my allies." I snap my fingers and all the demons, angels, dragons and trainees appear. All of the gangs gasp at the sight of the two dragons. "Meet Ragnarok and Astarot, the raging dragon of the East and the shining dragon of the South. The men in red armor are the demon prince Malphas and Lucifer, the 'Crimson Satan'. The man in silver armor is Azazel, general of the first legion. You met Grim already, and the man in sleek blue armor is Asmodeus, demon prince of the seventh layer. The ones in pure white armor are the seven archangels. The rest of the group are all assassins trained by me. Names are not important." All but the Ghoul representative pale a bit after I finish but nod. "Ok here is the plan we unite the five Syndicates under me for a gang war on the Axes. If your gang leaders refuse ask them to send their best fighter to me, and fight me in a fist fight to submission. If I win they join but if I lose they lead the attack." The representatives runoff. Thirty minutes pass before all the gangs are in front of me. The Ghouls, Blood Spawns and the Demon Spawns don't oppose me. The Bloodied Dragons and White Roses sent their top fighter to oppose me while the leader stood behind them. I let the champions get close then deliver a single heavy hit in the gut and the champions collapse. "How they were taught by the Spetsnaz, they can ignore pain." The two leaders look at me and say, "I don't know who you are but we will follow you." I nod and snap my fingers. Everyone in the gangs got a crimson robe and a weapon of their choice. "For this battle we are not 5 different syndicates, we are the Crimson Satans." They all nod and march towards the HQ of the Axes. "What do you want?" Asks one of the guards at the entrance. "I demand a war over this location with the 'Bloody Axes' the guard laughs. "You and what ar…" He stops as he sees the nearly 8,000 members of all the Syndicates approaching. The guards run inside and shouts are heard. "So you are the one they call the Crimson Satan. You made quite a quick reputation for yourself. Your first day here and you already lead 5 syndicates." I look up to see the syndicate leader standing in the doorway with his 9,000 followers behind him. "All I want is a girl you kidnapped and seeing how you work I doubted I could walk in without help." He laughed and pointed at me. "You think you could rival the raging demon? Bring it Crimson Satan." He snaps his fingers and a ring is formed. "To the death or submission?" I ask. He smiles and says, "Submission, classic or modern?" I laugh and draw my sword. "Classic it is." He says and pulls a slim blade out of his cane. "Like your style, but you might want to drop the revolver. Quite hard for this to be classic with that little bugger." I say. He laughs and pulls out his revolver and throws it to one of his members. "Well lets see how you fare against a real demon, shall we?" I say as he charges. He stabs me in the gut. "Too easy…" He begins but I kick him away and pull the sword out of my gut. "Quite a cheap tactic. What if I died from this?" I say with a smile as I toss his sword to him. "I wonder how much your spine could take…" He is cut off by darkness surrounding all of us and demonic figures coming towards me. "Tartarus sends his greetings." Says one of the god ranked demons. "Time for you to die." He says and charges. I parry his swing but another moves from behind. "Ah now that's bloody unfair." I say and stab one of the demons in the chest. "Like you should be speaking Eryk." The voice of Tartarus says. "Ello bastard or should I say the guy I managed to stab." I say. "That is a mistake I will not make again." Tartarus says and I laugh saying, "You already stepped into my trap." Suddenly Tartarus appeared in front of me and a gigantic pentagram appeared from me pouring the last drop of blood on the missing area of the star. I look at the 'raging demon' as I said, "You get to see real demons fight." Tartarus spreads his wings and summons his axe. "Such a cliche for you to use an executioner's axe. We are with a gang that is named the Bloody Axes." He swings but I jump nearly twenty feet in the air and avoid it. "You really should know by now Tartu, it's hard to kill me. Nearly impossible." "As long as it's possible I will do it, even your power has limits." The axe came down and I blocked it with my sword, but as he swung again we froze as a girl screamed. I turned to see the Bloody Axes' leader holding a blade to Veronica's throat. I look at Tartarus and say, "Give me two minutes then we can go back to killing each other." He nods and lowers his axe. I step out of the pentagram and walk towards the leader of the gang. "Let her go or you will really see a 'Crimson Satan'." I say. "Take it up with Satan in Hell." He says as he moves to slice her neck but I teleport in front of him and stop his arm. "You really know how to make the demon in me appear for all to see." I say with a smile. He drops Veronica who scrambles away from us. "Good to see you Vero." I say and she seems shocked for a moment then realization reaches her eye and she gasps saying, "Eryk?" I laugh. "Good to see you, though to be honest you've had better days." I turn back to the leader and lean towards him. "Now you force me to do this, because you tried to harm her." I say and bite into his throat ripping it out. "This marks the end of this syndicates oppression, leave now surviving members or feel the full wrath of the Crimson Satan's." Nearly all the Axes run away but 20 drop their weapons and bow their heads asking to join the Satan's. " A better choice might be the Ghouls, seeing that they are gonna stay with us and help us in our operations." I nod to the leader of the Ghouls and he walks away with them. I turn to Tartarus. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I believe we have a duel to get to." I say and wipe away the pentagram. He charges forward but I catch the axe and spread my wings. "Remember what happened last time? Time for a repeat." I say and fly up thousands of feet, just to ram his head into the ground and pick up my sword and stab him through the heart. All the gangs but the Ghouls leave. "We are honored that you chose us over all the others, but where will we live? We only have canadian dollars." The leader says. "Leave that to me." I say and call a contractor to see if he could add a few buildings so I could house up to 1,000 more people. I teleport all of us back to Europe where I am surprised to see Nick. "What are you doing here?" I ask. He turns semi shocked to see us then tells me, "I want to join you." "Good luck passing my training, least you got some nice company." I say indicating to the Ghouls.


	7. Chapter 7

2 years pass

"Block higher!" I yell and receive a nod from Eryk, who is busy training the new recruits. Another hour of training passes. "You all have served the Ghouls for a year now." Eryk says to the rookies that passed the first year of training. "Now it's time to make a choice that will affect your life. Do you wish to stay with the Ghouls or leave and live your lives free of this group." Eryk says then points at me. "We have trained you and we will continue to train you if you choose to stay but know that if you do stay there will be attempts on your life." Eryk says then waits a minute. Out of the 50 rookies that passed the year of training more than 30 left. I look over the crowd. "You 15 who stayed will now be moved to the veterans building and face a ceremony tomorrow. Be ready for anything." I say. After all the new recruits leave. I turn to Eryk to see him talking with the leader of the Ghouls. He is a 5'5" man with white hair and is never seen without a mask that covers most of his face. "... they will try to attack again. It's only a matter of time." The leader says. "Send Nick, he seems to be able to handle himself in public and Ken if they attack I want to be notified immediately." Ken nodded and walked away. "What was that about?" I ask as I hug Eryk. "The usual. They still think they own this city." He says with a smile. "Those damn Ravens will not give up will they?" I say referring to the syndicate named Deaths Ravens, one of the most feared and hated in this area. "Yeah, they really don't like the Ghouls being here but enough of that did you notice something was off with one of the newbies?" He asks as he gives me a quick kiss. "The one who seemed to be watching everyone in the veteran group with interest? He could be the spy we heard about from Nick?" I ask. "No he seemed to be after info on the graduation, not how we train." I look over his shoulder to see smoke coming from the direction of the college. Then Ken runs to us and says, "Problem." Eryk teleports us three to the college where the students run to us. "They are back, help us!" Eryk looks over their shoulders to see a smoking crater in the ground. "What happened?" He asks. "They attacked with rockets!" "Rockets? Where in the hell did they get rockets... " Eryk is cut off as we turn to see a rocket heading for us. He quickly teleports us to the cafeteria where a bunch of students look in horror at us, but when they realize who we are, smile a bit. "Where are they shooting from?" Eryk asks. "Outside in the courtyard." The student's answer and I look over to see smoke covering the entire yard. "All of you stay here, that includes you and Ken." Eryk says and disappears. Then calls me a few seconds later. "Easiest way to do this. Put me on speaker and tell me where they are." "Fine but never do that to me again." I say and he laughs. I see him walking into the smoke and I hear explosions rocket the field. "What was that?" I ask. "Mines, and lots of them." He answers. "Can you last against them?" "If I had a tank yes." He says. "Your sarcasm is appreciated." I say. "FUCK!" He yells as I see him jump out of the smoke. "What now?" I say. "They have a tank." "You must be joking." I say as I see a tank roll out of the smoke. "No words." I say. "So you are the Crimson Satan, don't try to deny that fact only you would be able to dodge a rocket." A voice from the tank says. "So what if I am?" Eryk asks. "You will surrender to me and Deaths Ravens and disband the Ghouls. If not I will fire a shell at your location and at the school." Eryk laughs and says, "You really need to hear yourself. I will not surrender and you will not bomb that school." The voice laughs. "Ow well I tried." I saw a shell exploded on Eryks position. The tank's hatch opened and a man climbed out. "Looks like I win." He walks towards the smoke as if to lift the body out of it, but an armored hand that reminded me of a claw shot out and the smoke cleared to reveal Eryk fully armored out, not scratched. "You win? For you to do that you would need to kill me." Eryk says with a laugh. The man pales as he realizes Eryk is alive. "How? That was a high explosive shell designed to destroy tanks. HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" I hear the man scream. "I am not a tank and I am in armor so hard that tanks look like tin cans."

"Nothing is that strong." He says. "You wanna bet your life on it?" I ask. He punched me harder and faster than any human should of been able to. "So you are not human as well. Tell me what species are you?" I say. "Like I would tell you, ja wee speken bastard." I tighten my grip and he stops resisting. "So, a bad british accent and a light hearted voice, you're a vampire." I say. I teleport him to Las Vegas. I walk into a fat hooker on the street and toss the vampire to him saying, "Give him the most wonderful night you can. He needs to learn all the basics of the trade if he wants to succeed in life." He goes bug eyed as he stares at the muscular man. "Um… I think I'll pass that night might shatter my fragile heterosexuallyty." "Oh not to worry me boy. I know how to treat you with the proper 'respect' and 'training'." The hooker says as he-she pulls a whip from his pants. "Save me lord!" Yells the vampire as he runs away and the male hooker chasing him. I laugh and walk into a conveniently placed strip club. "Hey, there pretty boi. You wanna have some fun tonight?" I smile as she walks into a private room. "I'm taken." "Ah honey. If you came in here then she is off limits for the next few hours, which means you're mine." She says and spreads wings. "A low level demon in a strip club… a succubus I'm assuming." She laughs. "That would be even greater, stealing life force through sex. Unfortunately I do not have enough power to be a succubus, only a possessing spirit." She says and charges at me. I easily dodge her then jump back. "Honey, you're a bit too pushy for the first meeting. At least buy me dinner first." I say with a smile. "Dear, we need to talk about your manners. That's no way to treat a lady." She says and charges at me. I laugh and catch her by the throat. "I warned you. I was taken for a reason." "Mmm... Why are all the good looking ones taken already." She says as she tries to possess me. "What's this... This is the power equal to only the god rank demons! Who are you?" I laugh and say, "The host of Malphas, Lucifer and the Grim Reaper." She gasps. "I... I... I'm sorry my lord." I smile and release her. "Lucky you. I have a job for you." She stares at me with interest. "What can I do for you, my lord?" I smile. "I need you to…"

"Where did he go now?!" I scream at Ken. "GPS says he's in Las Vegas." Ken says. "Why the hell is he in Vegas?" I ask. "I don't know madame. I am only reading off the GPS." Ken says. I sigh and look around the room. All the first and second year students are looking shocked after seeing Eryk get shot at by a tank, surviving a head on explosion and disappearing with the man. The older students nod at us and try to calm the younger students. I turn to the window to see shadows forming on the ground. I look up to see Michael and Selaphiel flying towards us. They land and walk over to us. "What happened? I've been receiving a lot of calls from the police about an explosion." Michael, being the vice principal of the school, says with dismay. I point to the tank and he gasps. "I will kill Eryk for this. I said no tanks on my property." "Not his tank. Look at the symbol on the side. It's the Death Ravens not the Ghouls." Selaphiel says. "Ok, I'll punch him… You know what fuck it. Have the Ghouls' boss take it and refit it." Michael says and walks away. Selaphiel starts to follow but stops when she sees Ken, and is that a blush I see? "H… How are you Ken?" I hear her ask. "Quite fine, m'lady." Ken answers. She nods and rushes after Michael. I laugh a bit then turn to Ken saying, "You heard Loverboy get your boys to pick up the tank." He nods and quickly looks at the GPS and laughs a bit. "Looks like Eryk is paying his family a visit." I look over to see Eryk to be shown in Poland. "Strange. Normally he stays far away from his family. I mean we haven't seen him even mention them for nearly three years." Ken nods as I finish saying that. "Wonder when he is planning to come back to Transylvania." Ken says. Eryk disappears from Poland and appears in Romania. "That answers that question but where is he?" I ask. "Where would I be, m'lady?" Eryk says in a sarcastic voice. "I could slap you for that." I say and he smiles. He turns to Ken. "I have good news, bad news and terrible news." "Good news first then the bad news, then lastly the terrible news." Ken says. Eryk smiles and says, "I found the identity of the leader of the Death Raven's, bad news is I have no idea how to get that tank to my mansion, and the terrible news is..." He turns to me. "My entire family, not just Oscar and Patryk are coming to visit us for 6 months." "Eryk…" I say. "Yes?" "Catch me as I pass out." I say then black out.

"How does this not surprise me?" Ken asks. "You understand how girls act or is it that you understand how she works?" I say. "Hahaha. Love the sarcasm but to answer your question. I've slept with a lot of French girls." Ken says with a smile. I blink twice then laugh. "That really does not surprise me Ken, but really? Why tell me this?" I ask. "I have no problems speaking about my past, unlike some people here." He says with an accusing look in his eyes. I shrug. "Why should I speak about the thirteenth century? Not much happened in those days." "Mhm…. Bullshit." Ken says and picks Silver off the floor. "Well… We have a tank to drive home." I say and teleport us into the tank. "My god. Vampires are kinky." Ken says as we look around the inside of the tank. "Well the Vegas vampire will be happy now... " I mutter to myself. "You say something?" Ken asks as he hands Silver to me. "No Ken. Just get us home in record time." I say and sit down in the corner as he drives the tank. "I already called the boys and they will have this tank repainted and fixed up by morning…" He looks at the tank. "and cleaned because damn." I laugh. Six minutes of silence follow that statement as he drives us home. "After the boys finish with the tank, have everyone assemble in the backyard and get me more tea." I say and get out the top of the tank with Silver in my arms. "Will do boss." Ken says and drives the tank to the veterans on standby. I teleport Silver to our room and let her sleep. I go into the kitchen to find Michael and Selaphiel waiting for me. "Can you tell me why a tank attacked my college?" Michael asks as I walk past him and get a tea bag. "You will be more surprised by who is sending the tanks not why the tanks are there." I say. "Really? Who is sending them?" Selaphiel asks. "Ever heard the old legend of Transylvania? The one about a count?" I ask. Michael nods but Selaphiel frowns "No, who is the count?" I look at Michael and say, "You really should teach her some history. Hell, send her over here every Wednesday I'll teach her." I say then turn back to Selaphiel and remove my shirt so she can see the chant on my chest. "He is one of the most notorious and famous vampires to be born, in the 1800's but active since 1922. Count Dracula is the leader of the Death Ravens." I say. Michael laughs at Selaphiel expression as she tries to figure out if I'm lying or not. "I think that this is a lot more interesting than why the tanks were there. I also know that Silver knows Selaphiel weakness now." "Oh, is that so?" I say with a smile. "I should of not spoken, but please keep Ken safe. The last one who broke her heart…" He doesn't have to finish. I know I have the reaper inside me. "I know what happened Lover boy. Remember I have Grim for info about death." He nods and walks away. Now how do I tell them about my family visiting. I think to myself as I walk away from the kitchen with my tea. "... You really think you won't be caught?" I hear a voice asked. I stop mid step and listen in to this conversation. "I won't be caught. I had a great teacher and that demon is no match for me. I am an alpha vampire unlike the beta he fought." A second voice that sounds like a rookie I trained. "You're sure you're a match for him? He is called the Crimson Satan for a reason." Said the voice. "He is a weakling. I could take him any time, any day." I round the corner to see two guys with their backs to me. I walk up behind them and say, "There is a reason even Dracula keeps his distance from me, alpha." He turns to see me standing there with a smile on my face. "I don't know what you are talking about." I grab him by the neck and say, "What was that you said it sounded like 'I could take him any time, any day." He grimaced and asked, "How much did you hear?" I stab him through the heart with a knife and say, "Enough to pinpoint you as a traitor to the Ghouls." He laughs and kicks me away. "A trick like that won't work on me. Let's see if it works on you!" He yells then throws the knife at my chest and it pierces through my heart. "I said any time, any day and now you are dead." He says and turns away to see Lucifer pointing at me saying, "I would not turn my back on any enemy, especially if it's him." He turns back to me but not before I manage to punch him into a training field where all the rookies are. "I will not be beaten by you." He screams and black armor appears on him with a cloak of material that looks like bat wings. "I'm so scared. You have a little more metal for me to bend." I say and summon my armor. "That is masterfully crafted armor. Knight but tell me how do you take on a Count?" I hear a voice say from the shadows. "An honor to meet you Dracula and to answer your question with a fair duel." I say as he steps out of the shadows, pitch black armor gleaming and a long sword strapped on his belt. "Ah but can you give me a fair fight demon? I am equal to a lot of angels and demons." Lucifer, Malphas, Asmodeus, Grim, Ragnarok, Michael and Selaphiel walk behind me. "Combined they equal my skill, so I ask you the same question. Can you match this knight?" He laughs as hundreds of vampires descend behind him. "Call all of your troops. They will all die." Dracula says. Behind me the Ghouls walk towards us. Their inhuman power showing in forms of energy floating behind them. "Dracula, are you sure you wanna endanger that many vampires? You are not the only blood drinkers here. Those nice individuals tend to like to eat flesh." I say as I draw my blade. "Demons are no exception. I hunger for blood of my enemies." Dracula laughs and says, "Let's show them how two god level beings fight, shall we?" He says and grows gigantic bat wings and flies up a hundred meters. "You are out of luck, nobody can fly." The alpha says with a laugh. "You are at a disadvantage. If Dracula controls the skies you are helpless…" He is cut off by me spreading my wings and hovering at equal height as Dracula. "I am impressed that a mortal body can withstand such strain. Quite marvelous really." He says. "I must say humans devolved in loyalty and durability, look at the Ghouls for example, they share some of the old blood. If you look at a mortal, they are so fragile not one rookie would last a week in the job I had in the thirteenth century." I say and he nods. "A shame really. If all the people back then were like you, knight I am surprised how we fell from grace." I nod. "Tell me Count. Why do you prey on humans?" I ask. "I prey on the weak, so that others can learn from their mistakes." I laugh. "The one thing that humans do not do is learn from their mistakes." I say and charge at the count who charged as well.

I was walking next to Ken when Eryk and a vampire took flight. "Who do you think that is?" I ask Ken as we fight off some of the low ranking vampires that charged us. He looks at the vampire and says, "It's either Dracula's second in command or the Count himself." "Dracula? I thought vampires died in sunlight!" Yelled one of the rookies. "Who taught you that crap? Forget what you learned as a mortal. You are a Ghoul. Learn as you fight, get stronger and crush those who attack you." Ken screamed. "Your new recruits seem to be holding out quite well." Noted a vampire in black armor standing on the ground. "And who might you be, sir?" Ken and I ask. "I am the alpha. Your opponent." I look at Ken as he steps forward. "I will be your opponent." Ken says. "I think it would be better to send the demon in not the mortal." The vampire says and looks at me. "I always wondered how a bitch can fight." My anger explodes as I summon my armor and hammer. "You fucking punk ass little wanker. I am nothing compared to those other bitches out there. Most of them could not even hold a damn sword in their hands." I say. "WANKER! You little, spoiled, in over your head bitch. I am not a little bitch, I am the alpha. I AM YOUR GOD! You will kneel before me or be punished by one of my most trusted servants. I'm sure he can teach you the proper way to treat a man." He says. "HAHAHA. Don't make me laugh. You are so much like him. I am not in over my head as you think I am. You think that your servant can teach me a lesson? That is funny. He couldn't even scratch me. Another thing you are no fucking god and you are definitely not my god. All you are is a filthy stuck up alpha vampire who does not even compare to top commanders here. If you think you can take me then fine but I can promise you one thing I will not hold back. I will rip you limb from limb, rip out your goddamn tongue, castrate you with a rusty spoon. Then if you still are not dead then I will personally skin your body to feed Ken and give the kishin your heart served on a silver platter. Then I might find someone who wouldn't mind having a nice and rich glass of vampire blood wine. After I am done with all that… Let's just say I am pretty sure the three hellhounds I have would love to crew on your bones and feast on your ground up body." I say as an evil look comes into my eyes with an evil and deadly smile that spreads across my face. "You have a tongue that would do a sailor proud." The vampire fighting Eryk calls down. "Focus Count. I'm not done with you." Eryk says and tackles the vampire away. "Anyway, YOU little bitch. You think that you can take me? I bet the devil would be scared of me. I AM EQUAL TO GOD…" Eryk flies over him with the vampire in a choke hold. "Even he would fear me. I am your lord. I am your master and I am your owner. You will bow to me and all my servants. You will be reduced to a bloody smudge on the ground if you cross me, Alexander the Alpha. No other vampire can come close to me!" Alexander screams."Yawn. You don't own me. I am not a slave or some 'bitch' as you call me to be messed with. If you think that he would fear you, you are so sadly mistaken. I know that for one you could not take on one of my greatest friends and strongest allies that is sealed inside of him. Before you run your belittling gob again this friend of mine I mentioned is the 'Crimson Satan' Lucifer. You think you scare me then you know nothing. If you think I can not touch you then…" I say as I move swiftly and quickly behind Alexander. I whisper in his ear. "You little wanker are sadly mistaken. You may be an alpha vampire but I am second in command here and in Hell. I am not someone to trifle with when I am at my breaking point. Not even Eryk has seen me totally and utterly pissed off. If you think that what I told you I will do to you is me at my deadliest then you are so utterly and hopelessly wrong. I will be having you begging me to end your pathetic and miserable life. So I double hellhound dare you to call me a bitch again." I say with a calm chilling emotionless voice. Over our heads we hear a whistle. "She would really make a fine sl…" The vampire is cut off by Eryk kicking him into the ground and standing on his head. "I said focus for a reason Count… Ah nevermind. Also watch out Alpha, you are not as amazing as you think you are I put in a call for an old friend named Alucard to come here. Watch your back." He says then picks the Count up and punts him away. He looks at me and winks, and flies away. "Alucard? Why should I fear him? I AM A GOD. I am a master of the darkness…" He looks at me. "I am your new master. You will bow to me or face the full wrath of a vampire." Behind him a giant explosion happens and the Count and Eryk fly over our heads again. "I will never bow to a pathetic vampire, especially since I hate them so much that death is a warm welcome to me and is something I welcome with open arms all the time. You are not a master of darkness. You are not even close to becoming a disciple of darkness. It's spoiled little wankers like yourself that annoy me to no end. To me or anyone else here you are not a god. You are just some poor little sap who probably went and got himself bitten because people didn't fear you or give a shit about you. Believing that some measly vampire bite would make people do what you want to then sorry wanker but that is not how the world works. You think your life as a human was hell just wait until I am through with you because I am so fucking tired and done with your damn fucking wanker of a gob saying you are some god and yatta yatta when you are nothing. You may hold a little power but it means nothing when all you do is flaunt it to everyone but that whole story you try to pull about a god is one thing no one would believe. I mean seriously who would believe that a so called 'alpha' vampire is a god especially since he works under the head honcho of all vampires. You are nothing and I would advise you to shut your mouth before you end up as wine and food for kishin and my top three hellhounds." I say and walk back towards Ken. "Ah I am pleased that you would feed his heart to me, but I'm sure that others would like a piece of him as well." Says a voice from behind me. I turn to face the kishin, a man who is literally glowing with madness. Eryk throws the count on the floor again. "Asura, why am I not surprised you would be here?" Eryk says and I notice that his armor has red souls flowing from his shoulders around his body. "Good to see your madness as well and I'm here showing a nice vampire hunter around. I believe you know him." Asura says with a smile. Eryk flies up with the Count but I hear him yell, "This could be interesting." Asura steps aside to let a man in a red trench coat pass. "So… This is the so called alpha. Pathetic excuse for one as it stands. If he is an alpha than all the betas could kill him. Why would any pure blooded vampire have the power of a half breed?" The man says in a deeply accented voice. Alexander takes a gun and shoots off most of Alucard's body parts. "I am not a half breed. I AM A GO…" He stops as Alucard turns into a swirling tornado of demons. They rebuild his body and he draws a beautiful black gun. "If you are a god then I am a low level vampire." Alucard says as he fires the gun and makes Alexander be pulled into his own chest before exploding outwards, showering everyone with blood while leaving the heart intact. Every vampire stops fighting to turn towards us and hiss. Eryk throws the Count down on the ground again and rips off his wing. "Good to see you Alucard, welcome to my home." Eryk says as he jumps back to avoid a decapitating blow from Dracula's sword. "Could've picked a better day to visit, but I love how you chose to call me when so many of my kind are following two idiots." Alucard says and I feel my jaw drop a bit. He is a vampire? I think to myself. "I take offence Alucard, my brother in blood." Dracula says. "We are not brothers. You can keep believing that lie but I know you are not one of my brothers." Alucard says and steps back to form a circle around Eryk and Dracula. Dracula charged at Eryk once again but Eryk caught him by the throat. "You know Count. I once respected you but now all I see is a weakling. I thought you would at least be able to give me a run for my money… Looks like I overestimated your abilities." Eryk says as he leaned forward. "You cannot defeat a demon by just brute strength but I applaud you for trying. For that you will live on as a phantom inside my body. All your abilities become mine while you can speak to me." Eryk says as he sinks his teeth into Counts throat and rips out his adam's apple. All the vampires back away as the count falls to the ground. "Any vampire that does not leave or drop their weapon will be killed and fed to the Ghouls." Eryk says and disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

"I really need to stop putting voices in my head, don't I?" I ask Lucifer. "That might help you, but I congratulate you on managing to capture the Count." I wave him away. I summon the possessing spirit from Vegas. "Did you do what I told you?" She nods and I notice that she has grown in power considerably. "Good now for the part of the plan I hate… Did you find their spirits while you were down there?" She nods again. I sigh. "Time for this part of the plan." I say and snap my fingers causing Silver to appear in front of me. "Where are we and… Who the hell is that?" She asks pointing to the spirit. "I don't know. What's your name?" I ask. "My name's, Jazmine." She answers. "That answers your question?" I ask Silver. "Yes." I sigh. "Times come. Jazmine where's Poe and Tesla?" "Right here, sir." Nikola says. "I find such decor quite arousing." Poe says. I look at Silver and see her jaw drop a bit. "Know anything about them?" I ask her. "One is a famous poet, while the other is an inventor." She answers. "Good. Now if you had to choose one to consult for advice who would you pick?" "I… I'd have to pick Poe cause of his twisted and dark mind." She says. I nod and look at Jazmine. "You think you can drag Poe's spirit and your own?" I ask. "Since I got what you promised to give me. I can drag one other spirit with me." Jazmine answers. "Know that she has a god ranked demon in her as well, don't try anything." I say and she nods. "What is gonna happen with me?" Tesla asks. "Well you have a choice of living inside me or getting your own body and helping us." I say. "If you don't mind, I would prefer my own body." He says and I snap my fingers. Dracula's body appears, throat repaired. "Might I ask how you…" "I killed him after he attacked my home." I say cutting off Nikola's question. Nikola sucks his breath in a bit. "So… How do I possess this body?" He asks and I summon one of the stronger possessors from Malphases' 32 Legion. "Put Nikola inside that body and return to your post." I say and the demon nods. I teleport back to my mansion. "What am I gonna do Ken? If my family sees a goddamn tank, they might get the police against us." Ken looks at a map of Transylvania and said, "I'm sure that you can lead us to safety, but until they leave we need to find a place to store all of our men and weapons." I look at the map and ask, "What if we store our vehicles in Hoia Baciu?" I ask. "The most haunted forest? I don't see why not but if we stay too long we all might be driven insane." Ken says. "It's a risk we need to take." I say. "If anything I'll check out the 'spot' and see if there is a demon locked away there." "Still the Hoia Baciu… Seems a little risky." Ken says. "It's that or down to Hell. Your choice." He nods as I walk away and into the living room to summon Tesla and Silver. "Where are we now?" Tesla, who regained his body shape, asked. "You do know I have people clean it Tesla." I say. He turns to see me and says, "I meant no disrespect but I did not know you lived in such luxury." He says and I laugh. "Follow me Tesla. I'll show you to where you can work." I say and start walking towards a part of the house that is normally locked off. "You never took me to this part of the house." Silver says. "Never had a reason to show you this part." I see Nick peek around the corner, trying to act invisible as he follows us. "You also see the boy trying to stalk us?" Tesla asks in a hushed voice. "Yes. He needs to work on his stealth." I answer and open a door to a staircase. We go downstairs to an almost four football fields long and wide laboratory. I look at Tesla and ask, "You think it's big enough or do you want the twice as big one?" "This… This is enough, sir." Tesla says in a stunned voice. "Just tell me what you want me to design and build." "Do you know why I chose you over Edison?" I ask him as he wanders around the tables piled on with designs and parts. "No, I do not know." Tesla answers as he starts playing around with parts on a table. "It's because you unlike Edison used your imagination." I say and walk out of the room, leaving the inventor to his work. "So what's down there?" Silver asks. "His lab." I turn to a peeking Nick. "And you still need to work on your stealth even Tesla knew you were following us." "I thought that I was stealthy enough." Nick says. "I'LL BOUNCE ON YOUR HEAD!" Yelled a familiar high voice. "Nick…" I say. "I know but he can be persistent to bounce on heads." "I don't care. Just make sure he is out of the kitchen when I am making tea." I say and walk towards the kitchen. Nick grabs the ball off my head and walks away to the training field. I make a quick cup of tea for me and Silver and walk to watch the rookies and veterans spar. "Something seems to be bothering you." Silver says. I sigh and say, "My family is visiting for 6 months." I hear a cup shatter as I look over to see a shocked Silver. "What did you say?" She practically screamed. "Yup, six months." I say with a sigh. "We barely remained sane with two of them for two months. You want them here for three times as long?" Silver says, clearly outraged. " 'Twas this or they would live with us for the next year. What would you have had me do?" I ask her. My anger now flaring. "I'm sorry." I say calming down. "But do not question me when they arrive. They will already have questions about me and you from my blabbermouth brothers." She calms down a bit. "What are we gonna do?" She asks and sits down next to me. I put my arm around her and say, "I'll figure something out. Whatever you do, don't give my dad any reason to be suspicious. He tends to go into a drunken rage." She nods. We sit there for a good hour or so, until Ken comes over to us. "We got all the vehicles into the Hoia Baciu forest, near the spot." I nod and teleport Silver and me to the clearing in the forest. Instantly I feel waves upon waves of power from the center of the clearing. "There is definitely a very powerful demon in the center of the clearing. His power is equal to Lucifer's, this is the first time a demon that was not a prince of Hell even came a tenth of the way to his power." I say as I wave my hand over towards the center of the clearing to reveal one of the most powerful seals I have ever seen. "Who would need such a powerful seal…" I mutter to myself and walk towards it. As I approach the center a figure with a broadsword sits on a red horse. "Well… This is a very bad day indeed." I mutter as I finish walking to the edge of the seal. "Why has someone like you summoned my essence?" The rider asks. "Do you not know who and what I am?" I sigh. "I unfortunately know exactly who and what you are." I say. The rider squints at me. "How would you know who I am? You are just a mortal." He says. "Wish it was that simple, really do. I am the host of the fourth rider. Good to see you War." War laughs. "If you are the host of Death, can you please summon the slimy bastard here?" War asks. "So he could release you from your prison? I think not. Even if I were to summon Grim here, your seal would require Famine to break as well." I say. "How do you know so much about this seal? You only found it a minute ago, yet it seems like you know the inner mechanics of the seal already." I laugh. "I have learned the experience of nearly 500 million demonologists. Seals come naturally to me." I say and start to walk away. "I'll find Famine and come back to you… Unless you know where I can find him." I say. "He is locked in the triangle." "Fitting place for him." I say as I walk over to Silver. I expect you want a host as soon as you're released?" I ask him. "That would be fitting." I nod and say, "I have just the person."

2 weeks later

"I told you not to call that captain an idiot!" Eryk screams at Ken. "Well he should learn how to run a ship." Ken says. "SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" I yell. "Why did you need me anyway? I assume this is not just a random trip." Ken says. "Less talking more shooting." Eryk says and sprayed his ppsh at the oncoming horde of zombies and ghosts. "Really need to learn when ya run yer tongue, landlubber!" Screams the captain. "You need to learn when to shut up!" Ken screams back as he mounts his m134 and begins to spray death on the horde. "Yer landlubbers and yer fancy shiny lead sprayers, you would not last a month with me." "You wanna test that theory?" I yell at him. "Bring it little lady." I start to get up but I see Eryk walk right past all of the still advancing horde. "What's this?" The captain asks as Eryk walks right up to him and lifts him by the collar of his coat. "You think you experienced pain? Dread? Death? Did you have to bury nearly 400 of your closest friends, kill friends on orders? You don't know what pain is and you don't know what it takes to pilot this galleon." Eryk says and throws him on the floor in front of me and Ken. "Yer a weakling, you are. You think yer have any ex…" The captain is cut off as we all see the air behind Eryk swirl and images appear behind him. "You have no experience of death nor do you have any right to question me. I was born and trained before you were even speaking. I was even killed by one of my most trusted allies. Can you claim as much captain?" He asks as images of a village are shown behind him. "You cannot claim as much as you speak." The captain states. The image behind Eryk shifts to him walking down a dark alley and being stabbed in the chest by a much younger looking Azazel. "I cannot claim as much as I say? Did you have to bury your only childhood friend? Did you have to kill an entire town for not following the law? DID YOU HAVE TO SPEND 500 YEARS IN TARTARUS?" Eryk yells as the image switches to him sitting in darkness with tormenting voices and offers keep telling him to pick up the knife in front of him and slit his own throat. "I should write a book on this…" I hear Poe mutter in my head. "I'd buy it, but that is how I killed him. He was walking down to go pay his respect to Jasmine, one of his fellow guards who was killed in a previous attack and I stabbed him with her dagger." Azazel tells me and I feel somewhat ashamed of having him in me. "You should tell me the details of that encounter. You seem to have a glorious sense of irony." Poe says. "For betraying the trust of the one man who helped me or because of killing with a dagger of the only one he could trust with his fears?" Azazel asks, disgust easily detectable in his voice. "I don't see what the problem is. The past is the past let it be." Poe says. "Pay attention on the images behind Eryk, Poe." Azazel says and retreats to a private part of his own thoughts. I focus my attention on the images. I see that after he stabbed Eryk, he sat down next to the barely alive Eryk and he was the one that buried him next to Jasmine. I only know this because he finished off Eryk before pouring the dirt on the coffin. "Still makes a perfect idea for a book." Poe comments. I feel Azazel pull out of seclusion, anger clearly feelable, mostly because my vision turned a bit red. "You think that it is alright being stabbed in the chest by your closest friend, who helped you for nearly 300 years? You only experienced the life of a pathetic mortal. Imagine being accepted into heaven for doing such an act and then being killed by your closest friend who turned into one of the most powerful demons in Hell. I'm sure you would like to be burned alive and trapped in a dungeon of never ending torture… Ow wait I know. I'll write a book on that too, because being stabbed in the chest and poisoned nonstop makes such a wonderful book. You do not understand what anyone but you went through, so do not make me get mad over writing a book about killing the one person that understood you and then being killed, imprisoned, and tortured by his anger. You do not know anything about what we went through and you failed to finish anything but a single novel, yet planned on writing hundreds of them. Did you have to fight nearly 70 thousand other people to have a chance to finish your book? I had to kill that many other demons to have a chance to beg for the stop of my torture. So you be silent and don't bring that topic back up or you will experience the pain I went trough for 300 years." Azazel says and pulls back into his own thoughts, still pulsating with anger. "How dare he. I was close to finishing the second novel." I hear Poe say but I lock him away in a mental maze. "So ye got your chest stabbed by a little knife and died. Quit pulling sorrow in my eyes you are still the most unfit to run dis here ship." The captain says. A weapon that I didn't know appeared in Eryk's hand, while the image behind him grew to be 50 feet tall and 50 feet wide and showed a single large figure on a skull throne. "Demons, unlike mortals do not know fear. All they know is anger. The figure behind me taught me how to summon this axe. It makes rage pour into the holder. Now if a demon got his hand on this axe their power would grow to 400 times their strength. I have nine in me." Eryk says as the red spirits from the attack two weeks ago appeared again. "This is the power of Khorne, the god of fire, bone, blood and anger. What happens when it is used on nine of the strongest demons in Hell?" He smiles as armor that is not usually worn by him appears on him. It looks to be four times thicker and the red spirits are trapped in the arm of it. "I am the host of Death, the host of Lucifer, and the host of Malphas. You will either submit to me or be killed." Eryk says in a deeper voice than usual, and a voice that sounds like it would kill everything in the next four miles. "I will never submit this ship to anyone! Especially to a weakling like you!" The captain yells and charges with a sword. He swings the sword at Eryk's chest but two feet before it hit, the sword was broken into hundreds of tiny pieces by an unseen tendril of energy. I turn to see Ken gasping. "What is it?" I ask Ken. "He used his inner energy like us Ghouls, but his was much more focused. Like it had a mind of its own." Ken said. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?" I ask but he shakes his head. I turn back to see Eryk lift the captain by one hand while slicing his gut with the axe. He then threw the body overboard and had the armor disappear, but kept the axe. He walked back to us and sat down. All of the horde which was charging us a few seconds before, went back to work on getting us to the center of the Bermuda Triangle, where Famine was supposed to be sealed. I looked at the axe that Eryk was holding. It was a cherry red metal with a golden trim, but what I missed before was that along the blade of the axe was hundreds of tiny spikes that were shifting positions at the same speed that a chainsaw would have the belt rolling. "What did you do to focus your energy like that? It takes the veterans months of practice to focus any emotion into a weapon, but you seem to be able to do it at will and let it protect you. No Ghoul but me and my top ranks have been able to use their Kagune to such an extent." Ken said. Eryk looks over and smiles slightly "I had a good teacher." He says then passes out. "Shit." Ken says and lifts him up and carries him to his cabin below deck. I follow to see drops of blood from his back. When we go into the cabin Ken helps me take off his shirt and we see a long, deep gash on the middle of his back. "Why would his back have a cut?" I ask Ken. "I don't actually know." I nod and walk back onto the top of the deck. What are we gonna do? He was the one that could sense Famine's presence. After standing on the deck for a couple of hours I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I ask. "It's two in the morning, go get some rest I'll be here just in case." Ken says. I nod and walk into my cabin.

Ugh, next time I will think before using that damn axe. I think to myself as I get up. I look around and notice that I'm in my cabin, and see that Silver is passed out in a chair near my bed. I laugh a bit, then walk over and pick her up and carry her into bed. "I brought you some coffee…" Ken begins as he opens the door to my room but then nods and steps outside. I put on a fresh shirt and walk out onto the deck. "How long was I out?" I ask Ken. "Two days." He answers and I nod. I look at the map and see we are one day from the center of the triangle where a single little island sits. Almost four hours pass before Silver comes from below deck and comes and stands by us. "How was your nap Silver?" Ken asks. She smiles a bit and says, "Quite enjoyable. I dreamt about walking through the mountains under the stars and only having the light of the full moon to light my path. As I wondered the mountain on my own I met a demon who swore to protect me but I did not know what he meant by that. After I reached the top there was this wooden cabin with the lights on. I was amazed by the beauty of it and how the light of the full moon shone so brightly on the cabin. I then turned to the demon who never gave me its name to ask who lives there, but he was gone. I turn back to face the cabin and then walked up to the door and knocked on the door. When the door opened I saw the demon standing in the doorway with a warm smile on his face. The demon looked alot like…." Silver cheeks got a little pink before she says, "Never mind that last part but that's pretty much what the dream was about." After she shares the dream we all stand in silence for an hour as I steer the ship in the direction of growing power. "Ken tell me, why did you agree to come on this trip?" I ask. "You said you could use some help and it needed to be one of the powerful Ghouls. I figured that since I'm nearly four times stronger than my second-in-command you would need me." Ken answered. "You still wanna protect her? Why not just come clean and tell her how you feel?" I ask. Silver raises an eyebrow as he blushes. "I… I don't know what you are talking about." He stutters. I smile a bit. "You do know that I see you and Tauka and how you act around her." "I… I… no comment." Ken says and lowers his head admitting defeat. I look at Silver's smiling face and pat Ken on the back. "Just tell her how you feel. I mean look at me and Silver. We saved each other's lives as well and look at us now, a still hidden… Ah forget it. When we get back you are to go straight to Touka look her in the eyes and tell her how you feel about her." I say. "But… No you're right. I am gonna do that… the second I get enough confidence." He says. I raise an eyebrow and say, "This might make your confidence rise a considerable amount." He looks up but says nothing. The day goes by slowly as we near the island. Fourteen hours pass and we finally see the island. "You do know what time it is?" Silver asks as she comes up from below deck. "Yeah, should be around 4 a.m." I say and steer the ship to land near the island. "Why are you not sleeping?" She asks. I laugh a bit and say, "I'm a bit of an insomniac." "You an insomniac? You always went to bed around midnight ." Silver says. "Yes and I would awake at two to do the bills and watch some TV as I practiced summoning, sealing, and containing demons in objects." I say. "Mhm… I strangely don't believe you." Says Silver in a semi sassy way. "How close are we, Ken?" I say. "Around two hours away." Ken says from somewhere behind us. "Waters clean but for some reason there's a burning plane coming down right on the center of the boat." I look to see something that makes me smile. "That crazy bastard knows how to make an entrance…" I move the ship a bit off the path of the plane and it crash lands into the water. A Few seconds later I hear a familiar deep laugh from behind me. "You always seem to be a bit ahead of me." Alucard says. "Eh, I have a fine crew of sea dogs unlike nazi vampires." I answer. "Good to see you still remember who we killed." Alucard says and walks over to take the wheel. "It's hard to forget the 'major dancing to the simpheny of madness' as he called it." I say. "Also the fact that he nearly destroyed all of Britain." Alucard says. "I own no loyalty to the country if that's what you are implying. Arthur sent me there to assist you and the Hellsings." I say and he nods. He sails us to the island and when we arrive Ken and I disembark the ship. "Where's the seal?" Ken asks. I point towards the only tree on the island. He nods and we walk over. I summon the seal. "Interesting… Grim was broken by me because I was revived on it, but this one requires only Grim to break." Strange, I thought. "Ah, there's the good old reaper." Says a man with scales. "Good to see you to Famine. Wanna get out and walk on free Earth again?" I ask. "You know what I crave for, but one man cannot hold two riders and I cannot exist without a host." I indicate Ken and say, "That's why he came. Meet your new host." I say. "Interesting…" Famine says as he studies Ken. "What is your name boy?" "My name is Ken, Sir." He answers. "Ken… A good name." Famine says then looks at me. "Break the seal after I am in Ken." I nod. Two minutes pass and I feel Famine's essence inside Ken, so I step on the seal to break it. The seal sets off a deep red glow as I step on it but the glowing pentagram on the floor disappears and we walk back onto the ship. "What was that light about Eryk?" Silver and Alucard ask. "First step to getting more powerful allies." I say.


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks pass

"Ugh... They finally arrived." Eryk says. I look out to see a van approach the garage where the tank use to be. Then I see them come out of their car the little and big assholes, Eryk's parents and a giant dog. "Thank god they did not bring my rel..." He stops as we see three more cars come up the driveway. "God damn it." I see a tall man in a policeman's uniform come out of one car followed by his wife and a teenage girl who walks over to Patryk and starts talking with him. From the second car three guys come out one is blonde with glasses, one has short black hair while the tallest has long black hair. The last car brings out a tall man, his wife and one boy. "You have a large..." I begin but he says, "This is only a fifth from my dad's side." I gasp then look back. "Do any of them actually relate to you in blood? I mean you are from the... I don't know which century." I say. He nods, "I was reborn into their family, which so happened to be my descendants by blood." He says as he walks to the front door. "Do any of them know about your powers?" I ask and he points to the three guys from the second car. "They helped seal away most of my power when I was younger." I nod and walk with him. We stand by the front door. He seems to want to enjoy his last moments of freedom. "That bad?" I ask. He sighs and says, "You have no idea." He says and opens the door. "Mom. Dad!" He says, unentusically. "Er… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Yells the blond woman. She quickly looks at me then back at him. "AND WHO DAT GIRL!" He looked at me and said, "Told you." He looks back at his mother and says, "I'm 24. I can do what I want with my hair and this is my girlfriend Ashley." "GIRLFRIEND! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE ONE!" Everyone behind her rolled their eyes at her overprotectiveness. "Again, 24 can date who I want without telling you and on that note it's rude to lie about the amount of people that would be visiting." Eryk says as he steps aside to let them in. "RUDE! HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR MO…" She is cut off by Eryk saying, "My house. My rules. My words." He and I walk into the living room where most of the family, excluding Oscar who was busy playing a game on the PS4, was talking about all the gemstones in the living room. "Never thought our less competent son could afford this kind of luxury." Says a tall man with balding hair. "Love you too dad bet you still don't know how old I am." Eryk says. "twenty-seven right?" "You see why I moved out. You don't even remember something I said less than two minutes ago." Eryk says with disgust in his voice. "I have a business meeting to go to tomorrow, have Patryk show you around the house. Stay out of the basement where me and Ashley will be working and DON'T TOUCH MY SHIT. That means you Matt." Eryk says and I see the tallest one from the second car smile. I assume he is Matt. We go into the basement and I see all three of the second car guys following us. Eryk shakes his head and whispers, "Everyone needs to work on their stealth." I nod to that comment. After we are downstairs I see that Eryk assembled every demon except the dragon in him to the basement. "Time to renew your se… god damn it." Matt says as Eryk walks over to Lucifer and fistbumps him. "Matt, Kevin, Christian meet Lucifer, Malphas, Grim and Asmodeus." Eryk says and they gasp. "You must be kidding me. Those demons don't bind themselves with mortals." The blond one says. "When was the last time I lied to you Christian?" Eryk asked. He and Matt sigh so I assume that the last one is Kevin. "How do we know all of them are inside you?" Matt asks. Eryk snaps his fingers and all of the demons get armor, except Grim who got a skull throne, and Eryk spreads his wings and summoned his armor and sword. "Proof enough?" He asked. "Quite… So you hear of the killer on the loose?" Matt asks. "If there was a killer I would of gotten him already or at least knew of him." Eryk says. "He is the one that slices open the lower abdomen and takes out a kidney, while his accomplice takes gardening shears and cuts the victims to pieces." Matt says. "Ah, those killers… They belong to a gang that imitates creepypasta killers. I already busted 'Ben' 'Sally' and 'Slenderman' have to say, they looked lifelike." Eryk says. "You busted them? Where are they?" Matt asks. "Behind a false wall in this basement." Lucifer answers and opens the false wall to show the three we caught last year. "My god, they do look lifelike… Why does the Zelda one have a muzzle on him?" Kevin asks. "Code name 'Ben' kills by saying, 'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?' or 'You shouldn't have done that.' Sally… Well she pulls pranks that lead to people dying and Slendy man over there impales people mostly children on branches in the forest." Eryk says. "How many of them are out there?" Christian asks. "There's these three, 'Rake', 'Jeff', 'Jane', 'Jack', 'Smiley', 'Smile Dog', 'Hoodie', 'Masky', 'Zalgo', 'Tails D', 'Squidward Suicide', 'Suicide Mouse', 'UBOA', 'Operator Symbol', 'Observer', 'Skin Taker', 'Herobrine', 'Lavender', 'Phantom Epona', 'Slenders Paradox', 'BOB', 'HABIT', 'BRVR', 'Polybolos', 'SCP', 'Scissor Man' and countless others." Eryk says. I even gasp at the amount he named. "How are you gonna catch all of them?" Matt asks. "I can't some are in hiding. Those include most of the clockworks which is why I did not mention them. The one we are after are either Scissor Man or Jeff and Jack. Jack, aka Eyeless Jack, is typically depicted in a dark blue mask with gaping black holes for eyes. He uses a scalpel to cut out the kidney of his victims and most likely eats it. Scissor Man normally chops up snotty brats who want everything and don't do any...thin…" Eryk says then looks at Matt. "If it is Scissor Man we need to cover Oscar in protection. No matter how much I don't like it." He nods and says, "Continue." Eryk nods and says, "Scissor Man kills the ones that don't do anything and ask for everything by taking garden shears and chopping the victims to tiny pieces and using them as fertilizer. Jeff… might as well add Jane as well, takes a knife and kill their victims in their sleep. Normally butchering them." Matt thinks for a sec then says, "The ones that fit the description are Jeff and Jane." I think back to reading some creepypastas and remember that some of the most popular ones were Smile Dog, Slenderman, Jeff the killer, and Jane the killer. They nod and leave to go join the tour while all the demons stay in the basement. "Is that true?" I ask Eryk. He shakes his head and says, "I wish they were copycat killers. Those are the actual creepypasta characters." I frown and ask, "Then how did you catch Slender Man. Can't he teleport out of there?" "He would if I did not make his cell teleport proof." I nod and walk upstairs with him. "AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE BASEMENT?!" Eryk's mom screamed. "Regaining my posture to lead you to your rooms so I can have peace and quiet for the rest of the day." He says rudely to his mother. "HOW DARE Y..." She is cut off by Eryk ignoring her walking to lead the group. "The first floor will house Patryk, Oscar, Kevin, Christian, and Matt. Second floor goes to the parents, Gabriel and Amodeus. Third floor will be occupied by me, Ashley, three of my friends and any guests that show up. House will be renovated in two weeks adding 6 floors, 3 garages, 4 pools, and 3 off site buildings that my students will use. Any questions? No? Good." He walks away. "WHAT!" I hear his mom scream. "WHY WOULD HE WANT HER ON THE SAME FLOOR AS HE IS!" "Well for starts I am his girlfriend and his apprentice…" "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND WHY DOES HE NOT WANT US TO BE ON THE SAME FLOOR!" His mom screamed interrupting me. "How about the fact that you have done nothing than pretty much scream at him and everyone else since you got here. Also back to the question you screamed at me. He found out in less than a week of me being here that I would find a way onto the roof if it kills me, so he decided that it would be best if I had a room that was closer to the roof and easier for me to escape onto to get away from screaming annoying people that likes to get on my nerves without them knowing. If you think screaming and yelling at me or Eryk will help you get to be on the third floor then you are so sadly mistaken. Another thin..." I say as Eryk's mother interrupts me. "HOW DARE YOU. ALL YOU ARE IS AN INSIGNIFICANT WHORE HE PICKED UP OFF THE STREET!" His mom screamed. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN…" I am cut off by a knife landing in front of my foot and in front of her foot. I turn to see a pissed off Eryk. "ENOUGH! IF EITHER OF YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH SCREAM ONE MORE TIME. SWEAT OFF MY BACK, BUT PLEASE LET ME RELAX IN MY DAMN HOUSE!" He says then walks over and puts his arm over my shoulder. "Would you, of everyone here be the one that goes to your room first, mom." Then he rips the knives out of the floor and walks outside. "He just threw a knife at me… ADAM HE JUST THREW A KNIFE AT ME!" His mom screamed. "Hmm?" Adam, his dad, looks over from watching Oscar play Mario Kart. "You say something?" As she starts being a drama queen again I walk outside to find Eryk teaching a class of rookies. "Sorry about my brother's wife. She can be a bit of a drama queen when her son is involved… well when any son is involved." Says the police uniformed man. "It's quite alright. He warned me about her."

"This is why I hate family visits." I say in my head and Lucifer laughs. "I know I was in your head longer than all but Grim." He says. "Don't get me wrong I would kill for them if they needed it but still…" I say. All but one rookie was struggling with the advance level of the Hsing-i. I walk over to him and ask, "What is your name boy?" He looks at me and smiles evilly saying, "The 'Crimson Killer'." He attempts to get a knife but I kick him away from the other students. All of them back off and I finally see my uncle and Silver standing nearby. My uncle starts towards me but is halted when he looks at the student. I look back and see that he took off his training robe revealing a white blood stained hoodie and a big kitchen knife. He also took off a fake face mask to reveal that he carved a permanent smile in his cheeks. It also looked as he cut off his eyelids. "Code name 'Jeff', danger level 8/10… Interesting man to attack the 'Crimson Satan'." I say. My uncle frowns as I utter 'Crimson Satan'. "So you are the one that must go to sleep…" Jeff says laughing madly for a moment. "You are one of the most notorious people of the city. Friend of the gang called the Ghouls. You will make an interesting enemy." I see the rest of my family because I hear a loud scream and see my mom charging towards me. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" She screamed, but the rookies managed to keep her back and away from the danger zone. "Jeff, killer of his own family, born in 1997 and supposedly ran into the forest after killing his mom, dad, and brother. Last words are believed to be, 'Mommy you lied.' before you stabbed and gutted her and your dad. You then went upstairs and stabbed your brother in the gut and when he awoke screaming you covered his mouth with your hand and whispered 'Go to sleep'. Tell me what would you be doing on my property?" He laughed a bit then said, "Coming to kill you of course. I believe you imprisoned a girl and two men from my family." He says as he charges. I wait until the last second then dodge and trip Jeff. "Yes I captured the ones you called 'Slender Man, Ben, and Sally'. Unfortunately I don't believe you are in a position to take them back or kill me." I say. "I may not be enough alone but what happens when you add 'Jane, Nina, and both Jacks?' I'm sure you die." Jeff said and I noticed four more rookies advance on me. "This is why I cannot have a peaceful day…" I say with a sigh as I grab two knives from my trench coat. Using them to block Nina's and Jane's knives before they hit me. I turn to see a tall black and white clown advancing on me. "Want some candy?" He asked and tried to stab me in the gut. I jumped over his hand and brought his head down on my knee hearing bones crack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man with garden shears advancing behind Oscar. I whistle and Lucifer tackles the man into the circle of rookies followed by Malphas, Grim, and Asmodeus. "Nice to see you five, any idea how five of the most notorious gang members managed to get onto my property?" I ask. "They can't be that bad. I mean what are their danger levels?" Grim asked as he was dodging laughing Jack's clawed fingers. "Oversized Freddy Krueger!" Grim yelled and kicked him back. "Jeff 8, Jane 8, Nina 8, L Jack 9.75, Eyeless is a 9.8" I say back. Lucifer was boxing Jeff, Jane was preoccupied with Asmodeus, Malphas was having boxing fun with Nina, and I was facing Eyeless Jack. "So, you are the so called 'Crimson Satan'. A wasted title on one as weak as you." Jack said. The whole group got silent even the fighters to see what was gonna happen. "WORTHLESS? MY SON IS NOT WORTHLESS!" My mom screamed. "Shut it you bitch or I will gut him and eat his kidney in front of you." Jack said. "Explain one thing to me Jack. Why would you of all people try to attack me? You know that on your scale I would be a 10,000/10 while you are still a 9.8. What is the point of worthless dying?" He laughed as I heard the alarm. "Enough time to break out the 50,000/10." I look nervously at the building. "You have no idea what you did. Yes, you may of freed Slender Man, but you also unleashed something that you cannot comprehend. A one googolplex out of ten…" Jack looks at me then back at the house. "In all the years I've lived there was only one googolplex. How did you lock him away?" "With a lot of anger." I say and watch shadows creep out of the house when suddenly Slender Man, Ben, and Sally flow through the end towards some conveniently placed spikes. "Lucifer! Malph!" I yell pointing and they nod spreading their wings and catching them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY!" My mom screamed as Lucifer and Malphas landed. "Two of the seven princes of Hell. The one in the robe is the Grim Reaper and the other one is a third prince." I say and look back to the house, seeing the shadows spread out even further. "WHAT KIND OF BULL…" My mom started but as I snapped my fingers and all the people ended up behind me. The demons, Silver, and the creepypasta characters, she stopped talking. "Who in the world has a googolplex in their basement." Jeff asks. "Me and prepare to meet Nori, god of all darkness and malice." I say as the door bursts open and a single figure walks out. "Ah, how good it is to be free again." Nori says and looks around the crowd. When his eyes fall on me he gets an angry frown. "To see you of all people banisher of darkness, killer of Malice. I despise you and all of your knight friends. I'm sure you liked when I possessed you and killed Jasmine." My anger flared and my armor and sword appeared. "Do not speak of her in such manner. She was worth 4,000 of your worthless lives." I say and slowly advance towards him. "Oh? So brave. Such a switch since when we first met. Sir Lancelot. So surprising." He says with a grin. I summon the scythe to my back and axe to my other hand. "Do not presume to use my title only true allies can use it." I say and finally reach him and stand eye to eye with him. "Is that not what you taught me, mentor?" He sighs. "Still such a disappointment. I mean you still cannot come close to me in strength." Nori says and tries to kick me. I grab his foot mid air and see that it made the ground shake. "You were saying something about not coming close to you in strength. Wanna repeat that?" I ask as I kick him back 70 feet. "Tsk, tsk. Such raw power, yet no control whatsoever. Still have to say you did better than my other student. God knows what happened to him." Nori says and attempts to fly to get out of there but I spread my wings and follow him. "You will not get away from here Nori. I made a promise to Jasmine and I intend to keep it." I take out the same dagger that was used to kill me. "I did promise to gut you with the very blade both me and Jasmine were killed by, did I not?"

"Where did I go wrong with my baby? For him to be able to do such heretical things as side with a demon…" His mom says. "You should be able to hear the full account of the story." Azazel says. "What do you mean?" His mom asks. "I mean that why he may be your son there is much more story to his life. Long ago four immortals walked the land, your son was the strongest and most loyal one. After living 1,600 hundred years, I was tasked with killing him. A few days before I got him one of the attacks on the country of Italy. Arthur, his leader, sent him there to help the inventor by the name Leonardo Da Vinci. When I got him, he just finished 10 years of apprenticeship to him and was going to see Jasmine's grave. I… I stabbed him in the chest as he was walking down a tower in Leonardo's buildings." Azazel says. "HAHAHA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH AT A LIE LIKE THAT. My son is only 24." His mom says. Kevin looks around nervously and says, "Is it not possible that it could be true. I mean look at him…" "DO NOT BELIEVE IT FOR A MINUTE!" His mom screamed. Nori landed, bloodied and bruised. His wings were chopped to bits. Eryk followed shortly after looking not much better. His armor was dented and chipped and sometimes scratched. The red spirits multiplied in number and his wings still appeared intact. "You insignificant immortal! Why did you not die in Tartarus?!" Nori screamed. Eryk laughed with murderous intent and dropped the sword and axe then drawing the scythe. "Coasă copilului de război dacă exilul, secerător sufletelor o comoara, pe secerător demon aur de întuneric, nebunie și nebunie radieze de pe acest arma." The scythe enveloped his body in shadows and a figure was seen exiting the shadows. I say figure because he looked to be armored in shadows. "DON'T YOU KNOW, FOOLISH MORON? I AM THE GOD OF SHADOWS YOU BELONG TO ME!" Nori screamed and waved his hand in front of him making the shadowy man disappear and the shadowy dome. Eryk was not in the shadows. "Interesting tactic. He used the shadows as a diversion." Eyeless Jack said and Slenderman nodded. "A diversion to do what?" I ask and he points to Nori. I turn back to Nori and see that Eryk was standing next to him, scythe's blade against his neck. "Don't you know? I'm the devil's host. I have friends in high places. Including Hades who can move me anywhere I would like with shadow travel. Thanks for all the shadows now back into Hell we go." Eryk says and slices Nori's neck, whose blood somehow formed a pentagram. "How did you learn to do this?" Nori asked Eryk who smiled. "I did not." He said and I saw a red mist leave his body and the man that was in the memory we saw on the boat standing there. "Make the acquaintance of Khorne. The god of fire, blood, skulls and anger." Eryk says as Nori disappears. The man, no god named Khorne turned to us, nodded, and melted into a pool of blood while Eryk fell to his knees bleeding. He turned to look at Eyeless Jack who said, "I will stay with you to make sure you don't oppose us again." Eryk teleports to have the sword to his neck saying, "Still have enough in me to kill two of you. Make sure you say your words carefully around me…" Eryk says and passes out. "ERYK!" His mom and I scream. Jack catches him and places him on the ground. "Damned fool. Lucky he is even alive. I don't know what that axe is, but what it did to his back is gruesome." Jack says and looks at the other creepypastas. They all nod and all but Jane left. Both of them lifted Eryk up and Jane asked, "Which room is his?" I point at his room's window and say, "Third floor, last room on the right." They nod and carry him inside. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE SLEEPS…" Ugh this begins again.

"Ugh, I feel terrible." I say as I get up and see Jane sitting by my bed. "I don't even know if I should be glad or scared to see you." "I would prefer not, but seeing that Jack is not here I hope glad." Jane answers. I reach and touch my back. The axe made more shallow cuts. "Lucifer, what's going on with my mom and Silver?" I ask. "Arguing for the past six hours on how she knows where you sleep." He answers. Ugh I think as I get up and fall to one knee from the surge of pain that follows. I look over to Jane and ask, "What no help this time?" She smiles and lets me lean on her as we go downstairs. I hear Silver and my mom arguing in the living room so I ask to go to go to the kitchen. I make a cup of tea for myself, then hear the bell sound. I hear the sounds of angry yelling then boots going upstairs. Jack comes in the kitchen and says, "You pissed off an archangel." I sigh and stand up. "Not the first time." I lead them to Tesla's lab and unlock the door. Just as I close the door I hear a yell, "HE IS NOT HERE!" We proceed down the stairs and see Tesla working on a grapple hook gauntlet. "How can I he… What happened?" Nikola says. "Sealing an angry god and losing a lot of blood." I answer and sit down near him. He nods and goes back to his work. "Should we go back upstairs to mislead the angel?" Jack asks. "I don't think it is needed, but go if you wish." I say and he nods walking upstairs. "So Tesla, you finish any of the projects?" I ask. "I finished one. The sword scabbard that has a hidden flamethrower in it." He says and hurries over carrying the scabbard to my sword. "Thank you Tesla." I say, but as I reach for the scabbard another wave of pain rolls over me and I start coughing blood. "That is a terrible state to see you in." Tesla says and helps me back into the chair. "Is there anything we could give you?" I laugh and say, "A liter of blood, but since I'm sure you are not donating just let me wallow in my pain." "We have a problem up here." Lucifer says in my head. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Some of the high ranking demons heard about your current state and are trying to find you to drink your blood." He answers. "Wonderful…" I say and look at Jane saying, "High level demons broke in be ready just in case they get down here." She nods as the door upstairs opens and my family runs downstairs. "IS HE DOWN THERE!" Screams a voice, I assume he is a demon. "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" I hear Silver scream. "WORTHLESS WHORE!" The demon screams and throws Silver down the stairs. He comes down the stairs and smiles as he sees me. "Look at the Crimson Satan. The supposed unkillable God slayer that can heal any wound. PATHETIC LIE!" He says, stepping on Silver's back. My anger explodes… and so does most of the room. "There is a reason high level demons are under god ranked ones. You are about to witness why." I say. He laughs and stabs me through the gut. I shake my head and pick him up by his neck. "Why do people think that stabbing me in the gut will work…" I say as I snap his neck and drink his blood. I feel most of the wounds heal and my energy is restored. I walk over to Silver who is still on the floor bleeding. I pick her up and start to walk to my room. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" I hear my mom scream. "Away from you." I say with anger and hatred in my voice. I walk upstairs to see Jane speaking with Jack. They turn to me and, even though they are cold blooded killers, gasp at the sight of Silver. "What happened?" Jane asked as she went to bandage Silver. I look at Jack then back to Jane and say, "High ranking demon threw her down the stairs to the lab and stepped on her spine." Jane was silent for a bit, but Jack reached up and removed his mask. "We all craft masks to hide behind. Mine was crafted after I endured the pain of my eyes being gouged out with a spoon and having tar poured in the empty sockets. You have your mask to hide behind after being trapped in the realm of darkness. Jane has her own mask for failing to stop Jeff. Silver is the only one without a mask to hide behind let this be the thing that gives her a mask and not something worse." I understood what he meant. After leaving Tartarus a strange half face mask appeared with me and stayed with me all my life. I pull the mask out of my back pocket and stare at it for a moment. It's made of solid onyx, which is why I never have trouble getting that gemstone and where the eye should be is a swirling red pool that reminds me of blood. "I never hid behind this mask for that very reason. If everyone has something to hide behind they will never evolve into stronger human beings, but I will not try to shove it away now." I say and put the mask back in my pocket as he puts the mask back on. We walk upstairs to my room. I lay Silver on the bed and turn to face Jack. "I have a question for you. Even if people wrote about you, why kill them?" I ask. "Anyone that sees Slender Man's face is marked to receive a mask. All those we killed were to save them from getting a mask." Jack says. I nod and take off my shirt and go get more bandages. When I come back only Jack is in the room. "I just realized a strange detail about your mask. While all others are smooth along the edge yours is jagged and spiked. Why is that?" "When I came out of Tartarus, I put the mask on and walked to Lucifer's palace. On the way there a demon attacked me and the masks edge shattered as he was disintegrated." I say and he nods. "Why protect her of all people that are here? You did not make a move until she was hurt. Why do you value her life so much?" Jack asked. I sat down in a chair by my bed and said, "Who else do I have left to defend?" He nods and walks out of the room. I rest my head on the mattress and end up passing out after a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up in bed with a passed out Eryk sitting in a chair with bandages now wrapping his body and scarred back. I smile that he brought me up here and left his annoying mother down there for a bit. I go take a quick shower and start to get dressed, but when I reach for a shirt I see a strange half face mask. It looked to be made of Sapphire while the eye was swirling silver. "What's this…" I mutter to myself. Eryk wakes up a moment later and looks at me then looks at the mask in my hand. "Promise you will not put that mask on unless it's absolutely needed." He says and stands up holding his chest as a blood stain forms on the bandage. "Why should I not put it on? It's so pretty and it's like it is drawing me to put it on." I say and feel myself start to lift the mask to my face. Eryk teleports to me, but stumbles and falls into me. "Do not put that mask on. Do not hide from the pain. Embrace it." He says as he lifts off a beautifully made mask similar to mine, except his was made of onyx and something that looked like blood. Jack walked into the room and smiled when he saw me and Eryk. "You should not be…" He stops as he sees both of us holding the masks. "I see why you moved Eryk. Silver all of us have masks to hide behind" He touches his blue mask to make a point. "But we should not hide behind them. They can corrupt us. The mask promises power and they do give the power, but the power comes with voices of insanity. Use it only in desperate times." He says and slides his blue mask off to reveal a brown haired man with black sockets filled with what seems to be tar streaming down his face. "Look at what happened to me. I had to have my eyes gouged out and filled with tar before this mask appeared before me and promised shelter from the pain. I took it but found it harder and harder to take it off until it just felt like part of my body." He says and puts the mask back on. I look at the mask in my hand and put it in my pocket. We carry Eryk back to bed. "Why won't you heal completely?" Jack asked. "Don't have enough blood in my body. When I summoned Khorne I sacrificed nearly six liters of blood. I only got two back from the high ranking demon and since I believe neither of you want to sacrifice four liters to let me heal. I'm letting some cells regenerate to use them to heal completely." Eryk says. Jack sighs and takes a scalpel and slices his palm. Eryk raises an eyebrow. "Why only a small incision? If you wanted me to heal completely I would need the entire arm slit." Eryk says. "I will only give enough to let you heal all your outside wounds. Just let your own body regenerate the rest of the cells." Jack says and Eryk nods taking his hand and sucking some blood out. He takes off the bandage to reveal lots of scars but all of them were on his back. "Ugh, now I'm just drowsy as hell…" Eryk says, speech slurring a bit. "Need to go downstairs and cook breakfast… need to stop drinking vodka…need to top drinking scotch as well... need to stop passing out…" Eryk says as he passes out again. Lucifer walks into the room and laughs. "He is just a bit tired. Only got two hours of sleep right now." He says and gives us a plate he had behind his back. The plate was piled high with food. After ten minutes, the three of us went downstairs. "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!" His mom screams as she turns, but when she sees it's not Eryk she says, "Oh it's only the whore never mind then." "Really your mood swings are duly noted." Adam, her husband said. He turns to me. "Know where Eryk keeps his beer?" Lucifer just facepalms. "He does not drink beer and before you ask it he does not smoke cigs either." Lucifer says quickly. Adam scowles. "What kind of man does not drink beer… I might have to have a talk with him later. He is insulting me." He says and goes to get a cooler from his car's trunk. "So what's in the garage? A tank?" Patryk asks sarcastically. "Don't know if his friends took the tank yet." Jack whispered to me as I peek into the garage to see a mk4 churchill is still there. "Umm… Yes?" I say. Patryk sighs and says, "Really done with this bullshit. There is no way…" He walks into the garage with his eyes closed. "He has a tank…" He opens his eyes. "In… the… garage…" "Told you they did not take it." Jack whispers to me. "I don't even wanna know." Patryk says as he walks out of the garage. "Has anyone seen Oscar?" Kevin asks. I look into the living room and see him reaching for a… 'particular' torture film named Saw… and by particular I mean the one that has a head in a box. "That looks like a fun game…" I hear him say. "That is not a game!" I yell and march into the room, locking the movie case. "I BET IT'S A GAME!" He screamed like the spoiled brat he is. "It is not a game. It is a horrible film that is NOT FOR CHILDREN!" I say as his family walks in the room. "What movie?" Matt asks. "Saw VI." I answer and he gasps looking at the movie shelf. "He has all 7 movies… That is quite rare actually." His mom gasped. "I BANNED HIM FROM WATCHING THOSE MOVIES LONG AGO!" She yelled and tried to get at the movies. I see a shirtless Eryk walk down the stairs and walk into the room. "Really need to sleep to heal. Mind being silent for two hours or so?" He asked. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE MOVIES? I BANNED YOU FROM SEEING THEM OR EVEN READING ABOUT THEM!" His mom yelled. He shrugged "9.3 billion dollar net worth, nothing to do. Got bored so I bought some movies." He says. She blinks "9.3 what?" She asked. "9.3 billion net worth. I own a couple of high paying companies. Make them send me 5% of all the profits they make." He says. "YET YOU NEVER SEND IT TO US?" His mom screamed. He shrugged and said, "You never asked for me to send money and since I am not psychic how was I supposed to know you needed it?" He said. Oscar poked him in the gut and said, pointing to the saw movie, "I want to play that game." I sigh but Eryk shrugs and opens the shelf and reaches up to the top shelf and throws down the Saw 1-7 games. "Just let me sleep." He says and walks back upstairs. "SEE IT WAS A GAME!" Oscar says but as he reaches for them his mom snaches them up and puts them back on the shelf. "You are too young to play that game." "WHY… I already watched the mov…" He seems to realize what he was about to say. "WHAT WAS THAT!" His mom yelled and pulled him by his ear all the way to the room that was given to him. Kevin walks up to me and asks, "Why is Oscar being dragged by his ear by his mom?" "She found out that he has watched all of the Saw movies." I say and begin to walk out of the room. When I reach the stairs to go to the third floor I see Eryk's mom coming out of her room looking pretty pissed off and ready to take it out on the first person she sees. I sigh and think to myself that today is just not my lucky day. "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU PLAN TO SLEEP WITH HIM?" "WHERE DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM GOING AND I AM NOT GOING TO ERYK'S ROOM. I AM NOT A WHO..." I begin to yell back at her but then I say in a calm exhausted voice. "You know what if you think I am a whore fine, but keep your thoughts to yourself. You don't know me and I have tried to be nice and respectful towards you because I love Eryk with my whole heart but I can't go on with arguing with you and you calling me a whore and insulting me all the time. You are not worth it anymore." I walk up the stairs and leave her frowning and cursing at me. I see Ken walking out of his room and I stop him and say, "Hey Ken can you do me a favor and tell Eryk if he asks that he knows where he can find me." Ken nods and then proceeds down the hall towards the stairs. I go through my room's door and out on the balcony where it is easy to climb to the roof. After a moment I climb up to see Azazel and the girl named… I forgot her name but they were dancing together on the roof while Poe was sitting on a chair reading a book. "Why are you guys up here?" I ask. Azazel looks over while still dancing with her says, "It's the one peaceful place with his family here. Is that not why you are up here as well?" I nod and sit down next to Poe. "So how long were you three up here?" I ask. "Hmm… A good hour or two." Poe says. The girl turned and said, "It is quite peaceful to dance with someone…" She turned and cast a seductive look over Azazel. "Especially when they look this good." Azazel laughed and said, "Tuck your claws in kitten. I am just a dance partner not a sex every day one, Jazmine." She laughs and says, "You could be…" Azazel took a step back just in case she was planning something. I see Ken and Lucifer climb up from the direction of Eryk's balcony. They walk over and sigh with relief. "Why do you…" Poe begins but then we hear the scream. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO WORTHLESS DRIFTERS!" "Might not of been a good idea to wipe their mind in the living room." "Wait you wiped their memories? When did yo…" I start to say but then I remember how Kevin forgot why Oscar was being punished. "You sir, are a sneaky devil." Poe says with a tiny palm clap. Lucifer sighs and says, "Yes but now we are 'worthless drifters' and Silver is still a 'whore' in her eyes." "Add 'slut' to that too she called me that while I was heading up here when I ran into her on the second floor." I say. "Sorry about my family." Eryk says behind all of us. Surprised to hear his voice we all jump and turn to him. "Boo…" He said sarcastically. Lucifer laughed a bit from the look on Jazmine's face. "I could take you any day big boy." She said with a blush and evil smile on her face. Eryk walks over and drapes his arm over my shoulder and says, "Taken kitten. Should of tried eight months ago." He says. Malphas and a girl that looked faintly familiar walked out of the shadow of the umbrella. "I taught her all of the basics." Malph says and sits next to Lucifer while the girl stands and says, "Chi sono tutte queste persone?" Eryk laughs a bit and replies, "Tutti sono amici di Jasmine, ma si dovrebbe parlare inglese. La sua una lingua che tutti conoscono." She tilts her head a bit and says, "Why would all of them know this language?" "Because it's the primary language of the world. Most people know it or can understand it." Eryk answers. She nods and sits down next to Poe, who for some reason runs his eyes over her body and smiled. "Don't even try it old man. I could take Lance in a duel for an hour." Jasmine says without looking at Poe. "Who is Lance? Is he your boyfriend?" Jazmine asks. Jasmine points to Eryk and says, "That's Lance." "Why does she think your name is Lance, Eryk?" Jazmine asked. He and I sigh. "My name was Lancelot before I was killed and taken to Hell. Now that I was reborn and named Eryk I respond to either name." He says while he pulls out the mask and looks at its eye. "Ok and what's the mask for? A masquerade party?" Jazmine asked. "I wish…" Eryk says as he stares at the eye. He starts to put the mask on, but I stop him before it is on. "You said that those masks were to be off limits unless absolutely needed." I say. He puts the mask on and I see that the mask grows to cover his full face. "It is…" He says. I look at the direction he was looking and saw that a giant cloud of smoke was coming from the direction of the college. He spreads his wings but instead of being his normal shadowy wings, they were bat wings on top of his back near the shoulders, and the shadowy angelic wings on his lower back. He turned back to us and the mask returned to its half face concession. "I know how to control most of the mask's power so don't worry about me." I was still sceptical, but as I stared into his eye… It was like confidence and power radiated in the air around him. "What is with that aura?" Poe asks. "The side effect of the mask. It gives off a constant field of power and your strongest emotion of the moment." Eryk said. Poe nods and goes back to reading. I take the mask out and look at it. How can a gem mask do such a thing as boost your power? I start to put on the mask but I feel Eryk's hand on my shoulder. "No Silver. I already experienced this mask. You are still new to it. Do not put it on." He says and flies off in the direction of the smoke. Five minutes pass and we see the smoke start to clear up. "He should be here in a minute." Ken says. "Ah, a bit too late to save you unfortunately." Says a voice from behind us. A voice I knew quite well by now. "What are you doing here Tartarus?" I ask. "What does it look like? Kidnapping you semi worthless brats." He says and kicks me away from him causing me to put the mask to my face. When the mask hit, something inside me awoke. It felt like experiences of past lives flowing through me. All my movements were faster and I felt that I had reached a level that no one could match me on. I felt I could even take on God. Seconds after that Eryk lands next to me, his face half concealed by the mask. Our combined power started making cracks in the cement roof. "Now we can get some fun started…" Tartarus says as he charges at me and Eryk but I see a ghostly tendril of power block his movements. "This is interesting. How your ancestors intrigue me." Tartarus says and pushes past the tendril. He punches at Eryk's chest with enough force to crack the entire ceiling. Instead of moving Eryk back Tartarus's hand was a mutilated mass of skin. "HOW HAVE YOU GROWN SO STRONG!?" He yelled and attempted to punch me but Eryk caught his hand. "This is why I hate you Tartarus. You always think that you will win." I say. Eryk bends the elbow the opposite way. Resulting with the bone being pushed to the surface. He then proceeds to kick one of Tarturases legs off. "The thing about my mask, Tart. You helped me forge my hatred of you into it." Eryk says. He steps aside and looks at me saying, "You should take that mask off now. It can become quite corruptive." I did not wanna take it off. All the power and skill it gave, but I knew that I would never reach it without it. He sighs and starts to put a hand on my shoulder. "First the mask gives power. Then it gives misery. Finally leading to extreme pain." He said. I began to think that he was lying but then I felt the mask begin to alter my mood as if it did not wanna be a separate part of accessories. It wanted to be part of me. I quickly reached for the mask to start to pull it off. When I take the mask off I feel the experience stay but all the power leave. Eryk smiles a bit then turns back to Tartarus. "Time to end this little reunion." He says as he punches him through the chest all the way out of his back until he was holding the beating heart. "Leave me and my family alone Tart. I do not like having to kill but I will." Eryk pulls his hand out of the chest and squishes the heart above his head raining blood over his face. Tartarus disappears as Eryk takes the mask off. "I know you were struggling to take the mask off. That is part of the reason why we, meaning Jack, Jane, and I did not want you to wear your mask. The mask is your place to hide. It is power of solitude." He says as he sits down with a pained expression on his face and I see that the mask left scabs on his face, where it clung to his skin with tiny spikes. We all go back inside and disperse among the house. I was with Eryk in the living room watching Saw when his mom walked in. "I wanted to talk to you about something, son." She gets an angry frown when she sees me leaning on his shoulder and watching the movie. "First up I want you to be more respectful to me. Secondly I want you to promise to never watch any of the Saw movies." Oh god damn it I thought. "And lastly I want you to break up with Ashley." He looks over at his mother and says, "None of those requests will come true, seeing that I'm happy with Ashley and the fact that I'm enjoying the original Saw as we speak." She got angry. "YOU WON'T? I AM YOUR MOTHER!" She screamed. "And Ashley's my girlfriend your point in that statement was a worthless attempt to scare me like when I was younger. Unfortunately for you I am no longer scared of you nor will I dump Ashley just because you of all people don't like her and I will watch what I want, when I want as long as I am the one paying for the electricity, power, house, and the movie." Eryk says and looks over at me. I blush a bit. "WHY WILL YOU NOT LISTEN TO MY ADVICE? I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM HER! SHE IS JUST WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE RICH!" His mom screamed. He sighs and looks back at her. "Who is the one exploiting my money and house just to spite me not agreeing with your judgment?" He says as he holds up a piece of paper and lets his mom see it. "I see all the nice shows you streamed and how much you spent miss 'I'll spend two mill without him knowing' and really for bad horror movies. I HAVE A GOD DAMN BOOKSHELF FULL OF THEM." He says and kisses me on the cheek as he stands up and goes to the kitchen. His mom looks stunned for a moment but then gets even madder. "WHY THAT LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT BRAT. HE KNOWS ALL THAT I DID FOR HIM!" She yelled as she smashed his plasma with a book, breaking it. "YOU OWE ME A 1.5 MILLION DOLLAR TV NOW. HOPE YOUR HAPPY." Eryk screamed from the kitchen. His mom and I gasp on the amount that TV cost. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT. IF ONLY PATRYK GOT THAT MONEY! THEN WE WOULD HAVE AT LEAST ONE COMPETENT SON!" She yelled. I could not hold my anger any longer and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP. Seriously, you do nothing but yell. Do you even know how to talk like a normal person or do you only speak yell. I mean it's no wonder why Eryk moved away from home. Just because you are his mother doesn't mean you can control him for the rest of his life. I don't get what your problem with me is especially since I have done nothing to you." I hear Eryk talking with a man in the kitchen, but ignore it. "If you think your precious son Patryk would be such a good and nice son then you got that wrong. He does nothing but get in the way and annoy people more than Oscar does when he talks about games. Eryk works hard for everything and everyone. He may treat you with disrespect but he has a good reason too seeing that you show him no respect at all. I mean come on women, you are how old? You should know by now that if you want any respect then you got to show others respect as well. Treat people like how you want to be treated not treat people however you want and expect them to do what you want when you want and them to feel the same way about things as you do. I did not become Eryk's girlfriend because he is rich. I did because of how I treat him and everyone else. I would care less if he was rich or not because his money does not make him who he is. What makes Eryk who he is….." My eyes begin to tear up as I say, " He is the first person I met who will do anything to keep me safe and protect me from everything. Everyone he has introduced me to has become like a family to me. Eryk accepted me the way I was. I did not just get an amazing boyfriend but I also got an awesome best friend that I would do anything for. You may hate the fact that your son is happy with someone who is not you especially since it is me, but just know this I am happy with him. You do not know anything about what your son has done for me and what I have done for him. Eryk means more to me than life itself for all of his kindness he has showed me and I want to show him that same kindness and so much more." I turn and leave Eryk's mom standing in the living room with a stun look on her face as I run up the stairs to the top floor. As soon as I reach the third floor I run into my room and up on to the roof which with relief I am alone so no one could see me cry. I feel someone touch my shoulder to see Azazel standing by me. "You know even if she stopped mocking you and Eryk or if she knew about how he saved your life the result would be the same." He says as he sits down next to me. "I just want her to understand that whatever she sees is not always right." I say as I dry the tears from my eyes. "Believe me I know. Remember that we all have had those days with people who would annoy you to no end." He says as he turns to look at me. "We all have demons inside us. She has believed that she was a saint. I believed what I did was for the greater good. You and Eryk are the only ones that actually understood your darker sides and accepted them as they are part of who you are." I look at him, but burrow my head in my hands. "She is just so frustrating. She doesn't even know me yet she says those things." I say. "We are all to blame. Eryk sees how much she torments you, but can do nothing to stop her. He makes her angry at him and not you because that is the way that he believes you will not be hurt as much. May not work out so well but understand his predicament if his family gets angry at him we will be dealing with the police and the angels knocking on our doors, but if he does nothing this will keep happening." "I know but his mom is so aggravating sometimes." I say. "You know it's rude to talk about someone's family behind their back." We hear Eryk say from behind us. I look at him and the two dogs he somehow brought up here. They were both huskies and they were… smiling. "Meet Czarek and one of my favorite hellhounds. His name is Aamon." He says as he lets the dogs run to me and lick my face. I pet the husky who laid on my feet and was staring me in my eyes. "You do have an eye for loyal dogs, mate." Azazel says as he pets the husky. "This is the original one that saved your life isn't it?" Eryk nods and sits down and the other dog goes over and lays down behind him. He looks at me and says, "If I could do anything other than take the anger at myself I would, but as Azazel stated I'm stuck until they leave six months from now…" I don't blame him. He is trying to protect everyone he cares about in the long term, but it really angers me that it had to be this year. "Why did you go to Poland that day?" I ask. He sighs a bit and says, "It was my friend's funeral. He was murdered by an unknown assailant. It always happens to my friends. First Jasmine was killed when Nori possessed a fellow guard in the 1600s then four years ago when Grim did the same thing. I hoped that he would be alright, but…" He says as his eyes lose focus and he starts muttering something that sounds like names of hundreds of people. After two minutes he looks at me and says, "Those are the names of everyone I ever killed. Hundreds of men, women, and children that never got to grow up. When I spent 500 years in Tartarus I heard everyone's dreams, hopes, and family members I stole from them. Thousands of dreams that I alone stopped. Thousands more crushed by learning their husband, wife, or child was dead." He says and I see the mask he has on his hip start to bleed from the eye. He touches the mask and says, "This mask was formed by my desire to be free of the voices, but it just made them stronger whenever I took it off. I spent seven years hidden behind the mask, slowly forgetting who I was until Lucifer found me." He looks away from me for a moment then stands up and whistles and Aamon follows him as they disappear and I see them reappear on the training field. "Remember what I said about the dark side. His was much darker and tormenting than most. I killed him. I was the one he trusted the secret of where he buried Jasmine." Azazel looks at me. "Nobody knew she was dead other than me and Eryk. She was labeled a heretic and deserter. Abandoned by god they called it. He was just as tormented when Arthur had to pronounce that as when his mom now screams at you." Azazel said and walked away. I sat there for a moment, just petting Czarek before I moved and went back down to my room with Czarek following me.


	11. Chapter 11

"YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HER!" My mom screamed. "You can go to hell for all I care. I will not break up with her just because she pushed your damn huge buttons." I say. "YOU DISRESPECTFUL FOOL WITHOUT ME YOU WOULD NOT OF BEEN BORN!" "Without you I would not of had to endure this torment!" I say. My phone rings. "Y-ello?" I say. "We have a big problem at the college. The same murderer that got your friend seemed to get a girl in dorm 19." Giovanni says. "I'm on my way. Just make sure no one goes in the dorm to disturb any of the possible evidence and get any witnesses to the murder to wait by the door." I say and hang up. "SILVER!" I yell and she comes down the stairs. I toss her a jacket and say, "We got a nice drive to look forward to." "WAIT DID YOU SAY MURDER!" My mom screamed. "I FORBID YOU FROM GOING TO THAT PLACE… ADAM! ROBERT!" She screams as I start the chevy. We pull out as my parents and uncle run to a car and follows us. "What happened?" Silver asked. I look at her and say, "Someone was murdered at the college in the same manner my friend was." I answer and she nods. After two minutes we arrive and I rush to Giovanni while my parents rush after me. "Where is the murder?" I ask and he points to a dorm at the right end of the campus. I sprint my way there and I'm greeted by sobbing girls. "Where is the murder scene?" I ask one and she is shocked to see me. "You? WHY DID HE CALL YOU?" She asked and looked at Giovanni. "EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!" He backs away a bit and says, "He is the best at finding one disturbance. Just give him a photo of the room from the night before." She nods hesitantly and hands me a photo of a moderately sized dorm. My family arrives as she hands me the photo. I nod to her and go into the dorm to door number 19. The second to last dorm on the second floor. As I go to unlock the door a girl screams and I turn to see one of the first yearers. "I KNEW YOU WOULD COME!" She yelled as she hugged me. "Creepy…" I mutter to myself and push her away, opening the door. Inside is Tabitha, a goth girl from most of my classes. "What happened?" I ask as I look around the room and the photograph. She is surprised to see me but says, "Yesterday when I came here from a party I heard a muffled voice of my dorm mate and thumps so I politely went to my bed and slept without turning the light on. In the morning I went to check on her and saw her dead. If you look at the wall behind you, you will see the message the killer left." I turn to see 'aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' written on the wall in blood. I look at the photograph again and at the room spotting very slight alterations. I walk over to a flower pot that was on the wrong side of the window sill and see that inside there is a discarded knife. I pull it out and everyone gasps. Next I go to the closet which is closed when it should be slightly open. I look inside and pull out a discarded suit and formal shoes with blood on them. "Either this murderer is very clumsy or he loves leaving hints." I say as I go to the other side of the room to pull discarded rope from the clothes basket that was left covered. When I went to open a drawer a note fell out. "hmm… 'Any of you who read this know that I will not stop until all the whores of this city are properly treated to a night of fun, but before they wake up I will slit their wrists and necks and cut out their uterus and mount it on my wall as a trophy. Beware any of you who try to catch me I will retaliate by slaughtering all those you care about so just let me do my work in peace. Love your most decent murderer' Strange letter." I say and put it in my pocket and pull out the discarded uterus which was inside a jar. I gag a bit. "That is sick." Says Silver who rushes to the bathroom to throw up. I put everything next to each other. I notice that there seems to be a bulge in the pocket of the suit. I pull out a handwritten note that says 'Nobody is free yet nobody is a slave. Everyone's a suspect while no one is the culprit. You all blame somebody, but you should not be blaming anybody. It is your fault for this to be happening to you.' "Strange, this murderer left objects so they would be found yet the note leads to the fact that nobody did it." I say. "Could the note be a riddle?" Robert asks. "No this murderer already has a signature. His signature is psychological games… quick what is the first thing that pops into your mind when you read this?" I ask. Robert quickly scanned the page and said, "Seems that nobody is placing the blame on somebody while everyone is hiding anybody." "Exactly what I mean. There is no message hidden in there except that the initials are A.E.N.S." He frowns "How does that help us?" "There use to be a gang in this area who used those initials. Their leader was described to be an educated man with a passion for killing prostitutes." I take out my phone and call Jack. "What do you need?" Jack asks. "Send S. Sam over by to my mansion I need his help. "Why Sam? You know he tends to bring something to kill with." Jack says. "That's the reason. Just send him over to my mansion." I say. "Will do." Jack says and hangs up. As I start to leave the room the girl stops me and says, "How are you gonna catch the guy?" I turn to look at her. "With your help and the girl next door's help." I say. She gasps and asks, "Why do you need us?" I smile and say, "He knows what you look like and we need bait with a message game from the girl in the other room." She nods and says, "We will follow your car." "The renovation best be done." I say to Lucifer. "It is done. I sent 200 of the best to do it." He answers and end contact. We drive home and my family is shocked to see all the renovations done by the time we got back. We now had a three times as tall house and a twice as wide one, had 12 garages, and three pools in the backyard. "When did you?" My mom starts. I ignore it as I see a figure standing in the shadow. "I assume your Silent Sam?" I say and the figure nods walking out of the shadows in a bloody hoodie. "Really need to specify what I want on someone that Jack sends next time… Out of that damn hoodie!" I say and Sam gets out of the hoodie to show he had another clean hoodie underneath. "Not gonna question that logic." I say and walk with him into the house. We go into the kitchen and I pull out a picture of the message on the wall and the girl's body, which was on the back of the room one. He stares at the pictures for a sec then writes down 'I've seen the killer before. He was never caught but he is the killer of prostitutes in Britain in 1888.' I look at his face. I know that he hates noise and anybody who speaks. He murders them by stabbing them in the chest and cutting their tongues out. The same way he killed his father. He then proceeded to sew his lips shut so he would not be disgusted by his own voice. "Is it the man whose name began with a J and ended with a R?" I ask and Silent Sam nods. "We have a much harder case now." I say as I call Jeff up. "Go to sleep… and what do you want?" Jeff says. "Get Jack, Jane, Slender, and Ben over to my mansion… and you come as well." I say and hang up. I nod to Sam and say, "Wait in the backyard they will be here shortly." He walks outside. My family, who was held off by Silver finally walk into the room I was in. I quickly pocket everything on the table and turn to them. "WHO WAS THAT!?" My mom screamed. "A friend's acquaintance and one who is none of your business." I say as I make tea for Silver and myself. "AND YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO CARE ABOUT OTHERS? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?" My mom screamed. "The kind of bullshit that is true if you opened your fucking eyes for a moment. Other than just being locked in your own fantasy world where you are always right." I say rudely. I see Jack, Jeff, and Jane arriving in the back yard to stand by Sam. Ben and Slenderman emerge from the forest. I walk outside to them. Silver comes out of the house and walks towards us. "So why did you want all of us to meet here?" Jack asked. "Sam and I determined the identity of the killer." Sam nodded from where he sat under a tree sketching something on a pad. "Really? That was quite fast." Jack said. "So who was the killer? Part of the people with 'the killer' at the end of their name?" Jane asked knowing that she just implied Jeff. "Very funny Jane and no. The murderer was active in 1888 and was known as 'The Ripper'. He killed prostitutes and cut out their wombs." I say and most of the people gasp. "I am the only one that actually met this man." Slendy says. "Jack, as that was his name. Killed as you said prostitutes for his own misguided reasons. He thought that without and I quote 'The whores that this planet produced, this great nation could actually become great, but while these whores stalk the land at night we will never prosper as a nation. I will kill every last one that wants quick joy with a man for a chance to steal money from him by getting pregnant.' He went around and he did kill them." "If I remember correctly he was suppose to be in England, not Romania." Jack said. Slendy turned his expressionless head towards him. "People move around and don't think I don't know that you still eat on my couch." I whistle to get their attention back to me. "This is like trying to herd ADHD cats in a mouse factory. Focus, I came up with a plan but I need your help with it." I say. "Sorry about them. Slendy doesn't like when either him or Jack eat anything on his couch." Jane says and I shake my head. "Anyway here's the plan. Slendy I need you…" Forty minutes pass as I explain the plan to them. I walk back inside to find my living room torn up and my family restraining my mom. "I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING THAT THEY SAY!" My mom screamed. I look at Matt who is standing in the back. I walk over to him and whisper, "What happened?" He quickly makes eye contact with me and whispers, "Low level possessive spirits followed us from the basement. Got into your mom and made her tear up the room looking for something they called 'The True Blade of Satan'. If you have that I would not let that leave your sight." Matt says. I glance at my mom and say, "It's with Lucifer so it should be fine unless a certain dark God comes after him." He nods and goes back to muttering a exorcism chant in Latin. I walk upstairs until I find the two girls from the dorm. "YOUR HOUSE IS GIANT!" The first year one says. "Thank you, now if you don't mind what are your names?" I ask both of them. "Tabitha." The goth one says. "Annabelle." Says the first year. I nod and point to Annabelle. "You obviously know who I am, but can you tell me how you know?" I ask. "My brother came the year that you defended them from a group of bikers. When he told me to stay away from you, I did for the first two weeks. I then noticed how everyone in the school fears yet respects you." She answers and I nod. I open the door to the room they were standing by. It was the new master bedroom that Lucifer promised me. "You seem to have the most interesting luck. You just happened to stand by my room." "WHATTT!" Annabelle screamed. Silver rushed up the stairs. "Another murder happened nearby." She said. "Who was the victim?" I ask. "Prostitute that answered a man's response for quick fun on a website." Silver said. "You know her username and this website?" I ask as she blushes and hands over a paper. I look at it and facepalm. "Well fuck that plan." I say as I walk into my room and shred the picture. I step out onto the balcony and see that a random car was driving up my driveway. "Do either of you know the car that is driving towards my house?" I ask. They rush over and gasp. "That was the car outside the dorm that day." I jump off the tenth story balcony and land in front of the car. The car stops then a man opens the door and walks over to face me. "Hello young chap. Know where I can find the nice lady named Tabitha?" He asked and I smiled. "I do know where you can find her, but before I tell you please give me the reason you want to see her." I say. He grows angry at me dodging the actual answer he wanted and asking a question. "It is none of your business on the reasons why I need to see her." "Then I have no reason to tell you where she is. Now get off my property." I say. He smiles and draws a sword that was hidden under his coat. "You wanna test your luck chap?" He asks. I summon my sword and get knives between everyone of my fingers. "You wanna test yours?" I ask. He smiles and gets the sword in a ready dueling position and gets a meat cleaver. "Your funeral." He says. I drop the knives and get the mask out. "If I put this on you will die in under a minute. You wanna test me?" I ask. He laughs and says, "Bring it little boy. I've killed others." I sigh and put the mask on. As the spikes dig into my skin I feel the power of the seventh gate of hell pour into me again. I face him and slowly spread my wings. "Your funeral will be amusing." I say as he backs away from me. I teleport behind him and stab him in his back. "That is how you killed all the 'whores' is it not? Sneaking up on them and stabbing them repeatedly? Well if you did not know Karma's a bitch." I say as he turns to see me. I chop him in half with three swings and bite his neck and drink the blood. I then proceed to fly back up to the tenth floor. Annabelle and Tabitha are stunned to see me. "I'm sure your brother warned you for a reason, Annabelle." I say and land next to them, keeping my mask on. "You are not human… What are you?" Annabelle stutters while Tabitha stares at me with interest. "I am the host of the two most powerful demons in Hell. The host of two princes of Hell and the host of the dragon Ragnarok." I say and bow to them mockingly. Silver stares at me and says, "You might wanna take the mask off." I shake my head and say, "The mask and I are one now. Its power will not leave me even if I take it off. While your mask will slowly do that to you, remember I wore this nonstop when walking to Lucifer's castle. Having this mask on for 25 years when training also gave me a long time to be corrupted by its power. It's too late to switch that so I would not worry about taking the mask off when I know its pain would become addictive after a while… This also helps me with the masquerade ball coming up." I say. Silver slowly nods at that statement. "What does that mean?" Annabelle asks. "Means you are speaking to a demon in the flesh." Tabitha said. Annabelle gasped and moved back from me. I just sigh and call up Ken. "Silver and I will meet you at the spot." I say and he says, "On my way there." I look back to Annabelle and Tabitha and ask, "You coming or staying near my family for a couple of hours?" "We'll come!" They both quickly say as I snap my fingers and teleport us near Ken. "Boo mate." I say and he jumps. "Hope your date went well." I say and he grows a bit angry. "How do you know so much? And why are you wearing a mask?" He asked. "Reasons." I say and walk back towards the center of the spot. When me and Ken neared the center the pentagram appeared and once again War stood by his horse. I see you got Famine." War said. "I also got you a host so be somewhat pleased." I say as I wave to Silver so she knows that we need her for a moment. "I WILL NOT STAY AS A GIRL! That would shatter my fragile masculinity." I sigh and say, "You will not stay in me. That would shatter my fragile heterosexuallity." He grows angrier. "Yeah, yeah. Don't you start setting off missiles just accept this." I say. "She has no combat exp…" "Before you say anything, I would not insult her in anyway. Sassing starts quickly with her." I say interrupting him from what I'm sure would be a minute long sass. "Fine but I am still sure that she is a terrible fighter with no skill whatsoever." I glance at Silver to see her get her 'sassing' face on. "You brought this upon yourself mate." I say and back away from War as Silver begins sassing him. "You don't even know me that well. We have met once so how can you say I don't have any combat experience. I mean come on how can you think you know me when we met only one other time. I am second in command for a reason you know." As the sassing continues both me and Ken start laughing to one another. "He brought this on himself." I say and Ken nods. "Seriously you may think I am weak but you couldn't be any wrong. How is it I always end up having to talk to stuck up assholes like you who don't think I can hold my own. First Vlad, then Alpha, and now you. I mean seriously the only decent people I have met that have not called me weak are Eryk, Ryan, Azazel, Ken, Poe, and Jazmine. You may think I am weak but you may want to get to know me before you fucking start judging me because I am not going to deal with another person judging me. Especially since I am his only option as a host because I am the only fucking person willing to host you. If I have to I will beat your goddamn ass down until you understand that I am just as much of an opponent as Eryk is and I am just as enough qualified as he is to be your host." I look to see Annabelle and Tabitha engaging in a discussion with each other. "I mean come on I am almost as powerful as he is and plus everything I know has been because of him. War you have no clue what kind of power I have. I will not back down from anything. You may be the second of the four riders but you are weak without a host and a strong ally." I look over to Ken who is struggling not to laugh. "That funny to you?" I ask and he nods. "You need someone strong enough to withstand being your host and since Eryk being the strongest out of everyone already has Grim the fourth rider and he refuses to be your host. You only have me the second strongest one here. I am here to be a host for you and if you think you not wanting to be sealed inside a girl is going to change anything then you are wrong. You don't know the power you are missing out." I choke back part of a laugh as War gasps. "I know you enjoy rage and anger. Oh boy you would have so much fun and enjoy having me as your host because no one in this whole living world and Hell has seen me actually burst my anger and rage. Some people have pushed me to my breaking point of annoyance good example Eryk's mother. You are going to pass out on the opportunity to experience someone's unbroken rage and anger. I mean come on you are weak and pathetic since... " Silver stops for a breath and in that time War turns to me and asks, "Can you stop her?" I laugh and answer, "I warned you not to insult her, but no. 'I'm War. I am a fucking wolf at heart' would not take the hint." I summon get rekt sunglasses. "Deal with it." "You won't even consider that even a girl can be a host for you and that you might actually enjoy it all because you don't want to tarnish your fragile masculinity and pride. Well you need to fucking pull your goddamn head out of your goddamn ass and actually take a look at the last person you want to insult, annoy, piss off, and aggravate." Wars mouth drops at her sass. Ken and I fall over laughing. "So should I go on because I can go on about how weak and pathetic you are for the rest of your immortal life and trust me I will also make it miserable for you to where you will beg me to forgive you and to also kill you. When you are begging me I will just laugh at you and say, 'Why would I give you any pleasure in forgiveness and death' when you can't even say two words to me now." He looks to me and says, "Kill me now." I give him the finger and say, "Grim is enjoying this. Why would I spoil it for you. Masculinity is love, masculinity is life?" "I think that maybe just for the hell of it I might oh I don't know give you a nice idea of just how much misery and torment you might experience from me. I think that I taking a finger here and there wouldn't even cut it . I could drain you of all but like a liter of blood to make you too weak to move while I use one of my most favorite toys, a rusty spoon so I could castrate you with it and then take oh say the same spoon and make you eat your own testicles while I grab a glass of your blood from the nice keg that I drain most of it into, to drink while I take a nice silver knife and fork to cut out your eyes." He looks at me again. "Kill me now, please!" I shake my head and say, "What's with yer tiny manhood. Ya wee specky bastard? Thought you were born Irish! BE A DAMN MAN… and hope she doesn't mention lobotomy." "I am sure after that you will see me differently well technically after that you won't be seeing anything for awhile. Oh I know another thing I will do is make you mine and Eryk's own personal blood alcohol supplier. I am sure he would enjoy that as much as I will. Ahh that would be perfect too. I wonder how you would enjoy my little friends ice pick and hammer as I give you an lobomanty in both your eyes." He looks at me and asks, "Do I even wanna know what lobotomy is?" I laugh and say, "Scraping off parts of your frontal lobe." "Oh the joy in hearing you scream bloody Marry as I torture you for the rest of eternity. I will be laughing and having so much fun. Just imagine what I would do to you if my favorite hellhounds Czarek and Aamon ever got hungry and I did not have anymore of their favorite vampire meat. I know they would enjoy the meal of feasting on an immortal rider who will not die." "She is kidding right?" War asked. I snapped my fingers and Aamon and Czarek appeared, smiling and in get rekt sunglasses. "You should not of done that twinkle toes." I say to War who was now pacing. "Ahh your screams. I can already hear them and it's music to my ears. Funny thing is that all of this will just be the beginning for you. It'll get so much worse. I mean come on I know that the Iron Maiden would be a wonderful way to extract all that wonderful blood from you after you gain enough strength to stand long enough for me to put you in the damn thing and lock it the fun I can have with the medieval torture devices and all the Egyptian torture methods too." I laugh at War's expression as he hears about all the ways she will torture him. "WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME!" He yells. Grim appears next to me giving him a finger. "I'm enjoying this too much to end it wolf or should I say puppy?" Grim said with a wicked smile. "Hell I can even bring your worst nightmare to to life if I am not already it by now, but then again by the end of the first six months at the longest I pretty much can guarantee I will be your worst nightmare. Ohh I think I even can get a little fun from some of the torture methods used by Satan." I laugh at the mention of Lucifer's torture. "Puppy think you can stand to be stabbed by a hot poker while drinking molten lead?" "Nah I think the torture methods that they used in the asylums would be even better or even the methods used by the Greeks. Oh all of the possibility just make me so excited and giddy. I wonder if I could come up with any that would make you shake in utter fear just by their name. Ohh that one would be so beautifully perfect to use on you. Oh how I will enjoy the screams, the sight to watch you burn at a stake after I drill solid diamond screws into your body along with rusted screws that end up breaking off as I drill them into your skull." "Can this crazy bitc…" War turns to me. "I need an iron maiden, a bear trap and… No I can pay for it all I have fucking gemstones as handles for doors… No You will not get a tip if you don't get it to me by the end of the week…" I turn my attention to War. "What I need to make sure she can pull all of this off, Puppy." "I know Eryk has this wonderful collection of the Saw movies. I could use all of those devices on you. I mean I am pretty sure Ken would like to try some immortal rider flesh as a special treat. I even know this one that I really like because it makes Eryk shake in fear just by hearing the voices from the device let alone when he sees the device." "Really you've been to Tartarus and you are scared of a machine… What the fuck is that?" He asks pointing to the angel trap I built when I was bored. "The recreation of the trap she mentioned. Like the idea of having steel cables drilled into your ribs and a key in nice corrosive acid?" I ask pulling out a jar with a key in it. "I wouldn't even mind trying some of the meat that you have well more like the jerky of muscles and shit you have. I mean come on I have seen wings with more protein on them. HEHEHEHEHE. I think I rather have you as my prisoner and torture toy than have you in my head all the time. I mean seriously I would be having so much fun and being in such a good mood that when I have to see his mother I won't give a shit what she has to say to me because I will be able to take everything out on you and I will also be thinking about better and curler ways to torture and make your life miserable." "That bad?" He asked. I pull out my phone and play a four hour recorded message of my mother screaming. "Imagine four hours of this and you got an average day with her… What happened to your Irish manliness are yer knees trembling?" I say in a mocking Irish accent. "I mean I will have so much time and there is so many possibilities out there and so many to start with. I mean like I could always start with gutting you or I could start with making you watch the worst movie on earth." He looks to me as I pull out the Twilight saga. I shrug and say, "My brother has weird tastes in romance… sure he could make you into a 'respectful' and 'obedient' boy toy." "Oh no I think I will start with all the other things I already named because those would be so much more satisfying than if I was to start with anything else. I mean I got the perfect idea and everything I would possibly need to make your life a living hell." He looks to me and I pull out a credit card. "I have a limitless credit card. I can pay for anything you need and you are the idiot that walked into this. Puppy seems funny that you will be her torture slave… and I get myself some more red wine…" "Ahh that would be an awesome torture for him I could even do it on her too. I just got to go get everything for it but where would I get a beating heart, 25,789,666 maggots, 77 rotten eggs, mold that has died and began growing on itself." He looks to me again. "I have an undertaker friend, much easier than she thinks it is to get dead bodies… and organs." I look at him with the bloody eye of my mask. "Tell me you ever think of cannibalizing an entire town or city? I have and I did do it. You think I'm gonna spoil her fun? Which unintentionally gets me red wine." "Wait I'll need a brain, six eyeballs, six livers, six intestines, and 666 freshly dead bodi… Oh he would help me and I wouldn't have to worry about him eating any of the shit I need for this to wor…" War put his hand to his chest in a disgusted manner and in his Irish accent blasting full force said, "Le haghaidh bean fucks mhaithe a bheidh agat aigne decrepit agus dorcha!" "Le haghaidh ag fuck fear mhaithe fás le péire idir do chosa . Úsáideann tú a ghrá chineál seo an bhean!" I yell at him. "I will not let her be my host!" I get angry and yell, "Beidh tú in iúl di a bheith ar do óstach nó tá mé raidhse de mhodhanna chéasadh nach raibh sí ag trácht ... Ifreann Tá a fhios agam déag bealaí éagsúla duine éigin a gut le clog bó!" He gasps and says, "If you do know that many ways you are a sick, sick bastard. Fine I'll let her be my ho…" "Let her be? More like ask her nicely on whether or not she will still want to be your host." He growls and changes into a 20 foot tall wolf. "Is that supposed to be your full power?" I ask as Ragnarok lands behind me, nearly six times bigger than the wolf. War turns back into human form and reluctantly asks, "Would you be my host?" Silver laughs for a bit before saying, "Told you. You would submit under my insanity. I will be your host, but if you cross or disobey me I will hold true to all of those tortures I promised I would do to you." He lowers his head and mutters "Más rud é amháin go raibh go leor de chumhacht a mharú go bean diabhal mé . Ní bheidh mo fir íon arís…" I sigh at his comment and say, "Más rud é amháin go raibh go leor de chumhacht a mharú go bean diabhal mé . Ní bheidh mo fir íon arís…" He backs away a bit and says, "No torture on the first day." I laugh knowing that if we did this in under 10 minutes… normally it takes two minutes when a person willfully allows a demon to enter their body… it would be midnight, the start of the next day. Silver steps next to War or Wolf as he liked to be called because of that animal form. After two minutes we saw War disappear and reappear. Ken and I nod at each other and step onto the seal. Silver is staggered by the initial release of all of War's power but recovers just as quickly. "So… what are we gonna do now?" Puppy asked. "I always wanted to see who would win a sparring match, you or Grim." I say as both Ken and Silver smile at the thought. "I would surely win." Puppy says as Grim appears in his robe scythe in hand. War draws the broadsword and starts to circle with Grim, eyes never leaving each other. "Why make them duel?" Ken asked. I laugh and say, "I found a loophole on how we can use the angel trap in…" I check my phone for the time. "Five minutes." I say showing both of them that it was 11:55 P.M. "Thought you hated that trap." Silver said. "I still do, but ever since I hosted Khorne to subdue Nori I found it more and more pleasing to see blood and drink blood… which is also a part of the reason I'm still wearing the mask. It helps subdue and lock away some of the bloodlust." I say. After Grim laughing for five minutes as he dodged all of Puppy's swings he said, "Time for some fun." He said as he kicked Puppy into the Angel trap and hooked him into the harness. "WHAT? I said no torture on the first day!" He yelled as he struggled against the bonds holding his arms and legs. "Yes we agreed on that… yesterday. Seeing that right now it's 12:00 A.M. I kept my promise and seeing that I no longer have to hold true to that…" I say as a mad smile creeps onto my face. "Let's play a game." I say and put the jar filled with acid and the key onto a hook that would allow him to dip his hand into the high corrosive acid, but not easily move it around his body. "Your ribs are hooked up to this beautiful machine that will pull your ribs out of your body. The key to your freedom is in this jar…" I say and point to the jar. "But the jar is filled with highly corrosive acid. So what will you do? Endure the pain of sticking your hand into acid for a chance to escape more pain or just wait for your ribs to be pulled out in the slowest and most painful way I could imagine. You have three minutes, enjoy yourself… Oh and welcome to the family." I turn to Silver, whose smile could rival Jeff's at this point. "What's going on?" Grim says, "There's gonna be a bloody good time soon." Lucifer says. "Get the other demons and Jasmine, also get Silver's demons over here since she is too happy to summon them right now." I say. "Will do." Lucifer says and a moment later all the demons in my house and Jasmine, who was still technically a soul, walked into the clearing. "Ah so that's the bloody good time Grim mentioned." Poe said as he pointed to Puppy. When they turn to me all but Lucifer and Grim ask, "Why are you still wearing that mask and why does Silver and you have a mad smile?" "To answer your first question, this mask is now a part of me and to answer your second question…" I look at the time. "Wait another minute." "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME OF ALL THE RIDERS. WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO THE HANDSOME ONE?" Puppy screamed. "You mean the over concerned about his dick than his horse one and by the way 30 seconds left." I say as he reaches for the jar filled with acid and plunges his hand into it. Screaming as his flesh is melted away at an incredible pace. "Fifteen seconds." I say as his hand dissolves to barely any fat and skin just muscle and bone. "5…" His hand goes limp. "4…" His hand dissolved to a pile of bones in the jar. "3…" He looks me in the eye and mouths 'please'. I smile and say, "2…" After wards I take off my mask and walk over to him, bloodlust growing. "1…" I say as I reach him. "Times up Puppy…" I say as the machine pulls his ribs out slowly and painfully. I hear a satisfying crack as each of the ribs is pulled off his spine and he screams. Then the ribs slowly pull off all the skin on his chest. Splitting it and showering me in blood. I see Ken walk up to the body and ask, "May I?" I produce a wine bottle and pump some blood from the heart, enough to fill the bottle. "Now you can enjoy his flesh have a good snack Ken." I say as he unzips the mouth on his mask and begins to eat his flesh. I put the mask back on, not caring as it rips the skin on my face. I see Puppy reappear and fall on his back rocking back and forth. "Welcome to the family… and thanks for the wine." I say as he passes out from the pain. I teleport back to the roof of my mansion with Silver, Tabitha, and Annabelle. "Well now that we have that fiasco over with… anyone wants special red wine?" I ask and Silver laughs at my sick sense of humor. "I'd like some." Annabelle says. "You don't want that Annabelle you were not pay…" Tabitha begins but Annabelle already drank some of the blood wine. "This is quite… sweet for wine." Annabelle says. I smile and Silver gets a bit of a disgusted look but still smiles. "YOU DON'T DRINK THINGS THAT STRANGERS GIVE YOU!" Tabitha screams. "But he's not a stranger. Everyone knows who he is." Annabelle says. "Just like my therapist who knows I kill babies for breakfast and torture small animals for fun. Don't worry he says I'm making good progress." I say in a sarcastic voice. Annabelle laughs at my sarcasm but Tabitha gets angry. "You think that you can do anything just because you have wings. Some of us are unlucky. You were lucky that's all." The mask on my face grows to cover everything but my right eye. "You think I was lucky to be tortured for 500 years straight or maybe you find it funny that my best friend killed me or maybe I'm lucky to have killed him the same way he killed me. I'm not lucky in anyway. I was alive for longer than most. Yes, but you should consider yourself lucky. You did not live my life." I say as my armor appears on me. The plate now was Ragnarok's head and the shoulders looked like his talons. My left hand was now covered in an extra large gauntlet that had razor sharp fingers. It was used for slashing or stabbing opponents while it could be used to block. My left hand had a strange piece of metal covering my entire hand, but I realized that was to help the wrist recover from a heavy blow. The cape had a pentagram on it and in the middle of the star was Author's symbol. In my hand the sword was summoned and the mask once again retreated to half of my face. "You do not know how lucky you are. To be able to avoid what I went through." I say as I put the armored claw on Annabelle's shoulder saying, "You might also forget any plans of helping me. You would not last against anyone of my students if you started this late." She takes a step back when she sees my armor but then says, "I want to be a guard to you and Silver." I nod saying, "That is a good reason to work for. Now tell me the actual reason you wanna stay near us." She gasps a bit but truthfully says, "I'm terrified of what might happen if I bump into one of the people that might make you fight." I nod and snap my fingers causing Touka to appear. "Sorry to disturb you, but I got you a new recruit to train." I say. She sighs and looks over Annabelle. "She will be eaten alive by the veterans." Touka says. "I know that will happen. That's why you will be training and protecting her." I say. "WHAT!?" Touka yelled. "What am I gonna do with the veterans I'm training?" "I'll reassign them to Ken's unit." I say and she calms down a bit. "I still don't like it." Tauka says as I teleport Ken to us. Face bloodied from eating. He has some more flesh in his hands. "I hope you like immortal flesh." I say with a smile as I teleport Silver and Tabitha away. "Why are you still here?" Ken asks. "Annabelle has to see what may happen to her and I need to teleport her down afterwards." I say and make the armor and sword disappear. "Ok." Ken said understandingly as he handed Touka the flesh. "What is she gonna do with the flesh?" Annabelle asks. To answer her question she took a large chunk of the flesh and started eating it. Blood gushing from every bite. Annabelle fell to her knees trying not to vomit. "I warned you. You would not last a week." I say as I pat her on the back as she tries to keep the vomit down. "It's quite embarrassing for a lady to be on her knees near a man. Stand up and accept that you were protected from the nightmares of this world." Ken says. I sigh. "That is your head first mentality speaking. Not the nice guy I met in Canada." I say as Annabelle stands up. She is weak in the knee and still a bit pale. "I am speaking the truth and nothing but the truth." Ken said. "Really?" I say with a smile. "Yes." Ken said. "Then tell me Mr. truthful what do you feel for Touka?" I say. He stops smiling and glances her way. She is staring at him with interest. "Well?" I ask. "I… I… I love her." He muttered not loud enough for her to hear. "What was that? I could not hear you." I say. "I love her." He said a bit louder but still not loud enough for her to hear. "Scream it boy!" I say and he finally yells, "I LOVE HER!" She smiled and all but tackled him into a kiss. I laugh as it happens and teleport Annabelle and myself to Silver and Tabitha. "What did you do to her? She is as pale as a skeleton!" Tabitha yelled. "I showed her the truth of what would happen to her if she became our guard." I said and walked over to Silver. "Wine?" I ask and pull out the bottle. The door to my room opens and my mom, of all people, walks in. "And where have… WHY DO YOU HAVE WINE!" "Oh for fucks sake, OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yell. "NO I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A MASK!" She yelled back. I had to really struggle not to summon my armor or sword. "I can do what I want and I want you out of my room!" I say in a slightly demonically enhanced voice. "Thank you Lucifer." I said in my head. "No problem." He said. "DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" My mom screamed. "GUESS WHAT. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STOP USING THIS TONE AND I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM!" I say.


	12. Chapter 12

"Woman you need to accept the fact the your son is a grown man and can do what he wants when he wants. Him having wine is not the end of the world. I have never seen anyone try to treat their son or daughter like you have when they are fully grown and out of the house. Also you need to remember his house, his rules. He can do whatever he fucking wants to in his own house. You are only here to visit for six fucking months. I am not thrilled about it especially after getting to know you. I can honestly say I rather fucking deal with Patryk and Oscar for six years than have to deal with you for six months. At least they know when to just stop and look at what they are doing once in a great while. Seriously every damn day you have been here you do nothing but yell about everything possible." "YOU LITTLE WHORE. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU SLEEP WITH HIM AND THAT'S THE REASON HE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" "For pete's sake get off of that. I mean seriously there is a lot more to mine and Eryk's relationship that just sleeping with each other. Yes I have slept with him before, but not anytime recently. I mean we both are adults that care deeply about each other. If I didn't care for him as much as I do, I would not be fucking here dealing with all of this damn bullshit you put me through. For heaven's sake why do you hate me so much? I have done nothing to you. You started to hate me when we first met and I do not get why. You don't know me or anything about me. You treat your own kids with such strict rules on what they can and can't do with their lives that I am curious to see how far you are going to push them before they are just done. I know how much it pains Eryk to yell at you or not to defend me when you're fucking insult me." I saw Eryk call over Azazel, Jasmine and Lucifer and they brought a piano into his room for some reason. Then Lucifer handed Azazel a bass guitar while he kept the electric guitar. Jasmine sat next to Eryk with synth pad for pads and strings. Lucifer handed Eryk a mike and kept one for himself. All of them were planning something but they were waiting for some reason. "You may not see it but I do. His eyes reveal a lot more about how he feels than he is willing to show. I am so done with your bullshit about how you think I am a whore and think I am only after Eryk for his money. I mean come on you treat me like I am filth. The sooner you can get your goddamn head out of your ass and actually see what you are doing and the men your sons are becoming you will be proud of them. You would even get to see that I am not even close to what you say I am. I mean seriously do you actually think Eryk would keep me or any of us here if he thought or even felt like we were after his money? So open your eyes and pull your head out of your ass and actually look around you for once in your life.." I take a breath and say, " because you might not have anyone there for you except Eryk when you need your family and friends the most. Eryk cares about you and the rest of your family a lot and would do anything for you just to ensure you are okay." They begin to play softly with the Piano and synth pads and strings. "Do you really want Patryk and Oscar or anyone else not to be there for you when you are needing it the most. Hell at one point I would have been there for you too even if you hated me, but not anymore. If you really want people there for you, you need to start seeing everybody for who they are and not what you think they are." Lucifer and Eryk begin to sing in sync with each other. "You don't realize how lucky you really are to have a family who wants to be there for you and is willing to be there for you. I would love to have a family like that, but I don't." "WHY ARE YOU SINGING THAT HORRIBLE SONG!" His mom yells as she walks over to stop him but Lucifer walks in her way and blocks her as both him and Eryk continue to sing Hall of Fame. "STOP SINGING THAT SONG IMMEDIATELY!" His mom yelled and walked past Lucifer and looked like she was gonna slap him. He winks to me and before she reaches him. As she tries to slap him, he catches her hand and continues playing the song perfectly with just one hand. She looks stunned as the song finishes and he stands up to be a full head taller than her. "I own this house and you are my guest here. If I told you to get out you would have to. You tell me to kick someone else out I ignore it. I will choose what song I play and when I play it. I choose if you are in the room or not, nobody else but me. If what you said about Ashley was even remotely true, why would she still be here? Hmm? Ow yes I know because that's how logic works with you." He says and lets go of her arm and leans forward to be eye level with her, one of his blood red eyes hidden behind the mask. "Don't believe that I will not hesitate to kill even my family if they insult her. You know nothing of her and nothing of me. You will leave my room now, never come into this room again, and go downstairs and repeat this message." "ARE YOU THR…" She is stopped by him stepping away from her and walking over to me. "Yes that was a threat. One that could be easily carried out." He says without looking at her again. She cursed him a bit but then left the room. I turn to see him, looking out a window with hate burning in his eye. He reaches and takes the mask off, turning to me. I see the pain she causes him equals the hate in his eyes when he stabbed Azazel. He hugs me and I think, just being in the same room with me helps him calm down. His breathing slows and he turns to the others in the room. "You see what we have to deal with everyday?" He says to Tabitha and Annabelle. "It's quite hilarious, but why not scare her by spreading your wings?" Tabitha asks. I point to a cross above the bed while he takes the cross that sits around his neck out. "I may be a devil… and Kevin but that's besides the point. Anyway the reason being that if either of us were found to be devils, or demons, whichever term you prefer, we would be taken to the church to be exorcised. Kevin would lose the borrowed power from the demon he has in him, but I… well let's just say my predicament would be much worse since I was reborn as a demon." He says and sits down on the bed. They both nod and walk out of the room. I look back to the demons, but see that they are gone. I turn to Eryk who is staring at his mask. I take out my mask and sit next to him. "The first time you used the mask what did you feel it was doing to you?" Eryk asked. I think back to that day and say, "Like it was changing my mind telling it that it was part of my body." He nods and puts his mask aside. "Tartarus… The torments he did to me made the mask appear in front of me. To be honest I let it become part of my face for nearly 400 years. I spent that time thinking of how to escape. When another century passed I heard that Lucifer was coming to Tartarus for new guards for the palace I put the mask on and walked to the heart to hope he chose me. When he saw my face he instantly chose me because of how rare it was to find a mask wearer in Hell. Fifteen years passed as I was a guard before he told me that I would be his host." He said to me. I look at the mask in my hand and understand why people are so afraid to use them. They grant enough power to have a prince of Hell chose you from the millions of souls in Tartarus. I look at Eryk then put the mask on. Feeling the power rush to me yet again, all my feelings of hatred and bloodlust are suppressed like Eryk said and I missed the first time. I once again feel the mask try to tell me it's part of me but I don't care to stop it. Eryk just stares at me with cold dead eyes that show no emotion and without saying a word. As the mask finally inserted the idea that is was part of face I smiled and Eryk smiled a bit. "Why would you let the mask corrupt you?" He asked. I lean forward and hug him. "Why would I not seeing how miserable you look." I say. He smiles a bit and takes the mask off my face. All I feel is a bit of a draft and a bit more… naked without it. All the power stayed and all the experience stayed, but all the solitude and safety left. "Is the kind of… vulnerable feeling around you as well?" I ask and he laughs. "Now you definitely accepted the mask. The answer to your question is yes." He says and steals a kiss from me. I don't pull back. I hear the door open and a scream. I turn to see Eryk's mom standing in the doorway with Adam behind her. "YOU LITTLE SLUT, GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" She screams while running at me with her hand up and about to slap me. I see a flicker of movement and Eryk is holding her arm a foot away from my face. He looks at her with murderous intent in his eyes. He looks at me for a moment then pushes her away. "Seriously, woman what in the hell is your fucking deal with me and didn't Eryk tell you to stay out of his room? You really like to push people's buttons all because of ideas you have in your head about them and also because you do not know how to listen to anyone but yourself." I say. His mom runs at us again but Eryk stands in her way. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed but Eryk just shook his head. I thought I heard a noise on the balcony but ignored it. "MOVE NOW!" His mom yelled as she runs with her hand in a slapping position. He just crossed his arms over his chest and stood in between us. She stopped angrily and said, "IT'S EITHER HER OR US!" He laughed and said, "I would chose her over you anyday." I heard a noise on the balcony again and saw a figure standing on the balcony. The figure quickly pushed the door open and charged at me with razor sharp fingers in front of it. At the noise of the balcony door opening Eryk's head shifted and he saw the creature charge at me. Before it could reach me he kicked it back to the balcony doors. It stood up again. I now saw that it stood nearly six feet tall and had fingers nearly two feet long. The figure was skinny, very fast, and very resilient. It also looked like a man decided to put hyena skin around himself. Eryk's mom screamed as it charged again but somehow Eryk managed to trip it and pin it to the floor. With his one free hand he pulled out his phone and called someone. "Why is Rake at my house trying to kill me, Jack?" Eryk asks and pauses for a moment. "Why did you think leaving a dangerous creature with Jeff was ever a good idea? Speaking of which where the hell is Jeff?" He asks and pauses again. "How is he missing… No even if the room was bloody it's Jeff we are talking about. He is always covered in blood… No if I knew where Jeff was I would not of asked you for where he was." Eryk says as he picks Rake up in a headlock. "W… WHAT IS THAT!" His mom screamed. "Seems it's a thing called Rake…" I say as I remember the creepypasta about the Rake. "Mhm… mhm… Will do." Eryk says and hangs up. He then takes a bag and covers Rake's head with it. He sits down and starts rocking back and forth. I look at Eryk with a frown, "I never knew the Rake could be calmed this way." I say. He laughs and says, "This is not the Rake. It's SCP-096 better know as 'Shy Guy' same basis except this one kills when someone sees his face, lucky us no one here saw the face and the fact that he is completely invincible." Eryk says. "Nothing is invincible." I say. "Really? Then how did this mofo survive 20 seconds of a minigun shooting .50 cal bullets at it or an artillery strike and a fucking anti tank missile to the head." Eryk says. "Ok it's invincible." I say. He calls someone else and in german he says, "Ich habe Ihr Haustier verloren. gehen in den Wald and Jack muss sie zurück zu Ihnen." He hangs up as Jack walks into the room, hoodie covering his face quite well. He leads it away. After it leaves I see Eryk point to the balcony and walk in the direction of it. When both of us are on the balcony we jump to the ground floor. Jack walks out of the garage with the 'Shy Guy' as we land. "What was he doing here?" Eryk asks. "Foundation had a containment breach with 049 and that led to a bunch of others including 096 escaping into the facility. He somehow got out to your house." Jack says and Eryk nods. Jack walks away and we are alone again. I look up at the sky and say, "This was what the sky in that dream looked like." Eryk walks up behind me and lifts me up. "What are you doi…" I begin to say when Eryk spreads his wings and flew us up onto the roof. I smile as I see that he has a blanket and some pillows laid out on the roof. I smile and say, "Why are there pillows and is that a stack of blankets by the pillows too?" Eryk chuckles and says, "Yes that is a stack of blankets next to the pillows and the pillows are there because me and you are spending the night on the roof under the night sky tonight." I smile and turn to face him. When I turn the light of the blood moon shines on Eryk making him look even more perfect than he already was. I just stare at him until he says, "I know I am good looking and all but let's have a seat and do you want any of the special wine?" I just nod and he escorts me over to the blanket and we sit down. He then summons two wine glasses and the bottle of War's blood wine. He pours the wine into the glasses and hands me mine. I just smile and say, "You look great with the blood moon light reflecting off of you and thank you for all of this I really am happy about it." I take a drink of the wine. I am surprised at how good it is and turn to Erky who is just staring at me with nothing but kindness, love, and a little hint of something that I can't quite put my finger on. I blush and ask, "Why are you just staring at me?" He laughs and smiles then says, "Because I like this side of you and because you are breathtaking in this lighting." I blush even more and move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder as we just stare out at the night sky. I think to myself 'this could not be anymore perfect without actually being in the mountains'. Then I look up at Eryk to see that once again he is staring at me with those eyes but this time he also is wearing a genuine soft smile. I lean up and capture his lips with mine for a deep passionate kiss. He pulls me down onto the blanket with him as he leans back to be laying on his back without breaking the kiss. After a few minutes we break apart for some air with our foreheads still touching and with his oxygen lacking breath he says, "I love you." I smile and say, "I love you too." Then he kisses me again rolling me onto my back as he begins to trail butterfly kisses down my neck. I arch my back so that he can easily but his hand on my back to pull me in closer to him as I wrap my arms around his neck. He comes up to my face and kisses me again as he begins to take off my shirt. I then begin to take his shirt off as he throws mine away from us. He then picks us up to a standing position and spreads his wings. We fly above the clouds again and the blood moon light again hits us. His normally pitch black wings turn into a light crimson and we fly over the entire country, still kissing each other. When we land I expect it to be on top of the mansion but instead I see the place where I got to torture Puppy for fun. He lands on his back and laughs when I end up giving him another quick kiss because of the landing. I laugh as well because the carvings on his chest are glowing a nice blue shade. We lay in the grass for hours using only his wings for cover and relax. I laugh as I turn to see him with a funny face. "What are you thinking about?" I ask. "I was just thinking that this day marks our eight month anniversary." He answers as he steals another kiss from me. We just stare into eachothers eyes for hours. I see the first rays of sunlight come up and I feel Eryk pick me up like a princess in movies. He flies us back to his room just as the door opens and his mom walks in angry as ever looking around. I look at him and he is already on the roof reaching down to pull me up. When we are on the roof again, we end up kissing each other for another twenty minutes. Afterwards we put our shirts back on and quietly slipped back into his room. He tells me to sit on the bed as he sits at the piano. He started to play a lighter and more bright hearted version of beethoven's fifth. It made me smile because all the heavy and dark notes were replaced by the lighter happier ones. I smile when he starts playing it even faster. He smiles a bit more as I hear the door open. Jasmine walks into the room and smiles when she sees us and walks over to sit down next to me on the bed. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I smile at his playing. "He use to get everyone's spirits up when we were feeling down by singing or playing a song on a conveniently placed instrument." Jasmine says as a smile grows on her face. I look back to Eryk who, while not missing a single note, lifts one hand from the piano and summons a violin and tosses it to Jasmine. "Come on like old times." He says and starts playing a different more upbeat song I never heard before. Jasmine laughed a bit before the two of them were harmonizing with each other. I did not know whether to be happier or be jealous that they knew each other well enough to play a song like this. Eryk laughed a bit and closed the piano keys. He walks over to me and gives me another quick kiss before he goes to take a shower. Jasmine sits by me again. She stares at me for a moment and asks, "How did you come to know him?" She asked. "He saved me from being publicly humiliated and possibly raped." I answer hesitantly. Jasmine raises her eyebrow a bit and says, "Wow strange. Four centuries ago that nearly happened to me." She says with a bit of hesitance. I laugh at the fact that Eryk managed to find himself repeating some history. I hear the water run and turn my head towards the sound. When I turn back Jasmine is gone. After a moment the door to the room opens again and his mom walks in. FUCK MY LIFE! I yell to myself. "WHAT ARE… IS HE TAKING A SHOWER AND YOU ARE IN HIS ROOM ALONE!" "If you must know yes he is taking a shower and yes I am in his room while he is in his own personal bathroom. Once again can you FUCKING STOP THE DAMN YELLING. I mean it. Do you even realise the headaches you cause in this house. Is it a crime for you to talk in a normal person's voice. Shesh I have met toddlers at a park be quieter than you. Is it a crime for me to be in a room that I am allowed in let alone invited into while you are not even supposed to be in this room or did you once again forget that you do not own this house nor do you make the rules." "WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND! I AM HIS MOTHER HE CANNOT KEEP ME OUT OF HIS ROOM AND HE CERTAINLY CAN'T KEEP A SLUT IN HERE!" She screamed. "For fucks sakes get the fucking idea that I am a slut out of your damn head. I mean you don't trust your own son to know when someone is showing him no trust or respect. Seriously, you do not know me at all and yet you call me a slut, whore, and everything else. It is old and annoying. You need to get your damn facts straight before you start accusing people of shit and who they are. Everyone here even your own family can see that I am nothing like what you say or make me out to be. I believe you need to learn more respect and get your fucking head out of your ass. You are acting like a little kid believing you are doing everything right for your son when in reality you are just showing him nothing, but distrust and disrespect. Maybe you should actually answer your damn door because reality has been knocking on it for quite some time because you need to have a major reality check." "REALITY CHECK? IF NOT FOR MY SON YOUR LITTLE SLUT ASS WOULD BE OUT THE DOOR. I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN COOK A GOOD DINNER!" She screamed randomly. "What the hell does cooking have to do with any of this but for your information I can cook. Yes, you need a major one because you can't see beyond your own damn thoughts and ideas where as for myself and everyone else here we see the bigger picture well maybe not Adam or Oscar but that's not the point. The point is that you get so caught up in your own little world that you end up forgetting that reality is right in front of you telling you to just accept the facts no matter how much you dislike them because that is life. We all have shit we have to deal with everyday that we do not like, but we still have to get through it. Reality is never going away and your 'perfect' world is nothing, but a dream that you need to wake up from. This whole act you have pulling may have been cute when you were a kid and worked pretty well at making your sons scared of you, but it will not faze me one bit since I have been around meaner and scarier people. You are just an old crone who doesn't want her son to grow up and become his own person. I am not scared of you nor would I ever be scared of you." "HOW DAR-" She is cut off by Eryk leaving the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" His mom screams and averts her eyes. Eryk smiles as I see that he cast some illusion over his chest to hide the writing. He walks over to me and hugs me while his mother continues to be disgusted. "THIS IS WHY I LIKED PATRYK MORE!" She yelled. "Well I'm not Patryk and never will be so stop bitching about it." Eryk says as he sits next to me. She all but runs out of the room as his towel started to fall away. "Works every time." He said and stood up in trunks that were hidden under the towel. As he got dressed I blushed a bit and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Tomorrow we dance the night away?" He asked. I laugh and say, "Yes." He laughs and finishes getting dressed. We then goes downstairs where he goes to cook. "Your mom screamed something about me being unable to cook. Why would she bring such a topic up?" I ask. "She believes a woman should know how to cook and do house chores, the man should know how to put shit together and how to fix a tire." Eryk says without missing a beat in the kitchen. I thought back to when I last cooked. I had to keep focus on the dish, but he seemed to just dump random ingredients into a bowl and stir them together. I wondered if he would teach anything else, like how to fly or if I even can fly. "Why don't you ask him?" Azazel says in my head. "If I was gonna get taught more, he would've said something already." I answer him. "He can't teach you if he doesn't know what you wanna learn." Azazel replies and goes back to minding his own business. I sit there for a bit. If I do ask him to teach me some new things would that change my status of a teacher back to a student? "You seem to have something on your mind." Eryk says without looking over his shoulder. "I wanted to know if you could teach me to fly like you do or maybe even play an instrument like the guitar or something." I say. He laughs a bit and says, "Sure, thought you were gonna ask for a hard thing like cooking." Sarcasm duly noted. "Why did you not yet teach me?" I ask. "Never was a reason to teach you how to play an instrument." He says. "That's not the thing I ment." I say. "Well what did you mean, pretty girl?" Says a voice from behind me. I turn to see Giovanni and G man standing behind me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Giovanni says as G man laughs. "You wanna know something, G man?" Eryk asks as he starts to pour the drinks. "What?" He turns to look at him with the half face mask on. "She has the kick to rival the strongest kicker in the world and I just bought her steel toed cowboy boots. You wanna experience how real a man hurt?" He asks. "I'm sure that's an exaggeration, bring it!" G man says. Giovanni backs away, for he knew how this was gonna end. Eryk leaves the kitchen for a moment and brought back steel toed cowboy boots. He handed them to me and went back to cooking. I slip the boots on and turned to G man who was in a ready position. I kicked with some of my strength, but the kick still managed to pick him up a foot in the air before he fell to his knees. "Ok… Not… Gonna… Question… You… Ever... Again." G man says as he falls over. Giovanni laughs as he has to pick him up and carry him into an empty room. "First door on the left." Eryk says laughing all the while. He then looks at me. "You never asked how to fly so I didn't teach you." He says with a sly grin as he hands me a plate stacked with bacon and pancakes. I smile back as I eat them. Patryk walked into the kitchen and went to his usual Patryk methods of annoying me whenever he sees me. "So here's my girl, tell me how was last night? Did you see his d-" He is cut off by Eryk slamming a pan into his face. "Sorry, amature chef at work. Gonna have to ask you to leave." Eryk says innocently and I laugh. "Still as useless as ever, out of my way the master chef is here…" He says before Eryk winks and trips over 'accidentally' head butting Patryk knocking him out. Giovanni walks back into the room and sighs picking Patryk up. "What room?" I laugh as Eryk tells him. He nods and walks to his room. "Now I believe you wanted to fly." Eryk says as he teleports us, breakfast and all, to the roof of the Empire state building in New York. I stand for a second then notice I'm standing at the edge of the roof. "Umm… Ery…" I'm cut off as he pulls me down with him. I sigh because I was somewhat expecting this and say, "You really are crazy, aren't you?" I ask and he laughs and says, "Glad you noticed. Now focus some of your energy into your back and imagine wings sprouting from your back. We have about 30 seconds or so." I do as he tells me and focus some of my energy and envision wings taking shape from my back. A few seconds pass and nothing seems to of changed. "Its not working." I say and look over to where Eryk was a few seconds ago. "What…" I look up and see him looking at me with interest about 20 feet behind me. I turn to see that the wings sprouted from my back. He quickly caught up to me and we once again teleported up. I still had the wings on my back and was staring at them with interest. Unlike Eryk's which were a mix of all his demons, mine seemed to be made of liquid silver and shaped like two crescent moons. I look down to see we are a couple thousand feet above the building. "The first test was successful. Now to see if you can get them to fly…" Eryk says with a smile as he lets go of me and we fall again. "How do I get them to flap?" I ask and he shrugs. "Different from person to person. I have to imagine where I wanna fly, but that's because I have a photographic memory and remember everything." Eryk says. I try what he does but I can't remember every detail on every building. Then I just try to imagine that I am hovering and I feel myself start to slow. I try to direct the wings to make me stop to a slow. I open my eyes and see that I am hovering a few inches above the roof of the Empire state again. I gasp and lose my concentration and fall the last few inches to the floor, but before I hit Eryk catches me. "Well done now you can fly in the general scape." He says and softly puts me back down near the breakfast he teleported with us. "So what instrument would you like to learn to play?" I think for a second and say, "A guitar." He laughs and says, "One moment." He falls backwards off the roof and three minutes pass before he comes back with electric and acoustic guitars. He hands me the acoustic guitar and says, "We practice with this one before going to loud one." I nod.


	13. Chapter 13

After two weeks of teaching Silver how to play the guitar I was somewhat worn out. "Morning." I say as I walk from the living room into the kitchen to see Silver cooking while Giovanni sat reading something. "You seem a bit down mate." Giovanni says. "Just a bit tired. Been nearly a week since I rested, mind you." I say and slide into the seat next to Giovanni. He nods and grabs something from his bag. "Really, how much root beer do you have on you? That's the eighteenth can." I say with a laugh. He raises an eyebrow and says, "You should be speaking you can pull a vodka bottle, or wine if the circumstances are right from fucking nowhere." I grab a vodka bottle and pop the top open. "My point exactly." Gio says. "Fuck off my vodka. I may not be Russian, but fuck it I love vodka." I say and start to pour a shot for myself. "It always amazed me how well your immune system acted. Fucking 80 shots before you get slightly tipsy." Gio says. I raise an eyebrow and say, "Like you care as long as I keep the title of drinking champion." He laughed and said, "Too right." We sat there chatting for a bit while Silver maneuvered and cooked in the kitchen. Patryk walks in and I sigh. "What my useless bro is more useless? And in my opinion women should cook in nice revealing short skirts." He says with a twisted smile on his face. I see Silver smile a bit and take a pot of steaming hot food and 'accidentally' turn into him and make his face land in the food. He screams and runs out of the room while the three of us laugh. "Gio?" I say. "Yes?" He asks. I pull out a wine bottle. "You want some?" He laughs and takes a glass of wine. I pour one for Silver and clink glasses with them. "Too long health." Gio says. "To darkness and blood." Silver says. I smile. "To victory or death." I say and Gio laughs at our insanity. "Hopefully victory mate." Gio says and walks outside. I go out to the front yard and go check the mail. I walk back inside and sit at the kitchen counter again. "Bills, bills, more bills and… what's this?" I say as Gio walks inside again. "What up?" He asks. I read over the letter and frown a bit. "Seems we're going to a wedding." I say. He nearly chokes on the wine and asks, "What?" "You are invited to be the best man of the wedding of Lili and David… Oh for fucks sake." I say. Silver drops the pan she was cooking on and says, "What?" "Looks like we need to go shopping for Tuxedos G." I say. "Wait why do I gotta go shopping?" Gio asks. "You may bring up to two guests with you." I read. He sighs and says, "You're paying." "Would not have it anyother way." I say as I grab my keys. I look at Silver and ask, "You coming?" "Well I…" "It's going with us or my mother." I say and she grabs her coat. We drive to a private tailor. "Hey, Jeff." I say as the man named Jeff opens the door. "Good to see you sir, how may I help you?" He asks. "Two suits and a dress." I say and he nods. "Occasion?" He asks. "Wedding." I answer. "Yours or someone else's?" "Someone else." I say. He nods and motions me to follow. Gio is sent to a room with a trident on the handle. Silver is sent to the moon room and I'm sent to the star room. "What kind of color would you like?" Jeff asks. "Something dark, but something light enough for a best man." I say and he scribbles something down. He takes a tape measure and sizes me. As he opens the door he asks, "Any colors I should keep my eyes on for you?" I think for a moment and answer, "Black or Grey." He nods and walks into the moon room. I see Gio standing outside of his door already. "Least we will have a suit for the masquerade ball now." He says. "I have a suit for that but it's not suited for a wedding." I say. The moon door opens and Jeff walks outside and goes to a telephone. I miss most of the words but I catch. "...got one, two men, and send help." I look at Gio and see he also heard the words. I creep into Silver's room and find it empty. I turn back to Jeff and see that he is going behind the counter. I motion Gio over and whisper, "I'll keep them distracted if there is danger. You find where and how they took Silver." He nods and I close the doors to the rooms. "Ah thank you, young man. I almost forgot to close the doors." I smile and sit down on a bench. "May I ask where my lady is?" I ask. "She said she would like a minute alone in there." I nod and think back to all the newspapers I've read in the past month. There were a couple of articles about girls disappearing when they went to buy a dress. "So have you heard about the kidnappings?" I ask. "Have you heard about the gang that calls themselves the Ghouls?" I nod and he nods. "Why do you ask about the Ghouls?" I ask. He looks around and says in a hushed voice, "I just saved you from one of their top ranks." "Really?" I say with fake bewilderment. He nods and says, "She is supposedly dating the 'Crimson Satan' and both of them have a 70 million Lei bounty on their heads!" "So what do you think will happen now that you have her?" I ask. He laughs a bit and says, "I'm gonna collect the 70 mil Lei on her head and after that use her as bait to lure the Crimson Satan into a trap." I nod and laugh a bit. "What is funny, sir?" Jeff asks with a smile. "The fact that you think I would fall for such a trap." I say and the smile fades from his face. "What did you say?" I smile and say, "Oh my, forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. Eryk the Crimson Satan or Reaper at your service." He physically paled. "Now explain why all my girls are missing and why my girl is missing." I say while drawing a gun on him. "I… I don…" "Before you answer know that this is a custom .90 cal revolver. I have six shots that equal a tank in power." He closes his mouth and walks into the moon room and shows the hidden panel that is wide open. "Now that's rude, sending someone to look for a hidden panel in someone else's store." Jeff says. "Thank you. You have unfortunately ran out of chances." I say and shoot him in the head. I put the gun back into my coat and walked down the stairs. As I walk down a darkly lit corridor I see that people gathered in a room and G sneaking around the side. I join him in under a minute and see that Silver is strapped to a large table and bruised. I draw my gun, but stay hidden until I know what is going on. "Brothers, it's been nearly two years since the Crimson Satan destroyed our brotherhood of the Bloody Axes. Now is the time to act. We have his girl and we already have a trap set up. Tomorrow we will be free of the man that ruined us." A man in a robe says. "I've been trying to find out who the Crimson Satan was before you came." G says and I nod. I focus my attention on stage again. I see the robed man draw a knife and say, "Now we will seal our fate by drinking her blood!" He yells and advances towards Silver. I aim the gun and shoot him in the hand that holds the knife. Everyone turns to me and G. "WHO ARE YOU TO THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT! ARE YOU ONE OF THE GHOULS?" The man I shot yells. "I am more than a Ghoul. I believe you were looking for me for something I did two years ago… I think it involved killing a bunch of pussies with weapons calling themselves the Bloody Axes." I say and stalk my way towards the stage. All of the people spreading out in front of me. G followed me with a strange look on his face. "IF YOU ARE THE CRIMSON SATAN THEN I AM THE HULK!" Screamed one of the followers. "PROVE THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WE SEEK!" Another yelled. I sigh and point to the robed figure that I shot. "You would happen to have a description would you Alpha?" I ask. He seems shocked that I recognized him but reluctantly says, "He is depicted to be armed with a sword of grey and red, and armor of crimson." I laugh and summon my armor and sword and they all gasp. "Out of my way Alpha or Alucard's gun will not match the pain I do to you." I say and he grimaces as he remembers the painful teleportation to Hell. "I'm sure you breaking all your bones was painful, was it not?" I ask and stalk forward. He stands his ground until I'm arm's length away. He stabs me in the gut with a rapier. "YOU ARE DE…" I cut him off by punching him through the crowd and the wall. "People need to get better targets" I say. "Well now that is over what do you say we all attack?" One of the crowd screams and the others agree and charge. Before they reach the doors open again to where I see the unlikeliness of people charging in. Ryan, Kevin and Rian charge at the crowd. Tod, Elizabeth and Lili of all people start shooting off some of the robed chargers. A man in pure white armor jumps over their heads and lands back to back with me. "I assume you are David." I say as I decapitate a charger. "I am indeed. Pleasure to meet you demon." He says as we hold off even more attackers. After a minute only one is left and that is the second in command. "I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!" He yells as I carry Silver on my back. "I actually prefer when people say that. It gives me a chance to heal." I say as I pick him up with one hand and rip his throat out with my teeth. "AB positive… not bad." I say as I fill another bottle of wine for later. "You demons always surprised me when you were able to identify the blood type." David says. "You should be speaking. I saw so many dark things rise from your kind in the past 400 years." I say. He grimaces. "Do not bring up the Nazi or the Opium wars." He says. "I did not mean the Opium wars but really why would you put a obviously corruptible person as prime minister. Embarrassing." David gets mad and says, "What century are you from that you can make this kind of attack on history?" He asks. "What century are you from that you cannot?" I contradict. "The 1800s, tried to stop the ripper, ended up stopping my age." David says. "I am from the year one." I say and hear him gasp. "For hundreds of years I wondered and became a slave and went to England. Then after gaining my freedom, I had three of my most trusted friends suck some of my blood giving them immortality." I say and turn to leave. David does not try to stand in my way as I walk past. When I get topside a police officer is describing the room to his superior. "Let me pass." He says. I just stand there as they open the door. "Who are you? How did you get on such a crime scene?" He says as he sees me. "I am one of the people that was kidnapped. If you go down the tunnel you will see my friends and the bodies of people that were trying to kill us." I say. He takes a step back as I take out the revolver that I shot twice. "Custom .90 cal bullets and barrel. Shot it twice, once to kill him." I nod to the body on the floor. "So he would not seal the tunnel or send people to capture us. The other time was to distract the… 200 or so bodies downstairs." I say and put the revolver away. "So you are a mass murderer?" He asks starting to draw his gun. "I am a protector, was them or her." I say and turn so he can see Silver on my back. "What happened to her?" He asked as he forgot to draw the gun. "She was beaten and nearly stabbed." I say and walk past him. The officers just look stunned as a giant in pitch black clothes walks back away from the room. Before I leave I turn to one of the officers. "Know where I can get a suit made?" I ask. He looks at me for a moment and says, "The private tailor four miles down the road." I nod and get in my car and wait. Gio then leaves and sits next to me. "You should of been able to guess that we were not human." I say. "I somehow knew, but did not want to deal with you knowing I knew." He says. "G… you need to get a drink." I say as I pull a vodka bottle out of my coat. "Damn it!" He yells.

I wake up back at the mansion. What happened? All I remember is entering the moon room and then… nothing. "Morning, sleepyhead." Gio says from the living room." I look around the room and see that I was on the couch. "Where's Eryk?" I ask. "I believe he is at a wedding right now." Gio answers. "I thought Lili's wedding was in a week." I say. "It is. He was forced to see his mom's best friend's wedding." He answers. I sigh at his mom's bullshittery streek. "So what did I miss while I was out?" I ask. "Well a gang almost killing us, a rescue team for a rescue team, and me learning Eryk was a demon." Gio says. I nod slowly. "Not much of a surprise to be honest." He continues. "You do know you are now surrounded by demons, right?" I ask. "What?" He asks. I point above his head. He looks up to see Lucifer staring him in the eyes nearly an inch from being face to face. "Sup." He says and jumps off the ceiling. "Spider boy wonder." I say with a laugh. "Laugh it up shining Silver." Lucifer says as he goes to the kitchen to bring me a drink. "I will never get use to that." Gio says. I laugh a bit at Gio's face and go back to minding my own business. Lucifer comes back into the room with a glass of Eryk's wine. I take the glass from Lucifer and he sits down next to me. As I sip Puppy's blood I feel wounds start to heal. "Is this what happens every time a demon drinks blood?" I ask. Lucifer nods and looks at his watch. "Time for me to run. I gotta be Eryk's plus one at the wedding." He says and disappears. I shake my head for a moment then begin to laugh to myself. "What's so funny?" G asks. "The fact that Eryk did not take Grim of all people to torment." "I find that displeasing as well, thought me and him had something special." Grim says sarcastically behind me. "Good to see you too honey. How's life?" I say back. He snickers and moves to go check for possessing spirits for… reasons. I stand up and walk into the kitchen and Gio follows me. "So what demon was that?" Gio asks. "The Angel of Death, better known as the Grim Reaper." I say. "Are there any other unbelievable people around, or am I good?" Gio asks. "Well we do have Nikola Tesla in our basement…" I say. Gio blinks then says, "Excuse me while I try to kill myself." He walks out of the room. "If you kill yourself, he will just trap you within his mind." Grim says from somewhere upstairs. "On second thought…" Gio walks back into the room. I laugh for a moment and I hear a knock at the door. I go to open it and once the door is wide enough to reach a hand through I feel a damning pain in my gut. I look down to see a hand holding a knife that was in my gut. I look to see the one person I never wanted to see again. The one person that did everything to stop me from liking Eryk. The one that stabbed me with a knife was his mother. As the world started fading to black I felt a gigantic wave of anger and looked to see Eryk with his wings fully extended walking towards his mom.


	14. Chapter 14

What the hell is going on today? First the Bloody Axes survives and now my mother was possessed. I land in front of my mansion. I see her standing in an open doorway with a knife… a blood stained knife. When I was following her she picked up the knife used to cut the cake, but ran out of the church… I look into the doorway and see Silver with blood staining her gut. Enough is enough. First she has to yell at her and now she stabs her! I don't even care that she is possessed or my mother. All I care about is satisfying my blood lust. I land and walk towards the door. I see Silver look at me and smile before falling to her knees. I see my mom raise the knife into a position it can go into her skull. Before she can move an inch I appear in front of Silver and am stabbed in the chest. I grab her hands as she tries to stab me again. "Leave her be." I say. "I will never leave her. She is mine!" Leviathan yelled from within my mom. "She will never be yours nor will any of my family. You are the weakest demon I know.. Do not spoil your chance to live." I say. "WEAK? I AM THE STRONGEST DEMON THERE IS!" Leviathan yells. "And the most melodramatic demon there is." I say as I force the spirit out of my mother. She staggers, then looks around. "Why are we... " She screams as she sees that she is holding a bloody knife and my chest is bleeding. "Next time, don't eat the expired shit." I say and turn to pick Silver up off the ground behind me. I saw my mom, in spite of everything smile. After struggling to control my anger I bring her inside and lay her on the couch. "Get the first aid kit G. Should be in the kitchen in one of the cabinets." I say. He rushes off and comes back a moment later and hands me the kit whispering, "Why not heal her with the demonic powers you possess?" I shift my gaze to my mom and he nods. "Come on, Mrs. Piwowarczyk let's make some drinks." G says and she nods. As they walk out I cut my palm with the scalpel from the kit and pour the blood into her mouth. The wounds on her stomach begins to heal. "You sure that is a good idea?" Lucifer asks. "Don't need your negative nancy status, bea." I say and he laughs. As her wounds heal she wakes up. "Ugh…" She says as she sits up. She looks around the room. "What happened?" She asks and looks at me. "Leviathan managed to possess my mom and she stabbed you." I say. "What? But I thought that you sealed the demon in the western realm." She says. I nod, but just as I am about to speak a piercing pain stabs me between the eyes. "What's wrong?" Silver asks and looks at me. "You're bleeding." I frown and touch my upper lip and see blood on my fingers. "Strange..." I say as another wave of pain begins. "Eryk… ER…" I slowly lose the sound of her voice as I am surrounded by the darkness again. "I warned you to just do what I said. You brought this upon yourself and all your allies." Tartarus says as I hear a voice again, but something seemed off. "...CE!" I open my eyes to find myself, once again back on the training field that I trained with Gawain and Percival, back in the 1300s. "LANCE!" I hear the officer scream again. "Here Sir!" I say and look around and see that it was the day that I first became a guard. I hear a snicker and don't need to turn my head because I know if I do I will lose my chance to duel him later. "Have you got cotton in your ears? I asked why did you join the guards, not whether you were here or not!" I take a quick breath and say, "I joined the guards to better serve the kingdom, the people, and the king." The officer nods and looks at the next person in line. "What about you Pamela?" "I joined because of my family's history of being in the guard." "If I remember correctly your father was the leader of a five man squad. Hopefully you will take after him." He looks to the next two. "I know the reason Anthony is here, troublemaker you are, but why are you here Jackson?" "I followed in my brothers footsteps for too long, I wanted to make a title for myself and have him see me get it." I hear a chuckle again and my anger rises. The officer notices and says, "What is so funny Chuckles?" "The fact that he thinks that he has a chance. Look at him weak, pathetic, worthless. He has no chance against us, the elite guards." Billie says. "We shall see, the test is a duel. If one so wishes he and/or she could duel one of you for rank and 'experience' not sure who would though." The officer said with his eyes meeting mine. He turns to the last person in line, a bloodied man from a beating he received not ten minutes ago by Chuckles. "Now Brandon, why are you here?" "I want to make a name for myself and because of him." He points to Chuckles. "I now have the bloody. I wish to get one by my squad mates. Not a stuck up brat, but the reason I joined was to prove that even peasants like myself can make it to the rank of elite guard and be as powerful as the 'purebred' ones." He says and the officer smiles. "I WOULD LIKE HIM BEATEN AS PUNISHMENT!" Chuckles yelled. "Permission denied." The officer says. "Now is the time for the test. Brandon who would you like to spar?" He looks around and says, "Maybell." The officer nods and looks to Anthony. "You?" He smiles a bit and says, "Jackson." Officer nods, somewhat relieved. "Pamela?" He asks. "Charlie." He nods once again. "What about you? I have a feeling I can guess but I still must ask." "Chuckles." I say and he nods ordering a clearing of the sparring area for me and Chuckles. "You are so dead rookie." He says as he has trouble drawing his sword. "I don't believe so, Billie or should I say Chuckles? Maybe even Unskilled?" I say and draw the little dagger I have strapped on my belt. "Why will you not draw your sword?" Katie, the archery trainer asks. "He deserves a small chance of victory." I answer and she laughs. Billie charges and I easily step beside him put the blade to his throat while locking his sword arm behind his back and forcing him to the ground. "If this is what the 'Elite' guards are made of, we are all dead." I say. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSOLENCE!" He screamed. "Who's the one with the dagger to his throat?" I ask. I look at the officer and he nods and I release him. "I PUNISH YOU BY DEATH!" He screamed as he swung at my neck. I simply ducked and punched him in the gut. "You will not win. You are just a brat that has been given power." I say and start to walk towards the stands again. I look at the clapping officers and bow. As I reach the stand a knife lands three feet from my head. I take the knife and toss it back and stab the ground in front of Billie's foot. "Work on your aim, sir." I say in a rude voice. "WHY I OTTA!" Billie screamed, but was cut off by a voice saying, "Now that is what an elite guard should be like, strong and undefeated." I turn to see Billie's dad walking to him. "Good to see you father and yes I really showed that roo…" His dad walks right past him and goes to me. "What's your name son?" I smile as I see Billie's face. "Lancelot, sir." I say. "Lancelot… A good name. Now tell me who taught you how to fight like that?" "A close friend of mine. Unfortunately her name will mean nothing to you." I say. He nods and says, "Well since you defeated my son you have two options. Lead the elite squad or lead those four." I stand there for a moment then say, "I will lead those four, Billie's squad would not agree with my methods and there would always be problems with leadership. Also now Billie will have a worthy rival." He frowns for a second and asks, "Why stick with those rookies? You could be instantly respected as a leader." I smile now. He wants his son replaced so he has to work for something. "Why claim something that I did not earn? He did not put up a fight for that title so I did not earn it." I say and he gets angry. "What do you mean he did not put up a fight?" "I mean that he has no combat skill whatsoever." I say and go to stand by the officer. "You should not speak to an officer with that tone." Anthony says. I nod. "You will pay for your insolence." Billie's dad said as he walked out of the barracks. "Now that we finished that up. Tell me captain, what four will you lead?" The officer asks. "Jackson, Anthony, Pamela, and Brandon." I say and they are all shocked except Pamela, for she knew that I would be on her squad. The officer nods and says, "You are dismissed captain. Take your squad to the armory and then to their quarters." I bow my head then lead the way to the armory.

"What happened?" Gio asked. "He passed out after he got a nosebleed." I say. He drops the cup he has been holding and it shatters on the then asked, "Did you say he got a nosebleed?" I nod. "That is truly unnatural then. He never had any kind of bleeding problem at all. He once had a brick smashed at his head rapidly and after an agonizing minute... the brick shattered. Why would a nosebleed knock him out?" Gio says. "What?" I ask. He seems shocked. I don't know what he is talking about but says, "On his third day some bully had the bright idea to test him. Did not work so he went and tried to kill him to maintain his control over the school. He got Eryk to stand by a wall in plain view of the entire school and bashed his head rapidly with a brick for a minute, but the brick broke… Along with his arm, nose, both legs, and six ribs." I look at him for a bit, but Eryk wakes up and looks worried. "What happened?" I ask. "Tart is back with enough power to make me switch souls with Lance from the past." He says and gets up. His mom wonders back into the room and starts to open her mouth, but Eryk shushes her and walks upstairs. I pass a look to G and walk upstairs after him. I walk around the floors, but can't find him so I go on the roof to see him lying with his head on Aamon's belly while Czarek was resting his head on Eryk's stomach. Aamon and Czarek turn to me with their smiles and go back to just resting. "I find resting with these two the closest thing to grounding myself in this time period and not the past." Eryk says without opening his eyes. "That was your question was it not, Silver?" I hear a voice say. I look around the roof but it's only me, Eryk, Aamon, and Czarek up here. "Why are you confused?" The voice asked again. I look at Eryk who now was smiling along with Aamon while Czarek was staring at me. "Eryk do you hear a voice?" I ask. He laughs and pats Czarek on the head saying, "This puppy here has telepathic powers while the one that I am resting on can speak outright… well that's the wrong description. They can both use telepathy to communicate, but Aamon prefers to speak outright." Czarek stands up and sits in front of me. "I can see why you were confused now. He has more secrets than the Vatican secret archives do." Czarek says. "What?" I say and I hear Eryk laugh. "He means that I tend to withhold information sometimes." He says. It's my turn to laugh as I lay down next to him and Czarek rests his head on my stomach. We lay in peace for two minutes until I see an edge of a ladder land on one side of the roof that has balcony support. "Ugh." I say and Eryk opens an eye to look at the ladder. After a moment his mom climbs up saying, "She told me that she has easy access to the roof, another lie." She looks at us and gets angrier. "What are YOU doing up here?" "Enjoying the breeze that was here moments before you arrived." Eryk says. "Not you, her!" She says. Eryk raises an eyebrow. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm the only one up here for the past ten minutes." I look at my hand and see that it is enveloped by shadows. "But she is right next… But she was just there…" His mom says looking a little shocked. "Must be the stress you cause yourself. Go back inside and rest for a day… perhaps two." He says. "Yeah… I think that's just what I need…" His mom says as she climbs back down and takes the ladder off the edge. Eryk turns to me and winks saying, "It's good to control shadows." Aamon laughs and Czarek goes up and rests his head on my shoulder, staring outward along the land. "What did you do exactly?" I ask. "I manipulated the shadows we were casting to make it look like you were just a flat shadow on the roof cast by me and Czarek." He says and goes back to resting with his eyes closed. I lay next to him for about an hour and finally ask, "What did you see when you passed out?" "Tart first pushed my spirit back to my corner in his pit and then sent me back to when I first became a guard captain." He says as he waves his hand infront of me and I see a shadowy pool emerge from the stonework. In the pool I see Eryk in armor standing by four others in similar armor. The only difference was that Eryk's armor had a cape and a gold trimmed helmet. "Those were the four that were always by my side. Brandon the bloody, Jackson the one that would always fight first and ask questions later, Anthony who was Jackson's twin but was more controlled and easier to talk to, and Pamela who you know as Perceval." Eryk says and the image fades after a minute. "I had to stand by them in the most impossible cases imaginable. Not even the so called 'Elite Guard' dared to take and we would always be on top of the enemy." He says as he stands up and whistles. Aamon stands up and follows him to his room's balcony. I look at Czarek who is still laying on my shoulder. "He will be your protector from now on Silver. I think you will enjoy his… unique blending ability." Eryk says and goes inside with Aamon. I stare at Czarek for a moment then sit up. He is nearly a five foot dog who seems to be my new protector. "So how do you blend?" I ask and look back at the sunset. When I look back, Czarek shrank into an averaged sized husky with red eyes, similar to Aamon but a bit redder fur. "I do know how to blend in Silver and don't worry I will guard only when you sleep so don't think I will do much throughout the day. I will mostly do what other dogs do… sleep, eat, and go to the conveniently placed park up the street that opened yesterday." Czarek says with a smile. I smile back at him and jump down onto the balcony to Eryk's room. Czarek goes to the other side of the roof where my room is and jumps down. Before I go inside his room I see a car pull up on his driveway and a vampire I thought dead step out. I jump down and land in front of him saying, "What are you doing here, Alpha?" Goddamn it I'm becoming her I think to myself. "Well I came for my bitchy slave. Looks like she came to me instead." He says as he tries to stab me with a syringe. Being a bit stunned I do not dodge and he hits me in my cheek, but I do not feel the pain and he looks shocked. "What?" He says and I realize that the mask was on my face. I smile and call Eryk and say, "Bring the nice angel trap. I found a 'willing' participant for it." "Already there." He says and I see him jump off the balcony with the trap levitating behind him. "Shadow manipulation is really handy." He says and snaps his fingers and we are back in 'the spot' of the forest. He grabs Alpha by the throat and knocks him out. I see now that he has to push all of the needles I saw before into each of the individual ribs. He then proceeds to strap Alpha in a harness and drop the key into a jar filled with highly corrosive acid. "What are the chances he will get out of this?" I ask. "Not one, the key will unlock the harness but as you saw that will do nothing for him because of the traps designed. Hurray he got out of the harness. How will he get needles out of his chest before they rip out his ribs?" Eryk says with a smile and snaps his fingers and I see that the trap was levitating about three feet off the ground with empty bottles lined up around the edges. I raise my eyebrow and he shrugs saying, "I need more wine." "You already out again and I thought Puppy would be able to provide enough for the both of us." I say as the unconscious Alpha begins to come to with a ear piercing screech as the pain of the needles in his ribs hits him full force. I laugh and then begin to explain. "You are strapped into a wonderful toy that Eryk made from the Saw movies called the Angel Trap. You can try and get yourself out of it but would you rather just wait for the toy to activate and it rips out your ribs from the inside out very slowly yet painfully or would you try and save yourself by trying to get the key out of the jar of corrosive acid as your own hand begins to get eaten away by the acid. The choice is yours." Alpha looks at me and Eryk like we are joking and insane. "No bitchy slave of mine would ever dare to harm me nor would she think this would work or scare me. This is all fake the needles maybe real but the rest of it is all fake and you are just lying to me." He says. "HAHAHA! If this was even remotely fake would you think that I would be enjoying watching you suffer as your time is ticking down because at this very moment you only have about two minutes and thirteen seconds to free yourself before the trap activates." I say as horror strikes his face. He laughs and says, "You are just messing with me. This trap is never going to work on me, the Alpha vampire Alexander." I laugh and say, "You don't believe me fine, but you will see or should I…." "Or should you what? Tell me the truth that this is a lie and a joke that you are playing on me so I would let you be free. Well miss bitchy that is never going to happen you are mine and mine alone." He says. I summon Puppy to us and say, "No more like have the second rider of the apocalypse here as proof since he still has those lovely scars from when he was in the trap himself. Also if I were you, I would hurry up because you only got 95 seconds left to try and escape." "He is not a rider of the apocalypse let alone the second rider known as War or Wolf." "Tick-tock you are wasting time pesky vampire. Another thing you are going to make excellent wine in about 60 seconds." Alpha then begins to panic as Puppy shows the scars on his sides and then proves that he is the second rider of the apocalypse by changing into his animal form for a brief moment then changing back into his human form. Puppy then says, "She is not joking. Those two will do anything for what they call 'wine'. That girl is a psychotic bitch who will hold true to every torture she promises you." Puppy then points at me and Eryk. I think back to all of the possible tortures I am going to inflict on Puppy if he ever crosses me. I come out of my thoughts as I see Alpha trying to grab the key out of the jar as his own hand begins to disintegrate into nothing. "3…..2….1…" I shout as the trap begins to rip out Alpha's ribs. I hear the satisfying crack and break in each rib as Alpha's voice rings out in utter horror and pain because he was too late at grabbing the key. I begin to laugh as Alpha begs for the trap to hurry up and finish the job since it seems to be taking a long time to pull his ribs out. Eryk begins to walk towards him and I grab him shaking my head and saying, "Let me have the satisfaction of pumping that pesky vampire of precious wine." Eryk nods and hands me four bottles to fill. I then walk up to Alpha as the trap finally gives away and pulls his ribs off exposing his chest and heart. "You brought this upon yourself. I am just lucky enough to be the one who did it to you with the help of Eryk to get you into the damn thing because I was way too happy to do it myself." I say with a hint of bloodlust, happiness, and evil in my voice as I fill the bottles with his blood by pumping it out of his heart. After I finished the last bottle I take a nice good mouth full of it fresh from his heart as Alpha is way too weak and horrified to even argue. I pull his head close enough for me to say, "Your blood is very good. Nice and sweet with the hint of are mine and Eryk's new winery. You will never see daylight or the night sky again." I move to see his face and he is horrified. I being to cut some of Alpha's meat off of him for Aamon and Czarek as I say, "Eryk I am keeping a bottle or two for myself. He still has a couple more bottles left in him that you can get if you want anymore. I want him in one of the prison cells chained to the wall. As for you Puppy this does not change the fact you will still be a winery yourself, but that you just won't be as often until you piss me off got it?" I ask. I look back to Eryk and see that he is standing with his hand on Alexander's heart and saying something I don't understand. After a moment the trap resets itself and he is fully healed. "Why did you do that?" I ask. He points behind me and I see a four story high supply of empty wine bottles. "Gotta be sure they last a week." He says with a smile. A couple of glorious hours later he puts all the wine in the cellar and goes for a walk with Aamon at his heels. "It's a glorious day to be a god, would you not agree?" I hear a voice ask from behind me, a voice I know all too well not to smile at. I turn to see Alucard smiling behind me. "I still don't understand how you are a god, but yes it is." I say. "You have a strange look on the world." Says a voice I have not heard yet. I turn to see a blond girl in a green sweater standing behind me. She looked to be fourteen. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name's Sally and Jack sent me here to learn more… unique ways to satisfy my recess." Sally answers. "Strange, but ok." I say. "Never heard of you from Jack, are you new?" I ask. Alucard laughs and says, "Consider her a Jane Jr." I nod and lead the way inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

"What we gonna do?" Aamon asks. "We are going to walk to the college, supposedly there are two more students that need housing and can't get the dorms." I say. We walk for another five minutes and arrive at the college. "Why is it that the dorm keeper does not accept certain people?" Aamon asks. "The dorm keeper is a bully that will make fun of anyone who he thinks is and I quote, 'a pathetic excuse for a human being that has ever arrived at his doorstep.' That's also half the reason I accept so many people to my home or pay for their hotel rooms." I answer and walk up the stairs. When we reach the top, the posse and the bully are picking on the two transfer students. "Why should I allow such filth into my beautiful dorm? Hmm? Anyone have a reason?" The bully who is a descendent of Chuckles is aptly named Stone, because he is stone cold to anyone he does not like. "I don't see a reason to let them in either." Said one of the posse members. "I'm gonna bite his groin." Aamon says telepathically. "Down boy, save that as a just in case." I respond and resume walking towards them. One of the posse members notices me and points at me saying sarcastically and with a smile, "It's the devil, boss!" Stone turns to me and says, "What are you doing here Eryk or maybe you like the nickname of 'Crimson Satan' more." "Either one is fine, what are you doing Stone or would you prefer the wanna be Chuck Norris. Maybe even weakling… Yeah the last one fits you the most." I say with a smile. He grabs a knife from his pocket and puts it to my throat. "You are nothing compared to me. I am the god of this school." I smile and whistle for Aamon to bite his groin. "You were saying 'macho man'... well not a man anymore." I say. He drops to his knees as his posse circles me, all holding knives. "What do you think you are doing!" Yelled the girl. "Run you fool! We can take care of ourselves!" Screamed the guy. I just smile and draw knives from my trench coat. "You guys have three seconds before you will be knocked down with a broken hand, both feet and six ribs." I say. "Yeah right, only one person managed to do that to Stone and you are not that person!" Yelled one of the guys as he ran at me. I punched one of his fists, breaking all the bones in his arm. Then I punch him in the chest hard enough to break six ribs, and finish by kicking both his knees, breaking both his feet. "What was that you said… oh yes 'only one person managed to do that to Stone.' How did you know I was not that person?" I ask with a smile. Everyone else drops their knives and pick up the injured posse member and Stone and carry them to the dorm. "Wrong way, infirmary is the other way." I say. They look at each other then turn around. I shake my head and pick up Stone's knife. "Rusty and uncared for… quite pathetic even for Stone." I say as I pocket the knives. I turn to the two students and toss them two keys. "Dorms 201 and 202 your classes begin next week on Monday." I say and start to walk away. "Wait." Said the guy. I turn my head and see Aamon smiling at them. "Aamon come." I say and he turns to follow me. I toss the guy a card with my address on it. "You need anything, don't hesitate to call." I say. "T… Thank you, my name's Cody, and this is Sarah." I nod to both of them and walk off towards my house once again. "So Aamon, how did you know that when I whistled you were to bite his groin?" I ask as we reach the street, clearly seeing both of them following us. "His stance left his crotch exposed and whenever you whistle it's an order so I guessed." He says and I nod. After a moment of them trying to stealthily stick to the shadows I say, "Good try, but you should practice following people before you attempt it." They both looked shocked as I say that and just run up to walk next to me. "How did you know we were following you?" Cody asked. I pat Aamon on the head and say, "I have a good dog." He nods and asks, "How are we gonna repay you? You just were nearly killed by a fellow student." I raise my eyebrow and ask, "Is this your first day here?" "Yes." Sarah answers and I sigh. "You will find out about why you should've known that I would not ask for anything. Tomorrow in your first period class, just recite your experience to the class." I say and walk onto the driveway of my mansion. They both gasp and I say, "This is half the reason." We walk up the driveway where I see G and… Sally? "G what's going on? Why are you not inside?" I ask. "It's that time of the day…" He answers. I shake my head and look at the door. "Why now of all times." I say and open the door. "YOU LITTLE WHORE DO YOU NOT THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU BEHIND HIM ON THE ROOF!" My mom screamed. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I was in my room most of the night reading up on some things and studying for my freaking AP Science class that your wonderful son thought I was smart enough to take after I barely manage to pass last semester. I did go on the roof last night, but it was fucking 3:30 in the morning and I could not sleep. I needed air and the roof was the best place because it is my place not yours. How in the hell did you even get up there?" Silver yells back at her. "THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD CONCERN YOURSELF WITH, MISS PERFECT!" My mom yelled back. "HELL YES I CAN BE CONCERNED ABOUT IT BECAUSE I FOUND YOUR NOSEY ASS IN MY ROOM AFTER I GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER. DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THAT TO ME? I AM NOT PERFECT. HELL I AM FAR FROM IT. I HAVE MADE MISTAKES IN MY LIFE AND YOU CAN'T SAY YOU HAVEN'T EITHER. You are not perfect yourself either so stop the damn accusations about me and people and just answer my damn questions." "Ignore this." I say as they continue yelling at each other. "This is more often than you can imagine." I lead them into the kitchen and ask, "What would you like to drink?" "Just tea please." Sarah says before Cody can say something. I nod and make them a glass of tea and lead them back outside where G and Sally were talking with each other. "G, you want your normal?" I ask and he nods. "Excuse me for a moment." I say to Sarah and Cody. I walk back into the kitchen and grab three more glasses for me, G and Sally and four bottles of Scotch and Vodka. I walk back outside and pour G a glass of Scotchka as he calls it. "Now this puts hair on your chest." He says as he drinks it. "It also knocks you the fuck out." I say as he starts to act drowsy. "Good… point…" He says before he passes out on the grass. I shake my head at him. "What?" Cody says. "He was never a very good drinker when he mixes scotch and vodka it's even worse." His eyes burn with something close to a challenge acceptance. "Let me try it." He says. "If Cody is trying it, I will try it." Sarah says. I pour both of them some Scotchka. "Cheers." I say. They both take a sip and pass out. "Damn it." I say with a smile. I turn to look at Sally. "Now what are you doing here?" I ask. "Jeff was acting up so Jack and Jane sent me here for a couple of weeks until he calms down." Sally answers. I raise my eyebrow and ask, "What did he do this time?" "Stab Slendy." She answers. "He never learns... " I say with a laugh. After a few minutes I see Silver walk outside and she walks to join us. "When did you get back?" She asks as she sits next to me. "About ten minutes ago." I answer. She turns to Sally. "Is she really a creepypasta character?" She asks. "Yes, she has a notorious streak of killing people in childish ways." She perks up a bit and says, "They are not childish ways." "Mhm… because toy cars and pogo sticks are still very popular around adults these days." I respond and she turns away with a huff. "You have such a way with women." Silver says sarcastically. "Well I do only care about one." I say and lean in and kiss her. She smiles and asks, "Do you really mean that?" "Why would I lie?" I answer. We sit there for a moment, and my phone rings. "Yeah?" I ask. "Did Sally get to your mansion alright?" Jane asks. "Yes we are sitting on the front lawn as we speak." I say. "Get her inside now, someone managed to trap Slendy again and is using his power against us." Jane says and I hear a crash. "What's going on over there?" I ask without a hint of emotion in my voice. "Someone is trying to catch me, Jeff, and both Jacks." Jane answers. As she says that I see a car pull into the driveway. "Just a question, would the people that are trying to catch you be driving black vans?" I ask. "Yes, but how did you know?" She asks. "The fact that one pulled up on my driveway." I say. "Don't let them get her!" Jane yells. "I won't and you haul ass to my house. Still got about 200 Ghouls here." I say and hang up. The van drives up and stops in front of us. Six men get out and point assault rifles at Sally. "Sir, you are to hand over that child. She is a wanted murderer and serial killer." One of the guys says. "And if I refuse?" I ask and a guy shoots the ground in front of my foot. "I think you can guess what will happen." The same guy says. "Yes I can. I will get two knives from this coat and slit those two's throats. Next I'll break every bone in his body and to finish up I'll shove your head up his ass, and his head up his ass." I say and get the two knives like I promised. "You think you can do that? I have six men and you are the only one who claims that." Says one of the guys. I throw the knives at the two I pointed to earlier and slit their throats. I then quickly kick the third guy into the van, breaking every bone in his body. Then I shove one of the stunned guys heads into another one's ass, and his head up the last guy's ass. "You were saying?" I state as I sit back down. I look at Silver and say, "Get the two hundred Ghouls we have here to get ready for more possible assaults." She nods and runs towards the living quarters. Sally finally looks over at me and asks, "Why not just hand me over to them? Would save you a lot of trouble and probably earn you a lot of money." "I would not betray Jane and Jack. Also how much money could they give me? I already earn more than $450 a second." I say. She nods and goes with me to a wall with no windows. I fly her up to the roof and jump back to the ground as Silver and the veterans and rookies arrive. "I want all of you Ghouls to cover the girl on the roof. If one hair is missing or one of you gets the idea to follow any other orders than the ones I gave you just now, everyone has the right to eat him or her where he or she stands." They nod and start to climb the wall with no windows to get to the roof. I look at the road and wait. "Slendy was captured." I say. "What? When?" Silver asked. "Not sure but Jeff, Jane, and both Jacks are being chased and are heading here as we speak." We stand there for a bit and finally see a speeding car drift into the driveway followed by 60 vans. "Three-hundred of them… not nearly enough." I say and Silver nods. The speeding car which I realize is a ford mustang, stops near us and they run the remaining 60 feet to stand by us. The 300 troops that are after them point the guns to their heads. "Greetings Mr. Piwowarczyk. Sorry to bother you on such a fine day, but we need to collect the four people you are hiding behind you." Says a voice that I am all too familiar with. "Why would the government be after them? More specifically you Xavier?" I ask. "They are serial killers and I am taking them in." Xavier answers. "You remember what happened last time you crossed me. Step away from the military and join me Xev." I say. He smiles and says, "You always had a way with words, demon." He steps to stand by me. "Well we have been fighting alongside each other for nearly 300 years so that makes sense." I say and summon my sword, causing all the troops to aim at me. "Well at least I got a good job." Xev says as he gets a greatsword from nowhere, now we each had 150 aiming at our head. "You never ceased to amaze me Xev. First of being a god and now finally getting your sword. I truly am amazed at all the power you have." I say sarcastically. "Least I can summon my armor unlike you." Xev says and gets armored up. I smile and spread my wings and summon my armor and scythe. "You were saying." We both smile and quickly close the distance between us and the soldiers, decapitating nearly 200 of them before they noticed we moved. "What speed, you always were the faster one." Xev says. "Well I did spend years running from my own nightmares, when I accepted them I gained unimaginable speed and control." I say. The soldiers are looking at us. We managed to make a table and chairs out of the corpses and were playing poker on them. "Well Silver, are you not gonna join the fun?" I ask. She gets her warhammer and crushes the remaining 95 troops. I look around and say, "Well… we might have enough wine for a week now." She smiles a bit and Xev raises his eyebrow. "Don't question insanity." I say and he smiles. "Two pairs." He says and drops down the two of spades and clubs along with the ten of hearts and diamonds. He reaches for the bottle of vodka that I set for the winner. "Royal straight Flush." I say and throw down the ace of spades, king of spades, queen of spades, jack of spades and the ten of spades. He raises his eyebrow and says, "Don't you know that move shortens a man's life?" "You are the one that started that damn rumor and you are the one that kills most of the people that uses the move." I say and he smiles. "Does my reputation exceed me that much?" I smile and say, "No, not really."

It's been ten days since I met Xev and since then he has come to visit twice more. The first time to tell us he had no luck in locating Slendy and the second time to tell us that he had a plan to free Slendy since he found him, but that was three days ago and we have not heard anything from him, the Jacks, and Eryk. "Something must of happened to them." Jane said. "You think something might of happened to Jack? He is the one that helped us get away. There is no way that Eryk would leave him behind either." Jeff says. "I think something happened since you haven't said 'Go to sleep' for nearly three days now." Jane responds. "Go to sleep… Better?" Jeff asks. "No, not at all. It's almost as bad as your plan to take me to a dance." Jane says and Jeff laughs. "You liked my tux and that idea." Jeff says. I walk into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. I go back to the living room to turn on a movie. "What movie you gonna watch?" Jeff asks. "I'm gonna watch The Conjuring." Jeff goes to the movie closet, as he calls it, and grabs the movie and turns it on. "How many times did you watch that movie already? Six?" Jane says. "I counted nine." Jeff says. "What are you talking about? It's only the second time." I say. "Second time this week is more like it. What about the seven other times last week?" Jeff asks. "Actually that was me." Sally says. "Why would you watch Conjuring?" Jeff asks. "Seemed like a good idea." Sally says. I hear a knock at the door and open it to find Cody and Sarah standing there. "Eryk said to come here if we had problems…" Cody begins, but I just invite them inside. "So what happened?" I ask as we enter the kitchen and make them a glass of tea. "Some guys bothered us yesterday. They said we were under arrest for associating with a criminal." Sarah says. "I didn't know where else to come. The guy pulled a gun on us and told us to get into a black van…" Cody says. All of the sudden a man flew through the window. "Would this happen to be one of the guys that was chasing you?" I ask. "Umm… Yes." Cody says and he sees Eryk climb through the broken window. "I don't like being shot at." He says and throws him out again. "Hey." I say and he smiles. A second later Xev and both Jacks dive through the window, followed by Slendy. Eryk punches a brick and it indents revealing his usual bounty equipment. He tosses the ACR to Laughing Jack, his PPSH to Xev, and the barrett .50 to Eyeless Jack. Seconds later the kitchen is a firefight between the military that was holding Slendy and those three. I grab Sarah and duck behind the island as bullets erupt from everywhere around us. I see Cody drop and slid across the floor towards me and Sarah."What the hell is going on and who is Slendy?" Sarah asks as she moves in closer to the island. "Slendy is what we call Slenderman and what is going on is that Eryk, Eyeless, L.J, and the military decided that they were going to use the kitchen as a battleground." I say as I look around the corner of the island to see L.J and Eyeless change mags and Eryk to switch guns. He now is using his .357. "Silver toss me the box that is in that cabinet." Eryk yells over the sound of the bullets. I pull the box of revolver rounds out of the cabinet and toss it to him just as he turns to catch it I see that L.J and Eyeless are needing mags so I get open the mag box hidden under the floor by the island. I throw them their mags and at the same time I feel a sharp pain hit my right shoulder and I drop behind the island holding my arm. Sarah and Cody both look at me shocked and then Sarah grabs the hand towel that is hanging off of the island and begins to wrap my right shoulder. "Are you going to be okay the wound looks pretty bad?" Cody asks. "What do you think Cody? My boyfriend just fucking shot me by accident in the shoulder." I say sarcastically as the room begins to get fuzzy and dizzy from the loss of blood. "She needs to get to the hospital." Sarah says. "Sarah if you haven't noticed, but we can't even get out of the kitchen at the moment." Cody says and they begin to argue about my health and getting out of the kitchen. " Yo, love birds we got other things to worry about." I say and look over at the cabinet by Cody which is open just enough for me to see the bottle of Puppy's blood that I stored away from Eryk for emergencies. "Cody." "Yes?" He asks. "See that cabinet that is partially open next to you and the wine bottle that is sticking out some?" I ask and Cody nods. "Hand that to me." Cody grabs the bottle and passes it to me. "Why are you drinking red wine at a time like this?" Cody asks as Sarah tries to swat the bottle from me. "You are not drinking any alcohol while you have lost so much blood…." Sarah begins to yell at me as I pop the cork off of the bottle with my teeth and spit it out towards the gunfire. "Because… and yes I am Sarah." I say with a smile and grab a swig of the blood. Eryk then teleports over to us and asks, "What happened to your shoulder and is that more red wine from Puppy?" "Well you fucking shot me when you decided to grab the other gun again and yes it is. I hid some from you for emergencies and looking at how you blew a hole in my shoulder it is an emergency." I say as Eryk steals the bottle from so he can get a good swig of it. "It is not that bad." He says and I laugh. "Says the fucker who shot me and give me that back. You don't get any until you deal with that." I say as I point at the firefight going on, on the other side of the island. "Got it handle." He says as he gives me a quick kiss and puts the bottle back in my hand. He then pulls out a molotov cocktail from out of nowhere, stands and throws it into the firefight. There is a big flame as the cocktail goes off and Eryk crouches down next to me. "So now that they are busy, tell me what are Sarah and Cody doing here?" Eryk asks. "Why do you not just ask them yourself?" I ask. He leans out the window and points to one man in charge of the firing squad. "He absorbed the power of 900 high class demons leaving him invincible to all damage caused by anything other than a god, demon, or angel." I nod but Cody and Sarah look confused. "But you're a human." Eryk smiles a bit and says, "I have friends in high places." She still looks confused but nods. "Commander!" Eryk screams. "What do you want? Are you finally willing to accept defeat?" The commander asks. "Never, but I wanted to ask. Why not just let the two of us duel for supremacy? Both of us are basically superhuman." Eryk yells back. "Fine, a duel to the death come outside with those two that ran from us. If I win, which I will, they will be shot." Eryk smiles and says, "Fine, but you should know… The Crimson Satan does not let his friends get hurt." "Ahh… so you are the leader of the Ghouls. I can kill two birds with one stone… well four birds." Eryk walks outside and makes me, Cody, and Sarah follow. The commander throws down his guns and, somehow manages to summon demonic armor and sword. "How do you combat me? I am not a human. I am the embodiment of 900 demons! You are a pathetic human!" Eryk smiles as he produces the mask from his coat. "What is that suppose to do? Make you hide your face while we battle?" "No not at all. It's to show you who has more power." Eryk says with a smile. He puts the mask on the ground and summons his armor, sword, scythe, and axe. "CHEAP TRICK MORTAL!" The commander yells and swings at his neck. Eryk disappears from in front of the commander and seems to be gone. "What?" "You know you should never underestimate an enemy in any situation. Your problem is over confidence or should I say pride, Slaanesh?" Eryk says from the 5th story balcony. "So, you do remember old friends." Says the commander in a different voice… more feminine. "Yes I do remember friends, but I do not like duel interruptions." Eryk says. "I can't let someone kill you. You still have not finished your work." Slaanesh says. "I will finish my work when I die, so technically it can be after this duel if you let me." Eryk answers. "You really should of been my follower, not that warmonger." Slaanesh says. "I will follow the one I feel is the best, unfortunately for you that was Khorne. I was a follower of Nurgle until I died then I joined in service of the Blood God and will stick with him until I die again." Eryk answers and jumps back down. "That Khornate Chainaxe… Is that the one that was wielded by the bloodthirster that rebelled?" Slaanesh asks. "No, that was the flail." Eryk says. "Mhm… well I'll be leaving. See you in the warp some other time." Slaanesh says as a purple/pink mist evaporates off the commander's body. "Now where were we? Ah yes, killing a brat." The commander says as he runs again. Eryk sighs and stabs his sword through the commander's armor. He then takes the scythe and stabs the blade through his back and finally takes the 'khornate chainaxe' and turns on the toothed edge and chops him in half. When Eryk looks back at me, his normally red eyes are a deep shade of green and quickly switch back to their normal blood red color. "They will no longer bother you. Now if you excuse me I gotta get upstairs before I pass out from the sudden drainage of blood." Eryk said and he did seem to be getting paler. Ryan appeared out of nowhere and said, "Nurgle really likes when you use that axe." "Shut it, that axe will not kill me." Eryk says and flies upstairs. "Who is Nurgle?" I ask. "He is the God of Decay, Destruction, and Diseases. He is also the one I have sealed in me." Ryan answers as green mist forms behind him. A gigantic figure forms behind him. It is a bloated 30 foot giant made of rotting flesh and what seems to be teeth. "Ah to breath fresh air again… It's disgusting. So little misery. So little disease!" Nurgle said. "That's because you've been busy on that spider of yours." Eryk yells from the balcony. "Good to see you to Kharn." Nurgle says. "I told you I am not Kharn the betrayer. He was killed by Khorne long before my time arrived." Eryk yells back. "Ah there's the new berzerker. How's your axe?" Nurgle asks. "I'm taking a nap, see you later." Eryk says and we see him walk into his room. Nurgle then turns back into the green smoke and reenters Ryan. "Well we have a lot to talk about." Ryan says with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ugh…" I open my eyes to look on the roof of the castle. Damn it. I can't even take a nap without returning here. I think to myself. I get up and go outside to see my squad. "How was your rest captain?" Brandon asked. "It was quite relaxing. "I answer. We walk to the training ground together and find Pamela, Anthony, and Jackson sparring each other. "So how's my fantastic four doing this fine morning?" I ask. "Fine." Anthony says. "Good." Pamela answers. "Ok." Brandon says. Jackson just growls and turns away. "Mhm... Be like that boy. Someday we gonna bite." I say to Jackson's response. Everyone, but Jackson smiles at the comment. After a couple of hours of sparring with Jackson I walked outside the field where the rookie guards trained. I walked along the edge of the field so I would not disturb them from their practice. One noticed me and saluted, causing every other guard to salute as well. And here I hoped for a quiet stroll. I salute back and all, but one goes back to training. I look at the guard and even though she has a helmet, I know that one guard is Jasmine. I look to see her sparring Gawain, one of the knights. I see him take advantage of her distraction and point the tip of his sword to her collarbone. "Focus rookie! You said your dream was to be on the elite squad, that man is a leader of an elite squad. Give him something to work with!" Gawain says. "Yes sir!" Jasmine says back and gets back in her sparring form. I walk over and watch the duel. For most of the duel Jasmine is on the offensive and recklessly modifying forms that she was taught to try to break Gawain's defence. When the tide turned she managed to hold him off for two minutes, but when she saw an opening and swung her blade to hit his right forearm. He blocked her strike with such force that she let go of her sword and it came hurling at my head. I caught the hilt and looked to Gawain. "Just so you know, I would hold you responsible not her." I say. "There are many promising recruits here..." Gawain says and casts a quick glance to Jasmine. "Unfortunately she is not one of the 'gifted' ones." Gawain says. "Out of all the people here, I believe that she would be the only one fit for the elite squad." I respond. Gawain shrugs and walks off. When I look back to Jasmine she seems to be scared of what I would do. I look at the blade in my hand and realize why, a normal commander would have a guard whipped 30 times for dropping their weapon, almost killing one, accident or not would result in a public execution. I toss her sword back and say, "You have potential. Just focus on your stance because damn, a mouse would trip you." She nods and as I am about to walk away someone yells "Look at the mighty captain, hitting on rookies!" I look to see the diva squad standing nearby. "Better than you and your mother... Whoops that was your little secret was it not? Oh wait your little secret was with Taylor." I say and he staggers back while blushing. "Just because you are an elite captain does not mean you can say those things." Chuckles answers. "Well sergeant, I believe the rank supremacy allows me to speak my mind... Or does it only work when you are the rank in question?" I say and he draws his sword. "Aww look at the wee little baby man trying to show your 'amazing' skills with the blade to a crowd?" I ask. By this point all the rookies were gathering around us. He walked forward and past me to grab Jasmine's wrist. "Pick captain. Her life or your life." Chuckles says and I laugh. "Why do you laugh? You think I'm joking?" He yells as he grabs the knife off his belt and starts to lift it to her throat. Before he can raise it halfway I grab his wrist until the bones shatter. "Sargent, I would not make threats you cannot keep." I say and let go of his arm. I turn and start to walk off, but I hear Jasmine scream. I turn to see Chuckles enveloped in demon's aura and his eyes are now yellow. "You should not overestimate your power mortal. I am the devourer of souls. The ruinous power. I am..." "A low level demon who is trying to piss off a guard who can kill any threat." I finish. He growls and throws Jasmine away and summons a demon blade. "Oh... Quite impressive for you blood spawn. To even have enough power to summon a projection of your weapon is quite the sight." I say as Jasmine gets up and runs to stand next to me, sword raised and shield at a ready position. "I will enjoy devouring your soul mortal. I promise that it will be an unimaginable hell for the rest of eternity." The low level demon says as he manifests outside Chuckles' body. Looks like I was mistaken, you are a bloodletter a mid level demon and follower of the god of blood... Not much to help you." I say as it charges. When our blades meet we both dig in our boots to maintain leverage. "All the women and girls belong to me... I fought for where I am today." The bloodletter says. "I fought hard too and that's why you will never lay a single finger on anyone in this kingdom." I say. "You cannot best me I am Kharn, I AM YOUR GOD!" Kharn yells. "A bloodletter who thinks he is god... Wonder what Khorne would say... I know I'll send you to him so you can ask." I say as I stab the demon in the gut with a knife that was dropped. "You think that would work?" The bloodletter asks. I smile as I let go of the knife and drive my hand through its chest and hold its heart and spine behind it. "I knew that would not work, but you being a mid level demon means this will kill you, or hurt like hell until one armed guard decides to help me by decapitating you." I answer. "I am not as weak as you think." The demon says then looks at Jasmine and tries to reach for her, but I block him. "I will not let you possess anyone else, and before you try you will have a hell of a fight for my mind." I say. "You cannot hope to defeat me neither does the little whore..." He is cut off by Jasmine decapitating him. "WHAT IS GO..." Gawain yells as he pushes back through the crowd and he sees the bloodletter and stops dead in his tracks. Its body starts to glow red and it flies up and hovers thirty feet in the air. "We want to move back right now." I say and Jasmine nods and runs to the crowd. The bloodletter slams into the ground and rises as a bloodthirster in an explosion of blood. He strikes at the crowd with his battle axe, but I manage to block him in time. Gawain regains his senses and charges to me to help me fight. When he blocks the axe swing coming at us I charge and plunge the blade elbow deep into its gut. When I pull it out my arm is covered in the gauntlet of my armor and my true sword appeared instead of the sword I was using. The bloodthirster lifted me up and swallowed me, allowing me to summon the rest of the armor unseen. I heard a gasp when I stabbed the sword out of its gut to cut my way out. After a moment I managed to cut an opening wide enough for me. I saw that Jasmine and Gawain lay on their backs. I could also see that the bloodthirster was planning to cut them because his axe was about to come down. I rush out of his gut and block the axe with my blade. I hear another gasp when they see me block the axe. "You two gonna get out of the immediate danger or just gonna lay there?" I ask and Gawain stirs. "We thought you dead. Good to see that the one good guard captain is still... Breathing... What happened to your armor and sword?" Gawain asks. "When I was inside the stomach of the beast I heard a voice say to stab one of its veins and let the blood pour over my sword and armor. Once I did that I felt rejuvenated and went to cut out part of his gut to escape." I answer and he nods and drags the unconscious Jasmine away from danger. I look back to the bloodthirster and break the little stand off we had. He swings at me, but I just deflect the axe and cause it to bury in the dirt millimeters from Chuckles' manhood. The thirster looks at me and gets a whip, whose lashes are made of fire, and retrieves his blade using them. I stand my ground and see my squad stand side by side behind me forming a small shield wall. "Jackson, with me." I say and he rushes forward. "What is a demon doing here? And why are you using a demon plate?" He asks. "I swam around in his gut, better ask how I survived the acid instead of why I'm wearing this plate armor." I say. "Still what is a thirster doing here?" Jackson asks. "Chuckles was possessed by a letter and when Jasmine decapitated the letter, it formed a summoning chance for the thirster to form." I say and he nods. "I will not be able to summon the strength to hold him off for more than three minutes. You have to find his weakness." Jackson says. "Not a novice. I hunted demons before you were born." I respond and he nods. He charges at the thirster as I study him for anything that can give me the edge. After a moment, my eyes catch a glimpse of the axe switching into a maul and back into an axe. "Back now Jackson! That's no thirster, it's Khârn the betrayer!" I yell. Jackson's eyes grow wide and he jumps back in time to avoid the axe. "I have slain many enemies and won many battles and I tell you there is no great secret in the success of war. No subtle that has saved my foes - I seek out the enemy, attack as soon as I am able and with all the forces at my command. Rend his soldiers and smash his fortresses. Leave only corpses behind me and move on - This my primarch has taught me and I find his wisdom has proven worthy on a hundred battlefields." Khârn says. "The hell is Khârn doing here? Why is he not collecting skulls for the throne?" Jackson says. "Like Khorne cares whose skulls he collects. He slaughtered millions already." I say. "Looking at that chainaxe, not even your demon plate could stop those teeth." Jackson says. I stab the sword tip into the ground and get the scythe from behind my back. "Hold this for me." I say handing the scythe to Jackson who nods. With one hand I retrieve my sword while with the other one I brush the hilt of my own chainaxe. I rush at him leaving the chainaxe on my back. We spar for a few minutes, sword and chainaxe until he kicks me and I lose grip of my sword. "You will never impress the blood god that way. Give me a challenge and make your skull be the greatest I take!" Khârn yells and charges again. I point my palm in Jackson's direction and the scythe flies out of his hand and lands in mine just in time to stop his axe. Chuckles who wakes up just now looks around and finally notices the axe millimeters away from his manhood. He then sees my sword and picks it up. He looks in my direction and tosses the sword to me. I drop the scythe and grab the chainaxe off my back and every one of the rookies gasp. "YES BRING ME AND THE BLOOD GOD JOY. SPILL YOUR OWN BLOOD FOR HIS FAVOR!" Khârn yells as he knocks the sword out of my hand again. Gorechild, Khârn's legendary axe, seems to... Glow with enjoyment from this fight. My chainaxe, the other of the twin chain axes gorefather, seemed to glow as well. "I will not lie. I believe I will lose to you." I say, but still stand with the axe in my hand and summon the sword back to my hand. "But I will not falter nor back down from a challenge." I say as I prepare for him to charge. He looks at the axe in my hand and gets angrier. I see Jackson pick the scythe up and walk to stand side by side with me. Pamela, Anthony, Brandon, Jasmine, and Gawain joined shortly after him. And behind us everyone of the rookies took up either sword, spear, or bow and was in a ready position. "Your head will make a wonderful addition to the throne!" Khârn yells as he charges at me. Before he can strike, Jackson locks his arm using the scythe and the others gather in front of me, shields raised. I smile, but snap my finger causing a force field to form in front of all the rookies and positioning the others outside the arena. Khârn seems unphased and charges again. As he swings I bring my sword up and block his swing. Everyone else was pounding on the barrier trying to help me. "You have the power to hold me off, but you will not have enough power without using it." Khârn says. "I will have enough power without that damn mask. The more I use it, the weaker Khorne becomes." I say with a smile. "YOU LIE! KHORNE WILL NEVER LOSE POWER AS LONG AS HE HAS SKULLS! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! LET THE GALAXY BURN!" Khârn yelled. He swung his axe so hard that he ended up breaking gorefather. I looked at the axe in my hand and tossed it aside. I reached back and summoned the scythe to replace it. We continue to spar for minutes and I see knights line up along the force field. "They will all die." Khârn says and breaks my scythe. "There are three things you never do to another man." I say as Lucifer's aura appears around me. Khârn steps back. "1. You never steal a man's kill unless it's to save them. 2. You never insult a man's wife. 3. You never break a man's weapon." I say as my armor turns an even deeper shade of black and now the gauntlets got little glowing gems on the joints and the top of the hand. "I do not have to use a mask to finish you off. You are the weakest of Khorne's champions. I can summon him and host him for a sacrifice of blood. How will you compete with me? I do not kill for him nor will I ever kill for him. I will continue to defend this kingdom and this realm. You can open a portal to the warp and bring thousands of hellspawns through. You can even bring the gods. I and my friends will be there to stop and slaughter all that do not retreat." I say with a smile as I teleport behind him and stab him through his spine. "Hope you don't mind being the way for them to understand. Tell Khorne that I also took his chainaxe." I rip the sword out and cut his head off. I lower the barrier and fall on my back. "Really need to stop using that fucking chainaxe." I mutter to myself as the knights cautiously advance towards me, spear points pointed at me. "You might as well lift up those spear points with the amount of pain I'm in I can barely speak, much less move." They look at each other for a bit and decide to keep a safe distance, but lift the spears up. "Who and what was that?... His body is dissolving into blood!" Yelled Gawain. "That is the price he pays for failing his god. Whenever a champion of Khorne fails to kill their blood is forced to pour out of their skin." I say and struggle not to sit up. "Are they some sort of cult?" Gawain asked. "More or less." I answer. He walks over and points his sword tip to my neck. "You said you could summon this Khorne and that he is a god. Are you a cultist? ANSWER ME!" Gawain says. "If I was a Khorne cultist I would have lifted my neck up and slit it yelling blood for the blood god. Skulls for the skull throne. If I was a follower of Tzeentch I would be speaking in riddles. If I followed Nurgle I would of spread pestilence and lots of other diseases before I died and begged to be stabbed. Slaanesh... Well I would be trying to seduce all the women in the nearest seven leagues. Since I'm not speaking riddles I do not follow Tzeentch. Since I'm not even trying to smooth talk any woman in the knight group I do not follow Slaanesh, thank the lord for that. Since I'm not yelling to kill me I do not follow the disease spreader. And since I'm not killing myself on that sword I do not follow the blood god." I answer. He looks a bit shocked at what I say, but puts his sword away. "He said that you would not win without 'the mask' care to tell me what that is?" Gawain asks. I slowly move my hand and take the mask out from a pouch on my belt. He looks at the mask and asks, "Why would you not win if you did not put it on?" "It's easier to show you, but since that option leads to me being shot and stabbed repeatedly I'll refrain from putting it on. As to answer your question. It helps me by giving me the power that demons have and heals most wounds. You might of seen some of that power still slip through my will when he broke the scythe." I say and start to put the mask away, but before I could he grabbed it from my hand and held it. "I will hold onto this until I know for sure you still are the guard I know." Gawain says and looks at the back of the mask and I see his hand slowly tremble towards his face. I grab his arm and he seems to snap out of a trance. "The mask is a bitch to control. Cover it in cloth and do not even think of it or it will try to tempt you to put it on." I say and he drops it. "On second thought you keep the cursed mask." He says and I slide it back into the pouch. "So is there anything else before we are forced to bind you and carry you for judgment before the king?" Gawain asks. "Clean the blade and bury it with me if I die. Same with the scythe. Other than that I'm gonna need help to walk to the palace because you can't see how much blood I lost to kill him." I say. He nods and binds my hands with rope, but gets Brandon and Jackson to help me walk. "What did you do?" Jackson whispered as he helped me. "Used an axe Khorne cursed, the scythe of the Grim reaper, and the combined power sword of three different princes of hell while using armor that a dragon's soul is trapped in." I whisper back. We walk in silence for the next few minutes as we reach Arthur's castle. "Why did you tie up this guard Gawain? Don't you know he is in charge of monitoring most if not all the other guard squads." Arthur says as he walks to sit at the round table. "This guard used some sort of power to combat a demon and kill it." Gawain says. Arthur raises an eyebrow and I see a little smile form and I remember that he and I have the innate ability to remember past and future. Since both of us died at one point we had the ability to switch spots with our soul in the past, but we rarely used it since it could be used against us... Ah so that's what Tart did. "So this individual single handedly killed a demon, protected a large crowd of rookies, and then proved his loyalty by not lying once and answering all your questions truthfully and then used the power of the demon against demons. I see no traitor. I see one of the greatest defenders of this kingdom." Arthur says with a shy smile. "But my lord, to use such powers makes him a risk for corruption." Gawain says. Arthur looks at me and asks, "If we let you live, what would you do? Corrupt us and sell us to the demons or continue to protect us?" "I would gain more blood loss and pain if I betrayed you so why should I not protect you." I respond. "There's your answer Gawain." Arthur says. Gawain looks at me shame faced and says, "I had to treat you like that sorry." I laugh and stand up handing him his rope. "You need to work on your knots. I did that when you looked at my sword." I say. "I thought it hurt to move!" He yelled. "It does a lot." I say and pass out from the pain. I wake up in my room to see that it is nearly 2 a.m. and that Silver is sleeping. I slide out of bed and walk downstairs. "How are you?" Arthur asks from the shadows of the living room. "Have been better." I respond and he nods. "Why did you travel back?" He asks. I shrug and answer, "It's not that I activate that power. Tartarus is activating it and sending some of his greatest demons... And it seems one of Khorne's greatest champions." He nods. He hands me a cup of tea and says, "I regretfully have to ask you not to sleep as much." I laugh and say, "Did you forget? My soul is so scared that I don't need any sleep for months at a time... Consider me an insane insomniac." He nods and goes back into his own room. I sit on the couch for a while and begin to study up all I know about that ability. A couple of hours pass and I stand up to make some more tea for myself.

I wake up and see that Eryk is gone already. I go downstairs and see him writing something in a journal then putting it away. I walk in and give him a quick kiss. "How are you?" I ask. "Could be better, but I'm quite alright." He answers and goes to the kitchen. He comes back a moment later with a plate of food and sets it down in front of me. He goes back into the kitchen, just out of my sight and stands there. I finish my plate and bring it back to the kitchen where I see a note on the brick that opens the vault to some of Eryk's weapons. 'Gonna put my family back in Poland while they are asleep and gonna do some research. Gonna be gone quite a while. Don't expect any of the demons in me to be around either.' Strange I thought.


	17. Chapter 17

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"6 years later/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Have you heard anything from him?" My dad asked as he barged into my room once again. "I told you no." I respond. "Ashley it's been six years. He is not coming back so get over it. Get a high paying job and forget HIM!" He yells as he slams the door to my room. "Still no word from him, eh? I can tell you he is nowhere in Hell or Tartarus. I know I have my entire sixth legion looking for him and I, myself checked most of Hell's lower reaches." Azazel says from his corner of my room. Since Eryk did not leave any paperwork behind saying I could stay at the mansion I was forced to vacate by the law. "Check again. There is no way one man can disappear in this world." Jazmine says. "I should know. I slept with enough men. You are no exception sweet cheeks. You left a clear trail behind." Azazel grunts and disappears again. I look at Jazmine. "Before you ask about Nikola, I can't find him either. Looks like where ever Eryk went he took Nikola and all his projects." She says and sits down in a chair. "I still don't understand why he left." I say and lay back down on my bed. "Sweetie men do strange things. Did I tell you about the Australian bartender?" Jazmine asks from her seat. "Like four times." I answer as a letter slides under the door and my dad says, "For you." I pick the letter up and open it. Inside is a plane ticket and a small note that reads 'Accident happened come quick.' I look at who wrote it and see that it was Matt. I look at the ticket and see that it is for Transilvania. "What is he doing in Transilvania? More to the point why is he in Europe? Romania of all places." I think to myself, but shrug and begin to pack. But Jazmine pulls out a fully packed suitcase. I raise my eyebrow and she says, "I don't know how you put up with a man like your father for so long so I figured I'd have a just in case ready." I nod and unzip the suitcase to see all the clothes that I bought before he left, a trenchcoat, and my mask packed. I pick it up and walk to my door, but before I open it I hear my dad yell, "She is not getting out of this house. Not even for a field trip!" "She is a grown woman. She can do what she likes!" An unfamiliar voice yells. Was it one of my old friends? I open my door to see Kalista standing outside my room. She shushes me and leads me out the back door where a car was waiting. We got in and Hanna, my best friend, came running out of the house followed by my dad. Kalista started up the car and Hanna jumped in and we raced away from my house. "So... What were you two doing at my house?" I ask. They both held up the notes and plane tickets, again from Matt. "What do you think happened?" Hanna asks. "I think he has girl trouble." Kalista says with a smile. "Why would he want Ashley then? Would that not embarrass him?" Hanna asks. "I bumped into Lucifer down in Hell. He says that even he does not know where Eryk is. He has not contacted him for the past six years." Azazel says in my head. We drive to the nearest airport and show our tickets to the receptionist. "Right this way please." She says and we follow her to a private jet. "This can't be right. Matt doesn't make this kind of money." I say. Hanna and Kalista board the plane, but the receptionist stops me. "You need to remember old friends." I turn and see that she is gone. I board the jet and fly to Transylvania. When we land there is another jet landed already and Matt comes off it just as I get off mine. "Ashley, what are you doing here? I thought you were in trouble." Matt says as he walks over to me. "I thought you were in trouble." I say and show him the message. He shows me a message with the same exact words except signed by me. "This doesn't make any sense." I say. "Since when do you question if the world makes sense or not?" Ken asks from behind us. I turn to see a limo and him in a uniform and burst out laughing. "What happened to you?" I ask. "Did what big L wanted me to do. Now hop in. Something happened to the mansion." Ken says and opens the door for us to get in. Inside is Jack, Jane, and Jeff sitting with impressive disguises on. How I know it's those three is because one of them said, "My name is Jeff. This nice man is Jack and this gorgeous lady is Jane. If you would like to 'Go To Sleep'... Excuse me something in my throat. If you would like to take a nap please do so." Glorious acting, 10 out of 10 I think to myself and smile. "The driver mentioned a mansion. Why are we going to a mansion?" Kalista asks. "Don't you know? Ashley dated the prince of Transylvania." Jack says with a bemused glare at me. The three of them looked shocked then Kalista starts laughing and says, "I would sooner believe one of you would cut his cheeks all the way ear from ear than the fact she dated a prince." Jane passes an amused glare to Jeff who takes a knife and cuts the fake cheeks of his disguise. "Now do you believe us?" Jeff asks. Kalsita looks shocked and says, "I would believe that one of you would gouge out your ey..." She is cut off by Jack coughing and both of his fake eyes popping out. "I told you we should've super glued fake ones in but no." Jeff says. "Shut it twinkle toes." Jack replies. "I danced one time!" Jeff yells. Jane laughs and says, "Ah memories." Kalista passed out at the sight of the eyes popping out. Hanna just sat in silence while Matt just stared at Jack's empty black sockets. We drive the rest of the way to the mansion and just as Kalista regains consciousness we see that the mansion is in ruins. All the windows are shattered. All the barrack's are destroyed and still smoking and that the entire wall along the mansion looks to be burned. We go up the driveway where we are greeted by Malphas. "Sorry I had to forge your signature S. Desperate times call for desperate measures." "I have no problem, but what happened here?" I ask. "It would be easier to ask the one that attacked. Seeing that he is chained up in the basement and constantly being punched by a very happy Grim." Malph answers and leads us to the basement. Grim is punching the hell out of a student from HELL, I just can't remember his name. Grim looks over to us and punches him again. "Welcome home S. Sorry that this little idiot trashed it." Grim says as he walks over and leans on his scythe which was hidden in the shadows a bit ago. "The fuck!" Matt says as he sees the guy. He then looks at Grim and his scythe. "The double fuck!" "What did he do?" I ask ignoring Matt's outburst and the others faces. "Remember when we first met the Creeps and what happened when they broke the other three out?" Grim asks. "Creeps?" My eyes drift to Jeff. "Ah, yes I remember." I say. Grim nods and points to the kid. "Stone over here had the great idea of drawing a pentagram on the floor to try to make this house haunted as you can see the glowing demon spewing star in a circle on the floor behind me." Grim says pointing to the glowing blood red circle. "Problem is…. like last time, he did not know about the nice fellow Eryk trapped after he saved us the first time." I nod as I see a hand start to come out of the circle. Malph goes over and stands on it until the bones crack and the hand falls back inside the portal. "So why not just erase the circle?" I ask. "Not so simple for us to do. Seeing that we would get trapped as well." Grim says. I nod and look into the circle. It is a spinning red vortex that goes down for miles. I step on part of the circle and rub a bit of the chalk off causing the portal to close. "I meant to ask Grim, did you already find Eryk?" I ask. "I've always known where he was so did Malph and L. Just needed to get you here so we could lead you to him." Grim says. "That's the reason I could not see him for six years?! That's the reason I was stuck with HIM!?" I yell referring to my dad. "Well that's no way to treat a host. Where are your manners Silver or did you already forget them after losing your boy toy?" Stone asks from the floor. The room got visibly darker and a purple rift opened in the wall. Five figures stepped through. I recognized Ryan and Eryk, but did not know the other three. One was a man in a blue robe that the romans wore and he was holding a book. One was a muscular warrior adorned in blood red armor with skulls as shoulder guards. The last figure was a girl in a purple dress that seemed to pull at Matt's attention. "Please just let me borrow it for a moment!" The woman said. "I will not have my axe defiled by your horny ass woman!" The warrior said. "What is baffling, but a thought of the mind? And what is a thought, but a figment of the imagination? And what is imagination? Why are we considering all these factors knowing it's completely useless information? And how do we know what information is useless? I me..." The robe guy was cut off by the warrior punching him. "Ugh, to be trapped with you three for company for the past six years and don't think you were much better Ryan. I know all about your visit to your spider-castle thing... The fuck is that thing anyway?" Eryk says. "Well it's the place that Nurgle made all diseases come to life so I don't fucking know." Ryan answers. "What is knowing, but an illusion of thought? And what is thought, but a..." "I swear Tzeentch if you ponder one more thing I will take that book from you and burn it or better yet give it to Slaanesh so she-he-it can have fun with it." The warrior says. "Khorne you are so stuck up. Now give me that chain axe and let me use it. It's the best feeling when it turns on!" Slaanesh says. "Last time I lost my axe I had to spend three years cleaning it in the pool of blood before all your horny asses germs were cleaned off." Khorne says. "And you wonder why I hate to visit any of their palaces." Eryk says to Ryan. "Nurgles is not so bad..." Ryan responds. "Mhm, because the place where people beg you to kill them so they can stain the very air is so much better than the kinky shit of Slaanesh's palace." Eryk responds and finally notices us. "Welcome home Silver. Sorry about the mess and... them." He says pointing to Slaanesh more than the others. "The triple fuck!" Matt says. Slaanesh completely oblivious to the others says, "Let me use that chain axe. It is the only big thing here that vibrates, well other than a certain bone." "Why must you be so horny!" Khorne yells. "What is horniness, but a state of emotion? And what is emotion, but a feeling? What is a feeling?" Tzeentch says. "Oh for fucks sake!" Eryk says. Slaanesh looks at Stone and says, "He would be a nice play thing..." "Sex driven psychopathic bitch that thrives on penises and vaginas!" Khorne yells. "He has a bigger 'axe' than you I bet." Slaanesh says. "Sex loving bitch." Khorne says as he throws a massive axe and decapitates Stone. "NO MY PLAYTHING! IT'S RUINED! RUINED!" Slaanesh yells. Eryk and Ryan facepalm and move away from them. "Remind me again why we brought them." Eryk says. "Something about Slaanesh pictures if we didn't." Ryan answers. "Fond memories those would have been. Eye shattering memories that would scar us for life, but still memories." Eryk says with a voice of sarcastic nature. "Malph how goes the arrangements?" Eryk asks. "Asura found an empty plot of land and bought it for us. I have the strongest casters working on a house already." Malph answers. "Good, all that's left is the transfer of all the wine, weapons, and Ghouls to the location." Eryk says and opens the wall of weapons. "The quadruple fuck!" Matt says. "Wait till you see my garage mate. There will be many more fucks to be had." Eryk says as he and Ryan start stuffing all the guns into bags. "Umm, who is that Ashley? And who's his friend? He's kinda dreamy." Kalista says. "Which one?" I ask. "The dreamy green eyed one." She answers. "The green eyed one is Ryan and don't think about it. His girl is a third degree black belt. The red haired one is Eryk, the prince of Transylvania it seems." I respond. "I can see why you like him. Look at that gorgeous red hair. It's almost as beautiful as mine!" Hanna says. "Why did you have to bring them Malph?" I ask. "Wanted to see the reaction." He says with a shrug. Eryk whistles and Aamon and Czarek walk out of the shadows. "Awww. Look at da pretty little puppies! Look at them! Come here poochie!" Hanna says. Aamon turns and smiles at her. "What the hell?" Hanna says and stands up. "The pentafunk" Matt says. "Wait till you see the garage. I say again." Eryk says and slings three bags full of guns on his back while Ryan gets two. We go into the garage where we see a line of cars and at the end a... 11 barreled tank. "The... Something fuck!" Matt says. "Told you many more fucks in the garage and now pick a car. All of them will be driven out of here which is why I got all of you here." Eryk says and straps the guns and weapons onto the back of the tank. "Let's go Ryan we got planes to prep." "Leggo." Ryan says as he lays on the bags of guns and Eryk gets inside and drives down the road. I got into the car that he gave me on the first day I got here and started to drive back to the airport. When all of us arrived, we saw two massive Ac 130 planes with their backs opened for the cars to drive in. "Two into the one with the tank and the other 6 in the other one." One of the pilots says. Matt and I drive and park after the tank and see the two private jets waiting. "Lucifer, Malph, Jack, Jeff, Jane, Grim, and Silver on the black one and the rest of you into the white one." Eryk says. When we got onto the black jet the doors closed and I saw that Eryk was sitting and drinking some white wine and looking out the window. I sit on the seat opposite of him and ask, "Where were you for the past six years?" He looks at the wine and then to me. "I was stuck killing hundreds of rogue demons and researching a way to cure a certain... Problem of mine." He says. Ken walks from the pilot cabin and says, "I really hope that you know what you're doing. This is only the second time I have piloted." "You'll do fine. I once flown in a helicopter with Slaanesh... Anything that happens cannot be worse than her using that chainaxe as a vibrator... Ugh." Eryk says. "You cannot be serious." Ken says. Eryk looks at him then plays a recorded message. "Stick this chainaxe up my vagina and rev it as hard as you can. It gives the most pleasing experience!" Says a voice that sounds exactly like Slaanesh. "WHO STOLE MY CHAINAXE!" Khorne yelled off in the distance. "Well if you aren't gonna do it, looks like I'll have to do it myself." Slaanesh says. I start to hear moaning and the revving of something that sounds like a giant chainsaw. "Ah yes. Harder. faster!" Slaanesh says. "WHERE IS MY CHAINAXE SLAANESH!" Khorne yells and Eryk pauses the recording. "Want me to continue? Maybe you want the video that went with it?" Eryk asks. "Nope. I'm good." Ken says and walks back into the cabin. "Tell me you do not have a video to that." I say. "You know I don't lie... And that scene is forever burned into my mind... Fucking slut." He says. I don't even wanna begin to imagine what he saw. We fly for a couple of hours and when we touch back down on the ground I don't know where we are. We get back into the cars and drive away from any major city into a valley in between mountains and see a massive structure in the valley, a twice as big mansion, caves where I think we can store the cars, and six barracks for the Ghouls. We drive up to one of the caves that ends up being a seven mile open dome that we see 100 more of the tanks that Eryk is driving and hundreds of cars. "I am rich. I do this kind of shit." Eryk says and walks to the other cave and we see that he made an arena to spar in. We leave that cave and go into the third and last cave to see a wonderful waterfall and lake. When we come back outside he leads us into the mansion. "We will be living here until the Transilvania mansion is fully repaired which should be... Never." Eryk says and then he turns to Matt, Hanna, and Kalista. "Now you make a choice. Will you go back to whatever life you had before this or stay and train as Ashley's apprentices?" "Her apprentices? What kind of things would we learn?" Eryk laughs and snaps his fingers causing Malph to fly behind him in full armor. "How about teaching you how to control semi mentally pissed off demons and using their powers?" I say. "I'm in if I get even more beautiful red hair." Hanna says and I remember that she was a fashion queen back at school. "I'm in just because that is awesome also da fuck." Matt says. We turn to Kalista and she says, "I'll join if Ryan's my teacher." Ryan raises an eyebrow and says, "Trust me that is the last thing you want." "Why is that?" Kalista says. "Because Elizabeth will be here shortly." He says. "Whose El..." She is cut off by Elizabeth tackling Ryan and slapping him. "And where have you been! I waited six, SIX, years I demand an explanation!" She says and kisses him. "I missed you, my little demon." "That would be Elizabeth." Eryk says. Kalista stares for a second and says, "On second thought I'll stay if you're my teacher." He laughs and spreads his wings. "Time to get to work." He says as he flies picking her up and going towards the nearest barracks. "We are not seeing her anytime soon." Ken says, "That was Touka's building he took her to." I nod. We are not seeing her for the next month as Touka trains her. Eryk appears near me and says, "Well that's one problem out of my hands. The other problem is the graduation..." He walks over to Lucifer and whispers something to him. "Will do and that is one of the dumbest requests I have ever heard." Lucifer responds. "Fail me on this one and Slaanesh has a new boy toy for the next six years." Eryk says. Lucifer pales even more and says, "Will not fail." "Now that's all the problems out of my hands what do you guys say we go watch a movie?" Eryk says and flashes us into a gigantic movie theater inside the mansion. "Welcome to the basement. Seeing that I have the arena in the mountain I thought this would be a nice addition to the house and there is just one rule. Never open that door." Eryk says pointing to a door near the screen. "Why should we not go down there?" Matt asks. "Well you probably could, but... Not recommended." Eryk says. Matt gets up and opens the door and sticks his head through for a moment. When he pulls back there is lipstick all over his face. "I can see your reason." He says. "If that was the reason I want that door locked I would only get slapped by Silver. Let's say the Ghouls tend to have a certain... effect on girls if they get it on." Eryk says. "What kind of effect?" Matt asks. Eryk looks at his watch and says, "3... 2... 1... And now open the door." Eryk says. Matt opens the door again to nearly be stabbed by tendrils of crystallized spikes. "That's the effect and why they are locked in there." Eryk says with a laugh. "I won't doubt you again, but explain to me why are we training to control demons?" Matt says. "Well from my own experience over the years I hunted demons. I saved Britain from falling eight times, saved Leonardo Da Vinci's life twice, stopped the apocalypse more times than I care to count, resurrected from the deepest pit of Hell, and still had time to save the life of your sister seven times or so." Eryk says and they look at him stunned. "If you saved Da Vinci then you would be a old man. A dead old man." Kalista says. "And you would be Slaanesh play thing for the rest of your life." He responds and I shudder. "Well let's not dilly dally. What kind of movie do you have?" Hanna asks still playing with her hair when she sees his. "You obsessed with that hair anymore and I will personally cut it with this nice knife I stole from Khorne on one of my unpleasant days." Eryk says and takes out a ornate in skulls dagger that was blood red. She moves her hands away from her hair. Eryk sheaths the knife and tosses it to her saying, "So you can be taught and as to answer your question, name a movie and I most likely have it." "Fast and Furious 6?" Matt asks. Eryk pulls the film out of his coat. "Scary movie 2?" Hanna asks. Eryk laughs and points to the screen which shows the pause menu for the movie. "Your fast." Hanna says. "Fastest man alive... Basically." Eryk says with a shrug. "Explains why you can't keep a girl." Hanna says. Eryk puts a hand on my head and says, "Point has been disproven." "Nice." Hanna says. "Bella Rimonta." Eryk says with a smile and disappears for a moment. He reappears with Kalista. "Enjoy your training tomorrow. That was just friendly entrance." He says as she runs to hug Hanna and does not let her go. "FFFFRIENDLY ENTRANCE! SHE HAD ME CHASED BY THAT WEIRD SMILING DOG!" She yelled. "The red one or the white one?" I ask. "The white one." She says as Hanna looks very uncomfortable with Kalista burying her head in her breasts. Eryk whistles and Aamon comes into the room. "Now, why you gotta scare the guest Aamon? You know better than to smile at such a girl." Eryk says in a sarcastic way. Aamon smiles a bit more and whispers so only me and Eryk can hear him. "Touka told me to chase her so I did. She also said I would get the prize of her booty if I caught her." "That is no reason to chase a girl though I know all about you and your so called 'power of boner' being stronger than your will. Don't forget we have Jazmine. You can have that booty." Eryk whispers back. Aamon walks over and lays on Kalista's feet. She buries her head even deeper into Hanna's breasts nearly causing her shirt to fall off. "Kalista calm down and stop pulling my shirt down." Hanna says as she awkwardly pats Kalista' head. "HE IS THE DEVIL'S DOG!" She yells and hugs Hanna harder. "The hell did Touka do to her?" I ask even though I already knew. Eryk winks and seems to say something to Aamon with his mind because he sits and lays his head on Kalista's lap. She whimpers and buries her head deeper into Hanna's chest. "Down girl, I ain't a pillow to cry on, or a man for that fact." Hanna says. Eryk winks again and Aamon stands up and licks Kalita's cheek. "He is just a cute little puppy. Just a little puppy." Kalista mutters as she pats Aamon's head. He licks her face and lays at her feet again, tail wagging. I look at Eryk, but he puts a finger to his lips and points to a smiling Matt. I nod and smile. Matt sits by Kalista and drops his arm around her shoulder. I look back to where Eryk was standing and see that he was missing. I look back to Matt and see that he and Kalista were kissing... I can see why some of the people back at HELL called him matchmaker now. I turn back to see him in a gray hoodie instead of his normal trench coat and the fact that he had a case for after the movie. I lean on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead. "I missed you." I whispered. "I missed you too." He whispered back. "You sly devil." Hanna says as she sees me and Eryk. He smiles and ignores her. "What is this place?" I hear a high pitched voice that could only belong to Lili. "I don't know honey, but you read the letter it said this was the place." David said. "Yup the gigantic mansion between the mountains and river could only belong to Eryk." Tod says. He walks downstairs and smiles when he sees us. "Well there are the devils. How are the two of you?" He asks with his southern accent. "I'll tell you about Slaanesh torture if you tell me that you finally landed a date." Eryk says with a smile. "Unfortunately not yet my friend." Tod says and goes to sit by Hanna. When he sits down Aamon jumps on him and starts licking his face. "Good boy, good boy!" He says. "Looks like the fluffiest hellhound missed you Tod." Eryk says looking with one eye. "Well he did spend a long time in my care." Tod says rubbing his belly. Hanna laughed and stood up to walk out, but unless my eyes deceived me and Eryk was not Lucifer's host, Aamon tripped her and caused Tod to catch her. "Are you ok?" Tod asked as she lay weirdly in his arms. "Yes. I'm quite alright." Hanna said getting up again, but was onced again tripped by Aamon and ended up kissing Tod. I could see Hanna blush and run upstairs. The four of us laughed and Tod was stunned. "Who are you and why are you blushing? Are they watching porn down there?" Lili asked. "Why would Eryk watch porn if Silver is down there ready to slap if need be. Anyway I'm gonna find out what happened." David said and walked downstairs. He sees Tod blushing and looking stunned and the four of us laughing. "Fill me in." He said. "Looks like I hooked up another couple in the same day." Eryk said. David chuckled and walked back upstairs. "Well what happened!" Lili asked. David muttered something I could not make out and suddenly Lili was down stairs and looking at Tod. "You insufferable pig. To kiss a girl you barely know is an act so rude that it is thought unacceptable and you! Where have you been for the past six ye..." Eryk snaps his fingers and moves Lili away. Ah memories. Eryk leads us to our rooms, and he placed Kalista and Matt in connected rooms and the same with David and Lili, who had to walk four miles to get back here. Me, Hanna, Tod, Elizabeth, Ryan, and him went to the top floor and had 19 floors of separation between us and Lili. Hanna blushed even more when she found her room was connected to Tod's. Ryan and Elizabeth, he dared not separate so their rooms were connected and for us we just went up one more floor to see a penthouse like room that was constructed for us. "How does satellite not pick this up?" I ask I lay on the bed. "You're dating the host of Lucifer and that's the only question that comes to mind?" He asks with a big smile. I smile back and walk over and give him a quick kiss before taking off all but my bra and panties and going to bed. After a few moments Eryk slides in next to me and falls asleep. I smile and fall asleep, for the first time in six years, peacefully. In the morning I see that Eryk covered me with one of his wings since I slept on the covers. I got up to find that he was not sleeping. "Morning." He said and wrapped the wing around his body like a robe. "Morning." I say back and go take a shower. When I got out and got dressed I saw Eryk holding the box from yesterday in one hand and the katana he used from time to time in the other. "Shall we go m'lady?" He asked. I smiled a bit and said, "We shall indeed." He smiled and jumped off the balcony and I followed, spreading my wings right before impact to slow my fall. Eryk walked inside the main courtyard and snapped his fingers causing the rest to appear fully dressed. He first looked at Hanna and asked, "What would you rather fight? A trained assassin or swordsman?" She looks a bit stunned, but says, "I rather fight a swordsman." Eryk nods and opens the box pulling a short sword in a red and silver sheath and tossing it to her. "Bloodripper will serve you well until you become better trained, but knowing Tod who is an assassin, you will need this as well." Eryk says and tosses her a .357 magnum. He looks to Matt and asks, "You have an hour to live and you can only do one thing. What do you choose to be the final thing you do?" Matt is silent for a moment until he finally says, "I would choose to spend the hour with you and my... Extended family without better words to describe them." Eryk nods and he asks, "Red or Blue?" Matt looks a bit confused but he says, "Blue." Eryk tosses him a blue and gold rifle. He looks to Kalista next. "You were afraid of Aamon without knowing why. That will never do I would like you to meet Ragnarok, the norse end of the world and the dragon that I command." Eryk says while he waves his hand behind him causing Ragnarok, in all his magnificent beauty, to appear. He lowers his head so one of his eyes is even with her and puts a sword and shield down in front of her. "Looks like we found a champion to bear another dragon weapon..." Eryk mutters. He turns to me and smiles. "We have a fine team here." He says. "Seeing that it is the first day. Ryan if you please, draw your sword and show them what the originals can do." Ryan smiles and this is the first time I see his weapon up close. In one hand he gets a sword similar to Eryks. One of the only differences being the gem in the hilt of the sword was very deep green and the blade seemed to have an aura around it. In his other hand he had a maul that also had the green aura. As for his armor, he had a green cape and deep green plates with brown trims. He had no helm, but a hood covered his head. Eryk laughed and just summoned his armor, but kept the katana as a weapon. They walk into the arena as we sit in the carved seats/stairs. Eryk and Ryan go stand on the opposite sides of the arena and stand at ready positions. Eryk seemed to position himself so he had greater speed and range to the strikes he could do. Ryan stood in such a way he could block with either weapon, but knowing him he would prefer the swords quick block and the mauls heavy attack. Ryan charged at Eryk and when he was about to swing the maul, like I predicted, Eryk used the scabbard of the katana to block the strike and gave three quick strikes on Ryan's maul guarded side forcing him back. Ryan charged again, but used the sword to strike quickly. As one swing landed Eryk was cut in half and dissolved into shadows. "Really Ryan? That is the simplest trick in the book." Eryk says from right behind us. We turn just in time to see him dissolve into shadows and reappear behind Ryan and put the blade against his neck. "Now that was a disappointing demonstration. Yes, Ryan you managed to disappoint me. We will take one of you under our wings at a time. Kalista chose me on that first day so she will be learning stealth and close combat first. Matt will go with Ryan so he is not killed this month, and will learn ranged combat and your specialty. Hanna you get Silver and her training of mixed martial arts and how to fly." Eryk says. "Specialty?" Matt asks. "Silver, Ryan, and I are perfect examples. Silver is a balanced fighter in terms of speed and attack power. I have unrelenting speed and power from a very bad experience that I will not mention right now. Ryan has unmatched accuracy and power, but lacks in speed. Tod is similar, but instead of power Tod has speed nearly like mine. Elizabeth is all for speed and prefers to get close with daggers, meaning be damned if she gets angry at you and I have to be your guard for the next month. Lili lacks in speed and power, but is very strategizing and will be your leader when you go on missions or when we practice defence. David is a shield bearer meaning that he is a basic tank and be fucked if you have to get through him. The last specialty is a caster, who so happens to be on her way here so I can demonstrate teamwork." Eryk says and Ryan laughs. "You really called Vero just so she could come here from Canada so you could show a caster's powers?" He asks. "Half the reason. Other half being she asked for help teaching a rider." Eryk says. "I thought only your blood could make riders." Ryan says with a puzzled look on his face. "You really think that I did not get married in the 14th century? Azazel can testify. Otherwise there would not of been my blood to be reborn." Eryk answers. "Knowing your ways. It was Jasmine." Ryan says shaking his head. "Well it was that or spending more than 5 quintillion years with... Him." Eryk says. "You remember what happened to the last rider you trained." Ryan says. "How can I forget. I had Grim possessing me and making me watch as he used this katana to gut her." He responds and teleports away. I get up, but Ryan stops me. "Let him have his moment. It was my fault. I shouldn't of brought her up." He says. "Where did he go?" I ask. "Most likely back to Transylvania to pay his respects at her grave." Ryan responds. "Where is she buried?" I ask. "You already know." Ryan responds. "Where is she buried Ryan?" I say more forcefully. He sighs and says, "The spot that Grim cursed so that no living thing could grow. The spot where Vlad was killed. The spot where War was sealed to protect her spirit from Armageddon. She is buried in the spot of the most haunted forest in the world. She is the reason Eryk does so much for you of all people. He needs a reason to stay sane. If not the horseman would be wild and he would be at their rear, leading all of Hell on a purge of all life." I stand stunned for a moment then sit back down. "What is a rider?" I ask. Ryan smiles and points to my warhammer witch was in my hands. "A rider is a person with enough will to command the soul of a dragon. For every hundred years one to two riders would be born. Out of all the riders that were recorded, none were stronger than the four immortals. Sir Gawain, the leader of the South. Sir Percival, the rider of the West. Sir Lancelot, the knight of the East and, King Arthur the lord of the North. Remember that only after Eryk mixed some of his blood to... I don't know what to call it, not resurrect nor strengthen... Save you, Azazel was sealed within you and you got access to Gawain's hammer which contains the soul of his dead dragon." He looks at Kalista. "And it seems he found two riders to train. Kalista the weapon you hold now is the sword of the West. It contains a soul of a dragon that will not awaken until after your training finishes. Eryk has the blade of the East and has to deal with the moodiest of the dragons, then again it was his dragon so it makes sense and the rookie that Vero is bringing holds the spear of the North. I don't know why Eryk acts the way he does, but when someone is given a dragon weapon by one of the dragons you have a direct connection with the predecessor of the weapon. Ashley has somehow managed to awaken Gawain's blood by getting Eryk's mixed into her bloodstream, but I have no idea how he plans to awaken Percival's blood in you." I hear a car pull up and see the red haired girl we saved from the Axes years ago lead a young royal blue haired girl holding a spear. "Veronica!" I say with a smile. She smiles when she sees me and Ryan. "How have you two been?" Veronica asks as the blue haired girl tries to sneak behind Vero and run out the cave. "Good, but Vero..." I say pointing to the girl who was now sprinting away down the tunnel. "Vero I think you lost something." Eryk says as he comes back through the tunnel holding the spear in one hand and carrying the girl over the shoulder of his other hand. After a moment Arthur, Percival, Gawain, and Tesla walk into the room. Eryk walks over and gets Kalista as well. They walk down to the center of the arena where I was standing. Eryk hands the spear back to the blue haired girl and stands to the right of Arthur. "This is what became of the riders..." Gawain says. "Gawain I swear make the joke I think you are planning to make and I will slap you." Percival says. "But none of them are blond." Gawain says and he takes off his helmet revealing practically golden hair. "Who got my hammer?" He asked. I lifted the hammer and he nodded. I felt the dragon in the weapon stir and I saw his eyes appear on the hammer. "He no longer is bound to me. Silver, please cut your hand and let the blood drip onto the hammer." Gawain says. I do as he says and I feel the dragon's power rush into me and begin to empower all my limbs. "Lance you picked a good host for him." He said. Eryk sighs and snaps his fingers causing Slaanesh to appear. "Well will you finally use this chainaxe on me?" She asks. Eryk points to Gawain and says, "He will gladly satisfy your horny ass." "What?!" Gawain says as he disappears in purple mist. "3...2...1... And rift." Eryk says as the purple rift opens and a half naked Gawain runs out. The rift closes after that. "And mental scarring followed by uncontrollable crying." Eryk says as Gawain curls up on the floor and weeps. "And that is why I don't show the video Silver." He says. I nod and walk a step away from Gawain. Percival looks at Kalista and smiles. "The dragon is very happy." She says and Eryk nods. "The thing with the hilt only happened to you. I am quite impressed that it activated." Arthur says. I look at the hilt of her sword and see that the hilt wrapped around her ring finger and made a little ring that resembled a dragon with its tail wrapped around the finger. "Yeah... That dragon is very happy." Eryk says. Percival walks over and kneels and whispers something to the blade. A brilliant pink eye opened on the hilt and Percival ran Kalista's palm across the blade, making her bleed a little in the process. "There now you and Leilah, who happens to like Ragnarok for his color, are bonded." "She likes Ragnarok for his color?" Kalista asks and looks at Eryk. He sighs and says, "Leilah stands for dark beauty or dark as night and you saw that Ragnarok's color. Nothing she likes more than a dark as night dragon and remind me to teach you languages because damn." Arthur walks over to the blue haired girl and asks, "What is your name?" She looks at him for a moment, but says, "My name is Misty." She responds. Arthur nods and touches the blade of the spear. "Necromantia, awaken from your 500 year slumber." He says and the room darkens a bit. The blade glows with a white aura until a single white eye forms on the metal where the blade meets the shaft. Arthur runs Misty's palm over the blade drawing blood. Suddenly Ragnarok, Astarot, Leilah, and Necromantia appear behind each of us. Ragnarok looks even darker than usual and his eyes are much redder, practically all I saw in the dark arena. Leilah is a gray dragon that sits staring into Ragnarok's eyes. Necromantia is a brilliant white dragon that lays curled nere Arthur and Misty. I look and see Astarot looking at Necromantia. "Lance you are the only rider here who is of old blood, why not pass Ragnarok on to a newer generation?" Arthur asks. "If you remember my family visit that is half the reason. The other half is the fact that Ragnarok is insanity incarnate and I am the only one that has successfully calmed him down." Eryk responds and something happens to Ragnarok. He seems to shrink until he is sitting on Eryk's shoulder. I turn to see that Astarot is sitting on my shoulder about the same size. Same with Leilah and Necromantica. "Very well, but you shall not go alone since Necromantica is finally awake. All of your necromantic powers are returned as well. Resurrect the squad you led and save this world from him again." Arthur says and sits down next to Percival and Gawain. "We will be here for you, but you worked better with those four and one is already here to help you." He says as he pats Percival on the shoulder. "Well he better hurry I slowly rise from this damn prison." Echos a voice around us. "You be silent bea I'll deal with you in a second." Eryk says sarcastically. "That is the thing that killed the worthless whore you called a friend." The voice says again. I see the souls that sometimes surrounded Eryk before, but instead of being red they were light green. Eryk pointed to the ground and four souls charged in and formed bodies. "I'll need cover for three minutes, else these souls will betray me and not resurrect them." Eryk says. Ragnarok grows big again and wraps his tail around Eryk and covers him with one of his wings. "Eryk was never a caster. He had problems summoning more than a little fire." Vero says. "How does he suddenly have powers that only the greatest necromancers have?" "That was not Eryk who was resurrecting. That was the host of the Grim Reaper and slayer of demons. His name was Lancelot before he died and was reborn as Lucifer's host." I say, somehow knowing all those facts. "That makes no sense." Vero says. "He has a minute before I am reborn and will finally kill him. He better hurry." Says the voice and I see a red void start to form on the wall. "Cover the rift for two minutes or we can say goodbye to this entire planet." Arthur says. I charge to the rift just as an arm reaches through. I kick it back in, but it reaches through again. "Looks like this little slut he found wants to die." The voice said with mocking laughter as he pulled himself through. He was an eight foot tall behemoth with two giant axes... Not axes Slaanesh play things. "Damn it, Lance how much longer?" Arthur yells as he draws his sword. "You did not just ask the guy who is resurrecting your greatest warriors how much longer. You try keeping thousands of souls from possessing the bodies and looking for the right souls at the same time." Eryk yells back. "Should be another minute." "I can't give you more than thirty seconds with Khârn here." Arthur says. "Ah fuck my life." Eryk says and a green glow shines from under Ragnarok's wing. Just as Khârn swings to decapitate me a soul blocks his swing. I turn to see Eryk surrounded by souls, searching for the right ones and keeping the warrior soul to fight off Khârn. "Found Brandon." Eryk says and one soul goes into one of the bodies, becoming a six foot goliath with giant axes and a great sword on his back. "Brandon block Khârn!" Eryk yells. Brandon nods and charges to my side blocking everyone of Khârns swings. "Anthony and Jackson..." Eryk says and two more bodies awaken and turn into almost exact twins, but one has a mad smile and red eyes while the other one has a calm smile and blue eyes. "Help Brandon." Eryk says and stops the souls from doing anything else. They nod and charge and slice at Khârn's feet in sync. "Malph." Eryk says and he appears. "What do you need?" Malph asks. "Drag Jasmine's soul over to that body and get Khorne to come here and stop his fucking champion." Eryk says and he picks his scythe up from the shadows. "There you are." Khârn says and jumps down to be face to face with Eryk and the once again small Ragnarok. "Good to see you again. Sorry I have to kill you again." Eryk says and grabs his mask. "I remember how you said I would not win without this last time. I won so let's see how quickly I can kill you with it on." "Let's see if you can even scratch me." Khârns says. I see Eryk put the mask on and a shadow forms outside the arena. I tried to run in and help, but the shadow rose and blocked my path. "Sorry Silver, this is something between me and goliath over there." Eryk says and he gets into a ready position with only his katana. "Can't you do something? You're his king! Tell him to back down!" I yell at Arthur, but he shakes his head. "Whenever he puts that mask on he has the right to do what he wants because he becomes one with the demons." Arthur says. I see Khârn charge and Eryk do nothing. When Khârn is just about to chop Eryk in half, he swings the katana upwards and slowly seath's the katana when the blade is enclosed Khârn is split in two and a single cut forms to the arena stair. As Khârn begins to become blood I see Eryk take a soul from the blood somehow and trap it in the katana. "This will be the last skull you take for Khorne." Eryk says and sheathed the katana again. He then summoned another katana and tossed the Khârn katana to Arthur. "Now you can draw from his energy instead of Necromantica's." He says and stops the shadow barrier. I charge to him while Kalista and Misty stand stunned at what they just saw. "I have a feeling that by the end of the week we will all have katanas." Gawain says. "I would not doubt it." Eryk responds. The room grew even darker than before and the voice of Tartarus came through the darkness. "I would not be too happy, 'Crimson Satan' as you are so fond of calling yourself that. Khârn was my weakest minion." "If you had a pair you would fight me yourself... Oh wait you already did six times and I won each time." Eryk says. "Don't underestimate your opponent Eryk. You might just find he is trying to help you." Tartarus says. "Mhm... I think I'd believe that Slaanesh was not a horny ass god first." I say. "Don't get sarcastic there girl." Tartarus said. "Who says that I am being sarcastic." I say and look Tartarus in the eye. "Why should I believe that you are not being sarcastic little winch." Tartarus says. Eryk smirks and says, "Don't think you want to do that Tart." "Do what ask that whore of yours a question?" Tartarus asks. "The question is fine, but what you just sa…" Eryk is cut off by me saying, "A winch, a whore can you fucking asswholes come up with anything better to call me. I mean it's all the same. I am a whore this. I am a whore that. Its old and tiring. Dont forget an easy way to piss me the fuck off." "Told you. You probably didn't want to do that" Eryk says. "If you think a damn god like yourself is going to get away with it and everyone else doesn't it will be a long immortal life for you." I say. "What are you talking about. You can not do anything to me. You are only a mortal. A weak, pathetic mortal who deserves to die." Tartarus says and lunges at me. I easily move past him. "If you think I am mortal anymore I think there is something wrong with your damn eyes because it is bloody fucking obvious that I am no longer mortal. What mortal have you ever heard of could face you and not be terrified with you, but instead wanting to bury their fucking teeth into your damn heart to suck all the blood out of you as possible." I say as my eyes turn from a golden color to a silvery blue because of the lust for blood. Eryk looks amused and a little shocked at how my eyes changed because of the bloodlust. "I don't believe you. You are just as terrified from me as everyone else. Also who is this person that wants to sink their teeth into my heart and drink as much blood from my heart as possible because it is certainly not your little whore of an ass." Tartarus says. I smile and say, "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself there. This 'whore' is never going to be afraid of you." Eryk is watching in amusement and with a look that meant he was thinking about something. "Azazel, when was the last time she had any blood?" Eryk asks. "Beats me. All of us have been looking for you while she was stuck with that horrible father of hers." Azazel says. He whispers something to Azazel who grows bug eyes. Eryk then looks at me and says, "Interesting. Very interesting." "What is?" Lili asks. "Tell me. I want to know." Lili says. "I would like to kno…" "Silence your own ego and listen for once. What is happening is quando i demoni non bere sangue per un lungo periodo di tempo e hanno fame di sangue, vanno in uno stato d'animo chiamato berzerkers furia. Quando sono in questa furia capacità del demone crescono di dieci volte fino a quando non bevono cinque litri di sangue." Eryk says with a smile as she grows angry at not knowing the answer. I spread my wings and move out of the way as Tartarus is charging at me. "Tartarus there is a wall there. It's not a door." I say with an amuse look on my face. He growls and mumbles something under his breath and then tries again. "Twice now have you not figured out that you will not lay a finger on me." I say. Eryk and Azazel are whispering about something. "I will not be bested by a fucking vamp." Tartarus says and charges yet again at me. I move out of the way as he yet again hits the wall of the arena and I say, "That is a new one to be called, but it still means the same thing as a whore." "Does it look like I care any? You are going to die no matter what and then I will shatter your soul so Eryk can not bring you back." Tartarus says. I laugh and say, "You do care because if you didn't you wouldn't be getting this frustrated about not touching me and with me just toying with you." "Toying with me you are getting so worn out that you can barely stay in the air." Tartarus says. "Fine suit yourself, but there you go again." I say and moved one last time as Tartarus fell into position for me to get a perfect shot at his heart. I laugh evilly and the bloodlust grows in my eyes and I dive straight into his chest where his heart is and out the back side. I then fly back in and sink my k9s that seem to have grown some since covering myself in Tartarus's blood when I flew into his chest. Matt looks at Eryk and at me and back at Eryk and says, "What the fuck! Why is my sister eating a heart? What the fuck! When did she learn to fly and get those wings? Why are her eyes silver with blue flakes in them?" "MMMM so good been so long. Need more!" I say and look down at everyone. "Come down here. I got more for you to have. Just come down and don't attack anyone." Eryk says. My blood lust renders most of what he said unhearable. All I heard was attack and have more. I fly down with my arms angled at his neck, but he catches my arms before they reach their mark. "This is why I summoned you of all people Azazel. You know about the berserkers rage and what it does to hosts." Eryk says, but puts one of his arms close enough for me to bite down on and savor his blood. After a few moments the bloodlust subsides. "Azazel remind me to not trust you with a fucking four digit code next time." Eryk says and lets go of my arms. "Well sorry that something so min..." "If you say minor you will experience wrath like you never knew before. In the warp time travels differently, while here I was gone for 6 years I spent 750 years under Khorne's tutelage on how to crush blood and inflict pain." Azazel shuts up. "So what is that... Berserker's rage?" Matt asks from the other side of the arena. "When demons don't drink blood for a long time and they hunger for blood. They go into a state of mind known as berserker's fury. When they are in this fury the abilities of the demon grow tenfold until they drink five liters of blood... Which happened to be five liters of my blood it seems." Eryk answers and leans on his katana for support. "You have not seen the last of me." Tartarus says on the brink of death. "No, but I have seen enough of your pathetic excuse for power." Eryk says as he drives the katana through Tartarus's brain. When he pulls out the blade it has turned pitch black. "And so falls another excuse for a god." Says a voice I am not familiar with. "Like you should be speaking Hades. Just take the sword and leave my presence." Eryk says as he tosses the sword into the shadows where it begins to dissolve. I feel somewhat betrayed by that action seeing that I was the one that fought Tartarus. I lunge for the sword, but Eryk blocks my path saying, "That's the reason most of us would be dead. You need to control your emotions or I will not be able to stop Grim from riding." He says as the sword finishes disappearing. He then disappears himself. I look on my hands which were stained golden from Tartarus and red from Eryk. I look at Tod and the others who were cowering in the corner with Lili and David trying to calm them down. The only one that came to see if I was ok was Matt. I sit down a bit shaken up by the turn of events. Matt sits by me and starts to rock me back and forth. "I will be here for you, so will Tod, David, and the others." I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Arthur standing above me. "Even though we haven't know each other for a long time S, we'll be there for you when you need us." He says and I nod./span/p 


	18. Chapter 18

"I told you to use ab negative it has the sweetest taste of all other blood types." Khorne says. "Why did I come here of all places." I mutter to myself. "You type Os are sweet enough but..." I ignore him for the next two hours. "... So you see that is why people with type O blood start wars." Khorne says. "The fuck are you talking about?" I ask. "Looks like we have to run through it again. As I said people with..." "FUCK MY LIFE" I think to myself. After another excruciating two hours of listening to Khorne's chatter on blood sweetness, whatever that is, I teleport back to the mansion in Transylvania and walk to where I originally buried Jasmine. I stay there for a few minutes, surrounded by the spirits of great warriors. "We have a problem." Austin says from behind me. "I don't have time to deal with you right now." I respond. "Not that kind of problem. Someone attacked your new mansion an hour ago." Austin says. I look at him with disbelief. "I sent over 4,000 architects to build a spell ward shield. I don't see how anyone, but a god could walk in." I respond. Austin tossed me a dagger. "What's this?" I ask. "The dagger that one of the assailants used. Notice anything on it?" Austin answers. I eye the dagger weakly and notice that it has a weak glow around it. "This is a possessive spell." I say and he nods. "That dagger held Efah." I look at the dagger again and notice a worn symbol on the hilt. A symbol I thought I analiated years ago. "Where are the others?" I ask as they come out of the shadows. "Not like old times... Psycho ain't here." Emily says. "I am psycho and insane and I bet Ryan is cursing us out for not being there already." I say and they smile. All of them get their weapons, but are shocked when I choose to use the katana over the demon weapons. "No time to explain. Lets go storm a mansion." I say and teleport us to the outskirts of my valley. "Bloody hell..." Brian says when he sees the stack of bodies. I walk over to one of the corpses and turn him over to see that it was the gang I thought dead. "What do you say? A warm welcome or what?" Said a voice from the top of my mansion. "I thought you fools were dead. Not happy to see that you aren't. Tell me two things. How did you find my mansion and how did the Bloody Axes survive?" I say. "Ah you wound me deeply and after finding the nice ritual to separate people from demons. That red haired whore and your girl are voluntary test subjects." The leader says. I teleport the eight of us behind him. "Voluntary is not in our vocab." I say and kick him off the ledge. We walk inside the penthouse floor to see Arthur, Percival, and Gwaine tied up and gagged with just a single guard on duty. I motion for Brian to kill the guard, but he turns to us. "Think you can sneak up on me? I am the shadow." He says. "Fuck you Zila. I once respected you as a warrior. Seems all you are now is a stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore." I say and kick her host off the roof as well. We undid their bonds and I handed them each some spare katanas I had stashed in the room. "Where are the others?" I ask. "Some are in the house while others are in the arena, where the ritual is taking place." Arthur says. "The four of us will stop the ritual. You seven clear the house and find the others." I say and they nod and race stealthily down the stairs. I teleport the four of us to the cave entrance and hear chanting. "The fuck... Those cultists are speaking Japanese for a ritual to separate demons." I say and Gawain stops. "They don't wanna release the demons... They wanna switch the host." He says. I walk past the oblivious chanters and into the 'main hall' as they were calling it. I look at the arena floor and see Vero and Silver tied up and a beat up Tod and Matt unconscious in the corner of the room. "Arthur, go to the corner where they are and help them. Gawain and I will go into the middle of the arena and cause a distraction. Percival find the leader of this cult and point him out." She nods and starts strolling away with Arthur while scanning the crowd. I look at Gawain and loosen the katana from its sheath. He does the same. We walk to the first row, closest to the arena, before we are opposed by a cultist. "Where are your robes brother? We all must wear robes to attend this ho..." I cut him in half with a quick upwards slice and the chanting stops. I walk to the middle of the arena and untie their bonds. "Who do you think you are to think you can take on nearly 500 demons at once? You are a dead fool!" Yells one of the cultists as he runs forward with a knife. I slice his head off and turn back to the girls. "You really must have a death wish mortal fool. We are the strongest demons of Hell. You are, but a lone swordsman." The most changed cultist said. "I am to assume you are the leader of this cult?" I ask. "Cult is such a dirty word. Makes us sound impure. We are the gods of mortals, the most powerful beings in the world! We were once the Bloody Axes, now we are the hammer of the gods to strike the filth of mortals off this world!" Their leader chants. "You are mistaken in three aspects. One you are not the hammer of the gods, she is." I say pointing to the now stirring Silver. "Two you think you are the most powerful demons here and three you think you are a perfect blend of demon and mortal. You are, but filth wrapped in a fragile case. Oh and you are also mistaken to call me mortal." I say with a smile. "You dare insult the mighty Zattar cult? You have signed your death warrant fool." The leader yelled. I put the mask on and got ready for any demons to charge at me. One of the cultist advances at me saying, "You not a mortal. I would sooner believe that you knew a god." "I did know too many to count. One died, but that was just a minor setback in my social life." I say and punch the cultists hard in the throat causing his spine to break under the sheer force of power. "YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL ALL OF US! CHARGE MY MINIONS!" The leader screamed. I used the katana with one hand and the sheath in the other, killing any who got too close to Silver or Vero. "If you want something done right, do it yourself. Out of my way fools!" The leader screamed as he charged waving a scepter. When I blocked the scepter I felt a power thousands of years old. I quickly stabbed the cult master in the neck and picked up the staff. At first it seemed a normal metal staff, but I felt a soul in there. I reached towards the soul with my mind and made brief contact with a demoness named Tresa. "You have power over souls... That is... Rare." She said. "If I am not mistaken you are Tresa the reaper, are you not?" I ask. "That is... correct, but this... conversation zaps my strength... Use me as you will." Tresa says. I smirk in the real world and the cultists halt for a second. "What is so funny dead man?" The cultist asks. I plant the staff in the ground and reverse the spell of binding releasing the female reaper of souls once again. "Why would you release me?" Tresa asked. Grim manifested behind me and said, "Missed you too honey." Tresa looked shocked at first, but then ran and hugged him. "I thought I would not see you again." Tresa whispered. "Me neither, but before we start making out... Let's do what we did best." Grim says and summons his scythe. She smiles and gets her scythe. I summon a staff of the ancients, that I have not used since I saved Da Vinci, and use it to summon hundreds of spirit warriors to systematically cut down every enemy. Grim and Tresa was harvesting the souls and my staff. With each soul I collected I gained power. After all the cultists were dead I kneeled by Silver. She slowly woke up and when she saw me, Grim and Tresa smiled. "I knew you would come back." She said and kissed me. "OYI FUCKFACE! WHO'S THE ONE THAT KILLED ALL MY BOYS AND TRIED TO FREE THE PRISONERS?" Yelled a voice from the mansion. I carried Silver out on my back, seeing that she was too weak to stand while Gawain carried Vero. Perceval and Arthur helped the barely conscious Matt and Tod stand and followed us out of the cave. "How did such a small group of mortals manage to do this?" Asked a man. I laughed and said, "You are sorely mistaken to think us mortal." "If you are anything, but a mortal you would have not been able to pass into my mansion. I spread my wings and summon the souls I gathered. "Your mansion? You are sorely mistaken. I am the Crimson Satan and this is my mansion." I say and he nearly falls off the third floor balcony. He walks backwards away from me when I land and walks into a corner. "Now how to punish idiots... I know." I say and rip his heart out. "I kill them and drink their blood." He falls to the floor as I bite into his heart. "Hmm... Khorne was right AB positive is quite sweet, want some Silver?" I ask and see that she is asleep. I shake my head and drop back to the ground floor and kick the front door open. Inside my little garden I saw the seven bound and gagged, Ryan laying down bleeding beside them. I also see David and Lili tied to a pole. Kalista and Hanna are crawling away from a man taking his shirt off and getting ready. I walk to stand in his path as he is too distracted by them to notice me. He walks straight into me and says, "What's the big idea? Don't you see... That... I'm... Busy... Here..." He says as he opens his eyes to see he is two full heads shorter than me. I spread my wings and got a knife out of my pocket. I threw it and it cut the binds on Kalista's hands and she untied her hands then pulled the gag off saying, "WHERE WERE YOU? WE COULD OF BEEN RA... What happened to Ashley?" She said. "She is asleep and I need to teach this punk a lesson mind getting her off my back for a minute?" I ask and she walks over and lays Ashley on the ground. I look back to the punk and pick him up by the throat. "I hate three things in this world. Punks who think they are better than everyone else. Punks who are spoiled beyond belief and punks like you, who take advantages over women." I spread both the bat like wings and the demonic wings that dwarf 10 foot tall statues and fly up to the 21st floor. "I also hate how helpless fools become in an instant. You are the supposed 'perfect race' save yourself from this situation." I say and drop him. He falls and is impaled in the groin by one of the speared statues I bought. As I land next to Kalista I say, "I knew those statutes would come in handy." She nods and says, "She is not waking up and her heartbeat is low." I raise my eyebrow and say, "Looks like you already discovered your specialty. Speed and leadership, the medic." I say as I take her pulse, which was low. "What kind of ritual was it, Vero?" I ask. "They cut her and spilled a lot of her blood before stitching her back up. They were about to do the same to me, but you showed up." I nod and quickly summon a bottle of Puppy wine. "I knew that bottling blood for just in case situation would pay off sooner or later." I pop the top and pour the blood down her throat. "I don't even wanna know." Kalista says. I smile a bit and flick some of the blood into her mouth. She starts to gag, but stops after a moment. "That... was not so bad." She says. "You may not have any demons in you, but your dragon hungers for blood and seeing that in those six years I was gone I had time to bottle enough wine so every person in the world could get 6 and still have spares. Don't feel shy and grab a bottle and share it with Hanna, but call it actual wine. Get her ready for her graduation." I respond. Kalista blinks and nods. After a moment Silver wakes up. "Ugh... I feel like I was ran over by a train." She says. "How would you know how that feels, Ashley?" Matt asks. "Um... Um... A pleasant experience a couple of years ago." She answers. Matt raises an eyebrow and is about to speak, but Ryan wakes up and asks, "Why is everyone still tied up?" I look around and realize I forgot to untie everyone. "Sorry Ryan. Slipped my mind." I answer. I go to Brian and untie his hands. He quickly gets the gag out of his mouth and says, "We managed to kill all, but three. I see that you killed the two weak ones." I look to the mansion and open the front doors. Inside I see hulking goliath of a man. "Ah... That's adorable. He wants to punch me..." I say as I am punched across the 50 foot garden and through a wall. "Was that supposed to hurt? I'll call you iron toddler until you manage to hurt me." I say and sit up in the rubble. "Actually I'll call you Miko." The goliath charged at me again. "That's so adorable. They think they can hurt me right now." I say as I dodge the hand. "What's the matter Miko? Too fast for you? Maybe I need to name you differently..." I say and dodge its arm again. "You dare make fun of Nezumi?" The goliath says. I burst out laughing. "Your name means rat or mouse... Awww look at the little mouse get angry... It's gonna punch m-" I'm cut off by Nezumi picking me up and throwing me next to Ryan. "You should try this. Its name is Nezumi." I say and he laughs. "That name could not be more perfect for that giant toddler." Ryan says. "Now could you focus and not get us killed?" "Sorry." I say tearing up. "It's just so hilarious. He looks like a giant iron toddler and is named rat." Nezumi charges again and tries to punch me, but I stick my hand out and block his punch causing the stone stairs to crack from the force of the punch. "You will break under Nezumi!" He yells and punches me with his other hand, but I catch his fist with my other hand. "It's so cute that this wee little baby man is trying to hurt me... RYAN! Take a picture. Take a picture! Look at that face. Now that is a keeper!" I say. Ryan laughs and takes a pic of his face. "Ok. Now I can kill him in peace knowing we got that face..." I say and kick him while holding his arms, ripping them out of their sockets and off the body. I take one of the arms and bash his head into non existence. "I am gonna miss that wee baby man..." I say and toss the arm aside and walk back to the now awake Silver. "Was that the berserker rage you mentioned before?" She asks. "No, that was what a god like being treats a hilarious being that was too fun to fight." I respond and lift her up. As I start to walk inside with Silver in my arms Matt yells, "WAIT!" I turn to look at him. "First you disappear for six years, then you drive a tank into a plane, and now you are caring my sister inside a mansion?! Do I really not get a fistbump or anything?" He says with a sad face. I sigh and throw him over my shoulder. "Don't see how this makes you feel better,... but ok." I say with both of them laughing. "What about us?" Says the rest of them. I sigh and summon some spirit warriors to carry them inside. "Why me..." I mutter as I set Silver down on our bed and walk to put the still laughing Matt on his bed, which I had to move up to our floor or he said he would not leave Silver's side. I sat down by Silver and sighed again. Then ended up laughing when I remembered the iron toddler. "What's so funny?" Silver asks. "First I found and freed Grim's girl and now a giant iron toddler... This day could not get much better." I respond. "Grim has a girl?" Silver asks. "Tresa the reaper." I respond and she appears as if summoned. "Mmm... He at least has good tastes." Silver says and I laugh. "So how did you know I said your name Tresa?" I ask. "When you withdrew and freed me part of my soul was captured by Grim and you became my host." She answers. "Why do I have to do the simplest things that still have major consequences... Oh well, can't live in the past. Welcome to the insane family Tresa." I say and toss her a bottle of wine. "Enjoy your evening with Grim as I'm sure you were planning on doing." She blushes and disappears. "So did you ever go into berserker's fury?" Matt asks. I sigh and say, "Once. Before I met Ashley. Grim took over me with such blood hunger that I ended up gutting one of my students and drinking her blood... After that only Ryan felt... comfortable to stay near me for long periods of time. I expect the others to leave in the morning. Vero might stay until Misty is trained, but the others will leave." I answer. Matt goes silent for a moment, but says, "If that happens again is there anyway to stop you?" I look at Silver who was already asleep and said, "There are three ways. One is to give the five liters of blood as I did for Ashley. Another way is to chain me up and feed me small amounts of blood until the blood lust subsides or the simplest method of killing me." Matt goes silent. "If that happens to me, kill me before I kill someone else." "I won't kill even if you gave me a gun and Grim took over me I would resist the urge to kill. Not just because you are Ashley's brother. By staying by her side when I wasn't you proved that you would do anything for your family and by just agreeing to stay and train with us made you part of my family. I don't do anything to harm my family so I would only have the choice to give up the five pints or small portions at a time." I answer and lay back to sleep. "I would do the same..." Matt says. "Just because we have demons in us doesn't make us evil." I say. "You have my full support... and my blessing." Matt says. I smile at his side comment. "Good night... brother" Matt says. "Good night Matt." I say. "Strange for you to call him your brother." Lucifer says in my head. "No stranger than you not worrying about Silver when I was with Khorne. I left you there to make sure this did not happen. Anyway send Aamon to my roof. I feel more at peace knowing he is near." I say. "He is on his way and you have a good night." Lucifer says and retreats to a private corner of my mind. I lay in silence for a minute until I feel something lay down on my chest. I open one eye to see Aamon sleeping half on the bed and half on my chest. I smile and put my hand on his head and finally fall asleep.

I wake up and turn to see Eryk sleeping with Aamon on his chest. I smile and pet Aamon's head. He wags his tail and opens his eyes. He licks my hand and smiles like always. I give Eryk a quick kiss and get dressed. I look at Eryk and see the part of his arm where I bit him was almost fully healed. Feeling a bit ashamed I start to go downstairs until I reach the 15th floor where Czarek joins me, still disguised as the cute red husky. We walk down ten more floors when we bump into Kalista and Hanna. "Hey Ashley. Cute puppy." Kalista says. Czarek smiles and she takes a step back. "Not another one..." "Really? You have the soul of a dragon in you. If what Eryk said is to be believed." Hanna says. I look to the top of the stairs I just walked down and saw the little version of Astarot sitting on top of the stairs. "If we do not have the souls of dragons then why is a small black one sitting at the top of the stairs?" I ask. The second that Hanna was in view Astarot jumped and with enough force to make her fall on her back. He stared into Hanna's eyes and then jumped onto my shoulder. Kalista laughs and I see her gray dragon sitting next to her. We walk into the kitchen and talk for a few minutes till a distracted Eryk walked in and went to sit in the living room. "Is something wrong?" Kalista asked him. "No just had a nightmare." He responds. "You don't have dreams. You have visions of the past and what happens to your students who fail." Malphas says from behind me. "Thanks Malph. You know just how to cheer a brother up." Eryk says. "Not part of my job description, complain to Grim if anyone." Malph responds and walks towards the basement. I walk to the living room and see Eryk with his head back trying to forget something. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Just a nightmare, don't worry yourself about it." He says. I see Aamon wonder in and lay on Eryk's lap. I go back into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. After I eat breakfast Eryk takes Kalista for training and Ryan goes in the "meditation pool' as he calls it with Matt to determine his specialty. "Where should I take Hanna to train, Lucifer? I was only here one day and it's not like we got much of a tour." I say. He laughs and points to Czarek saying, "He knows this house well. Eryk had a dojo built somewhere, but to be honest I was busy down in Hell trying to keep lower demons from revolting. Aamon, Eryk, and him are the ones with the knowledge of every room in the house right now." Lucifer says from his room. I look at Czarek and he begins to walk upstairs. We go up to the 6th floor and I realize that most of the floor is just empty with chests and mats. "He used an entire floor for a dojo..." Hanna says. Czarek walks to one of the chests and paws at it. I open the chest to find a note saying "Do not teach them to fly unless they have the dragon (means the two you don't have right now) or a demon that I will put into them on the first day of my class." I sigh because I was actually looking forward to throwing them off buildings and seeing the wings appear for the first time. I look to see what else was in the chest. There's a black and royal blue parcel with my name on it. A ripped open white parcel that I guess was Misty's. A black and red one for Grim. The same colors but the red was on the inside and not as a trim for Lucifer. A yellow and blue one for Tresa. Gray one for Kalista. A deep green one for Ryan. A royal blue one for Vero. A pink one for Hanna and a red one for Matt. A pitch black one for Eryk. A sky blue one for Arthur. Orange for Gawain. Deeper shade of Pink for Percival. A white and red one for Ken, colors swapped for Touka. A deep brown one for Tod. Light red for Elizabeth and a yellow one for Lili. A sapphire blue one for Azazel. Rose red for Malphas. A lavender one for Jasmine and a hideous shade of light pink for Jazmine. I pick up the red one and the pink one and close the chest. I hand Hanna the pink one. "What's this for?" She asked. "I have no idea. It has your name on it so I'll give it to you for now." I respond. "Should I open it?" Hanna asked. "I don't know. There was no note in there to say if we should give them out or not." I respond, but open mine. Inside I see a simple dagger in a black sheath with a royal blue rose on the sheath. I pull the dagger out of the sheath, but cut my finger on the blade while I do so. The dagger begins to glow a light shade of silver and grows into a 36 inch sword with a silver handle and a blue starry blade with a crescent moon on the blade by the handle and a blue moon stone on the hilt of the sword. The sheath grows to fit the blade and the rose design grows into a nice patter along the sheath "I take it that you had no idea that would happen?" Hanna asks as she takes off the wrapper of her own dagger, but there was a note with her dagger. 'The dagger will switch as you grow in power so at the beginning it will stay a dagger, but as you train it will grow and harmonize with your own interests.' Read the note. Hanna opened her dagger and cut her finger like I did and the dagger did get a faint pink glow, but nothing happened. Grim walked in and said, "Looks like I was too late to the surprise... Ah you win some and lose some I suppose. Those daggers possess the souls of warrior demons of high or, in a very rare case for us demons Silver, Eryk, and Ryan, are god ranked demons since we are the only ones that can control their power with success." He says and touches the blade of my sword. "This was a demon named Alette, the noble one." He walks over to Hanna and touches her dagger. "Randolph the shield wolf... Interesting choice for Hanna..." Grim mutters and goes grab his parcel. "I'm gonna slap him the next time I see him... Noctivagus the night walker, better known as a vampire..." Grim says as he cuts his finger on the blade. It grows into a 10 foot tall scythe that seemed to be made of shadows. The blade itself was a deep blue color with red on it. "Yeah, you keep complaining vampire. That blood makes a perfect edge and you know it." Grim says as he walks out of the dojo. After a moment he returns and opens a second chest and grabs a second parcel and walks out again. I go over to the chest to find parcels again. I once again hand Hanna her parcel. I open the parcel and a note followed by a nice red and black ring fell out. 'Adrienne the dark one' Is what the card read. Before I put the ring on Grim and Eryk walked in. "I would not do that out in the open... First time you use that ring something... peculiar happens." Eryk said and I noticed that Grim was wearing a hoodie that seemed to be made of shadows or attract shadows to him because he had a constant aura around him. I eye the ring closely and walk into one of the empty rooms on the sides. I slip the ring on and see that it has a little dent in it. I push the dent in and draw a bit of blood making the ring glow a deep shade of red. The ring started to melt and spread over my body. The red part of the ring hardened on my arm, right above the elbow, on my shoulders, on my chest, upper back, upper thighs, right below the knee and on my feet. The red part formed gauntlets with spikes towards the end, extending and guarding my elbows, the part of red right above the elbow hardened into a little bracelet like object that I thought was used to make sure I don't cut my upper arm with the blade. The part on my shoulders covered the entire shoulder, the upper tip of my arms and extended a spike like extension up to about the lower tip of my ear, protecting the neck from sideways attacks. The red over my chest and upper back hardened and made a plate like chest piece to protect my heart and lungs. The red on my thighs hardened and produced plates to cover all of the thigh while not restraining any movement. The red under my knees hardened and made a spike extend over the knee. The red on my feet hardened and made heels, and all the remaining red went right to the tip of my lower spine and formed a sort of skirt to cover the back of my legs. It moved freely like any other skirt, but when I felt it. It was as hard as the rest of the red armor. The black part of the ring went under the red armor and made a light cover over my stomach and covered both my legs like thigh high boots. It reminded me of leather, but when I felt it. It was just as hard as the red substance, but quite malleable like the half skirt of the red substance. The remaining of the black substance went to the shoulder blades and made a short cape to cover my entire spine and overlap the half skirt about an inch. Then the ring somehow produced a gold and silver mix. I assume that's what the ring was made from and that's why the process happened and added details to the armor. The silver went and made a design on the cape and trimmed the lower parts of the shoulder plates, the chest plate, and made a small cover for the back of the neck that was filled in by the red substance shortly afterwards. The golden part tipped the heel of my boots and made heel guards, went to the tips of the black substance on the thighs and made a little array of spikes along the tops of it. The remaining gold substance formed a belt around my waist. I walk back into the dojo and hear Hanna gasp. "Told you. You would wanna do it in a private place the first time." Eryk says as he gets the dagger from the first parcel. Instead of just opening it he whistled and said, "Grim since when is Draco out of the fight?" "Last I heard after he had the fantastic idea to bring you out of Tartarus... and you know how long ago that was." Grim responds. "Damn shame. He always managed to surprise the enemy." Eryk says and opens the dagger cutting his finger. The dagger grows into two long swords. "Grim..." Eryk says. "Yup those are definitely his swords. Deathbringer and Soultaker." Grim responds. When Eryk opened one of the swords a chilling mist was emitted from the sheath and the sword itself had an aura that chilled me to the very bone. "Yup... The sword that killed a thousand angels and ten thousand demons, Deathbringer." Eryk says and sheaths the blade causing heat to return to my body. "Should I even open the second one Grim? We both know what happened whenever he drew the sword." Eryk says eyeing the red sheath while putting the dark gray one aside. "Might as well show them." Grim says. Eryk draws the second sword and I see that the hilt is shaped like a dragon's mouth open at 180 degrees and the blade is black, radiating a red glow. "What was suppose to happen?" Hanna asks as the blade begins to glow even redder until it seems that the eyes that are on either end of the crossguard of the hilt are alive and moving. The blade then changes into a four foot blade that curves at the end and back into the normal longsword. "Yup he still has that dragon's soul trapped. Though I feel he bound his soul to Deathbringer as well." Eryk says. "Well Deathbringer was the sword he used to wound him... and he did use Soultaker to kill the dragon and without meaning to trap its soul in that blade." Grim says. "Gonna miss that bugger. He knew how to kill and kill well." Eryk says and sheaths the second sword and straps them to his back. He looks at the sword I'm holding and whistles. "Now there's a nice hollywood cliche if this was a movie. Alette, the nobel demon. Wife of Draco... Grim who chose who got the daggers again?" Eryk asks. "I think it was Azazel." Grim answered. "Remind me to slap him." Eryk says. "Why do you need to slap him?" Grim asks. "Like you can't tell who he put in my armor." Eryk says and tosses him the second parcel. "Maldrake? Yup. You have a great deal to slap him for on that one." Grim says and hands the parcel back. "Hervé the battle worthy... Good man." Eryk says and opens the second parcel which is just a gauntlet with a single spike on it. "You gonna awake him now?" Grim asks. "No, Maldrake is out of control right now. I'm sure you also feel his soul's anger at the world right now." Eryk says. "He was always angry." Grim says. "Still... gonna give him some time." Eryk says and walks out of the room and onto the balcony where he stops and grabs Kalista's parcels and jumps down to the ground floor. "Who was Maldrake?" I ask. "He was the evil dragon or serpent. The single greatest warrior second to Draco, but it's his other talent that got him the nickname Serpent. He was the single greatest spy and assassin. He could walk into Lucifer's palace and play chess with him with none of Lucifer's guards knowing until they wandered into the throne room. Evil dragon came from the fact that his armor had the souls of dead dragons living inside of it. Making it nearly impossible to destroy. When Lucifer found Eryk in Hell he sent Maldrake to retrieve him and protect him on the way to his palace, but right before Maldrake got to the safety of Lucifer's realm Tartarus struck him dead. Eryk got the mask right after that and carried Mandrake's body back to Lucifer's castle with Aamon to lead him." Grim says. "Why would that make him mad?" Hanna asks. "Tartarus is a plane of unimaginable torture and he spent 500 years in there when a savior shows up and befriends him and leads him to safety right before both of them are safe he is struck dead before his eyes and there is nothing he can do to save him." Grim says then exits the room. Hanna opens her second parcel and finds a pink ring. She puts it on, but does not push in the spike to draw the blood. We walk to the balcony to see Eryk enter the cave which houses the arena. "Wanna see what his training is like?" I ask. "Sure." Hanna says. I smile at a memory and grab both of her arms and jump down the six stories. "Are you insane!" Hanna screams as we land. "Yes." I say with a smile. We walk into the cave and sit at the top row of the arena. Kalista is having the same problems I was with boxing and trying to hurt him, but something was amiss Eryk was not blocking every hit. After a moment Kalista stops because he is getting very pale and he has a nose bleed. He summons Grim. "The fuck is wrong with you? You had blood to keep your berserker's rage away. You are still calm and Tartarus will not reform for another... give or take 50 years. Your sparring partner cannot hurt you without demonic or angelic weapons and you still have her dagger so she could not stab you. Lucifer, Malph and, Asmodeus are safe and Tresa is not in danger. Aamon and Czarek are patrolling the perimeter and making sure that the spell is not broken..." Grim says. Eryk grabs his shoulder and whispers something into his ear. "Shit forgot about that." Grim turns to me and Hanna. "Looks like we have a mission you three." He walks out of the cave with me, Kalista, and Hanna. He turns to Kalista and Hanna and puts one of his hands on each of their heads. Hanna's dagger grows into a one and a half foot long sword and a gauntlet and bunker appear on her left hand. He tosses Kalista her dagger and cuts her thumb with the sheath as she catches the dagger. On both of her hand gauntlets with spikes where the knuckles should be and spikes along the entire gauntlet appear. "Looks like we have to save Misty." Grim says. "Why do we have to save her and how do you know that we must save her?" Kalista asks. "It's a way that the four riders kept each other safe. Necromantica knows when Astarot is in danger, Astarot when Leilah, Leilah when Ragnarok, and Ragnarok when Necromantica." Grim says and summons his scythe from the shadows. "Man this scythe is useful now that it cannot break." We rush to the middle of the garden. "Anyone know where she is?" Grim asks. I whistle and Czarek comes quickly. "Lead us to Misty." I tell him in my mind. He sniffs the air and runs into the mansion. We follow him down into the basement, where the door that Eryk said to keep closed was wide open. We rushed inside to see another iron toddler dragging an unconscious Misty and Vero. "Eryk would love this... Too bad he won't get to see this one." Grim says and throws his scythe and decapitates the toddler. He walks over and picks up Misty and Vero. "Stab him once through the heart Silver. My scythe can steal souls, but it's the physical body that can be possessed... and that is what the moon blade was made for. If you stain the blade with blood glyphs appear on the blade and if you were to translate them to English they would say 'maim! Kill! Burn!' But that's not important." He says as he hands Vero to Kalista and walks back upstairs. I stab the iron menace through the heart and as Grim said, glyphs appeared. We walk back to the arena where Tresa was waiting with a no longer pale Eryk. "Good job. I see Grim has made it possible to use your weapons... I would not try your armor until later." Eryk says. "Why should I wait?" Hanna said and pressed in the dent. After a flash of light she was standing in nothing but heels and a bikini top and bottom. "That's why you should wait." Eryk says as Hanna blushes and runs back to the mansion. After that Eryk once again gets ready to block attacks, but Kalista expecting this tries to kick him. Eryk and Kalista spar for thirty minutes until Kalista kicks his arm with the gauntlet on it, into his other hand. Cutting his palm. "Well shit." He says. The bright light blinds us once again.


	19. Chapter 19

A shadow spreads from under the gauntlet. It spreads all over my body creating a over coat of pure darkness that switched shape to best blend into the surroundings. The gauntlet became an armored hand with spiked fingers and the jewel that was known as 'dragon's eye' in the middle of the hand, and it covered my arm all the way to my shoulder with the same metal, the shoulder becoming a dragon's head. On my other hand a glove of light red metal like substance that felt like leather, but was harder than titanium and had lead skulls covering my knuckles. The shadow settled on a short sleeved trench coat that could turn me practically invisible if it was night time. The shadow also gave me a solid black shirt that had a design that resembled a dragon's head in the middle of the chest. I got a belt that hid my katanas' sheaths by making them look like part of the coat, and made Deathbringer and Soultaker blend into my back. The belts buckle was made of lead as well, but this lead could be used to repair any sort of damaged weapon. The shadow made black pants that were also harder than titanium, but felt like leather. The shadow remade my boots into armored greaves and plated boots that made nearly no sound when they landed on the ground. After the lead and shadow finished making the greves, the shadow returned to the trench coat while some of the lead returned to make the buckle. All that remained made a chain that I could use to tie opponents up with. "Not gonna lie, I can see why Maldrake was the best spy we had if this is the kind of gear he used." I say to Grim. "I don't remember the dragon arm, but yeah with those things he could practically walk into any guarded place and blend into the shadows." Grim responded. I saw Kalista regain her senses and start to run at me. I backed into the shadow behind me and the trench coat covered me. I became part of the shadow basically, I could move anywhere inside the shadow and not be seen and draw my weapons without letting anyone know where I was. Kalista walked into the shadow where I last was standing and could not find me anywhere. I walked out of the shadow right behind her and saw that the trench coat just made it look like her shadow was a bit longer than usual. I drew a katana and put the blade against her throat. She stopped walking as I stepped out of the shadow and reappeared. "Not fair at all." Kalista said and tried to punch me. The shirt worked because I barely felt the impact of the blow. "You are the one that cut my palm." I say. "Grim, tell me. Was that really the last time you saw Draco?" "That was the last time I saw Draco." He answers and I sigh. I walk behind Silver as she regains her senses. "Where did Eryk go?" She asks. "I thought he said he was going back to your room, but I am still drunk." Grim says in a sarcastic way. "Drunk on what?" She asks. "Tresa." He responds. She begins to walk back towards the mansion and I fall into step right behind her. As she enters the mansion I fly up and wait on the top floor. I walk in to see Matt still asleep. Silver reaches the top of the stairs just as I close the doors to the balcony. "When did you get here?" She asked. "Mmm... About a minute ago." I respond. "Grim said you left before I came to my senses." She replies and starts walking towards me. "More or less at the same time as you." I say with a smile. "What's with the trail of smoke behind you?" She asks. I look over my shoulder to see that the trench coat was indeed leaving a trail of quickly disappearing shadows. "Not sure. I only knew Maldrake for a short time, but he sure liked shadows." I say. She laughs at the comment, but stops about a foot away from me. "I saw about 10 chests in the dojo. We opened only two. What's in the others if it's not weapons or armor?" She asks. "That's a surprise for later." I say and step and hug her. She gives me a quick kiss before going to take a shower. She stops at the door and asks, "How do I get this armor off?" I laugh and walk over and take the ring off the finger she put it on, causing the armor to disappear. "Strange way to get dressed." She says and puts the ring in her pocket. "You have no idea." I say. She walks into the room as I take the red glove off causing the shadows to evaporate off my body. The only things that the shadows did not take with them when I took the glove off were Deathbringer, Soultaker, and the glove. I lay down on the bed and fall asleep. In the morning I put the glove back on, but the shadows don't appear. "Hmm... Strange." I say and walk down into the staircase and see the shadows appear again after I exit the shadowed exit. "That will either get me killed or help me in a fight. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and start making breakfast. Ryan walked into the kitchen a bit later. "You already get your gifts?" I ask. "Yeah, but I don't feel like having a disease ridden sniper rifle nor the infiltration suit on right now." He answers. I nod and pass him a plate and a beer. "Since when do you have beer?" He asked. "Since I have Austin here for breakfast." I respond and he nods. Lucifer walks in next and says, "You still don't know how to dismiss those shadows without taking the glove off?" "You be silent. I had to travel over 8,000 miles to go get Transylvanian beer yesterday." I respond. "Just will the shadows to go away and stop blaming the beer." Lucifer says with a chuckle. I stand there for a moment and try to determine if he was lying or not. In the end I end up doing as he said and the shadows evaporate. "That will be useful." I say just as the seven I predicted would leave in the morning walked into the kitchen. "We are leaving today." Austin says. "I know. I made you breakfast and arranged some planes for you. Just tell the pilots where to fly." I respond. "I don't remember those swords..." Chris mutters as he sees my back. "Hope this is the last time you see them." I say. "I am a weapon enthusiast yet I never heard of anything like those blades be it myth, story, or legend." He replies. "I demand to see them before I step outside this house." "You demand the one thing that is bad for your health... and you really should read up in demonology. These blades are some of the most dangerous there ever were forged." I say. "Demons prefer spears." Austin said. "That's a myth!" Malph yelled from upstairs. I sigh and look at Chris. "If I show you these swords you will be tempted to get your hands on them for their power. I am really trying to save you here." I say. "I will not leave until I see those blades." He says and I sigh and draw Deathbringer and cause the room to be enveloped by the mist and voices that the blade killed. "This is Deathbringer. The blade that slaughtered one thousand angels, ten thousand demons, and countless mortals." I draw Soultaker and make it change into the giant cleaver again. "This is Soultaker. The blade that stole the soul of a dragon shaper allowing its wielder to switch to any kind of sword." I sheath both swords again and the mist clears and the voices disappear. I look at the pale Chris and say, "When I say something is bad for someone's health, I mean it." "I sense two more souls in you..." Stacy says. "Tresa." I say and the reaper appears. "Meet Tresa the reaper, the girl of Grim." I say and she disappears again. "As for the second soul... I will not show. He died for my sake and I carry his rage and curse." I say. Stacy nods and stands up and goes outside. "I know only two demons that died for you... Draco and Malcador." Austin says. "Billions died for me and Malcador's death is the one I regret the most." I say as Malcador's shadow appears around me and shocks Austin. I pick up one of the knives and rings that was not assigned and hand it to him. "In the most dire need cut your finger along the blade to awaken a high rank demon's powers and press the ring into your finger for armor." I say. The others are silent as I walk away from Austin. "To put faith in you means the death of the enemy." Austin says after a while as he slips the knife onto the belt and the ring onto his finger. I give five more rings and knives to Brian, Rian, Kevin, Chris, and Emily. I grab the last of the unassigned pairs and walk to hand it out to Stacy. She gasps when she sees the shadows, but otherwise seems unaffected. I hand her the knife and ring and say, "I want you to watch out for Vero. Brian, Emily, and Chris have eachothers backs, Same with Kevin and Rian. I got Ryan to deal with, but Vero is the only one that was on her own. If you truly want to be more useful than now help train Misty and learn some more skills yourself." I walk back inside. "You send your friends to the death twice, I will have your head." Says a voice of a figure in the living room. "Last I checked you could do nothing to harm me or my friends. What makes you so sure now Achaius? You even failed to keep me from breaking Grim's seal when I was a child. That nearly killed me and you dare say I sent someone to their death." I respond. "I will become the antichrist and you will not stop me. I will be conquest and I will end your world." Achaius says. I draw Deathbringer and he gasps. "That sword belongs to Draco not you! Give it to me immediately!" He says. "Draco died trying to save me under your orders so did Malcador. I will not give a killer my friend's sword nor my friend's armor." I say and the shadows envelop me. "That trick won't work. I will hear you coming! I will have that sword! I will have that armor! And I will be antichrist! No fool will stop m-" He is cut off by me stabbing Deathbringer through his spine. The shadows fall from my body and I draw Soultaker. "You cannot kill a god!" I smile. "Good to know I can't die." I say and decapitate him. I take Deathbringer from his pathetic body and sheath both swords. I walk back into the kitchen and wipe the blood that sprayed on me off. "Anyone for dessert?" I ask with a smile.

I walk down the stairs and see that Matt is pacing back and forth in front of Kalista's room. "What are you doing Matt?" Matt stops pacing and looks at me and says, "I am nervous. If that wasn't obvious." I roll my eyes. "Matt, I know you better than that and we both know what I meant. I will ask more clearly since you seem to need it desperately. Why are you pacing in front of Kalista's bedroom door?" I say. Matt turns red and says, "I am going to ask her to go watch a movie with me, but I am not sure if she will go and not sure when she will get back from training." "Dude, just ask her. You two really hit it off awhile back when we were getting ready to watch a movie and she ran in crying and scared." I say and see Tod walking over towards Hanna's door. "Tod are you going to wait out there for Hanna until after her and Lili get back from clothes shopping more specifically dress shopping since they are determine to do a couples night. Not sure where, but you two really ought to ask Hanna and Kalista to go with you two. You both like them and I am sure you can get Hanna from being so obsessed with her hair, Tod." I say and turn to see Kalista running up the stairs with Czarek walking behind her. "Kalista calm down and slow down before you trappl…" I begin to say as she skids to a stop and knocks her and Matt onto the floor. Czarek sits down wagging his tail while Matt caught her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Kalista turns into a nice pink rose. I see a smirk come onto Matt's face as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before they got up off the floor. Kalista is as red as a tomato now and I say, "Kalista, Matt has something to ask you." I see Eryk drag a body up the stairs and holding a severed head. After a moment of staying unnoticed he continues on his way, Aamon at his heels. "Matt, what do you want to ask me?" Kalista asks. "I...umm… well I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie with me and possibly go with me to that couples night that Lili and Hanna are planning for." Matt says and looks away at the ground. Kalista moves and looks down to see his face and says, " Yes. I would love to watch a movie with you and go to couples night with you." Matt then gives her a big hug. I smile and say, "That wasn't so hard was it now." Matt just nods and walks down to the stairs with Kalista to go watch a movie. I turn to Tod and raised an eyebrow. "I know what you are going to say and I will, but I want to do it right. Do you know what her favorite flower is?" I shake my head and say, "If it is red and coming from you she will love it no matter what. I already know she really likes you." I then turn to walk and Czerak follows me. I walk down to the cave with the lake and sit down. Czerak grows to his full sized and stretches. I laugh and say, "Been awhile hasn't it?" He nods then comes and lays down behind me so I could lean on his stomach if I want. I lean onto him and just stare up at the ceiling of the cave for about an hour when I hear someone's footsteps. I ignore them, but Czerak moves his head to see who it was and just turns his head back and lays it down again. "So this is where you disappeared to now." A familiar voice said. "Hello Azazel. Thought you would have been out looking for something to do with Grim and Lucifer before David gets ahold of you three for a good sparring competition in the arena." I say and start to stare out at the lake. "I was until I felt something off with you. What's going on?" "Just been thinking about what happened with Tartarus and me biting Eryk all because I refused blood for six years all because I didn't want to feel the pain or have the memories of all those good times we shared. I feel like an idiot, but also like I am more alone now than I was when I was with that horrible man." "You are not alone. You got a lot of people who care about you and it's not just Eryk and your older brother, but all of us. Remember what you said to Eryk's mom because we are all family here none of us by blood. We accepted you the way you were and helped you to grow into the fine woman you are today and the person I could not be happier to be my host." Azazel says. "Azazel I am not even sure if I will be able to be a good host for you, Puppy, Poe, or Jazmine anymore. I have been feeling so… I don't know uncertain about things lately that I am worried about talking to anyone about. I feel like I might become that girl I used to be or I would lose control and go into a complete bloodlust that no one can get to subside." I say and turn to get comfy on Czarek's side. "You are doing a great job as it is. Don't worry about the future or the past. Just worry about what's in front of you now and the answers will come and the worries and problems will go away on their own. I get why you didn't drink any blood for those six years. I also know that it had a lot more than just the memories, too." Azazel says and gets up to leave. I hear him walk out the cave and lay there in silence until Czarek says, "He is right you know. You will be able to get through this like everything else. You're a strong girl. You do have a really dark and twisted side that honestly none of us would want you to get rid of. You are you don't ever change that." I smile and look out at the lake for awhile longer until I feel exhaustion taking over and I fall asleep on Czarek's side.

In the morning I got up and walked downstairs and knocked on Vero's door. "Its 6am what do you want?" Vero says. "Good to see you too. Now when are we actually gonna start training Misty?" I ask. She opens the door. "When she allows herself to be trained." She says. "I have means of getting her to start where is she?" I ask. Vero steps aside and I walk in to see Misty laying on the couch doing nothing, but playing on a phone. "What has mankind come to..." I mutter to myself and walk over to Misty. "Go away. I'm busy." She says. I snatch the phone from her hands and she gets up and demands it back. "You have done nothing, but sit in this room. Today you will train, tomorrow you will train, and the day after that. You will train everyday until you earn this phone back by being able to hurt me." I say. She tries to kick me, but I catch her foot and pull her outside by it. "Let's go Vero. We lost four days already." I say and she laughs when she sees Misty. I pull her into the arena and take her phone out. "Lets see what you were up to shall we?" I say and I scroll through her messages. She charges at me and tries to take the phone back. "Party, party, party... Boy... Party, party, party... Average teen aren't ya?" I say. "I demand my phone back! This is a violation of my constitutional rights!" She says and I laugh. "We aren't in the US kid." I say. When she stops trying I say, "Let's see what you have pics of..." She blushes and tries twice as hard to hurt me, but still fails. "I know. I'll ask out that boy you like." I say. Misty gets angry enough to summon the staff and use the power of the dragon to hurt me. I catch the staff, but the ground behind me still cracks by the pressure of the blow. Misty looks behind me then at the staff. I toss her phone back and clap. "We finally get to see your potential." I say. "Wait a minute... THIS PHONE ISN'T EVEN OPEN!" Misty yells. "You think I would be rude enough to actually go through your phone? I am dishonored." I say with a smile when she gets even angrier. She tosses her phone aside and charges at me, rage filling her eyes. I draw one of my katanas and hold off her attacks. After a few minutes of her battering uselessly against my katana she tries to slam the staff on my head, but slips and ends up breaking her nose. "Dear lord..." I say and pick her off the ground and carry her back to Vero's room. "What happened?!" She yells. "She had the grand idea of slamming the staff on my head, but slipped and broke her nose." I say and walk out of the room. I walk to the dojo to see Tod and Elizabeth sparring. I smile and hide out in the shadow. After seeing how evenly matched they were in close combat I walked out of the shadows and clapped. They both look stunned at first, but smile when they realize it's me. I walk over and toss Tod and Elizabeth their parcels with daggers in them. They both open it and are confused by why it's a dagger. "Why give us daggers?" Tod asks as he cuts his finger while opening his. "No, you open it like this." Elizabeth says, but ends up cutting herself anyway. The daggers begin to glow and Elizabeth gets a long rifle with a knife gauntlet. Tod gets a saber and shield. "Interesting..." I say and toss them their rings. They put them on, but, luckily, don't press in the tiny spike. I go upstairs and take a shower. When I come out I see Tod and Matt in a discussion. "What are you two talking about?" I ask. "You know about the couples dance right?" Matt asks. "Yeah I'm helping to host it this year. I knew the manager for a long time and he did not have enough to sponsor it this year. I paid for almost everything so yes I know about it." I say. Matt stares somewhat dumbfounded, but Tod says, "We wanted to get suits since they got dresses..." Before he finished the sentence I snapped my fingers and we were outside a private tailor. "Just don't go overboard with sparkly shit and I'll pay for them." I say. We walk inside the tailor and a man stops us. "No money, no suit. Get out before I call the cops on you mongrels." "Rude and I have money buffoon." I say pulling out nearly 9,000 dollars out of my pocket. "Well that makes a difference. Give me the money and you can live." Says the guy as he pulls out a gun. "How about you fetch the tailor from the corner you have him tied up in and you can continue living." I say. "DO YOU FEEL LUCKY PUNK?" The thug yells. I punch him in the gut and he drops the gun. "Yes. Yes I do feel lucky." I say and pick up the gun. I walk to a corner of the shop and find the tailor gagged and tied up. I take the belt that was holding his arms tied together and cut it off. He removes the gag and says, "I don't know how to thank you..." I smile and say, "Could you make three suits for the couples dance? I'll pay of course." The tailor stretches and gets right to work. The first one he works with is Tod. "Any color preference young man?" The tailor asks. "Red, a nice shade of red." The tailor writes down some notes and moves onto Matt. "What about you young man? What color would you like?" "Navy blue." The tailor jots down the color and measurements and asks, "and you?" "A black suit trimmed with blood red." The tailor raises an eyebrow, but jots it down. "They will be done in... 6 hours or so." The tailor says. "I'll pick them up around... 7 or so." I say and the tailor nods. I teleport us back to the mansion. "You guys get ready. I'm taking Aamon for a walk." I say and whistle. Aamon runs from the mansion and walks next to me. "So Aamon, did you enjoy that snack?" I ask. "If only he was AB positive... but yes." Aamon says. "I should of not brought you to Khorne that day..." I say with a laugh. "I'LL BOUNCE ON YOUR HEAD!" Yelled a voice I was not happy to hear. I caught the ball and saw Nick running towards me. "Sorry mate, he likes to... Wait..." Nick says and studies my face. "Same eyes and grin... No... My god how long has it been? Seven years?" He says and bear hugs me. "Good to see you too. Now tell me what are you doing in Japan?" I ask. "I dunno. I buy the cheapest plane ticket and wonder around the country looking for fun shit to do." He responds. I sigh and hand him his ball and continue to walk in a random direction. "So what are you doing here?" Nick asks. "Walking a hellhound." I say and pet Aamon's head. "He looks like a normal pup..." Nick stops when Aamon turns and smiles. We walk in silence and when we are about six miles away from the mansion I start to walk back. After walking for two hours and while waiting for Nick to stop complaining, we made it back to the mansion. I look at my watch and see its 6:40 pm. "Go inside the mansion if you want I'll be walking around here." I say and walk away from him. I walk into the tunnel leading to the meditation pool and hear snoring of one notorious hellhound. I walk to see Czarek being used as a pillow by Silver. I petted Czarek's head and walked back outside the tunnel. "Aamon guard this tunnel while I get the boys suited up." I say and Aamon licks my face. I smile and call for Ragnarok as well. "Don't let people disturb her, Rag." I say and he lays down next to Aamon. I teleport to the tailor and pick up our suits. I teleport to my floor and see Tod and Matt sitting there waiting. "How long have the two of you been waiting? Ah nevermind showers now! Got ladies to impress so move it." I say and they rush for the showers. "Gotta use that tone more often, has hilarious results to see." Grim says. "Mhm... Coming from the Grim Reaper who has been doing nothing, but banging for four days now." I say. "Hey I don't judge." I see his face and laugh. Tod comes out after a quick shower and I toss him his suit. Matt comes out moments later from his own shower and I toss him his suit. I walk inside and shower and put on my suit, switching the glove for my old onyx ring. I keep the glove in my pocket just in case. I walk outside and see Tod suited up in a very nice red suit with a black undershirt. "You're missing something... Ah." I say and snap my fingers making a rose appear. "There now you are ready." I look to Matt and draw a blank when it comes to flowers she might like so I smile and leave a small surprise in a box and toss it to Matt. "Give me five minutes to get a car and meet me outside." I say and jump down and run to the garage cave. After maneuvering it out of a tight corridor I manage to drive a nice black limo out of the cave. "Grim... Remind me when I bought this limo again? And why?" I say. "Wednesday last week, you were bored." Grim said. "Ah that's right... Why the fuck do I buy limos on Wednesdays and cars on Tuesdays... Look at how many fucking cars I already have." I say and he laughs. "Like you will ever learn. You will buy a new car tomorrow." Grim says and I laugh. I see Silver come out of the tunnel and look shocked when she sees me and Grim in suits sitting in a limo. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Driving them to the dance." I respond. As if on cue Matt, Tod, David, and Ryan are leading their girls to the limo. "Did you tell Ryan about the dance Grim?" I ask. "Nope." He answers. "No rest for the wicked, let's roll." I say and fist bump him. When they all get in, Grim slides a little screen open and tells them in a sarcastic voice, "Welcome aboard the crazy express. We will drive you to the dance and back from the dance. We hope you enjoy your experience." I laugh and pull out the driveway. We drive down the road and down through about 30 blocks of mass people. I turn right and continue for another six blocks until we finally see the party. We stopped the limo and pulled a block away where we parked it. "Think you can keep it safe for a few?" I ask. He smiles and pushes me out the door. "Get in there and make the time of their lives." He says and laughs. I walk around back and a security guard stops me. "No entrance tonight pal." He says. "You'll make an exception for me." I say. "Mhm... Sure I will. What's your name smartass?" The guard asks. "Eryk Piwowarczyk, the sponsor for tonight's event and your paycheck." I respond and the guard moves aside. I spot the owner of the shop and greet him. "How are you this fine evening, Asura?" He turns with a laugh and says, "Good to see you devil dressed in black. Damn thats a nice suit." I laugh at the fact that we had almost the exact same suit, only difference being my was trimmed with red while his was trimmed with blue. "Heard you have a contract." I say as we move away from the crowd. "I do indeed and this one is one for the taking by only you... He was somehow revived in Germany. I have a feeling you know who." Asura says. I stop dead in my tracks. "The god that I am thinking off, whose name begins with a T or the mortal?" I ask. "It's the mortal..." Asura answers and I make a fist in my pocket. "I'll take the contract, how much is the bounty?" I ask. "Well if we were speaking in terms of money 2 billion, if souls 1 billion or like you always took half and half." Asura answers. I nod. We walk onto the stage and he passes me a slip of paper. "Last known location of his movements." I nod and stand off to the side as he goes to give his speech. I open the slip of paper and see Berlin. "Well that gives me so much to work off you cheeky bastard." I say and put the slip back into my pocket. I noticed something off in the air, like there was a certain tension that was about to break. I looked over the crowd and noticed four guys in a corner looking at someone in the crowd. I put the glove on and walk over to be near them, but still be able to get the jump on them if need be. I walked over and stood on the other side of the pillar that one of them was leaning on. I miss the first part of the sentence, but I hear one say "... Win, I will shoot the guy while you kidnap the girl." "Why should we risk our necks for him? He has done nothing for us." Another one says. "Just stick to the plan. He promised us more money than we know what to do with." Said the guy that spoke before. "We also risk life in prison for first degree murder, kidnapping, and voluntary manslaughter!" A third one whispered. "I will shoot the next person who complains!" Yells the first voice and quickly realizes that he was heard. A girl screams just as Asura says, "... And tonight's power couple are." He looks at the girl who screamed. "Not her or her boyfriend... The actual winners are... Elizabeth and Tod!" I hear a cheer rise up from the crowd and turn to see one of the guys raise a gun and aim at Tod's head while the other three ran at Elizabeth. I step in front of the aiming guy and grab the barrel of his gun. "I hate when punks like you think they can do what they want." He seems shocked so he forgets he is holding the gun for a moment allowing me enough time to punch him square in the nose. I put the gun on the ground and start to walk after the other three. Asura being the only one who saw the corner incident rushed Elizabeth and Tod to the stage. They got to the stage just as the three mixed into the crowd. Tod and Elizabeth saw me, but did not react. I put the glove on and walked back onstage to stand next to Asura and Tod. "Three idiots are after Elizabeth. I think I knocked the guy after Tod out." Asura claps and nods, using this moment to make it look like he was speaking to Tod and Elizabeth. "I thought that someone was setting bribes, but this... Did you catch a name?" He asks. "The same amount of information as your location, thank you for that. Now I know that he is somewhere in the middle of the most populated city of Europe." I say. "This is not the time for this!" Asura whisper yelled." "Far staircase, that is one of the suits that mixed into the crowd." I say. Asura nods. I scan the crowd closely again and see that the other two were waiting at the other staircase. "We are surrounded by the guys." I say as one last couple walks in. A man with a brilliant white suit and cane and a girl in a black dress. "Is that not the Yakuza boss?" I ask and he nods. "I'll walk off stage call up your sponsors so I can stand up here normally." Asura nods once again. "This party would not be possible without three very special donors. Mr. Akira and his wife Mrs. Michiko. And one of my friends Eryk Piwowarczyk, please give them a warm welcome to the stage." Asura says and claps to them. The other couples begin to clap as the Yakuza boss begins to walk to the stage and when I enter from the sidelines. He freezes for a second when he sees me, but walks up on the stage and stands by me. "What are you doing here Ghoul fool?" He asks. "Could ask the same thing of the leader of such a big criminal organization, but I won't. Instead tell me did you hire four hitman to assassinate the male winner and kidnap the female winner if it was not one of your underlings?" I ask. "For once no." He says with a sigh. "No one in my syndicate wished to enter so I did not bother to care who won or lost this time. Why do you ask?" He responds. "You see green shirt and brown shirt by the right entrance?" I ask. "Yes, they are from a rival gang." He responds. "Green shirt by the left?" I ask and he nods again. "I knocked out one with a gun in the corner. He was sent to assassinate the male winner and kidnap the female winner if someone did not win. Can I hire your services to find their HQ for me?" I ask. "10,000 dollars and I'll lead you right to it." He said. "Good you see the two winners? I trained them to be lethal assassins. I have four more in the crowd and I would love to repay the leader of that gang by ruining his night." I say. "I'll lend you ten men to raid the HQ. Even you would have trouble with the wall." Akira says. "Walls are no problem. Would you like the HQ afterwards? I have no reason for such trinkets." I say. "Fine if you can take the HQ with just your six guys you have here I will not charge you." Akira says with a smile. "This is a beautiful start of a business relationship." I say and he laughs. "That it is..." He says. "Can you cover the right staircase in case that fool tries to run up here?" I ask. "Will do." Akira answers. "I DEMAND A RECOUNT OF VOTES!" Yells a voice from the audience. "Leader of that gang?" I ask. "Yup..." Akira says. "Very well Mr. Kanji." Asura says. "1... 2... 3... 4! Four votes for Mr. Kanjin and his lady. The rest of the 80 votes are for Mr. Tod over here." He seems shocked. "You were bribed to say that!" He yells. Asura closes his eyes and waves his finger around and points to Matt. "You sir! Would you come up here and count the votes and prove Mr. Kanjin wrong?" Asura asks. Matt looks shocked for a moment, but comes on the stage and is handed the votes. He counts all eighty votes silently and says, "Seventy-six votes Tod and Elizabeth. Four votes Kunjin and Jin." Matt says. "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED LIKE THIS! KILL THEM!" Kunjin yells. The two at the left entrance charge, but I grab both of them by the throat while Akira produced a sword blade from his cane and pinned the third one to a wall. "Don't even bother yelling for your gun man. I knocked him out a while ago." I say as Kunjin turns to the corner. I bash the two idiots heads together and walk towards Kunjin. Akira steps besides me and walks blade out towards him. Kunjin takes a phone out and yells, "HELP ME FOOLS!" The doors burst open and more idiots run in and I smile when I see another iron toddler. "Aww is the little baby gonna hit the big scary man?" I ask with a voice designed to piss the guy off. He charges at me and I catch his fist. "Aww... You're not as fun as Nezumi... Ow well I can do this then." I say and draw one of my hidden katanas. He grows pale and tries to punch me with his other hand, but I just move the katana a bit and cut his arm in half. "Mmmm... Nah not as gory as Saw V." I say and decapitate him. Elizabeth, who finally regains her senses, laughs at what I said and drew her rifle. Tod jumps through most of the now running away crowd and stops next to me. "Left my sword at the mansion. Got a spare?" He asks. I roll my eyes and toss him the katana I was using to draw two more. "How many damn katanas do you have?" He asks. "On me right now? Five more. In all? Six hundred or so, I lost count after the last shipment I bought." I say and he facepalms. "You have a horrible spending habit, you know that right?" Tod says. "You haven't seen the garage cave yet, have you?" I ask and he answers. "No." "Keep it that way if you think my weapon budget is overdone right now." I say. He gasps, but charges in to kill. I walk through the ten idiots trying to keep Kunjin safe and throw both katanas into his shoulders pinning him to the wall. I grab four more and pin his feet and hands. I walk up and hold the last katana to his throat. "This is why I gave up on mankind a long time ago. Greed and power drives fools so let's make sure no other fools are created by you." I say and thrust the Katana through his groin. "Akira, would you like the kill blow?" I ask. "Mmm... No, I can't trade with a syndicate that owns no land and the only way to gain land is to kill the boss of the HQ. You kill the fool." He responds. I pull the katana out of Kunjin's groin and stab it in his neck. "So now I own the little area of southern what?" I ask. "Well more like most of Tokyo, but that's besides the point." Akira says. "The fuck? Well not gonna question how that's a small gang, but I'm out to go home." I say and collect the katanas form the wall. "You are gonna need a nickname as the leader." Akira says. "I would not worry about nicknames 'White Death' really that's the name you came up with... I'll just stick with my old and classic Crimson Reaper." I say and walk towards the limo that was bouncing. "I... Nope, not even gonna bother to say it. He needs to learn." I say and open the door to show him and Tresa in action in the back. "Really good job Grim. Love your guarding of the limo routine." I say and the others laugh at the sight. "Drive us home pretty boy and Tresa... put some clothes on. I don't feel like being slapped tonight." We get into the back as she wraps herself in a blanket. When I am about to close the door Akira stops me. "If you would not mind. I would like to see your home." He says. "Ignore the half naked chick and you should be good." I respond and open the door. He smiles at the sight of Tresa, but stops when she gets Grim's scythe and holds it towards his manhood. "Drive quickly please." Akira says. We drive back to my mansion in under ten minutes. "You said something about your garage cave?" Tod said as we got out and Akira grew dumbstruck. I lead him to the pitch black cave and turn the light on. "How… Why… THE FUCK!" He says when he sees all the cars. "I do hope you realize that I have over 100 tanks in the back" I say and he passes out. "Well shit…" I mutter and pick him up while turning the light off. I pick Tod up and slung him over my shoulder. "The fuck you do to him?" Akira asks. "Showed him what I buy on Wednesdays." I respond. "So where do you live so I can drive you back?" I ask. "Sapporo." He answers. "The fuck man… I am not driving over eight hours." I say. "You don't have to…" Akira says. I sigh and wave him to follow me. We walk inside the mansion where Aamon jumps on me. "Good boy, come on." I say and pat him on the head. I look around the garden and ask, "Where's Czarek?" Aamon looks up. "Don't tell me he is about to jump off the balcony above me…" I say and look up to see Czarek do just that. "Good boy… Good boy now off my chest." I stand back up and look up to see Silver jump from the balcony. "Is it jump on the giant day?" I ask sarcastically. "No…" She answers with a smile. I pick Tod up again and walk inside. I look to see Akira look even more confused than before. "I don't question your insanity if you don't question mine… which you seem to be doing at the moment." I say. "It's just that I thought you were bullshitting when you said mansion." Akira answers. "I don't bullshit unless it's to piss someone off into punching me." I say with a smile. "I can see that." Akira responds. We walk to the ninth floor and give it to Akira for the night. We walk up six more floors and put Tod in his own room. When we reach the top floor I see Kalista and Matt are sleeping together. "They make a cute couple." I say. "Yes they do." Silver said back and gives me a quick kiss. I smile and go take a quick shower. When I get out I see that Silver is already sleeping. I get in bed, but just lay there for the first few minutes until fatigue takes over me. You will fail to save her…" A voice says. "You can fuck off, I will save her…" I say before I fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up a little before 3 am because of an explosion over the mansion. "ERYK!" Matt screams as he wakes up. I look to see that Eryk is not besides me, but is standing on the balcony wings spread and torn. An unconscious girl is in his hands. He slides down on the railing to lean against it and starts to bleed. "Not one question for a moment. Let me bleed in silence and one of you please take her from me before I pass out." Eryk says growing paler. I run forward and pick the girl up from his arms and put her on the bed. I grab a blanket and cover him as he wraps his wings around himself. A moment later Akira barges into the room yelling, "THE FUCK WAS THAT!" "I don't know! The only one that would know is bleeding and out cold right now!" I yell back. Akira curses and walks over and picks Eryk up and carries him to the bed. After a few moments of neither Eryk or the girl waking up, Akira calms down. "So can anyone guess what happened? Have any of you even looked outside?" Akira asked. "No. We were too busy with Eryk randomly standing on the balcony with the girl." Matt says as he walks to the balcony and looks around. "Everything seems norm… fuck me." He says as he looks up. I walk over to him with Akira and look up to see a burning pentagram above the mansion. "What the hell…" Akira says and looks at the now stirring Eryk and Kalista. "What happened?" He asked. "Plane explosion, battle with a demon, and catching a falling angel." Eryk answers and stands up with his wings still spread. Akira takes a step back. "What the fuck are you?!" He yells. "The only demon here with his attitude under check and the only one here that needs a therapists for the next six years." He answers and walks over to Kalista. She opens her eyes and gasps for air. "So you did feel it as well… That never happened before…" He muttered. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I had one of those episodes about feeling trouble for Necromantica and it seems that Rag was in enough pain to make her feel his pain… The part that I don't understand is how she could stay asleep with the vision playing in her head…" "What do you mean?" I ask again. "When Necromantica was in danger from the falling plane Rag received a weird image of a blinding white and golden light from inside the cockpit of the plane and when the plane exploded and summoned the demon that we fought, this girl was the only one that survived..." He looked at me. "I was the only one that ever survived inside a demon's gut and blood. It is the most acidic and deadly substance to humans. I don't see how she could survive in there for the three minutes and I fought without being a demon or angel. Then after I killed the demon and gutted it she fell out and flashed that white and golden light as she fell." He answers. "So should we kill her?" I ask. He shakes his head and says, "In the six years I was gone other than learning about blood and.. ugh Slaanesh pleasure… I made peace with the angels and it will hold as long as a demon or angel does not draw each other's blood." "Ugh… I wanted to taste an angel's blood one day…" I mutter to myself. "You say something?" Akira asks. "No nothing." I respond. Eryk laughs and stands by the girl. "So what's her name?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow and says "I'm surprised Silver. You should know old faces. It's Selaphiel." He says and I gasp. I've not seen her for nearly nine years… Then again I did not see any of the archangels for longer than eight years so... it makes sense that I don't remember her. "Wow, she has changed in the past nine years… I remember her to be a lot more, unattractive…" I say, meaning that every time I did meet her before she was always wearing bloodied armor, frowning, or yelling and she was blond and not green haired. "Mhm… Only you would think to look at her appearance… Never mind we need to get her to Lucifer so he can heal her." Eryk says and whistles for Aamon, who to my shock, transforms into a 20 year old man. "Good to be out of wolf form mate?" Eryk asks as he and Aamon hug each other. "Damn you and your plans, but yes it feels good to stretch my legs again." Aamon answers. "Whatcha need?" "You and me get to carry an archangel into Lucifer's room." He responds. Aamon stares for a sec, but says, "Fuck my life." And picks up Selaphiel on his back. "Why do you say that?" I ask as we start for the eighth floor that Lucifer claimed. "Lucifer is a bit territorial. He won't mind if you go upstairs and past his floor, but he will get mad if you stay on his floor for a long time." Aamon says. "And you know this how?" Akira asks. "Bitch, I've been a 4 foot wolf for over seven years. I see shit." Aamon responds. "BITCH? I AM NOT A BITCH!" Akira yells. "There were well over 47 ways for Aamon to kill you in that moment. The way you are standing now there are twice that amount." Eryk says. Akira's jaw drops as we descend to the ninth floor and walk down one more floor. Eryk walks up to a door and opens it to get a sword to his throat. "Mhm, thats a good way to greet your host. Anyway we have a problem." Eryk says. Lucifer walks out of the room and sucks his breath in when he sees Selaphiel on Aamon's back. "Tell me you did not do that." He says. "No, that would be a gutted demon and hopefully me swapping his blood with molten lead is enough for the Angels' to keep the truce." Eryk responds. "What you do with the actual blood?" Lucifer asks as he picks up Selaphiel from Aamon's back. "I was thirsty so I thought ten liters of wine was an order." Eryk responds with a smile. "You really don't wanna go into berserker fury…" Lucifer says and walks into his room. "'Stay put here, please." Eryk says and walks inside the room as well. We stand silently for a few moments then see a bright yellow light and Eryk is launched out of the room and into a wall on the other side of the hall. "Lucifer… never try that method to revive me… EVER." Eryk says. Lucifer walks outside of the room and says, "You're not my taste bea. Buy me dinner first." "Don't you get sarcastic on me, bea. You have just began to see the abyss that is my sarcasm." Eryk responds with a smile. "So how do you feel after being swallowed by a now dead demon Selaphiel?" "DID HE JUST KISS ME?" I hear her yell. "How do you want me to respond? To lie or the truth?" Eryk asks. "TRUTH!" I hear her yell. "Calm your tits women! It's the middle of the night!" Eryk yells back and holds his palms to his temples. "But to answer your question. Yes he did kiss you and you should thank him for it. That demon's blood is poison to your kind, but he… Well I don't know what the hell he did, but it removed or nullified the poison." "DID YOU JUST TELL ME-" She begins, but is cut off by Eryk saying, "T'was that or having your insides slowly melt outside your body and yes I did just tell you to calm your small ass tits. Now if you excuse me I've had less than six hours of actual sleep this week. Sorry that I'm moody as fuck." He disappears after that statement. "You get back here you bitch!" She screams and steps out into the hallway. "Oh and I had to see you!" She said as she saw me. "What's so wrong with seeing me miss prick? I do live here." I say. "You are the most insignificant one here, yet you act so high and mighty!" She says back. "The only one acting fucking high and mighty is you Sephiel. I am not nothing more than a badass demoness. I am not high or mighty just fucking badass not afraid to put your little tiny ass and tiny as fuck tits in place." I say. "My boobs are bigger than yours and you have the biggest fucking attitude problem in this entire fucking world!" She screams backs. "Ya right. If your boobs are bigger than mine they must be a triple D or an E because I am a fucking 40 DD. I don't have any attitude problem. I have a fucking annoyance level that people like to fucking push." I yell back. "So you think that you are miss perfect body now? I can assure you are as far away from having a body that compares to mine than Lucifer is to being a perfect boi toy!" She says. I laugh at what she says and say, "Whoever said I thought I had a perfect body and who in the hell told you that you had one either. I mean seriously you can't have much going for you. Lucifer has a better chance at being a boi toy than you having a perfect body." "Oh really? I bet that half the boys here would say my body is better looking than your body!" " Do you really wanna find that out because unlike you my ego or pride will not falter as for yours would be shattered. You are a little miss perfect not." I say and turn to the guys. "So who has the better looking body?" Tod and Matt stay silent, but Aamon says, "You do…" "That is complete bull shit. My body is six times better than her body!" "You heard it from the horse's mouth unless you need another judge for this tiny tits. By all means we can go get this judge by someone else." I say and look at Matt. "Well… Yours is better." Matt says. "Well that's complete bullshit as well! I bet that you even paid them to say that crap if this came up!" She says. "Really? Why would I pay my brother and Eryk's hellhound to say that. I am not so self center as your ass to think that I am anything, but average to anyone. Seriously being self centered does not do anything for anyone. It is life that people think you are not good looking or have a good body. So pull your damn head out of your ass and realise that there is someone out there who would say you are over me which is fine by me. Wake up to reality." I say. Before she can start her bullshit again. Lucifer got duct tape and covered her mouth. "I've had enough of both of you for one night. Please take her away and let me sleep." He says as he walks back into his room. "Okay good night lover boy take good care of Trease tonight just don't stay up to late because you got to train Matt tomorrow." I say and walk towards the stairs. I turn to Aamon, Tod, and Matt and say, "Take her to one of the rooms on the 10th floor just make sure she stays out of my room and off my damn floor. Got that boys because if I see her on that floor without Eryk I will personally take it out on you three." I feel my eyes turn to a silver with blue in them and see their horrified faces and then proceed up to mine and Eryk's room. I go into the room and see Eryk fast asleep on the bed. I smile and walkover to him and give him a kiss and cover him up with a blanket. I then proceed onto the balcony where I see Czarek waiting. I smile and pat him on the head. "What are you doing?" He asks. " I am just going for a fly and going to the roof and possibly back to the cave afterwards before bed. If anyone asks, which I am sure Eryk and Matt will, just tell Eryk that I went out for awhile." I respond. "Why? What's going on? What about the others?" He says. "I need to think and right now I am blocking Azazel and Jazmine out so I can just think in peace and so they won't find me. For as what's going on it's nothing." I say and spread my wings and take off towards the night sky. I fly past the blood moon and come back to the house an hour later. I land on the balcony and see a red glow coming from the room. "... The most insufferable piece of shit I have ever seen!" Selaphiel yells. "Least I have the balls not to summon a demon on a plane and gut it to save your worthless ass!" Eryk yells back at Selaphiel. "How did that save the people on that plane? You ended up killing nearly 200 people!" She yelled back. I looked around the room to see where it was coming from and saw that Eryk was glowing with a blood red aura and his eyes were a shade of solid gold. "They were meaningless mortals that had no reason to live, seven of them were drug dealers that are now in hell. 17 others were drug addicts, 50 of them were in gangs, and the rest of them were destined to die in under a month due to an accident. I made their demise worthwhile. And by killing all of them I managed to save your sorry ass and stop another war where both of us would lose thousands of souls!" Eryk says with a smile. "No life is worthless!" She yelled back. "You did not seem to think so about an hour ago… some argument with Silver I think. All I know is that the two of you were at it for a while and both of you wanted each others blood." He says and takes a step towards her. "So what, she and you are the exceptions. You demons are worthless creatures that don't deserve to live." Selaphiel says and tries to stab Eryk with her spear. "Us worthless? My dear lady you have it all wrong, each of us are worth 50 of you. Possibly even a hundred of you. The little angelic spear you have is nothing compared to a demons bloodlust and rage. More to the point it is completely ineffective against me." He says as he yanks the spear and grabs her by the neck. "Let me go filthy demon!" She yells. "Mmm… no I don't think so. I've had enough of you of all angels to last six life times and I always wondered what a pathetic angel's blood tasted like. Would it be like Khorne described? A pathetic sweet blend of nothing good, or would it be the best thing in the world like Malcador and Draco said. You will allow me to find out… I don't think your arm missing was part of the treaty." He said as he bit a large portion of her arm off. After a moment Eryk stopped glowing in that aura and his eyes were red again. "Looks like Draco and Malcador were right. Also on a side note, you are now the bride of Lucifer go to your husband." He says and throws her down the stairs. He wraps himself in his wings and looks at me. "Warn me if its a blood moon. Then it's hard to keep the stronger effects of bloodlust down." He says and goes back to sleep. I sigh because he fell back asleep on the floor. "Czarek do you think I should leave him or drag him to bed before I go back out?" "Leave him. It will teach him not to fall asleep until he gets to bed." He says. I laugh and go back out for another good fly and to think. About dawn I decided I needed to get back to bed. I flew back to the house and instead of going to bed I decided to go to the cave with the lake and waterfall. I land on top of the waterfall and stare down at my reflection. My liquid silver wings were now blood red and my eyes were now silver with blue. I sigh and sit down. Not long after that I fall asleep. 'I shall never let you. You will never leave me. I am coming for you.' I wake with a start. Thank god it was just a dream. I think to myself and pull my legs to my chest. I sit there in that position for a couple of minutes until I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Please go away. I am not in the mood." I say with no emotion without looking at who it is. "You are not in the mood for the man who has been looking for you since 7:30 this morning." I turn to see Eryk. "How did you find me?" I ask. "I know you Silver. You like isolated places that are high up that no one can find you easily at." He says and sits down next to me. "Now will you tell me what has been going on. You haven't been the same since you went...we went…" I cut him off. "Berserk for blood." He nods and says, "So what has been on your mind?" "Nothing." I say and look away. "Silver. I know better than that. I see it in the way you look, talk, and the fact you won't look at me is another indicator that there is something going on. Why don't you want to tell me." He says. "Because then you might leave me again and I don't want that again." I say and my voice cracks. "Why would anything you say make me leave you especially if something is going on with you that is really bothering you." Eryk says. "...Because everyone, EVERYONE eventually leaves me to go on to bigger and better things." I say. "Silver that's never going to happen. I have too much 'fun' with you from when we are coming up with torture ideas, when you are at your fullest annoyance level, when we get special moments alone together, when we drink puppy wine, and also when we are flying over the mansion in the night sky or even when we spend the night on the roof under the stars. You know my past and you know how I feel about you. " Eryk says. "Eryk, I know…. but you did leave once already and I do enjoy all those too. I thought…." I shake my head and look away from him again. "I know how you feel. I left even though I did not want to because in the end it was to protect you. In my eyes I lived over 750 years tormented by Slaanesh for what I believed was right and I would do it again if I knew it was to protect you." Eryk says and moves closer to me. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to lean on his shoulder. "It's just that when you did I felt lost. You made me feel like I was myself and I can be myself. You made the nightmares that I suffered from for so many years go away, but when you left they came back and haven't left since." I say and begin to tear up. "What nightmares have you been having? I have always been able to tell that you felt more comfortable around me because you never would hold back anything and you give it your all." Eryk says. I sigh and say, "The ones from my past and new ones of my asswhole of a father saying he is 'coming back. I can not leave him'. I see him in these dreams attacking me and beating me with me not being able to do anything about it. You are never in the dreams and it makes them so much harder to bare." "Don't you worry Silver. He cannot and will not harm you in the real world. I will make sure that he can't find us again and if he does he will have to get through all of us to get to you." "He has and he will do it again in a heartbeat. He will do anything to get to me and I rather not have anyone suffer because of me no matter what. He likes to play mind games and he has won before. He did it all the time when I was back home with him again. He will try everything and I don't think everyone can hold up against his damn mind games." "Not everyone, but there are a few. I spent over 150 years with Tzeentch who is the king of brain fuckery and survived. Khorne made me unable to feel most emotions other than anger, bloodlust, and hate yet when I'm with you the other ones come out. If anything he should worry about me playing mind games with him seeing that I can manipulate the surroundings with Malcador's cloke. Even if he held me at knifepoint and threatened to kill me to find you I would laugh and waste his attempt at a threat so would Lucifer, Grim, Tresa, and anyone else living in this mansion. You may not want it, but we all suffer because of each other and we all love each other all the more for the suffering we put each other through. How do you think Lucifer can stand Kalista and her questions to him or how I can stand training Misty. We all torture each other, but it's the kind of torture that people hope for. The kind that brings families closer together." "Thank you Eryk. I know you will not let him hurt me the most, but because of me I don't want to see you hurt. I care too much about you to let or see you hurt anymore. I know that the likelihood of him actually hurting you is one in a googleplex. I can't let that one small chance be the one that causes me to see you hurt. I know if something would happen to you and your was life on the line I would save it in a heartbeat." I say and curl in closer to him as he puts his hand on top of mine. We sit in that position for nearly an hour until both of us decide to go back to the mansion. When we get outside the cave we notice a taxi driving away from us. "Strange… I thought Akira would have me take him to the airport." Eryk says. We walk towards the house and see a stressed out Akira by the door. "Get her away from here quickly!" He says when he sees us. "Why? It's my damn house." Eryk says. Akira starts to open his mouth, but the door bursts open and I see the last person I wanted to ever see. "Hi dad." I say. He looks at me and grows even angrier. "There you are! You're mother and I have been looking everywhere for you! Now you are going to come home right now!" He yells and takes a step towards me. "What is home, but an illusion of seclusion of your own privacy? And to tell you she is home would be a lie, since her home is where you are not." Eryk says and steps in front of me a bit. "What was that supposed to be? A actual attempt to dis…" He is cut of by Eryk saying, "There was nothing to disrupt since you have no conscious will to stay alive unfortunately… poor me I always enjoyed breaking old fucks who think that they are right in their own eyes. Really a shame that you failed to control your daughter's life anymore. It took me a long time to break her out of her shell… And by long time I mean under a minute. You should really take some parenting lessons, quite a shame that you did not spoil her like a good parent would." I see rage spread over my father's face and can't help, but to smile. "Who do you think you are, you white piece of shit?" He yelled back. "Mmm… The devil? The insane one? The crazy bastard? The devourer of souls? Killer of angels? No. The lover of your daughter." Eryk responds. I blush a bit, but stay silent. "What did you just say you little punk?" My dad said as rage covered his face. "Was I speaking a language you did not understand? Would you like me to repeat it in a different language? I know over 50." Eryk says. "Prov…" "Milovník tvé dcery, De liefhebber van je dochter, Ang lover ng iyong anak na babae, L'amant de votre fille, Die Liebhaber von Ihrer Tochter, Anata no musume no koibito, An leannán de do níon, L'amante di sua figlia, Kochanka swojej córki… Would you like me to continue?" Eryk asks. "She is coming home with me! And you are gonna hand her over! RIGHT NOW!" My dad said. "I thought I already told you. Home for her is where you are not. Now you will get off my fucking property and leave this country." Eryk says. "I will not leave this country nor leave this property until I get my daughter away from you!" My dad says and tries to grab me, but is stopped by Eryk. "She will go where she finds is better. And I'm sure that she would not choose you." Eryk says and takes 10 steps behind me while my dad stays where he is. "Ashley, you choose what life you wanna lead." Eryk says. I look at him just standing silently with his hands in his pocket and at my dad who is standing arms folded with his arms over his chest. "You better make the right choice, Ashley!" My dad says. I almost instantly turn to Eryk. "What are you doing Ashley? He left you for six years! He will leave you again if you let him!" My dad yelled. "And? You left me to be tormented for over 20 years." I say and walk beside Eryk. I see rage spread over my dad's face and he draws a pistol. "Get away from my daughter you worthless kidnapper!" He yells and walks over and puts the gun right against Eryk's forehead. "A worthless kidnapper? Seems like the perfect description for you since you stole her childhood and most of her life. Also it will take more than a spray painted toy to scare me." Eryk says and breaks the barrel of the pistol. "What? How the hell would you know it was fake?!" My dad yelled and tried to reach for me. Eryk pulled a revolver and put the barrel in his palm and fired, ruining my dad's hand. "You could say I have experience with weapons." Eryk says and smiles. My dad runs while holding his hurt hand. He turns to me and shows me the revolver he shot my dad's hand with and I saw it was made of shadows. "Told you I would win in mind games." He says and gives me a quick kiss before we go inside. Once we walk inside, Akira rushes in after us and slams the door in my dad's face. "Akira, tell me when you told him where we were?" Eryk asks as he grabs him by the neck and forces him against the door. "Yesterday… but it was that or losing most of my empire in Russia and India, a small trade in my eyes." Akira responds. "Small trade… Yes, I suppose it was to you. Well your blood or your soul? Which would you rather give me?" Eryk asks. "Neith…" Akira starts, but is cut off by Eryk saying, "Your soul? Very well." He bites into his neck and sucks all of the blood out of the body. He lets the body drop, but an after image stays in its place. "Welcome to the service of the devil." Eryk says and walks upstairs.

"You know you should ask me before you pull shit like that." Asura says. "Why should I listen to anything you say? You're fucking madness incarnate." I respond. "Still, he was one of my subjects." Asura says. "Remember how well that went with Achilles and your influence over his mother? He still died." I say. He grows angry, but calms down a moment later. "Just get to Germany and kill him. I don't want any more deaths on his tally." Asura says and disappears. I sigh and boot up my laptop. There are only four people it could be, Bloody Mary if I knew it was not a guy, Napoleon Bonaparte on his eternal crusade to conquer Europe, but he would be somewhere in Paris, Vlad if he was not already sealed within me, or… Fucking Hitler who is the most likely suspect in my eyes. I reread his history and teleport to the local library and check out every book on the holocaust, nazi propaganda, and him. After four days I take a quick trip to the Aokigahara better known as the suicide forest and collect the thousands of wandering souls that are in it and put them in the staff that reawoke when Necromantica was put in Misty. I stand in the dead silence for a moment holding the staff and whisper its name. "Personale di morte vivente." I remember that the name in English is Staff of living Death and smile at the fact that I host Grim as well as this staff. I teleport back to the house where Ryan, Tod, Elizabeth, and Matt was packing for the trip. "So where are you going Matt?" I hear Kalista ask as her back is turned away from me. "I don't really know. Eryk just said this was the first mission I would go on. Ask him if you want more information on where I go." Matt says. As I stare at them I realize that they must of just woken up because Matt just had a pajama bottom on and Kalista was in nothing other than a bikini and panties. "Well where is he?" She asks. "I don't know that either. He left this morning to go on a quick trip… Well that is what Ryan told me anyway." Matt responds. "Where's Ryan then? I'll ask him." Kalista says as she turns to me. "Put some clothes on." I say and smile. She blushes and covers herself with her hands as Matt jumps and turns to me blushing as well. "This is not what it looks like." He says. "Mmm… No I think it's exactly what it looks like. You two sure had a great night I'm sure. Anyway as to answer Kalista's question, we are going to Germany on an assassination contract." I say and pull out the bounty and toss it to them. "Well he looks messed up… Wait! HOW MUCH IS THE REWARD?" Matt says as he reads the reward. "It's halved for us since I take souls as well so it's 1 billion dollars and 500 million servants for us." I say and his jaw drops. Silver walks in the room and walks over to me. "So where are you going?" She asks. "Germany." I respond. "For what reason?" She asks. I pass a glance to Matt and he hides the bounty. "Business trip." I say. "Bull shit." She responds and looks to Matt. "What kind of contract." He looks stunned, but sighs and says, "Assassination." She looks back to me and says, "Why did you not tell me? I would have packed already." She says. "This is more of a personal vendetta for me and Ryan. Matt needs more training in range so we were taking Tod who is going on a competition." I respond with a sigh. "Who's the target?" She asks Matt. "There's no name." He says and tosses the bounty back. "Well whoever he is, he is a handsome fellow." She says sarcastically. She looks back to me smiles and says, "I'm coming." I sigh and go over to the closet where I had my bag packed. "Pack quickly or you will miss the trip. We have ten minutes." I say and walk downstairs. Ten minutes later everyone is at the garden with their bags packed. In Tod's and Ryan's case two bags one with their rifles. "So you guys ready?" I ask. "Yup." They all answer and we all teleport to Germany. I look at Tod and Matt and say, "Tod I expect a gold and Matt hope for the top 5." They nod and walk away to their competition. "So where do we go?" Ryan asks. "Take Silver and get us a hotel. I'll be going to meet a witness and a contact." I say and walk away from them. After a moment I teleport to Great Britain, more specifically Maudsley hospital, to see the patient that was recently emitted for insanity. I walk through the front gate and into the hospital to stand at the front desk. "How may I help you sir?" The lady at the front desk asks. "My friend was recently emitted into this hospital and I would like to bring him his favorite flowers." I say and make shadows look like flowers. "Those are quite beautiful… very well what's your friends name?" She asks. "Lloyd." I respond and she nods and motions me to follow her. When we get into the elevator and the doors shut she grabs me by the throat and forces me against the wall. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "I thought I told you that, Angel." I say and smile. "Twelve years! I saw you 12 years ago right as an accident happened! The entire building was on fire and you walked through the flames like they were nothing. Picked me up and jumped out of the fourth story window and walked away!" She says. "Ey, I remember that day. I was in a white shirt, jeans, and black combat pants with my trenchcoat." I respond and pull her hand away from my neck. "Where did you go? You walked out of my sight and disappeared!" She says. "I went home and to collect a bounty that was on the firestarters head, 24 mill I believe it was." I say and she gasps. "Twenty-four million! That money should be donated!" She yells. "I have a large family to provide for." I respond just as the elevator dings. "Well please lead the way." I say and step aside. We walk down the hallway and right at the end she stops and opens a door. I walk in and she follows. "This is a private matter." I say. "I need to speak to you so I'm making sure you don't disappear." Angel responds. I chuckle a bit and look at Lloyd. "Lloyd…" I say and he looks at me. "I did not kill them. He did!" He screams and puts his palms to his temples. "Lloyd it's ok. I believe you. Look at me, it's your old friend Eryk. Tell me what happened." I say and he gasped. "You sound like my friend, but he has short white hair." He says with his teeth chattering. "You and I both know what happened to my hair." I respond and he nods. "He did it. He took a gun and shot them in… in… in…" Lloyd started, but broke off mid sentence. "It's ok Lloyd. I saw the scene photos. Tell me who did it." I say. He looks at me with bloodshot eyes and whispers, "Hitler… Adolf Hitler." I punch the wall causing a gigantic crack to appear on it. "Fuck… I knew it could only be him…" I turn to walk out of the room, but Lloyd stops me. I look at him and he says, "He has a machine that teleports people and erases their memories… Don't let him near anyone you trust." I kneel down and pat him on the back. "It's ok. You did enough." I say. "Kill me please… Their faces… Their screams… I can't live like this. Please." Lloyd says. I pass a glance to Angel. "Lloyd… I can't do that." I say. He grabs me by the shoulders and pins me against the wall. "You killed so many others…" He says. "They were all evil like the man that did this to you… I can't kill you." I say. He punches me rapidity and falls to the ground, crying. "Ssh…" I say and kneel down next to him again. "I know you would never ask this unless it was horrible, but I can't kill one of my friends." He growls and starts to choke me. I look into his eyes and see that they are now black and red. "Well, well, well. A demon with an entrance. Might I ask your name?" I ask. "My name is not important, your death is." Says a voice twice as deep as the normal Lloyd. Angel gasps and tries to open the door, but the spirit laughs. "Foolish mortal. I locked the door you will die here along with this demon hunter." It says. "So you know my job… unfortunately you put me in a bad mood. Shame on you." I say and break both hands off at the elbow with a single punch. I rip off the disattached arms and slam it against the wall. "You will kill your friend by doing this!" The spirit yells. "Well he is fortunate then. He asked me to kill him, but I could not without your help disgusting fiend." I say and crush his neck, decapitating him. I catch the falling head and look at it. "You may stop me now, but I have your friend trapped!" It says. "What friend?" I ask. "The girl… She will be my test subject." It says. "Try me demon. You may get more than you bargained for." I say and toss the head aside. I look at Lloyd's body and teleport it into Lucifer's room back in the mansion. "Whats this?" He asks a moment later. "Drink his blood and bind his spirit to me. He deserves to live free of harm." I respond and break contact. "This is why I did not speak to you after I saved you from that fire. I kill people for a living and banish demons back to hell." I say and turn to the pale Angel. "Th… That head talked after you ripped it off…" She stutters. "Yes, yes it did." I say and touch her on the shoulder teleporting her to Lucifer's room as well. "The fuck is she?" He asks. "An old friend you will keep at that house." I respond and teleport to where I last sensed Ryan. He lies in a smoking pile of bricks and no sign of Silver. I walk over to him and slap him until he wakes up. "What?" He asks and looks around. "Shit… I fucked up." "Mhm… What way they go?" I ask. "The catacombs under Paris." He says and points to a black spot on the ground 20 feet away. "Old fashion pentagram porter." He says and I nod. I pick him up and walk over to the spot. When I step on it, it activates and we teleport to the catacombs under Paris. I look at the dirt on the ground and see drag marks. I follow those marks until I see light in a room. I put Ryan down and he sets up his sniper and says, "Eight guys, Hitler, and Silver sitting in a chair." He says and I nod walking down the path. I walk in the room and decapitate all eight of the hooded figures and grab Hitler by his neck. "You bastard. You're the one that let me kill Lloyd. I thank you for that, but it's time to die." I say and draw Soultaker. "Fortunately for me, you activated the machine. She is losing all memories for the past 14 years and is about to be teleported away." He says with a smile. I stab him through the gut with Soultaker and turn to see a bright flash and an empty chair with scorched ground around it. I fall to my knees and turn to Hitler. "Reverse it now or you will experience hell unimaginable." I say and draw Deathbringer filling the room with mist and the angry voices of all of his victims. "I will not and I will not go to Hell. There is no way to kill me." Hitler says with a laugh. I stand up and stab him through the heart. After that I walk over to where she was sitting and fall on my knees again.

It's been two years since I awoke. I am now 28 and living in Russia. I have had no contact with anyone who knew me in the past 14 years. Its near midnight and I'm walking home from work. I look across the street and see a man in a black trench coat. I smile and wave to him and he waves back. In the two years I could not remember anything. He supported me and gave me tips, but never his name. "How are you this fine evening?" I ask him. "Quite good. Ashley, you hurry home. The gangs are always looking to kidnap." He says. His voice and brown hair always seemed familiar, but I could never place a finger on it. "How are you holding up tonight?" he asks. " Same as normal with the feeling that something is always different about the nights with a blood moon." I respond. "That's good that nothing unusual for you has happened." He says as we walk. "You never did tell me your name." I say. "I have a feeling you will figure it out eventually." He says and crosses the street to walk next to me. "Did you know me before I woke up in the hospital?" I ask. "I met you twice before." He admits. "Well what can you tell me about how I was like in the past?" I ask eagerly. "Well… hotheaded I suppose." He responds. "I was hotheaded?" I ask. "Yes. You would always argue with the mother of your boyfriend." He says. That is what I would do I suppose… "But why have you not told me this before?" I ask. "You never asked." He responds. "That is no reason not to tell me about my past. In my eyes I lost 14 years of my life and was disowned!" I yell at him. "Calm down you little whore! I would not want to damage the property of our boss." Says a voice from the shadows. The man in the trenchcoat moves in front of me and blocks the guy's path. "Why would I let my friend go with you?" He asks. The gang member pulled a gun out and pointed it on the trenchcoat. "Why would you be here, Kevin?" He asked. "Imbeciles like you don't deserve to walk the streets. That's why." Kevin says. A vision flashed before my eyes when Kevin responded. It was of a place I could not remember with people sitting in the backyard and I saw three guys walk past a gate, one with red and black hair, Kevin, and one with dirty blonde hair. As quick as the vision came, it left. "What?" I mutter as Kevin rushes at the guy and punches his face hard enough to launch him back 40 feet. He runs to picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder and runs down a street which I am not familiar with. "KEVIN! PUT! ME! DOWN!" I yell as he races down streets. "No can do, look behind us." He says. I look to see ten guys with guns chasing us. I look to see Kevin put a phone to his ear and ask, "Where are you?... Meet us at my house as quickly as you can." He says and puts the phone away. "Who was that?" I ask. "Your boyfriend and brother." "Nick?" I ask. "No, Matt." He responds. We run in silence for a few minutes until we arrive at a six story mansion. We run inside the fenced area and he sets me down. Before we reach the door a bullet lands in front of my foot. "Come back here little whore. We have business with you." One of the gang members says. I turn to them and I see two winged figures behind them. One with pitch ember red raven wings and bat wings. The other has red eagle wings. They stabbed four of the guys, broke two of their backs, and cracked the skulls of three of them. When only one remained, the one with ember red wings bit him in the neck. At that moment I had another flashback. Us sitting on a roof and flying. The vision once again disappeared and I stumbled and started to fall. Matt, who now has hot pink hair, caught me and held me up. "Good to see you again sis." He says. I look at the second man who was standing, facing the blood moon. "Good to see again m'lady." He says and turns to me and smiles as lightning flashes behind him. The lightning illuminates his eyes for a moment and I see that they are blood red like his hair. I turn back to Matt and see that his normally brown eyes were yellow. I back away from him and get another vision of him and Kalista sleeping together. I instinctively slap him. "Looks like she remembers you and Kalista mate." Says the red haired man who is supposed to be my boyfriend. "Eh better that then why my hair is pink." Matt replies. "Wonder how she will react to Hanna's development." He says and Matt laughs and stands me up. "Hanna? My friend Hanna?" I ask Matt. "Yes." He responds. "What happened to her? Is she okay? By the way why is your hair pink? I thought you hated that color." I say. "Umm… how much do you remember?" Matt asks. "Enough to slap you again." I say. "Well… she um… graduated." Matt says. "Graduated? Graduated from what?" I asked with a confused and puzzled look. "That is something you will have to remember. We cannot spoil everything." He says. "We are suppose to be dating and yet I don't even remember your name." I say. "Amor autem noces. Neque recordamini qualiter nomen meum?" He says with a smile. Somehow I understood the language I never heard before. He said, "Now you harm me my love. How do you not remember my name?" I am about to ask for his name again when I hear a whisper in the back of my mind. "Eryk..." It says. I mutter it under my breath and he smiles. "Looks like we can let that poor fellow go. He was not lying." Eryk says. "Umm… about that… would you like some wine?" Matt asks. "Fucks sake man I said not to do that!" Eryk says. I continue to stare at their wings. They were not fake, but they seemed to be made of liquid so they could not be real either. "If you think about our wings any harder your head will pop." Matt says. "Shut up Matt." I say. "So you know they are real and one of the graduation gifts." Eryk says and flies up 40 feet in the air where he stays hovering. I got another vision of silver moons."Did I have wings?" I ask. I see Matt smile and walk to the house. His wings wrapping around himself while Eryk glides closer to me. "Did you have wings? A better question would have been if you had a minigun. Yes, you had wings." He says and lands in front of me. "Would you like to go back to where we live now or the old mansion?" "Wait you had a mansion?" I say and I see another flash in front of my eyes of a giant mansion on a hill. "Yes, I had a mansion in Transylvania until it was destroyed by an imbecile." Eryk says and the space around us flashes into pitch blackness and we are in a different place near a decrepit mansion that did look like the one in the vision. I look at the windows and see that one of them has a light on. "Why is the light on?" I ask and he shrugs. "No idea whatsoever… Let's go inside and find out." He says and I notice his wings disappeared. We walk inside the mansion and he leads us to the living room where a fire was lit in the fireplace. "This was lit about ten minutes ago, there's only fresh ash on top of old ash." Eryk says after a moment of digging around the fire with a stick. I hear a snap behind me and see the stick fly by the right side of my head. "It's rude to throw things at your owners, idiots." Says a voice from behind me. I walk over to stand by Eryk who just yawned. "That was the most half assed attempt at a threat I have ever heard." He says. "You think you are strong tough guy? I laugh at your remark! HAHA!" Says the voice. "Mmm… I did not know the truth is a half assed humor attempt, but whatever." Eryk says and begins walking for the door. "Where the hell do you think you are going punk?" Says a voice. "Away from a dumbass who thinks he owns an old mansion that use to belong to the Devil. By the way you have horrible blending in skills I can clearly see you by the window." Eryk says and points towards a pitch black corner. The voice growls and a figure walks out of the shadows. "How the hell could you see me?" He asks. "Well if you had not been stupid enough to react when I threw the stick to the corner that was empty it would've taken me a minute to realize. Unfortunately you were a dumbass." Eryk says and he steps into the shadow by the fire. The guy growled and shined a light into the empty corner where Eryk entered. I looked back to the guy and saw Eryk's red eyes shining from the shadows behind him. He turned when he heard me gasp and was punched or kicked into the lit flame. He runs screaming and on fire out of the room. I run to the window and see him running without any fire on him. "What?" I say and look to the corner with the red eyes. Eryk walks out and says, "Brain fucking is my specialty." As he said that I got a flash of him holding shadows like a revolver and seeing my dad running away with a shadow in the middle of his palm. I smile when the vision ends and we once again teleport to a new place. This time on top of a waterfall in a cave. Another vision flashes of me and a red husky laying on top of the waterfall. "Where are we?" I ask him. He puts an arm on my shoulder and says, "We are at my mansion near Tokyo." When he puts his arm on my shoulder I jump a bit, but it was pleasantly familiar. I got another vision of the two of us sitting on top of this waterfall. "How long has it been since we last sat here?" I ask. "Exactly two years…" Eryk says and seems to drift off into the corners of his own mind. I sit down next to the edge and just enjoy the sound of the rushing water. Suddenly I feel hands embrace me and I see Eryk put his head on my shoulder. He closes his eyes and just sits like that for a few minutes. "For you it felt like you were lost not knowing where you were. For me it was soul crushing guilt that I failed to save you from H… Him." Eryk says as he sits in that position and opens his eyes. "Him?" I ask. "Someone that will not be mentioned from my lips for the rest of time." He says and jumps down the waterfall dragging me along with him. Before we hit the ground another vision flashes and I see the same thing happen. We land without harm just as the vision ends. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" I say out of habit of what he just did. "Hmm... Looks like you did not change much since that day. That was the very same thing you said back then." He says and points to the cave entrance saying, "Continue through the passage and head inside the mansion when you are ready to meet the rest of our family." He disappeared right after he said that. I stand there for a bit and wait near the waterfall. Thirty minutes or so pass before I finally steel my nerves and walk outside the cave. I see a gorgeous 20 story mansion and another cave. Before I go inside the mansion I decide to go into the second cave and see that it is filled with all kinds of motorcycles, cars and... Tanks. I walk past hundreds of cars until I reach a covered car. I pull the cover off and get a flashback of me getting keys. When it ends I see a black chevy. I walk back outside and finally walk into the front yard of the mansion where a beautiful garden was. I saw a line of statues... And that I was in the middle in between Eryk and a man that looked the same as Eryk. I open the door and see a long room with a table where everyone is sitting. I see Matt with Kalista on his lap and Hanna sitting on someone else's lap. Eryk is sitting with the guy that looks like him to his right and a hooded man to his left. Behind him a guy and a girl are sitting with two dogs in between them. All around the table are faces I don't know until I reach the right end of the table where I see the trench coats and Kevin sitting in their middle. At the other end are... Edgar Allen Poe and Nikola Tesla. I look past them and see a blond girl and a redhead chatting to each other. I look back to Eryk and see that there is an open seat next to him. I stand there for a moment and realize that this seams... familiar like I've seen all these faces before. "Well, won't the lady of the mansion sit at the head?" Matt asks sarcastically. I am a bit shocked, but I get another flashback of sitting outside of the old mansion with three quarters of this crowd. I walk towards the seat, but stop near a blue haired man in an armani suit. I hear a whisper in the back of my mind. "Welcome back." I look at him for a moment longer and finally walk to Eryk and sit by him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Should we tell her about the extended business?" Lucifer asks. "Does it look like I have a fucking deathwish?" I ask in return. "What business?" She asks. "Nothing to worry your sweet face about yet." I say. "Really smooth there, buddy. Really smooth." Tod says. "Says the guy with Hanna on his lap." I respond. "Shut it." He responds as I begin to walk into the basement. "You will not leave me in the cold." She says. "Sorry honey, you still don't know the way around this house." I say and teleport to the third floor of the basement where the lab is. "How's the trade going Lloyd?" I ask. "Well, while I'm here cooking this shit up, Nikola is on the sixth floor of this basement working on your 'projects' or whatever you wanna call them. Tresa is on the 12th basement floor doing god knows what." He responds. "I thought she made it a sex dungeon last time." I respond. "I don't wanna remember her dominatrix days… ugh… I think it's a soul harvesting arena right now." Lloyd says. "Just send the next shipment to the Mexicans. The Canadians have yet to contact me and the Europeans are still with the Ghouls so they still have full access to our wares." I respond and he nods. I walk past a floor filled with crates of the shipments and the next floor is storage for the projects that are done. I walk down the next floor and see Tesla running from table to table working on the projects. "How are the newer projects coming Tesla?" I ask. "First up why? Secondly hi! Thirdly good." He says. "Why? I'm an insane mass murderer with demons inside him and a girlfriend with amnesia that's why." I respond and pick up one of the projects. "Does this one work?" I ask. Tesla looks over and nods. I put the ring on my finger and it covers my hand in bullet proof armor. "Remind me why we did not go for full body again." I say. "Something about my idea of a spike through the heart I think." Tesla answers. I take the ring off and pick up the rightfully named project 666. "Tesla does it work?" I ask fingering the weapon. "Yes, but I really don't see why you needed that." Tesla responds. "Don't question it… Tell me is the desired effect possible?" I ask. "As much as you asked for." He responds. I get a bit of a smile and pocket the remade gauntlets. I teleport down six more floors to Tresa's private playground. "For fucks sakes Tresa DAYYYYYYY-AAAAAAAAAMN!" I say and draw a gun and shoot her in the head. "Good to see you too honey. I told you bullets don't work." She responds and spits the spent bullet out. "Wonder if project 666 works however." I say and put on one of the modified gauntlets. "Tesla has outdone himself this time." Tresa says. "Yes he has… Supposedly it has the same effect as he had at the war." I say. "I don't see how even Tesla could replicate that effect. No matter how skilled he is." She says. "Says the Grim Reaper that is doing a fucking pole dancing show for spirits." I respond and rip the pole from the middle of the room. "How the fuck did you even get this down here?" She grabs the pole back. "Don't question me!" She yelled and cloaked herself in shadows. "Really? You wanna go against me in terms of power?" I ask and point to her heart with the gauntleted hand as it was surrounded by a deep green aura. She growled, but let her shadowy cloak dissipate. "Good girl. Now you get back to whatever kinky shit you were up to." I say and teleport back to the table. "Sorry 'bout that. Had something to check on." I say as I feel the gauntlet become a ring. The other one becomes a ring as well and I pocket it. "And where did you go lova boy?" Lucifer asks. "First off don't ever say lova ever again. Secondly I went to check if project 666 was done." I respond. "Well is it?" Lucifer asks. "That is unfortunately none of your business now is it L?" I respond. "What's project 666?" Silver asks. "Oh it's a little surprise for an old… acquaintance of ours." I say and gesture around the room. And who is this acquaintance?" She asks. "A very bad business partner from the south." I respond and L smiles. I walk over and hand the second ring to Silver saying, "Just stick next to me, L., and this nice gentleman when we go visit him." I say and pat Azazel on his shoulder. "I meant to ask. What is his name?" She asks and I chuckle. "Ask him… or remember it. All of us knows he is a moody and silent mofo… Well other than Ryan over there." I say and nod to Ryan who was hiding in the shadows. "Good to see you again S… Ashley." He says. She looks at Azazel again and shrugs and sits back down. "Looks like you still unknown ACE." I say. "Mmm…" He mutters. I look at the others and say, "What do you say wanna go meet Mr. Manlover again?" They nod. I teleport us to the front gate. We walk up to the gate where a guard stops me. "You have an appointment?" He asks. "Just tell him his 'old pal' Lance is at the gate." I respond and the guard walks away. "Lance?" Silver asks. "I got seven names I don't use the same one on drug addicts… or dealers." I respond and turn back to the guard who has his buddies now. "Leave immediately or we will shoot you worthless white trash!" They scream. I put a hand to my chest "Ah you offend me! To be called trash by a fucking worthless guard hurts me so deeply! Oh wait, it doesn't. Kill the fools." I say and everyone, but Silver pulls a gun out. "Now you have three choices. A, Drop the guns and walk away home. B, be killed by these lovely people. or C, your head goes up his ass, his head goes up her ass, and her head goes up your ass." I say and point to the three guards that were standing in front of us. The girl lowers the gun, but does not drop it. "Just in case you break your promise and not let me go." She stutters out. I look at the two guards and draw my 357 out and point it at them. "Now what's it gonna be? Option A, B or C?" I ask. The guard that first greeted us put his gun down, but the last one spat towards me and pointed his gun at the other two. "We are suppose to defend Mr. Manlover and you drop your guns? You two are worthless!" He says and tries to pull the trigger, but Ryan shoots his finger off. He drops the gun and pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot them again, but this time he managed to shoot. The two other guards flinched and looked at their chest, but found no bullet holes. "Really I try to be nice, but you gotta stop losing things. This little metal ball I caught could of hurt them." I said leaning over his shoulder. "Here let me return what you lost." I put the spent bullet in his shirt pocket and pat his chest while every bone in his arm breaks. He drops to the floor and I look at the other two guards. "Your welcome, but you should really know who you work with. This young man could have hurt you two lover birds. Now off you two go or stick with us and not risk death by the rest of the snipers on top of the hill over there, his roof, and the helicopter that thought I would not see it." I say with a smile and move to stand by Azazel and Silver. "Come you two. We have a drug dealer to speak to." I begin to walk to the house with my arms around their shoulders, but I hear steps behind me and look to see the two guards following us. "You two sure about following the crazy three?" Azazel asks. "Good to see you still can speak A., but yeah are you sure about following us?" I ask as well. "Why would we not wanna follow the guy who saved us?" The female guard asks. "Mostly because he is a drug lord, but ok." I say knowing the reason was him being possessed by a mother fucking legion. "You sure it's safe for their safety?" Azazel asks in Greek. "No, but I will protect them if anything like what we imagined happened." I respond. We walk inside the house and I kick a false wall in and walk down into his meath holding area. "Mmm… A., how much gasoline will this take?" I ask. He looks around for a moment and says, "No more than two gallons." "Go get the gasoline then. I'll deal with the lord." I say as I hear a click and something metal pressed against my neck. "Walther ppk, I only know 20 men with that gun and I gutted 19 of them so good to see you Mr. Manlover." I say with a smile. "Tell me. What is a notorious gang leader doing in a drug lord's basement?" He asks. "I dunno. What is a drug lord doing being possessed by a legion of pathetic demons?" I respond. "You have sharp senses. Too bad I have to drink your blood." He responds. "Oh Really? Don't do it. I have so much to live for!" I say sarcastically. "Is there anything I can do? Oh whatever shall I do now that the weakest excuse for a host of demons challenged the Devil? I know I'll break every bone in your body, hang you off a meathook in a meat factory, fry your head, saw your body in half and feed the demons that I have for a gang. Hows that sound savvy?" I ask and elbow him in the gut and launch him through the stone wall. I turn to him while cracking my neck. "And I'll leave their protection to you." I say. "Will do." He responds and holds two ppsh-41s. I look back to the hole. "Where you at? Don't tell me that the supposed unkillable lord died with one hit" I ask mockingly. A hand shoots out of the shadows and pins me to the other wall while he climbs out. "Oh… that's fighting dirty, savvy." I say and punch the arm off me, possibly breaking the wrist. He laughed a bit and made his arm normal size again, fixing his wrist. "Looks like I don't need to play nice anymore." I say and summon Lucifer's sword. "Is that suppose to scare me puny mortal?" He asks and charges. "No, you should fear me for my two other swords. This one is notorious along with me however." I say while laying on his back. "You should know when other demons stronger than you are present. I mean you just insulted the most dangerous man on this planet as of right now." I say while sitting on a cabinet. "I mean look at my ability to teleport circles around you while you charge like a fool, but I know your answer for that is run headfirst in a circle. Allow me to tell you. You are now banished from Earth and can rot in Hell for all I care." I say and stab him through his face. I walk back into the view of the others. "He should cause no more problems. Off you go back to our mansion. I'll clean up down here." I say. I turn back to the body and growl. I see him slowly picking himself up. "Umm… Excuse me for a moment." I say and kick him through a wall. "What's going on over there?" Azazel asks. "Nothing much. Just a reanimating asshole." I say and summon my armor when I walk out of sight. "Did he say reanimating?" The girl guard asks. "I have to see this." Says the male guard and I hear steps. I look back to the body right as he kicks me through the wall and 30 feet back into the dirt. "Good kick, but unfortunately that did not hurt at all." I say and walk out of the hole without my helmet. "I liked that helmet and now it has a crack in it. You will now witness the Devil's anger." I say and draw Soultaker and Deathbringer.

When I see Eryk come out of the hole in the wall with armor on I get another flashback. He is standing in front of a hall in a floor and he says, "I am your teacher as well as the host of the Grim Reaper and, the Crimson Satan, Lucifer. Welcome to your first day in Hell." The vision ends and I look at the blue haired man and get another vision. It's him kneeling in front of me and disappearing for a moment, but then reappearing. When the vision ends I have a strange feeling I know his name. "Azazel?..." I mutter and he smiles. "Good to see that you remembered my name. Unfortunately this is a horrible moment for that." He says and is covered in armor a moment later. I look back to Eryk and see that one of the blades seemed to be an eye filled with hatred while the other one was producing smoke. The dark blade that was filled with hatred was switching shapes to thin long blades to giant warhammers. It settled on a long blade that curved at the end. The other sword was a normal longsword, but the mist enveloped it making it look thicker and more dangerous. "Are those blades supposed to scare us? We are legion! We are many while you are one!" The drug lord says in a voice that sounds like a mix of thousands of other voices. "You mistaken your place, legion. I am not one, I am ten." He responds and I see two figures emerge from the smoke. One holding the two swords that Eryk has and the other wearing a shadowy cloak. Two more appear by them. One is a proud black haired warrior holding a large wooden stake while the other having a goblet with red liquid inside. Seven more join them, the red haired man that looks like Eryk, the robe dude, and a girl that looks like him, a blue haired man with swirling red eyes, and a dragon? I also see another figure standing next to Eryk. A redhead armed similarly to Eryk. I blink because I get another vision of Eryk and the goblet man fighting each other in a war like situation. "Who are they?" I ask Azazel. "Those would be the souls that possess Eryk. We have Lucifer with the red hair, Grim and Tresa in the robes, Asmodeus a prince of Hell with the blue hair, Vlad Țepeș, or impaler as is his nickname, holding the wooden stake, Dracula with his goblet of blood, Jasmine knight of a old order along with Eryk by his side, Ragnarok the black dragon on Eryk's shoulder, who is rage incarnate and the definition of a bad mood, Draco holding the blades Eryk inherited after he died, and Malcador the single greatest demon below Lucifer to help Eryk with the shadows swirling around him." Azazel says and points to each of the people as he speaks. "If Malcador died then who is the greatest demon under Lucifer?" I ask and Azazel chuckles. I look to see Lucifer walking towards us. "Why that is a funny question for the demon you wanted to know about, is it not Princess of Hell?" He says. "The what?" I ask at the same time as the two guards who are now looking at me. "Well since you are the general's host." He says and slaps Azazel's chest twice. "You would be the general of Hell. The fact that you're dating Eryk makes you entitled to a different title than general so I came up with Princess of Hell. I suppose it could be lady of Hell but princess seems more proper for you." Lucifer says. "If she is dating your host does that mean we are brothers now?" Azazel asks and Lucifer stares at him with a puzzled expression. "I have no idea… I always thought of you as a brother, but I have no idea if this makes us brothers in technical terms." Lucifer answers and turns to the drug lord for a moment. "Can I have my sword back foul wench?" The drug lord laughs and pulls the sword out of his face and waves it around. "Why would I give you th-" He is cut of by Azazel charging and drop kicking him in the gut and catching the sword. He tossed it to Lucifer who laughed and said, "Who are you now? Bruce Lee?" "Do I look chinese to you?" Azazel responds. "Nope, I'll talk to you in a bit… my turn to get some more wine." Lucifer says with a smile. He disappears in a blood red mist and we all hear painful screaming from behind the wall for about five minutes. He then teleports back and I see four boxes filled with… blood? "Good work L. Now we have even more wine… what am I supposed to do with the other 6 million gallons? Khorne over gifted last time." Eryk says and slices the smoking sword upwards making a red tear appear. Lucifer throws the boxes in and the tear closes. "Time to go… Ah that's right. Guards what are your names?" Eryk says. "Adamek." The guy said in a accent I have not heard before. "Raven" She answered. "Good to meet you two. Now back to Japan." Eryk says and the world flashes and we are back in the table room and Kalista and Matt are making out while Tod and a blue haired Hanna do the same. I look around the room and blush when I notice that I am sitting on Eryk's lap. The two guards seem shocked by the room and just then turn to us and gasp even more. I feel a breath down my neck and turn to see a large red dog lick my face. I look back away from the surprising contact and knock my head into Eryk's chin. "You alright mio amore?" Eryk asks with a smile and pats the dog's head. "I'm alright. Just a bit surprised by that." I respond. Eryk chuckles and leans in and gives me a quick kiss. The feeling of his lips was like a long lost paradise of mine. As his lips leave mine I get another vision of us together. We are flying in the night sky under his majestic dark wings. Then another one of us together... in bed, laying in bed next to each other. When that vision ends I slap him. "Guess I deserve that one." He says with a smile. "Yes, yes you do." I say with a smile. He laughs and puts an arm behind my back and the other slides under my knees and stands up. "And where are the two lover birds going?" Lucifer asks. "Away from you. If you do not hear well, 30 seconds until she arrives in this room." Eryk says and steps in the shadows and I notice that we blend in and look like the wall and floor. Five seconds later I hear a girl scream, "LUCIFER!" I look to see a flash of golden light zip to Lucifer's chair and knock him to the floor. The light fades away and I see a blond haired girl sitting on his chest and slapping him while saying, "WHERE IS SHE?" Eryk starts walking away silently and manages to get to the steps where he flies up without making a noise. We reach the 20th floor where he finally sets me down. "So who was that?" I ask. "That would be Selaphiel. Lucifer's girl." Eryk answers and lays down on a bed. I look at him for a moment and decide to look around the room quickly. After two minutes of looking around I finally find the shower and quickly take one. When I step outside I notice a fresh stack of clothes with two rings and a note on top of them. The note read, 'Even if you don't remember these rings, put them on and keep them on. The red one is your protector, imagine it like deployable armor. I will help you unlock its potential again. The dark blue one is your sword. Your only means of defence. In the morning I will show you what I mean by those phrases, but please keep them on just in case.' I put the note down and put on the nightgown that was in the stack and pick up the rings which were heavier than they looked. I put the red one on my right ring finger and the dark blue on on my left and exit the bathroom to find Matt and Kalista sleeping in the bed across the room. I blush and slide into bed next to Eryk, who says, "Good night my love." After he says that I feel something lay down by my stomach and see that the red husky is laying there. I smiled and dropped an arm around his stomach and fell asleep and then I heard it, the steady beat of both of their hearts. At first it distracted me from sleep since for the past two years I lived alone. After a few minutes the noise calmed me and I felt like I was finally accepted by someone else, not just Kevin who was the only one I thought I could trust for the past two years. For the first time in those two years, I felt at home.

I woke up around one in the morning. I turned my head to see Silver asleep and smiled when I saw that she did put the rings on. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked down one floor where Aamon was sitting in human form. "Don't you ever sleep?" I ask as he gets up and follows me down to the sixth floor. "Nope, like you I almost never rest." He responds. "Mhm... So sleeping at mine and Silver's feet is not rest?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders. "Forget it. Do you think that she will have enough power to even summon that warhammer now? I mean even I had trouble summoning Lucifer's sword when I was reborn into this age... and then I had the most powerful demon helping me." I say. "I'm sure Azazel will help her regain her strength." He responds and finally whispers, "You hear the footsteps too?" I nod. "So tell me Aamon, why were you waiting for me on the stairs?" I ask. "Not really choosing to wait... More like I was told to wait by the stairs." He responds. "And who told you to wait by the stairs?" I ask. "That's the thing, I don't know. I heard a whisper in the back of my mind telling me to wait by the stairs tonight, so I did." Aamon responds. "This voice... was it a heavily accented deep voice?" I ask. "It was heavily accented, but was about your pitch." He responds. "Interesting for him to visit..." I mutter to myself. "What?" Aamon says. "Oh nothing... Just a strange thing for... 'Him' to take interest in me at this point since I've been a demon for so long and he never bothered to speak to me." I respond. "Who is 'him'? Damn it stop playing the pronoun game with me!" Aamon says as we reach the sixth floor. "He is nobody yet everybody. Yet how is he anybody since he is nobody and how can he be nobody since he is somebody?" I ask and chuckle when a puzzled look crosses Aamon's face. I walk over to the chest with a thick chain around it and take the key out. "If he is everybody then I am somebody. That somebody could be nobody, but is anybody." Says a deeply accented voice at about my pitch. "And what are you doing here? I thought Heaven was a place you never left." I say and sit down on the chest and turn to him. "Now that is rude. Since Lucifer and Michael are running amok I thought I would pay you a long overdue visit." He responds. "Really? The 300 years in Tartarus and you never bothered a visit. Why now?" I ask. "As I said the twins are running amok thought I would take Michael back up and speak the bad twin brother." He responds. "Um... Sorry to interrupt you two, but could one of you fill me in on who this man is?" Aamon asks. "Bring us some tea Aamon. We have one of the most noble guests right now." I say. "Who?" He asks again. "My dear fool can you not tell who I am?" He asked. "Nope not a clue." Aamon responds. "Why he is the leader of the angels. You're talking to God right now Aamon." I say. "G... God?" Aamon says and rushes to the kitchen to get the tea. "He's not that bad... Shame he fell." God says. "Mhm..." I say and summon him a chair and a little table in between us. "So what can I do for you and you don't need to hide the hate you feel towards the demons here. It's plain as day to me." I say. "It's true me and the fallen angels and demons don't get along, but your group of demons, even if they include Lucifer, is the one I hate the least seeing that you do nothing that would harm the other races unless it's to defend yourself and you tried to stop this war." He says and takes a seat just as Lucifer and Aamon rush into the room. Lucifer with a sword and Aamon with the tea. I summon the sword to my side and he growls. "Give my blade back!" He yells. "Shut it Lucifer. Now back to our conversation." I say and motion Aamon over. "So as I was saying. Your group is the one that tries to stop the others from war, but I heard that you drank angel's blood recently." He says. "Guilty as charged. We demons suffer something called berserkers rage. When we don't drink blood for a long time or it's a blood moon, like it was on that day. We find that we go into a state of bloodlust that can almost not be stopped unless we get blood. Our senses sharpen and the evils we did to be damned to Hell surround us and makes us 50 times harder to kill." I say and pick up the tea cup and smell it. "Interesting choice Aamon. Next time Earl Gray when we have guests." I say and he nods. "You have quite the taste for tea." God mentions. "I did like it when I was alive and serving under Arthur. That is about the only human quality I had that stayed with me." I say and take a sip of the tea. Lucifer is sneaking behind him and is about to choke him when Azazel tackles him away. "Thank you A. He is not thinking straight." I say and Azazel nods while he sits on Lucifer's back and pins him. "I did drink angel's blood and a very specific angle. She is the one that called down Michael that day." I say and God sighs. "I would be angry, but I know she can push boundaries quite accidentally." He says. "It was quite the opposite on my end." I say and he raises an eyebrow and asks, "How so?" "She insulted my mental state of running a gang to stop the other more dangerous gangs in the area, having Tesla work for me, freeing the female reaper, and dating a whore. Got me a bit too angry with the last comment mind you." I say and take another sip of tea. "Well on her part I apologize." God says. "I would not do that. She is still here." I say. "Where? May I see her?" He asks. "Behind you." She says and draws a sword and charges. I sigh and whistle. Aamon changes back into a hellhound and jumps on her and she lands by Lucifer. "Well that was not a reunion I liked." God says. "Sorry Lucifer is a bad roommate for her. Bit too corrupting." I say. "Mmm... I feel that this has more than a bunk issue." God says and takes a sip of the tea. "Mmm... Yes bit too light in flavor." God says. "Sorry..." Aamon mutters in hellhound form. "It's quite alright demon." God says. "So why are you here? I'm sure that you did not come from Heaven to have idle chit chat and tea." I say. "No. You are correct I did not come here for this. No matter how pleasing this conversation is. I have a problem." He says. "I figured that much." I say. "There is an uprising happening up in Heaven. The angels are at each other's throats. The eastern angels think they are more, and I quote, 'sophisticated and classier' than the west angels. While the west angels believe that they are 'smarter and more beautiful' than their eastern counterparts." God says. "Dear lord that sounds like a convention of divas... What do you want me to do?" I ask. "Well you and your family here have a two way trip to Heaven for a short period of time." God says. "If you do not mind I would like to take two Ghouls as well." I say. "As long as they can help stop that uprising I see no problem in bringing them as well." He says. "In how long do we have to be ready?" I ask. "How's your travel budget?" He asks. "I can teleport us anywhere on Earth." I respond and he nods. "Tomorrow in the Bermuda Triangle. In the middle of it is a island hidden from all, but demons, angels, and fallen angels. I believe that Famine was trapped there." God says. "We will be there." I say. God nods and disappears in a flash of light. I turn to Lucifer and Selaphiel and sigh. "What am I gonna do with you two? You know that attacking a house guest is forbidden under my watch." I say and take Lucifer's sword and walk over to them. "Put my sword down." Lucifer says. I slap him. "Don't use that tone with me. You and Selaphiel are gonna stay here on Earth while we do that job and then I will properly deal with you. Why would your past hate make you react like this?" I ask him. "For there to be peace, I must be evil." Lucifer says and looks me in the eyes. "I am evil and I will do what I want. He is the cause of my misery." He says. "That is still no excuse for almost strangling him." I say. "I know. I know, but past hate is hard to give up as you know." He says. "I know and that's why your punishment will be to come with us to Heaven without a sword or any weapon." I say. He hints at a smile, but then growls and says, "Fucking devil." "I had a good teacher." I say and slap him again. "Stop that!" Lucifer said. "Why? I find this hilarious." I say and slap him again. "Zero fucks were given this day." Aamon says as he turns back into a human and walks out of the room while dragging Selaphiel. I shake my head and turn back to Lucifer. "Why her?" I ask as I exit the room.

I wake up around 8 a.m. and see that I am alone on the floor. I walk onto the balcony and see Eryk stacking packs and speaking to the others. I watch him for a moment until I feel a breath down my spine. I turn to see Czarek's tongue again and trip over the edge of the balcony. For the first five stories I do not realize what is going on. The next five realization hits me. Another five pass until I finally scream. I close my eyes and wait for the pain, but it never comes. I open my eyes to see that I am hovering above the ground, about a millimeter from the ground. I look over at where Eryk was suppose to be standing, but all I see is silver. "Grats on finding your wings honey, but we are really pressed for time. Pack a week's worth of clothes and bring the pack here." Eryk says. I stand up and walk over to him. "Why a week's worth of clothes?" I ask. "Because we are going on a trip and you still need to learn how to summon your wings at will." Eryk says. I look over my shoulder and see that the silver was gone. "What do they look like?" I ask and he smiles. "That is up to you to find out now is it not?" He says as I rush to pack the clothes for the trip.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure about this trip?" Azazel asks. "We are at peace with the angels." I say and get back to making sure we do not take anything to upset them. "Why do you even care if you offend them?" Azazel asks. "Mostly because there are how many of us vs thousands upon thousands of them." I say and toss out another knife from Lucifer's bag. "Also where the hell did Lucifer get all those knives?" Azazel asks. I look over my shoulder at the three foot pile of just knives from his bag. "I have no idea and I don't have the time to look alone." I say. "I'll help you." Azazel says and goes through the other bags. After six hours and over 7,000 knives are thrown out of Lucifer's pack Ashley comes down with one last pack. "Wow... They had a lot of knives in those packs." She says. "THEY? That's just one pack full of knives!" Azazel says huffing from looking at everyone else's pack filled with nothing, but clothes. "Who stuffed a seven foot high pack of knives?!" She says. "Lucifer." Azazel says and takes the bag from her and goes through it. Six more hours pass until we were all gathered by the courtyard. "You guys ready?" I ask. "All set." Tod, who was elected one of the four groups leader, answered. "Good over here." Lili said. "We are good." Kevin says. "Then let's go." I say and teleport us to the island where the 11 archangels and God were waiting. "Why the fuck are they here? We are suppose to be going to Heaven!" Michael says and grabs his sword hilt, but keeps it in its sheath. "God hired us to help you, lover boy. Now if you'll excuse us we have to tie Lucifer up, bind him in chains, lock him in a safe, dip that safe in molten lead followed by gold and bury him in this island to make sure he does not kill an angel." I say and Azazel and Malph get to work. "I thought you were gonna bring him." Aamon says. "That was before I spent the last six hours taking over 7,000 knives out of his pack." I respond. "Seven... How the hell did he?" Malph says as he throws him in a safe. "Nevermind that just finish with that, we have to reunite the angels it seems." I say and Michael growls, but stands where he is. "We have not seen Selaphiel anywhere so I assume she is already in Heaven." Michael says. "I would not say she was." God responds. "What? Then where is she?" Michael asks. "She is in a place she does not wish to leave." God responds and I breath a small breath of relief. "We cannot go! She has to be there if we hope to succeed!" Michael says. "That is why I personally hired them." God says and nods to us. "Them! They will be ripped apart!" Michael says and walks over to jab me in the chest. "I would trust this one least of all! He has swords that killed thousands of angels!" "Is this true?" God asks and I nod. "Draco was a demon general that followed no lord. He went around and trapped a soul of a dragon in one sword that was then nicknamed 'Soultaker' and slaughtered 10 thousand demons with it to reawaken the dragon's soul." I say and summon Soultaker. "He had another sword that was named 'Deathbringer' which had been enchanted by all seven lords of Hell to be able to trap the souls of the ones he killed. He slaughtered another 10 thousand demons, but then the war began and Lucifer recruited him as his general. He proceeded to kill a thousand angels and try to rescue me from Tartarus. He never returned, but his soul made a ring that was given to me and lets me use his swords." I say and summon Deathbringer to have the other angels reach for their weapons. "I would appreciate if those weapons would not be brought into Heaven." God says. "They will remain in my ring if all goes to plan, but I will not leave Draco's soul in a place where a average robber might steal him." I respond as Azazel digs a hole to store Lucifer. "I understand, but try to keep Deathbringer in there at least." God says as I return the swords into the ring. "I will keep Deathbringer in there." I say as Azazel and Malph finish covering the hole. "We all set for a trip?" God asks and I nod. "I would really like Selaphiel with us, but yes we are ready." Michael says. A golden light flashes before our eyes and we are standing before a half golden gate and a half white gate. "Dear lord... They literally split heaven." I say. "Yup and it seems the guards are approaching us. Say nothing at all!" Michael whisper yells and stands in front of the group. "Michael buddy!" Says one of the guards wearing white. "Would you kindly tell this western freak that the east angles are dominant to those uncultured barbarians!" "No, Michael! Tell those eastern fools that the western angels are better in every aspect, but stupid!" Says the guard in gold. Michael facepalms and says, "Why the hell are you two arguing?" "Well if we were in Hell then we would gladly kill demons, but unfortunately these western fools will do." Says one of the white guards. "We would kill you before you take a single step!" Yells one of the golden angels. "Wait..." Says one of the gold guards as he looks at me. "He has a demon's aura around him... They all do!" He draws his sword and teleports to have his blade to my neck. "Michael what are they doing here?!" I look at him and he sighs. "Fine explain to them." He states. "We are here because there is suppose to be peace between us and because you fools upset more of the balance of Heaven's forces making God come down to my house to have tea and hire us to get you fools to stop bickering." I say. "Only a fool would have peace with a filthy demon!" One of the gold clad angels yelled. "Is he not the one that spoke to God months ago?" One of the white angels says. "No that demon was struck down by God!" The gold angels says. "Peace, my children." God finally says. The east angels fall to their knees, but the gold ones put their hands on their swords. "What are you doing here! You should be smiting the eastern fools who think that we would have peace with demons!" The gold clad angel at my neck says. "Warmongers!" The white angels yell. "Peace loving freaks!" The gold clad angels yell. I look at God. "I think a white toga like the greek gods have might suit you better than that. Allows more movement." God flashes for a moment and is then wearing a shining white toga. "See? More free movement of the joints." I say. "Shut up you hell bent freak!" Shouts the angel with the sword to my neck. "Peace." God says. He looks at me and the angel. "Put that sword away. There is peace between our races." I see the knuckles turn white around the hilt of the sword. "Did you not hear God? He said put it away." Hissed the other angels, golden and white robed. I see blood drip from the hilt of the sword. "I would rather die than have peace!" Yelled the golden robed angel as he sliced at my neck, decapitating me. "Really how do you suppose you can kill death?" I say as a shadow darts from my stumped neck and reattaches my head to my neck. I turn to the angel that had the sword to my neck and notice something. "He has two robes on, one is golden and fake." I say and he throws the robe off to show a red one underneath. "Worthless, pathetic demon!" He yells and charges at me again. I step out of his way and he falls into the hands of the archangels. "Why did you not fight him?" Michael asks. "I have a job to find the core of this dumb dispute and I did. I saw a chance to also avoid bloodshed so I took it." I respond. "Thank you for avoiding shedding angel's blood." God says. "I can't promise it will happen every time." I respond. "As long as you try." God responds. "Anyway, Tod your with my group as well. Lili and Kevin your two groups look around on the east side. We will handle the west. Avoid as much bloodshed as you can." I say and they nod and follow the white guards that were now gonna lead them. "Why did you choose my side you pathetic demon? You could of lived if you went to the east side. Now you will-" He is cut off by me knocking him out. I look at the golden guards. "Any chance that there is a pub or tavern around here?" I ask. "Yes..." One of them answers. "Lead me to it please. The others will follow the remaining angles and explore the west city." I say and begin to walk forward to see Silver trying to follow. "Ah well, learned from experience. Ken. Ashley. You're with me. Matt if you like you and Kalista can follow as well." I say and follow the angel. After a few minutes we arrive at a pub. "Ok. We have to split up so our demon aura is not as noticeable." I say. Just don't sit next to each other." I say and walk in. I sit by the angel while the others split up. After ordering drinks we chat for a couple of minutes. "So how did you become a demon?" He asks. "That is a story too long to tell seeing we have company." I say. "What the hell are you doing in here!" Says one of the golden angels that just walked through the door. "You should leave." Says the angel I was sitting with just before he turns to the angels that walked through the door. "I was enjoying a nice drink before you came in here." I said. "Come on, we have more of the city to show you." Says the angel. "Yeah, you better run after what you did!" Says one of the angels that came in. I sigh and put down my half empty glass of Guinness. "Look I don't know what this gentleman did and I've had a very tiring day so I would appreciate it if you could leave us alone until I finish my glass and he shows us the rest of the city." I say. The angels look shocked and are stunned before one says, "Are you drunk speaking to your superiors like that?" I sigh and stand up. "Excuse me." I say and walk past the angels to the door. "Yeah you better leave. You don't deserve the attention of the girl in the corner!" Says one of the angels. I stop in front of the door which has three locks. "Manners." I say as I close the first lock. "Maketh." I say as I close the second lock. "Gentlemen." I say as I close the last lock. "Do you know what that phrase means?" I ask without turning around." "You're drunk if you think you can speak to me like that!" Yells the angel again. I turn around and smile. "It means dumbasses should learn manners." I say. The lead angel walks forward and picks me up by the collar of my shirt. "You are the most obnoxious rookie I have ever met! Time for you to learn respect!" He says and tries to punch me. I teleport behind him right before the blow hits. "You should learn not to wear a fake robe on top of your true red one." I say and rip the golden robe off showing the red one. "Who the hell do you think you are!" Yells the exposed angel. "The demon that's about to kick you into your friends who are also wearing fake gold robes." I say and kick him into his four other colleagues ripping off their fake gold robes. "You wish you were a demon! Then you would have a chance against us!" Yell the angels as they stand up. I sigh and grab a nearby glass and take a moment and look at the drink inside. "Angels like you are not pure... Oh well." I say and flick the cup to smack one of the red robes in the forehead and knock him back twenty feet. I saw that the angel who was showing us around looked shocked. "You're dead now!" Yelled the angels. "If I was not dead how would I be up here? Anyway if you are gonna kill me again would you tell me why your robes are red?" I ask. "We are angels of a higher stature than the warmongers and peace lovers. We are the red stained blade of the lord! We will slaughter any demon and burn it on a stake!" Chanted the angels. "Fascinating and one last request, who is your leader?" I ask. "We follow the red stained blade. He led us and ordered us to start this war and now I'm sure he would order us to kill you." The angels say as they charge. "Shame no one ever pays attention these days. Tod if you kindly would." I say and he fires four knockout darts into their necks. "Thank you." "Was that supposed to work? The red blade enchanted us to be extra resistant to sleep! Time for both of you to perish in his glorious might!" Said the angels. I stand next to Tod and wait for the angels. When they are near us we put one arm around each other's shoulder and start doing a Russian dance that involves kicking at groin height. After two minutes pass we stop the dance and let the knocked out angels fall to the floor. "We." Tod says panting. "Are... Never doing... That again." "I quite like that dance." I say. "Well fuck you too." Tod says. "You insult me." I say with a chuckle and walk to finish my pint of Guinness. When we all finished our drinks we followed the angel again.

As we are following the angel I keep wondering about how to summon my wings and what they could possibly look like. I also wonder why I saw only silver. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I run straight into the back of Tod. "Hey girly you need to pay more attention to where you are going." "I know Tod." "Okay come on now or we are going to get left behind and I rather not have Eryk hunting us down and then trying to kill me if I lost sight of you." He says. As we catch up I turn to Tod and ask, "What was Eryk like those two years I was not around." "Hmm… That is a hard one, but you should really ask him that because out of all of us you are the one he care for the most." Tod responds and pushes me to the front of the group until I am walking right behind Eryk. "Ery.. Eryk can I ask you something?" I ask a bit nervous. "Yes go right ahead." "Those two years you say I was not around what happened to you?" I ask and he grows stiff. "I shall not tell you until we are alone." "When we get to wherever we are staying for the evening will you tell me then?" "You really want to know that you will be this impatient?" He asks and I just nod. He chuckles and asks,"Why do you want to know about what happened to me?" "I was wondering since everyone seems to keep telling me that you care about me the most." I respond. "How about I tell you once you can remember what took you away from me those two years." "Okay, but what if I don't ever remember?" I say and look ahead of us and then down at the ground. "You will. I just know that you will, but you gotta promise me that you will let all your memories come back naturally and not force them because that could cause more harm than good." He says. "I promise. I won't force any memory to comeback." I say. "That's my girl." He says and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and giving me a quick kiss on the head before speaking to the angel.

"How far are we from an inn or something?" I ask. "We should be six blocks from my home. A hotel is on the other side." He responds. "Ok and I forgot to ask. What is your name?" I ask. "Names are a powerful thing." He responds. "A name is like a title, meaningless unless used by the right people." I respond. "Valid point, Aloysius Gonzaga at your services." He says. "Pleasure to meet you Aloysius. My name is Eryk, but you may call me Lancelot." I respond. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. What are the other names of our merry band?" He asks. "The gentleman behind me is Tod, the one behind him is Ken. This lovely lady is Ashley but you can call her Silver, and her brother who is walking behind her is Matt. The two girls trying to stealthily follow us without being noticed are Matt's lady Kalista and Tod's lady Hanna." I say and look over my shoulder to see them stop in the middle of the street. "Good try, but not smart walking into the pub with us." They race to catch up with us and follow next to Tod and Matt. "Pleasure to meet you all. I would introduce you all to my family, but..." Aloysius says. "I understand, but if there is a sign of trouble don't expect me to stay away." I say. "I don't know wether to thank you or curse you." He responds. "I'm fine with curses." I respond and he chuckles. "I believe you, but try not to show yourself." He says and begins to walk again. We walk up the remaining five blocks and he points to the hotel. "You will stay there. Just don't mention my name or you will have another fight." "Don't worry. I know how to not start a fight... No matter how much I want to drink blood." I say. "Just a off topic question. Why are we not flying around?" Matt asks. I sigh and so does Aloysius. We both spread our same shaped wings. "Notice a difference?" I ask. "Yes, yours are pitch black while his are shining white." Matt responds and we tuck the wings away. "That's the reason." I respond. "Not all of us h-" "Bat wings are not stealthy here Matt." I say and cut him off. "Eh fuck your knowledge." Matt says. We continue walking down towards his house to see red robed angels surround it. "Where is your husband miss? I really wish not to have to kill you before we get the information we require." Says one of the angels. I look at Aloysius and ask, "Does this situation allow to kill or still pacifist?" He looks at the amount of angels surrounding his house and with a very strained with anger voice says, "Kill." I smile and summon Grim's scythe and Soultaker. "Give me a moment please." I say and walk behind the crowd of 60 angels. I tap one on their shoulders. He turns to me and asks, "What do you want?" He then notices the scythe and sword. "Fuck! We have a r-" He is cut off by me stabbing him through the chest and kicking him to the front of the crowd and knocking down the angel holding Aloysius' wife hostage. "Do you have a deathwish fool? There are 60 of us and only one of you." The angels say as they circle me. "Well there are only 59 of you. Shame if there were 6,000 of you, you might of stood a chance against me... No 600,000 would... Nah still not that many could kill me." I say and look at his wife. "You really wanna back away to your husband who is down the street there or go back into the house. This is gonna get bloody." She nods and runs to Aloysius. "We now know where the traitor is kill him!" Yell one of the angels and they begin to charge at him. Before they cover half the distance to him I teleport to stand in front of them in my armor. "I would back away if you value your lives." I say and ready my sword. "Filthy demon how did you get up here!" Yell the red robed angels as they make a half circle around me. "God invited us. Would be a great place if you were dead however." I say as Matt, Tod, Hanna, Kalista, and Ken walk to be shoulder to shoulder with me. Our armor gleaming like our weapons. "Before we kill you, pathetic excuses for demons. What are your names so we can make your tombstones look nice and pretty." One of the angels says with a mocking voice. "Tod, host of Gerald the spear ruler." He says and summons a gigantic spear. "Matt, host of Anguish the dragon." Matt says and draws a sword and shield with a dragon design. One of the angels head explodes and a voice from somewhere behind us shouts "Ryan, host of Nurgle the god of plague and Damaon the loyal friend." Kalista puts on a glove that has spiked fingers on one hand and three bladed metal claws on the other. "Kalista, host of Flauros the blazing." Hanna draws a bow and arrow and says "Hanna, host of Cimeies the Marquis of Hell" Another head explodes and I hear. "Elizabeth, host of Elettra the shining one." I draw Lucifer's sword and make Soultaker return to the ring. "Eryk, host of Ragnarok the raging dragon of the east, Lucifer the crimson satan, Malphas the lord of Hell, Asmodeus lord of the seventh layer, Dracula, Vlad the impaler, Dante the lasting, Draco the dragon, Grim and Treas the reapers, and Malcador the sigillite." I say and summon the gauntlet that Tesla made. "Leave if you wish to continue to live." I say. "You claim much for a weakling." Says one of the angels. "Wanna test how weak I am?" I ask and start to walk towards him as he walks towards me. "Bring it demon." He says and stabs me in the stomach with a spear. "Was that supposed to hurt?" I ask and run the gauntlet hand through his chest and hold his beating heart in the blood stained talon fingers. He stands for a moment then coughs out some of the golden blood that courses through him. "That blood looks delicious, but I must excuse myself for a moment. I have 58 other fools to kill." I say and crush his heart, killing him. I look at the other angels and ask, "Who's next?" They all charge at me as we make a shield wall while Ryan, Hanna, and Elizabeth pick angels off. Ashley is standing by Aloysius and his wife who seems shocked that demons are protecting her. "What do you think you are doing still standing? That was an angelic spear!" Matt whispers to me. "You think I don't know? That tiny wound stings like a motherfucker." I whisper back. "Why are you still standing I mean. That is sending poison through your body." Matt whispers again. "Thanks for the obvious I'm the one that has nine demons slowing down the poison." I respond. "There's no cure that I remember." Tod says. "Angle blood, really need to teach you biology again Tod." I respond and brace for the angels. "Ow yeah..." Tod says and stabs the nearest angel. "How do you think she is coping with this?" Matt asks. "Ashley seems fine, but his wife looks shocked." I respond and decapitate an angel. The angels finally grow smarter to our tactics and start sending flying angels. "I'll deal with them." I say and fly up to meet the ten flying angels. "Filthy demon!" They yell and all ram their spears through my gut. "Really! When did that ever work!" I yell and use the gauntlets power which turns any liquid into any other liquid I want it to be. I turn their blood into molten lead and let them burn from the inside out. I land by Tod again and decapitate another four angels leaving only two standing. "Bind the one with blond hair. I need to get this poison out with the other one's help." I say and bite into the neck of the angel that did not throw his sword down. After drinking all his blood I spit out the leftover in my mouth. "Fuck... That blood... Is sour... as all hell." I say and summon some of Puppy's blood. "That bad?" Matt asks. "Fucking toilet water tastes better than his blood." I respond and he gags a bit. I pick up the chained up angel and hand him to Aloysius saying, "Keep him locked away somewhere. I got the location of the hideout from his salty blood." I say and point to the corpse. "I'll deal with the remaining red robes and go back to my mansion for a damn nap to forget that taste." I say and teleport us to their hideout. "Should be empty of all angels, but the leader right now." I say and walk inside. We walk through a maze of corridors to arrive at a large door. "Well let's knock." Matt says and kicks the door in. I see the two other groups chained to the wall and an angel patrolling to and from the gate. He turns to us and starts yelling nonsense. "Anybody speak idiot?" Tod asks. "I can say hello in any language." Ryan says and runs at the angel who was now throwing knives at Ryan. Ryan jumped about a foot before he reached the angel and landed with a roll behind him and brushed off his shoulder as a grenade went off and killed the angel. "Looks like you know goodbye as well." I say and teleport us to Michael. "What do you want?" He asks. "Killed the leader, have a hostage, and drank salty blood. Tickets back to the island would be appreciated." I say as golden light flashes in front of my eyes and we are teleported back to the island. We dig a pissed off Lucifer up and teleport back to the mansion. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep to try to forget that blood." I say and pick up Ashley and fly up to our room. "Why did you bring me?" She asked as I sat down on the bed. "You wanted to know what happened in those two years." I say. "Yeah, but you also said after I remember what took me away from you. Remember? Eryk, is it the same thing that made me lose my memories for the last 14 years?" Ashley ask. "Yes, I do remember saying that and you agreed to let the memories come back when they are ready. As for your question yes they both are so greatly linked together." I respond. "Okay." Ashley says and yawns. I chuckle and say, "You probably need to get some sleep too my little devil." I say as I get on the bed and lay down behind her. "You are right I am tired, but I want to shower first." She says. I just nod as she readies herself for her shower.

I walk out of the bathroom to see a sleeping Eryk. I smile and walk over towards the bed when my stomach growls. I growl back at it and go down to the kitchen to grab a quick snack to hold me over for awhile before I go to sleep. As I am heading back from the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries and blueberries, I see Ken coming my way. "Hey! There you are Silver. Oops I mean Ashley." At that moment I see visions of me telling people to call me Silver and why I decided to be called Silver. The last vision I see is of me sitting on a bus sitting next to what looks like Lili saying, 'Come on! I've known you for like two days! Why won't you tell me your name yet.' And me saying 'I told you just call me Silver.' Then of her begging me to tell her my name. "Ashley? You okay?" Ken asks. "Yea I am fine. I just remembered something when you said my name." I say. "When I said Ashley?" Ken asks with a puzzled look. I shake my head and say "No when you called me Silver. I remember now that everyone here has always called me Silver because that is the name I really liked and I rather be called." I respond. "That's great. I am happy you remember so now can we all go back to calling you that for the most part?" He asks. I laugh and nod. I then proceed to walk to my room with a smile on my face because I remembered something important. I get into the room and see that Eryk is still sound asleep. I go sit on the bed and Eryk moves to face me. "I didn't wake you did I?" I ask as he opens his eyes some. "No the smell of those strawberries did." I laugh a little as he grabs one out of the bowl. "You seem happy. Did you remember something or did someone do something funny to make you smile this nice?" He asked. I smile and say, "I remembered being called Silver and I would really like to be called that again by everyone." I say and look at Eryk. "That's great and I am sure that can be arranged. Now put that bowl down and lay down and get some sleep." He says and wraps his arm around my waist as I put the bowl down on the nightstand and as soon as my hand lets go of the bowl he pulled me towards him making me lay down. I roll over to look at him and see that he is almost asleep. Eryk then moves and gives me a quick passionate kiss and says, "Sleep well my queen." He falls asleep and not long after I fall asleep. The next morning I wake up to a voice saying blood. When I wake I am able to smell the blood. I walk down to the living room when I hear Ken say "Damn it Lili. You need to be more careful. You know none of us wants you to lose a finger trying to cut this meat for the dogs." "Sorry Ken. I guess I got a little sidetracked thinking about some things." She says. I walk towards the sound of their voices as I get closer I begin to feel the urge for blood and lots of it. I hear that voice again say "Blood. Blood…. Blood…. I need blood." I get into the kitchen where Ken and Lili are cutting the fresh meat and the sight and smell of fresh blood sends my senses on high alert and I feel my control fade away to this strong urge for blood. I feel my eyes shift and my k9s grow longer. "Blood….. I need blood." I say as Lili and Tod turn to look at me.


	23. Chapter 23

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I hear come from the kitchen as I head back to the house from walking Aamon. I teleport into the kitchen to see Silver pinning Lili against a wall and a knocked out Ken. "What the hell happened in here?" I say. Silver turns her attention from Lili to me and I see that her once deep golden eyes were now silver with a hint of blue. "Silver calm down and put Lili down before you kill her." I say. She does as I say, but instead of calming down she charges at me baring her k9s. I see that they have grown longer. "I… need...blood. Give me your blood." She says. "Ashley? What are you doing attacking Eryk?" I hear Hanna say. "Quick get Ken and Lili out of here." I say and she runs to go get Tod to help her get Ken and Lili out of the kitchen. "Lucifer get in the kitchen now with Azazel yesterday." I say in my mind. "What is going on?" He asks. "Just get in here and hurry" I say. A pissed off Lucifer comes down the stairs with a equally pissed off Azazel. "What now? I need to get more meat for the dogs?" Lucifer asks. "No. I need you to stop being an idiot and help me calm down Silver." I say and jump to avoid her fangs. "Why don't you just give her five pints again?" Azazel asks. "Angel blood still clearing the poison from yesterday. Might kill her before it does any good." I respond. Azazel disappears for a moment while Lucifer runs over to the meat counter. Azazel then reappears with four empty bottles and they squeeze nearly 20 pints of blood into the four bottles. "Well there goes my breakfast." Lucifer moans. "Bitch, I'll get you more meat after this." Azazel says as he tosses me the bottles. "Really that's the conversation you two are having right now?" I ask as I jump to avoid her again. "It's a very important topic." Lucifer says. "A. slap him for me." I say and Azazel slaps him. "Thank you. Now get your asses over here and hold her while I pour the blood in." I say. They jump and pin her to the floor and I rush over and jam the bottle in between her teeth and pour the blood in. "You know, she looks beautiful when she is angry." Lucifer says. "Get your mind out of the gutter Lucifer." I respond. "Sorry but that b-" "Speak one more word and you go to Tresa's dungeon." I say and he shuts up. Once all four bottles are drained she passed out. "Fucking hell... Need to remember to feed her." I say and Lucifer nods. "It happened again?" Matt asks as he comes down the stairs with Hanna. "Yes... I just don't know why. A normal demon... Normally lasts four years before berserker's rage." I say. "She is human, maybe she gets it every two years?" Matt says. "I doubt it. If that were the case, Astaroth would of never been subdued by her spirit. The only human to ever subdue him without any power of demons was Gawain... and that bastard had a power equal to Azazel. I doubt any of his descendants would get the same amount of power as he did, but she is the closest I've ever seen... Three quarters vs one eight from everyone else from her family... Other than her dad, he is one sixteenth. You Matt... Were half the power so that is the reason I literally took you under my wing." I say. "Don't bring up the flying classes a year ago... Just don't." He says and walks upstairs with Hanna. "Well seeing that it's only 6:30 in the morning I'm a go upstairs and sleep some more." I say and pick up Silver. "Azazel I believe you promised meat for Lucifer." "Fuck me." Azazel says and grabs a coat and car keys. I walk upstairs and lay her in bed. I lay there for a moment and realize that when we were in the kitchen some berserkers rage took over me. "Lucifer... There's something in the house." I say. "How do you know?" He asks. "My fangs started to grow out in the kitchen... Find out where that meat is from... It is definitely not human or of this Earth." I say and fall asleep.

Around 2:30 a.m I wake up from a nightmare about a man who had me in a machine and Eryk trying to save me. I roll over and see that Eryk is still there. I let out a deep sigh and move into his chest. As I do so he wakes up. "Are you okay Silver?" He asks and sits up to look at me. I just bury my head deeper into his chest and begin to let the tears stream silently. "Silver? Please say something. Anything to let me know you are okay." Eryk says with a little worry in his voice. "I… I… I had a nightmare about a man who looked like Adolf Hitler capturing me and putting me into this machine as a test subject. He said that this is for all the things that your boyfriend has done to my employer. Then I… I.. I.. I saw you trying to get me out, but you activated the machine and I…. I…. I was gon… gon… gone in a flash of light." I say through the sobs. Eryk pulls me into a hug and says, "That man will never hurt you again. I can promise you that. I will never let anyone take you from me like that again." He says as he holds me. I move to look at him and ask, "What do you mean?" He sighs and says, "That nightmare was not just a dream, but a memory of what happened two years ago." Eryk say. "Will you tell me now what happened to you during those two years?" I asks. "Yes I will, but once it is light out." He says. "Why?" I ask. "No reason..." He says with a distracted look in his eyes. "Eryk…. I will wait until light, but you have to promise me you will as soon as we wake up." I say with a sigh. "I will, but for now let's get some more sleep my sexy little berserker. You need it the most right now." He says as I move to get comfortable. "Okay. Eryk what is a berserker?" I ask as sleep overcomes me. "You will remember when you are ready. Now sleep." I hear him say and finally let all exhaustion take me into sleep.

I wake up around 8 and see that Silver is still sound asleep, but has moved to use my chest as her pillow. I move out from under here without disturbing her sleep and go take a shower. When I come out I see Silver is awake, but watching something. I go over and ask, "What are you watching and why are you up again? I figured after the nightmare you will sleep for another hour." "I am watching Spirited Away. I probably would still be asleep, but my very comfortable, crazy, handsome pillow moved and woke me up when he went to go shower." She says as she gives me a good morning kiss. "Eryk will you go get me some breakfast while I watch the rest of the movie." She asks. I chuckle and say, "Sure. What do you want to eat? After your movie I will tell you about what happened after you disappeared and we were apart for those two years." "I want bacon, sausage, eggs, strawberries, toast, a waffle and to drink I want apple juice. Okay." She says and I go downstairs to the kitchen to make her and me some breakfast. Tod and Hannah walk in as I was finishing frying the rest of the bacon and sausage. "Morning Eryk. You making everyone breakfast again?" Tod asks. "Yes the waffles will be done shortly for the meat I am afraid I have to say no. Silver is really hungry and requested all the bacon and sausage we have." "Damn do you ever feed that girl?" He asks sarcastically. I shoot him a death glare just as Lili, Kalista, Matt, and David walk in. "Wow is that for us?" Kalista asks. "By the looks of it sweetie it seems the waffles are for us and the meat is for Ashley. Am I correct Eryk?" Matt asks. "Yes Matt that is correct. Now if you guys will excuse me I got to get this food to Silver. Enjoy your meal and good morning." I say as I teleport me and the food to Silver who is still watching the movie. She turns and looks at me and gets a big grin and digs into the bacon and sausage. About 45 minutes later we finish eating and the movie ends 20 minutes after that. "Now what happened to you after I disappeared from you and what happened to you during those two years I was away from you?" She asks as she turns to face me. "Where to begin with that tale?" I ask. "The beginning right after I disappeared." She responds. "Before or after the hour long grief scene of me and Ryan?" I ask. "Before." She says. "Ok, before the grief scene me, Ryan, and Hitler had some… 'quality' time to speak about our problems, drain his blood, make a fountain, turn him into a meaty flower and finally chop him up into little tiny pieces. Then came the grief scene that I will skip over because it was… well it was unimportant. We then went to Tod and Matt's tournament to find that it was also the sight of an explosion. We once again went through a different part of the Paris catacombs and found Matt and Tod strapped to a table about to have ice pics jammed up a certain part in the body. After narrowly avoiding that experience we came back to the mansion and for the most part went on with training. About four months after you disappeared we decided to look for leads on how to locate you and find ways to restore your memories. Ryan, Matt, and I were the group looking over the world for any sign of you while the others were… researching ways to restore your memories through 'questionable' methods. Two more months passed as me, Matt, and Ryan split up. I went to the US, to look around your hometown to see if you had to live that part of your life again. Matt went to Alaska on pressing leads of memory research with the help of a certain researcher of Hitler. Ryan went to Russia to see if Kevin could scour that area for hopes of finding you while he got the other trench coats to help us. Another three months passed of me and Brian scouring all of America… three times just to be sure, and I decided to visit some of my other friends in Britain. After seeing if they knew anything and enlisting their help in looking for you, they gave me a very nice suit and a top hat I might wear on a date. So the year passed with no luck other than Matt getting the information on how to restore your memory. Four more months passed and Kevin said he did in fact find you in Russia, but eight gangs whose leaders were possessed by Hitler's lackies, so we decided to take four more months to train Matt since he would be the one helping me the most right now. Four near death experiences later and he knew how to fly, use his weapons with almost the same proficiency as me and Ryan. We spent the next four months assassinating seven of the leaders of the gangs causing the nice men who chased you the first day to get paranoid and try to kill you. When Kevin called us we were just done gutting and draining the blood of the last leader so we took flight and chased you for the 15 minutes you were running. Assassinating any reinforcements that planned to join the nine chasing you and that is basically all that happened other than gang wars and setting up an illegal drug ring to get some of the other gangs to come out to get business partners and means to look for you incase we did not find you." I say. "Wow. Why did you skip over telling me about you grieving?" She asks. "I skipped over it because it is not important." I respond. "Eryk, it is something that happened to you after I disappeared so will you please tell me?" She asks. "It was just me and Ryan kneeling in front of the chair you disappeared from for an hour while gutting Hitler and yes gutting the person that made you disappear is how I grieve for an hour… I found a very rusty spoon and was angry at him." I say. Silver then gets a distant look in her eyes. "Silver are you okay?" I ask. "Huh? What? Yea I am fine. I just had a vision of me threatening someone about castrating them with a rusty spoon and then making them eat their testicales with that spoon." She says. I laugh at the memory. "What's so funny? Also who did I threaten that to?" She asks. "You threatened to do that to Vlad, a vampire named Alexander, and I believe War also know as looks that they had on their faces were priceless. They were definitely filled with terror." I say still laughing at the memory. "I was that terrifying?" She asks. "Silver you were very terrifying when someone was being all high and mighty around you." I say as I walk out of the room heading downstairs to see everyone and get ready for the day.

I sit on the bed a bit longer and wonder who could've been higher and mightier than Eryk seeing that he was the devil. I start to walk downstairs and stopped on an empty floor with mats and chests. I looked at my hand and saw that the red and blue ring was glowing somewhat. I stepped inside the room and heard the door lock behind me. "What the…" I say and turn back to the door and see a shadowy figure. "Welcome home queen of Hell." It says. "Who are you?" I ask. "Me? I would say the king of Hell, but Lucifer has that title. I would say the general, but you have that title. Just call me… Dragon." It says. "Dragon?" I ask. "Yes… I am here to… 'help' you get your memory back." He says. The red ring on my hand started to burn. "I was sent by an… old acquaintance of yours." He says. "What is the name of this acquaintance?" I ask as the ring continues to burn. "My queen that is nothing to concern your beautiful brain with." He says and makes a movement to touch my face. I back away as the blue ring melts into a puddle. Dragon tries to grab me again, but the puddle forms into a female figure with a blade that . Dragon growls and jumps away from the female with a blue starry blade with a moon by the handle and a blue moonstone on the hilt of the sword. "Fuck! Alette what are you doing here? You were pronounced dead!" Dragon yells. "Arseni! Fucking incubus what are you doing here?" Says Alette, the girl from my ring. "Well as I said an old acquaintance of hers." Arseni responds. "Narsissist." Alette responds. "Not everyone can be as manly as I am." Arseni responds. "You are the fucking definition of Narcissism." She responds and swings at him. "And you call me a narcissist? Look at the size of your boobs." Arseni says. "Mhm… Honey if I was not gonna kill you I might stab you quickly." She responds and manages to stab the shadowy figure. I just stand there stunned for a moment. "If you don't want her to kill him so we can get more wine, we should call Eryk." Says a voice. "Who said that?" I ask. "Adrienne, your other ring. Now if you want more wine repeat after me." She says. "Umm… Ok." I say. "Through the darkness and the light, the lord of darkness breathes new life. Fear the darkness of the night and the crimson reapers might, for he has the power of anger, love, hate, and hope. Fear the crimson satan's name and and the angel of death's host for he is Dracula. The leader of the crusade of might, the leader of fright, the drinker of blood. Fear the reaper of the night." I chant in sync with Adrienne. Arseni stops fighting and looks stunned at me chanting that. "Oh fuck me…" He says. "Narcissist to the fucking core." Alette says and walks to stand by me. The room darkens a bit and I see the shadow is much darker in the middle of the room. I stare at the center of the room and see two red eyes pop into the middle of the darkness, followed by hundreds of other eyes. Arseni seems to have the shadows that surrounded his body stripped away to reveal a nazi uniform. I see three figures emerge from the center. Eryk, who had red souls flying around him and a blood red aura around his entire body, a man with a hand that seemed to be sucking all the shadows onto his palm, and a man holding Deathbringer and Soultaker. They walk towards Arseni and I notice that Eryk's hair was a pale gray color. The man who was absorbing shadows flicked his wrist and Arseni was launched halfway across the room and pinned against the wall. "What is a Nazi doing in my mansion I wonder?" Eryk says with a voice that was much deeper than normal. "I was not doing anything… I was just talking to the queen of Hell… I… I meant no disrespect!" Arseni yells. "Am I supposed to buy that? I spoke with Alucard one too many times to be fooled by Nazis." Eryk responds and turns towards us with eyes that burned with inhuman rage. "Tell me Allete. What do you think that he planned to do?" She looks at the pinned Nazi and says, "Knowing him of all people. Kill then rape her." Eryk nods and turns to me. "And you Silver? What do you think he had planned?" I stare at those eyes for a moment then say, "He said to help me gain my memory back,… but the rings burned whenever he spoke." I say. "And you Adrienne?" He asks. The ring melted and another woman appeared next to me. "Incubus, planned to seduce her to implant his seed and seeing that she is the queen of Hell because of you, that would make him and the child the only heirs." She says. "You studied up on most of Hell's history… Interesting." Eryk says and turns back to Arseni. "Draco, cut off his manhood." He says. "No! Not my glorious manhood! Anything but tha-" Arseni says as the man with Deathbringer and Soultaker, Draco I assume, tossed Deathbringer and landed in the middle of his crutch. A high pitched scream pierces my ears for about a minute until it stops. "Now I believe we can talk like real man Arseni… or would you rather have a name that no longer insults you?" Eryk asks. "I'll speak just don't kill me!" Arseni yells. "No loyalty these days." Eryk says as he, Draco, and the shadowy man approach the pinned Arseni. "Now prove you're a man as your name says. Why did you make Silver go into berserker's rage?" Eryk asks. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." Arseni says. "We will see… Malcador break his left arm." Eryk says. The shadowy man nods and makes a fist. Arseni cries out in pain as I see that his hand is crushed and turned to smudge. "I can do this all day Incubus. Tell me what I want to know and you are free to go. Why did you make her go into berserker's rage?" Eryk says. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Arseni yells. "I have all the time in the world, you don't. Mal the right leg this time… and make it slow and painful." Eryk says. I see Arseni's foot then start to rotate. After a minute of very slow turning, I hear every bone in the leg break and see the skin start to tear showering Eryk, Draco, and Malcador in a rain of blood. "Once more. Why did you make her go into berserker's rage?" Eryk asks. "I… Don't… Know… What… The fuck… You are talking about! Now let me go you lunatic!" Arseni yells. Eryk sighs and snaps his fingers. I see Arseni's hand rotate so the palm faces us and a sharp tendril of shadows slowly nearing the exposed veins. "Question Incubus… Do you know the pain a single sandgrain can do inside the body if it is heated to 100 degrees and does not cool off for the next 60 years?" Eryk asks and looks at the shadow. "Bit bigger than a sandgrain, but it will get the message through." Arseni's eyes pop open and he struggles against his bonds. Right before the shadow touches his skin, Arseni yells "Wait!" The shadow stops millimeters away from his veins. "Well? Are you gonna tell me what I wanna know?" Eryk asks. "I would if I knew you Lunatic! Now let me go before I unleash my full power!" He yells. "Oh? You have any power at all? Fascinating! I wonder how it can fear against Malcador the infernus." Eryk says. Arseni pales a bit and cries out as his other leg is slowly ripped off by Malcador. "Draco, stab him through the gut. We don't want him to fall off now, do we?" Eryk asks in an emotionless voice. As Draco stabs him through the gut, I feel my knees shaking at the sight of what I might of been like in whatever this berserker's rage is. "One last chance Mr. Arseni. Why did you put her into the berserker's rage!" Eryk yells and grabs him by the throat. "Fuck you." Arseni replies. "Malcador, crush the arm and pierce his heart with the spike… and heat it up to 3,000 degrees." Eryk says. He drops his head and walks away and smiles when more blood rains upon him. "I gave you enough chances to speak your mind… Oh well some fools don't deserve that chance I suppose… Malcador, through his mouth to the heart and out the rear end." Eryk says and I see his hair return to normal. Malcador smiles and shoves the spike through Arseni's mouth as Draco removes the sword. Once the body dropped to the floor the three of them turned to us. "Sorry about that honey just had some business to take care of…" Eryk says and opens his now normal eyes. "I would really hate if anything happened to any of my family. Unfortunately Mr. Arseni over there did not see that." Eryk says and walks out of the room with Malcador and Draco. I fall to my knees and feel the heat leave my body. I look at Alette and ask, "Is that me in that berserker's rage thing?" She shakes her head and says, "What that was… that was nowhere near berserker's rage… That was the king of Hell slightly pissed off." She says. "What happens if he is utterly pissed off?" I ask. "Hell has seven layers… if he gets really angry it's described as layer 60 opening." Adrienne says. I stare at the floor and finally stand up to look for him.

"So… my hair turned pale gray?" I ask Draco. "Yes… I thought your hair would stay red, but no." He responds. "I don't see how my hair could change color to white without a drastic increase of power… Wait did I have a red aura around me?" I ask. "It looked like that." Malcador responds. "Well… we might of just witnessed me in control during berserker's rage." I say. "If that was you in control I don't wanna see you without control." Malcador says. "Without control of what?" Lili asks as she comes into the kitchen. "Nothing to worry about, Lili. Now what can I do for you?" I ask. "Well… It's a bit personal of a question…" Lili says. "It's alright, go ahead and ask it." I say. "Well… seeing that me and David did not get to have the wedding eight years ago would you help sponsor it and be the best man again?" She asks. "If you were anyone else, but a member of this extended family I would've said no." I say. "When is it planned?" Malcador asks. "Well… we don't know. It was supposed to be as soon as we get the money and the best man." Lili responds. "Well then… Let's have us a wedding." I say and pour everyone a shot of actual wine. "Is that the blood wine or real wine?" Lili asks. "1987 brand." I respond and she takes the shot. "Kinda sweet." She says. "Eh not the best year, but a good year overall. France had a run of sweet grapes." I say. "What are you guys talking about Matt asks. "We have a wedding to plan, brother." I say and toss him the wine bottle. "Who's the lucky one?" Matt asks. "Drink a toast to Lili." I respond. Silver walks down the stairs, still a bit shaken by what she saw. "Wish it was her lucky day." Matt says with a sly grin. "Mhm… Remind me not to sponsor your wedding mate." I say sarcastically. "Wedding?" Silver asks. I point to Lili with my thumb and say, "I'm sponsoring her wedding. Drink up with the lucky lady." I say with a smile as I toss her a glass. She fumbles to catch it, but keeps hold of it. "What's wrong sis? You seem a bit shaken up." Matt says. "It's nothing…" Silver answers and walks over to stand by me. David walks into the kitchen and Lili runs to hug him. "What's the surprise hug for Lili?" David asks. "He is gonna pay for the wedding!" She yells and kisses him. "He is? That's great honey!" He says and runs over to shake my hand. "Thank you! Thank you. THANK YOU!" I look over at Malcador and say, "You see why I only spoil a select few of my students… Oh fuck me… I forgot to grab two of them from Transylvania." I say. "Who did you forget?" Says a voice from behind me. "Nice try Alucard, almost got me. Have a drink." I say and wave my hand around the room. "As for your question Tabitha and Annabelle." "Ah yes… The goth and the fangirl if I remember correctly." Alucard says. "Thats them." I say and get a bottle of vodka. "Lets go Malcador, we have a quick trip to go on." Alucard smiles a bit and says, "May I join?" I smile back and respond with, "If you admit you are an immortal." "Fool there are no immortals in this world." He says. "Yet you speak to one on a semi regular basis… Ah fuck it come on." Malcador says. We teleport to the mansion and see Slender running after Jeff in another room. "Just my luck…" I say and whistle loudly. Slendy appears in front of us and is about to stab us when he realizes who we are. "My my… Welcome back in Transylvania." Slendy says and puts his Japanese porn material away. "Good to see you as always Slendy. Mind telling me where I can find Tabitha and Annabelle?" I ask. "Tabitha I have no idea, but Annabelle is still in the collage in dorm 19." Slendy says and disappears again. "Thank you!" I yell and walk outside the mansion. We walk down the road to the mansion, but are stopped by the sight of a gang takeover. "Nothing can be easy these days…" I say and pull out my phone. "Davey, darling mind telling me why the fuck my school is over run with a different gang?" I ask over the phone. "Um… Hi boss… No reason just that they had a lot more people than we did…" Davey responds. "Dave… I want you to drive your ass from whatever shit hole you are to this school in under five minutes or I swear I am gonna kill you personally." I say. "Um… I can't do that." He responds. "And why the hell not?" I ask and look into the cafeteria window which runs along the entire room and see Davey and every other student standing there looking at me. "Davey… I'm gonna slap you later. What's this gang's name?" I ask. "They don't have a proper name. They called themselves the Zattar cult." Davey responds. "Davey… You just managed to put a smile on my face." I say and hang up. "Mal? Remember those perfection freaks from a couple years ago?" I ask. "Faint memories of slaughter." He responds. "They are being held by another branch of them it seems." I say and he smiles. I look at Alucard and say, "Become my shadow. You are going in that cafeteria to protect those students. They have sick methods of draining blood." I say and he sighs. "Almost as bad as that 'alpha vampire'..." Alucard says and melts into my shadow. I look at Malcador and say, "Make a shadow behind Davey please." He nods and snaps his fingers. "Done." He says. I walk under a shaded tree and ask Hades to teleport me to the shadow Mal created. "You really need to learn this trick… It's untraceable." Hades says as he teleports me. "I will in due time." I respond as I reappear. My shadow extends in front of me and I see the souls that Alucard captured appear in it's form. He slowly grows out of it and my shadow returns to normal. I reach back and poke Davey in the back making him jump a foot in the air. "God damn it Davey! You had one job! ONE!" I say and kick the window out. "S… Sorry boss!" He says and moves out of my way. I look at the crowd and see Annabelle with them, staring at me like she has seen a ghost. I point to her and say, "I'll be back." I jump out the window to the now gathered crowd of cultists. "Who do you think you are to oppose us! THE HAMMER OF TH-" Chants one of the cultists until I punch him over 400 feet back and off the collage property. "I don't have the patience for this bullshit today. I have a wedding to plan, demons to train, and fucking guns to sell so hurry up and attack me or be smart and leave!" I yell loud enough for the people in the cafeteria to gasp. "Foolish mortal! We are your gods! Kneel before us!" Another of the cultists chants. I walk over to him unopposed, pick him up by the neck and throw him through the kicked out window and hard enough to fully destroy the wall of the cafeteria. "One last chance. I'm very thin on patience today." I say. The cultists look at one another and bring out knives. "Oh I'm so fucking scared, 300 vs 1? If you had 16 googolplex you might stand a chance." I say and summon Deathbringer to become a giant blade that reached the neck of the nearest cultist. The cultists all stab their hands with the daggers making them longswords. "So scared." I say again and with one quick and clean motion decapitate nearly all of them. "Leader now." I say to the surviving 20. Nineteen try to run, but Alucard takes each of them out with quick bursts of fire from his pistols. I look at the remaining cultist, who seemed to be shaking in the knees. I look at his face for a long time and sigh and make the sword normal length again and walk over to him. I pull his hood back and reveal Cody's face. "Now why would you be such a fool and join this…" I say just as a voice from the rooftop yells "Initiate! KILL HIM OR WE WILL KILL HER!" I turn to look at him and teleport behind him to see Sarah tied up by another iron toddler. I walk past their shocked faces and pick up Sarah and teleport back next to Cody. "Mmm… Give me a minute with them… I have plenty to talk about." I say and teleport back up there a second time. "Now that they are in no immediate danger, let's have a little chat men." I say and elbow the man who shouted before off the edge of the roof. I look at all 19 surviving members and the iron toddler. "Manners." I say and stab ten cultists with throwing knives through the neck. "Maketh." I throw eight more knives through the hearts of more cultists. I walk over to the one by the edge and throw him off. I turn to the iron toddler and say "Gentlemen." He charges at me and I step aside his charge making him go off the edge of the building. I jump down after him after seeing him charge at Cody and Sarah. I land in front of them as the iron toddler swings to crush them. His fist hits square in my chest and I sigh. "No joy like with Nezumi. Least I could detect his tries." I say and throw him away from Cody and Sarah. "Malcador!" I shout and he appears next to me as the toddler charges again. "What shall we do this time?" He asks. I study the toddler for a moment and say, "Break it's kneecaps and elbows." He nods and snaps his fingers as the toddler collapses and starts yelling. "No… not a single speck of joy." I say and walk over to the collapsed toddler. "I like this school. You make it tainted and broken. I don't like it like that." I say and pick up the toddler by the neck and hear another gasp from the cafeteria. "I would let you go and have fun with you trying to hit me, but today I'm a bit pissed off." I say as I jab my hand through his chest and hold his heart behind him. "Sorry, toddler. Today was not your day." I say and squeeze the heart to non existence. The toddler cries out one last time before he dissipates into a mound of ash. "Strange… demons don't disintegrate after death…" I mutter to myself and turn around and walk straight to Cody. "Did they give you a dagger?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Good, now don't do such stupid things again." I say and pat him on the back. I look back to the cafeteria and point to Dave. "You and I are gonna have a nice long 'chat' on how to do your job Davey." I say and teleport back to the cafeteria. "I was thoroughly surprised that you did not laugh with joy at that iron toddler." Alucard says. "I'm pissed off no matter how funny he looked I could not get a chuckle through my anger." I respond and walk over to the still shocked Annabelle. The students get out of my way and stand five feet away from me at all times. She looks at me with wonder in her eyes, but it leaves just as quickly. "Is that really you? I saw a fire consume the mansion and you were gone for nearly nine years…" She says. "Yes, it's still the same man you were told about nine years ago. Now tell me where can I find Tabitha?" I say. Joy and wonder pops into her eyes as she jumps into a stand and hugs me. "I knew you were not dead!" She says. "Yes I'm not dead now please let me go." I say and she yelps and jumps back. "Sorry!" She says with a blush. I sigh again and ask, "Now can you answer my question?" She nods and says "She graduated a year ago, but left me her phone number incase I ever wanted to find her." "Good." I say and motion her to follow. Alucard joins me at the window and I look at Davey. "We are not finished with this. You are the one founding repairs." I say and jump down while picking Annabelle up. I walk over to Malcador who was still standing next to Sarah and Cody. "Time to go Mal." I say and he nods. I look at Cody and Sarah who were huddled together. "Well? You two coming or not?" I ask. Cody looks at me while Sarah buries her face in his chest. "Why would you want us to come? You just slaughtered a group that made us join in a mass slaughter of your friends…" Cody says. "To be honest I barely know anyone I hire to help me." I say with a smile. "Now come on, they will be back and it's gonna be Dave's problem if we leave quickly." He nods and stands up while keeping his arms around Sarah. I toss Annabelle my phone and say, "Call Tabitha and tell her to meet us at the theater." Annabelle fumbles and nearly drops the phone, but nods. After a few minutes of walking so Annabelle could make the call I teleport us to the side of the theater. We wait by the entrance for 30 minutes until a black Porsche pulls up and Tabitha exits and looks shocked at the little gathered crowd. "I thought you died in a fire." Tabitha says and walks over to us. "I thought you had ten years until you graduate." I respond and she smiles. "Still the same as ever." "Why would I change?" I ask. "Good point. Still class felt empty without your crazy ways in the back corner." She responds. "Trust me where I was it was infinitely more boring… and kinky." I say. "Do I wanna know?" Tabitha asks. "I have a six hour recording of a day in the kinky place. I'll play it later if you want." I respond. "Mmm… play it now, no good movies on anyway." She replies. "I disagree I see the Kingsman is playing." I reply. "Heard the movie was bad." Tabitha replies. "You are not one to speak. You never wore a british suit." I reply and buy tickets for all of us.


	24. Chapter 24

One movie later

"I see now why you disagreed." Tabitha replies. "Yup… Anyway time to go to my mansion." I say and teleport us to the living room. "Wait… What?" Cody says and looks around in wonder at the fact that we teleported. Grim walks into the room with his scythe on his back. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." He says and walks out of the room for a moment and comes back with the rest of the people at the mansion. "Eryk… I am not gonna train all of those." Ken says. "Fuck you too look at how many I have to train." I respond and he growls. "Don't start. You at least have Famine to help you." Grim says randomly. "Not like he is being helpful." Ken responds. "Most of us are not for a couple of months." Grim responds. "It's been years!" Ken shouts. "How dare you touch me!" Grim yells. As an argument begins Malcador pins them against a wall with shadows, breaking the argument. "Thank you Mal." I say with a breath of relief. "No problem." He responds. I look at the group standing behind me. "Annabelle. Tabitha. Sorry I did not come for you two sooner. I forgot about your promise to train until today." I say and look at Cody and Sarah. "As for you two. Seeing that I'm gonna be busy teaching these fools." I say and pat Tabitha's and Annabelle's shoulders. "Consider this mansion yours." "Excuse me? We are not fools." Tabitha says. "Shush. I have a wedding to help plan." I say and point to Azazel. "Get them a dagger and ring please. I need to get everyone suits and dresses." I say and start to walk away when Tabitha grabs my arm. "What about my job and car?" She asks. "What was your job?" I ask. "Manager of a restaurant." She replies. "Car?" I ask. "Porsche 911 turbo." She replies. "That must be a great restaurant." I say and get my phone out and toss it to her. "Call up your boss." I say. She looks at me then the phone and gasps and says, "Why do you have a solid onyx case?" I shrug and say, "Rich and bored." She nods and dials her phone to her boss. "What can I… I do for you… boss?" Davey asks. "Davey? The hell you doing at a restaurant?" I ask. "Well… I own it. That's how I find recruits for the Ghouls here." He responds. "Aha… Yeah well can you tell me how much Tabitha made?" I ask. "Let me check quickly… Ah yes. Tabitha made 40,000 a week." He responds. "Mhm… Spoiling and corrupt bastard you. Well she gonna be training under me, you got a wing over in Japan?" I ask. "I believe that we just opened a wing near Tokyo." He responds. "Perfect Davey, thank you. Also can you get someone to ship her car over here?" I ask. "Yeah. I'll have it shipped and it should arrive in two weeks." Davey responds. "Perfect. I'll handle her salary. You get your ass off that chair and start rebuilding that wall." I say and hang up. I look at Tabitha and say, "Two weeks for the car and you were moved to the Tokyo branch where you will earn 400,000 a week." I say and walk upstairs. I look at the suits I have in one of the closets and decide everyone needs new suits. I walk back downstairs to see Tabitha, Silver, Annabelle, Cody, Sarah, and Azazel on the sixth floor. "You have the ears of an elephant, mate." Azazel says as I walk in. He looks at me and smiles. "Ah there's the man I wanted to see. How do we get Silver's moon blade out now?" He asks. I look at Silver and say, "Alette, blade please." The ring melts and slides into Silver's palm and forms outwards. I look at Azazel and say, "That's how you get it." "Armor?" He asks. "I don't think she needs it right now, but it's just like the blade was except you say Adrienne and armor." I respond. The room grows darker and a maniacal laughter fills the room. "Ah, hell to the no! Out of my house Tartarus! I'm busy!" I yell. He appears on the other side of the room and says, "Like I care." "Says the shattered soul that is having trouble standing." I respond and walk over towards him. "Still have enough power to kill you, but that's not why I am here this time." He says as I reach him. "Really then why are you here?" I ask. "He managed to escape again. Active in Paris catacombs again." Tart says and I punch him. "Really Tart how hard is it to keep track of a ruthless dictator?" I ask. "Not hard, but when someone resurrects him as flesh and blood it is." He responds. "Tart, I will finish this conversation in a bit until then out of my house!" I say and teleport to a room filled with Nazis. "Oh and this is fucking wonderful!" I think to myself. "Who da hell are you?" One of them asks. "Your Führer's partner, where may I find him?" I ask in German. "Next room. Unfortunately he is in a meeting right now." Responds the man called the Nazi Dr. Doom. "He will make an acception for me." I say and walk down the corridor. I walk halfway to the room before he grabs my arm and says, "He is in a meeting you worthless barbarian!" He then proceeds to stab a needle into my arm. "Human diseases don't affect me." I say and backhand him back to the room I teleported to and down another corridor. I resume walking down the corridor and stop at the door. Inside the room I hear, "... Would be honored if you could do as you say Mr. Hitler." That was enough for me to kick the door down and see Hitler and a man sitting at a desk. I tossed a knife and slit the throat of the masked man and walked over to Hitler, picked him up by the throat and walked back into the other room where all the other Nazis gasped. I threw a knife and slit all of their necks as well. I then teleported back to the sixth floor where Tart was still and while holding Hitler captive. "Tart, take him and don't let me see him again." I say and toss Hitler to him. Tart growls at the fact that I ordered him around, but disappears with Hitler in tow. "Sorry about that. Now what was the question Azazel?" I ask. "Armor and if she needs it." He responds. "Not right now. Just get the daggers and rings for those two as I get suits made for us." I say and start to walk away. "Will do, but when is the wedding?" He asks. "I think in two weeks at most." I respond and jump off the balcony. I go into the meditation pool where Ryan and Hanna sit motionless. "Still can't find her specialty?" I ask as I sit down in the middle of the pool. "Strangely no. Whenever I come close to finding her specialty it switches to a different one." Ryan says without moving. "You never had this problem before I assume?" I ask. "No, and I believe your two pupils are looking for you. I can feel their boots vibrate off the soil." Ryan says. "Thanks for the warning mate. You just continue looking for matching soul waves for Hanna." I say and walk out of the pool. I walk outside the cave and see Matt and Kalista walking around. "You two need to remember when we have classes." I said, but walk into the arena with them following me. "We have classes every odd day so it's today." Matt says. "Today is the 14th Matt…" I say and he stops. "Oh…" He says. "Well c'mon might as well see how your training goes." I say and reach the arena room. I look inside the arena and see Ken training the group I brought in, even Cody and Sarah. "Ken why are you not using your private training ground?" I ask over the rail as Kalista and Matt walk in. "I thought this would be better since it's closer to the mansion." Ken replies. "I'm gonna borrow it for a quick test of those two." I say and nod towards Matt and Kalista. "Fine. Your home." Ken says. "Thank you Ken." I say and motion for Kalista and Matt. They jump into the arena just as the others leave to sit at the stands. "Kalista your offensive. Matt you try to hold her off for at least five minutes, then switch roles. After those two free spar for another five minutes. One that wins this contests will pass and be treated to a feast, the one that loses will prepare the feast and clean up after the feast." I say. "Really? Last time it was-" "And the loser will have to clean every single car twice." I say cutting Matt off. "That is sadistic." Ken says. I look over at him and smile. "I don't tell you how to train your people, you don't tell me how to train mine." I say and look back to the arena, duly noting the shocked faces of Cody and Sarah. "Well honey let's dance." Matt says and summons his spear to defend with. "Let's." Kalista's says and summons her still unopened dagger. "Kalista you have enough power to successfully use that spirit." I say. "I know, but…" Kalista says. I sigh and jump down to her and extend a hand for the dagger. I study the soul of the demon inside the dagger and smile. I hand the dagger back and jump back up to my spot while saying, "That dagger will be easy to control. Trust me on that one. She nods and draws the dagger and cuts her thumb while opening it. The dagger grew into an ordinated with jewels saber that had a green blade. "Kalista do me a favor and imagine a sword." I say. She blinks and a sword drops to the ground in front of her. "Aleron the eagle and his sword, the holy demonic blade. Has the ability to summon any sword that the wielder imagines and can summon hundreds at once." I say with a smile. She smiles and I turn to Matt. "Matt your spear is unbreakable, use all of it to block or you will have to cook and clean." I say. "Come now. You really think that sword will be able to get past my spear?" Matt asks. "Let me compare the two weapons in terms of four stats attack, defense, speed and abilities. On a scale of one through ten her attack would be around four and a half because of the actual sabers rather hard fighting style. Defense would be a solid nine because of the sabers easy blocking stance and for the fact that the sheath can also be used in the second hand as another means to block. Speed is a perfect ten because of the very light weight of the saber… and because I know that Aleron made it weigh nearly nothing in design. As for ability that sword is a seven because you have to imagine every quality of the sword you wanna summon. As for you Matt. Your spears attack would be the ten. The range and motions you can do with the spear can be devastating. Defence would be a three because of the bulky structure of the spear and the fact that you would have to block close range attacks. Speed is a four because of the extra length and weight you have to manipulate and ability is a six because not many people fight to break the others weapons. Over all Kalista would score a 7.625 out of 10. You would score 5.75 out of 10. The key to win a fight is versatility. That saber has more options in close or long range combat… So you can understand I expect the cars to be sparkling tonight, Matt." I say with a smile. "You're kidding me?" He asks. "Remember three times over windshield and two times on hood." I respond and sit down. "Ah hell to the no." Matt says and gets to defending from the start. After four minutes Kalista managed to slip past Matt's blocking and nailed him in the middle of his chest. "Enough, that would be a killing blow. Kalista round one goes to you." I say. Matt gets into a ready position while Kalista gets into a slightly different stance. Ken walks over to me and says "How did you know to teach her saber stances if she did not use the dagger before today?" "I teach basic things like stances and some combinations that you can use with a weapon. When they finish my class they can come to me any day and get extra tutelage on a weapon or team work. Matt went and mastered the spear under Azazel since he was more proficient with spears than I am while Kalista took advanced courses on all weapons since she did not know what the weapon was." I look back to the arena. "Looks like that gave her enough of an edge to win this contest." We watch Kalista hold him off for five minutes and smile. "Matt." I say. He looks at me and asks "What?" I toss him an apron and say, "Enjoy cooking for your girl." I start to walk away from the arena, but am struck by a pain between the eyes. "What's wrong Lancelot? I thought you were suppose to be undefeatable." Says a voice I thought long dead. "Don't you use my name you worthless excuse of a human being." I say and look around the room for him. "Ah now you wound me pathetic peasant and to think that I came down from Heaven to help you." He says again. I turn to the other side of the arena and look at his face. "You are the last one I would ask for help." I say. "Look at the high and mighty fall." He says. "Why are you really here?" I ask. He draws his sword and I sigh. "I always wanted to kill you after that day. This is the perfect opportunity to show you that I am your superior." He says. "You always acted before you thought out all of the traps that might be hidden. Tell your posse to come out. I can smell them." I say and he growls. They jump down from the ceiling and land behind him like they always did, except one that landed by me. "Well you were always a fool to side with the weakling F." He says and spreads tiny wings. "Is that suppose to frighten me?" I ask and spread my wings making him take a step back. "Freak!" He yells and charges with his sword raised. "I would not call your superior a freak!" I yell back as we charge at each other. I see Silver walk into the room. "Do not say anything or you will regret it." I say. "Why should I not comment when an obvious whore has entered the room? I mean look at that dress. She is obviously looking for money through sex." He says. "Who is a whore?" Silver asks. "You are." He says. I see Silver's eyes go distant like they do when she remembers something from her past and then I hear her say, "WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHO IN THE FUCKING UNIVERSE GAVE YOU THE FUCKING PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT!" "I gave myself the permission. You are a dirty whore who wants to use sex to get money and my proof is on what you are wearing now." He says. "Go fuck yourself. You are just like fucking everyone else. You think you can judge me on what I fucking wear or because you think I am fucking beneath you. Well Mr. High and mighty you are no better than a piece of shit oh wait I am insulting shit with that comment. You are not even as good as shit. You are a fucking asswhole who likes to judge people." She says. "Why should I listen to a whore." He says. I look over at Silver and see that things are just getting started so I summon myself some popcorn and a chair to enjoy this. "I am no fucking whore you wanker. If you want to piss me off call me a whore or anything else because I fucking swear I will put you through more torture than you would even imagine and it will cause you to beg me for your death." Silver says. I smile and think that's my girl. "You could never get me to beg for my own death. You are a worthless whore and well beneath a being like me." He says. "If I were you I would stop while you're ahead. This is my only warning for you." I say. "Oh so now I am worthless too. Sorry to tell you, but I am of more worth than you would fucking imagine." "You worth anything that is something to laugh at. You are nothing and need to accept that." He says. "MMMM… Which one of the thousands of torture methods should I use to teach you a lesson on bad mouthing me? Ahh I know my favorite one first then possibly the ice pick." She says. I think 'Yup, that is my girl. Cruel as ever.' "You can not even touch me. How can you torture me if I could beat you to a pulp in a matter of seconds, you WHORE." He says. "That is it. HOW FUCKING MANLY WOULD YOU BE IF I FUCKING CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON AND MADE YOU EAT YOUR OWN TESTICALES?" Silver says. "You wouldn't dare do that to someone who would give you money for sex." He says a little shaken. "Fucking try me." She says. "Why should I let a worthless whore in a fucking dress get under my skin?" "Because this 'worthless whore' can come up with enough ways to make you beg for death and never give you a way to fucking escape." She says and I see her smile that evil grin of hers which makes me smile because I have not seen it in so long and it is a sign to me that she is having fun toying with him because she is getting underestimated. "You would have to escape everything I make you do to even come close to me whore." He says. "You are a fool for calling me that once again. Also that is so original you couldn't come up with more. I think that I will instead make your worst nightmare come to life and the you will get castrated and fed your own testicales. After I am done with you I think I will deal with Mr. Eryk over there." She says. "Why me? What did I do?" I ask. "For fucking starters you are just standing there with a grin on your face as he keeps fucking calling me a whore. Then there is, I don't remember when, you fuckin letting your mother say nasty things to me and not doing anything about it. So I am going to put you through the world of torture after I do the same to him. I am thinking about putting you through all the torture I threatened to do to Vlad, Puppy, and Tart." She says. I sigh and disappear to get the angel trap. When I reappear she smiles. I look at him and smile. "Sorry mate, time to have some practice in torture. Lesson one, she is the Devil's girl." I say as I walk over and throw him into the trap. "Lesson two, never underestimate her when it comes to torture because she will do everything she promises." I say as I jab all the needles into his ribs causing him to cry out in pain. "Lesson three, she may or may not be somewhat sadistic." I say and strap him in and put the jar onto its holder. "Last lesson, you remember what my side job was back then. Why would you think that I would not know how to build torture devices." I say and drop the key into the jar and teleport by Silver. "Here's the magic button and before you accuse me of doing anything else speak to Azazel." I say and teleport to a place that I hate going.

Magic button? Does that do what I think it does? I think to myself as I walk towards the trap. "Well you wanna experience pain unimaginable to you right now?" I ask as I reach the trap. A sword blade goes against my throat and I see that four others with tiny wings were standing there. I sigh and press the button causing the machine to activate. He yelled out in pain as his ribs started slowly pulling out of his chest. One of the girls who was standing with the sword raised dropped it and yelled, "Billie NO!" She runs over to him and holds his head as the trap rips out his ribs showering her with blood. She runs over and grabs her discarded sword and swings at my head while yelling, "YOU BITCH!" Before I can even think to move her sword is blocked by the man who was standing next to Eryk and he stabs her through the heart. "Requiescet in peace, Talylor." He says and looks at the guy with a sword to my throat. "Drop it Charlie." The guard backs away and raises his hands. "Good boy." Says the guy that killed the girl. "Maybell, drop it." He says and throws Taylor's sword to decapitate the man standing by her. She throws her sword down and runs to stand by the man named Charlie. He then looks at me and hands me his sword and says, "Their fate is in your hands." "FRANK HELP US PLEASE!" Yells one of the girls as he starts to walk out of the arena. He looks over his shoulder and waves goodbye and walks out to sit on the bleachers next to Azazel who must of snuck in earlier. I look back to the two in front of me and smile at an idea that passes in my head. "I'll spare you two if you become this mansion's personal cleaners, cooks, and wine makers." I say knowing that the wine we drink is a bit different than what they are use to. They look at each other and say, "We'll do it!" I hear a laugh from the arena bleachers and look to see that Eryk is back with a package. "And where did you go?!" I ask. "I went to my family's home and took back all of your possessions that they managed to steal… and also to take back the four and a half billion that they stole from me. We should get a call soon." He says as his phone rings. "Speak of the devil… Give me one moment." He pulls his phone out and wonders outside the cave for a bit. Three minutes later he walks back inside while holding his right ear. "I am never gonna hear the same way… Anyway she is gonna come looking for us and that is your chance to kill her. I don't care anymore. You are not the one that remembers what she stole from us… Well mostly from me…" He says with somewhat distant eyes. He shakes his head and throws down the package to me. "Those are all yours so just pick one of the dresses for the wedding." He says and walks out of the cave again. I open the box and find that this box has a large stack of cash and under the cash was a beautiful long strapless blue dress and a moon pendant. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Matt. "I remember that dress and necklace… It was in a photo you sent me years ago…" He says. I stare at the dress and pendent and get no flashback of when I wore them. "That's strange… I don't remember ever wearing them…" I say. "Don't you normally remember the second you see them?" Matt asks. "Normally that is how it works." I say. "I don't know why I can't remember these…" I say, but stop when I hear an explosion outside. "What was that?" Frank asks and stands up. "Don't know, but Lucifer is silent and Grim is chanting." He responds. Ryan and Hanna run into the room and all, but jump down the stairs to get away from the entrance. "Whats going on?" I ask. "Demons invaded this area and slaughtered everyone, but the demons, trainees, Ken, Touka, Misty, Veronica, and Kevin." He responds and looks over his shoulder. I stare at him with disbelief that demons managed to overpower nearly 70,000 Ghouls. "The only other people to get away were the spirits we have living with us and Stacey since she was out of the mansion today." He says as another explosion rocks the cave we are in and I see immense amounts of blood slowly drip down the stairs leading to the arena. "I don't understand how even Eryk could hold off that many demons…" Frank says. "Well he kinda went into a bloodlust stage…" Ryan responds as a third explosion rocks the cave and a demon flies through nearly 80 feet of stone to land by my feet. I look up to see a glimpse of Eryk with white hair and green eyes before he flies away from the hole. "Ryan, just how close were you guys and Eryk?" I ask. "Well we all considered each other a family as he does with you guys, but in reality we could not be further from one." He responds. "So like us, the people that he said he would kill his own family for." Tod says as he walks in bloodied up. "Where were you?" Matt asks. "Unlike you guys, sniping the horde of a million demons." He responds and sits down on the steps. "How many demons?" Matt asks. "It gets worse. They are not low class demons. All of them are ranked medium or high." He says and puts his head in his hands. "I already killed 4,000 of them, but there are too many… I saw Austin get ripped into tiny pieces while Brian and Emily ran into a room… They might still be alive, but I doubt it." He says. "I thought you were one of the teachers for a reason! Why did you not kill more of them and try to save them!" Cody yells from across the room. "Do not presume to judge me! I slaughtered 4,000 of them and was nearly overrun and killed six times! I did the best I could trying to protect you!" He yells and punches a wall making it crack. Another explosion shakes the cave and the blood that was slowly dripping down the steps is now pouring down them. I see a man walk out of the shadows and put his hand on Tod's shoulder. "Chris was overrun…" He says and moves away from Tod. Tod sits by the wall and covers his head with his hands. I walk over and sit by him. Azazel spreads his wings and flies through the hole in the roof. Matt then walks over and stands by me as the blood starts to fill the arena. We stay in that position for a couple of minutes until a bloody Azazel falls from the roof with Brian and Emily in his arms. I look at him and see that one of his wings was broken and the other was ripped to shreds. Brian looks pale while Emily is sitting in a pose similar to Tod. Frank grows angry and walks out of the cave entrance. We sit there for a couple of minutes until we hear a voice say, "How the mighty have fallen. Look at the once great general and his host cower in fear." I look towards the tunnel entrance and see that there was the angel that led us around Heaven standing there. "What are you doing here Aloysius? I thought that you would of been in Heaven." Azazel responds. "I would have been, but I saw this battle happening and thought you could use help." He responds. "How can you help?" He asks. Another angel walks into the room and bows to us. "Meet Zachriel." He says. "Interesting, but he is no warrior." Azazel says. "That he is not, but he is the keeper of memories. If I remember correctly from what I learned from Michael after you left she has amnesia and can't be much use in a fight as of right now." Aloysius says. Azazel laughs and says, "Even if she regained her memory it would not help us in this situation. There are too many of them." Azazel says. "I can see that, but that's not what I had in mind." Aloysius says. "Oh and what did you have planned?" Azazel says as he leans back into the pool of blood. "She will regain her old memories, but he can also implement old memories affect." Aloysius says. "Tell me how many demons do you think it would take to kill two raging berserker's?" Azazel sits up. "That has got to be the dumbest plan I have heard. If she can't get out of that state of mind then we will have to lock her away and or kill her. Plus we already have the problem of changing Eryk back and he has enough strength to slaughter all of us with his fucking pinky." Azazel says. The man that was there before came back into the room and said, "Rian and Kevin fell." Brian looks at him with sunken eyes and gets up as I see a black mark spread over his arms. "Eryk is the least of your problems right now. If another of us falls we will absorb their power and demons into us and go into that stage as well." He says and I see that arm start to form into a shadowy claw. Azazel grabs his arm and studies it for a moment. "You lied about not being his family. That is the mark of his hunting clan." He says. "I was born into demon hunting and am a demon, what can I say. I have some problems about talking about my past." Brian says and walks out of the cave as the black substance continues to cover his body. I look at Azazel and he growls. "We will have more problems my ass." He says and looks at Emily who is not being covered in that black substance. "What was that?" I ask. "Around the tenth century Eryk founded a clan that hunted demons. Ever since I killed him his clan started changing. Around the 16th century they all became demons that hated other demons. Around the 1990s when Eryk came back and retook control of the clan he founded they became stronger and stronger, but they are a lot fewer in number than back then." Azazel says and looks at me. "That black substance was his true demon form coming out." I look at Azazel and he sighs. "You think every demon looks human? We use this form to not disturb the ever living shit out of you. A true form of a demon you may or may not remember was Nurgle." He says and the Angels take a step back. He looks at them and sighs again. "You know what fuck living. Put her memories back and send her into the rage." He looks around the room and summons armor for Cody, Sarah, Tabitha, Annabelle, and himself as well as weapons. "Tonight we dine in Hell." He says and walks out of the cave. Emily looked at me and drew a sword and pistol and walked out of the room. Tod stood up and his hair turned a light shade of golden. He pointed to the group in the corner and said, "Let's go. Time to show you why you don't question your teachers." He says and walks to push them all out the door. Matt looks at me, but walks over to Kalista who has been sitting in the corner and pats her shoulder. She looks at him for a moment then stood up and readied her sword while he got his spear and together they run after Tod. Zachriel walks over and puts one of his fingers to my head. "What once was stolen from you is returned Ashley. Kill all who oppose you and your family, but never forget who is in control." He says and takes his finger off my head as all the memories float before my eyes. A full minute passes of the memories blazing past my eyes until they settle on one, a constant need of blood. I feel the strength return to my body and I walk out of the cave in full control of my bloodlust, yet still having the power it always gave. I look at the field filled with the bodies of the dead demons that Eryk slaughtered. I spread my wings and fly to the roof where I see a field of bodies leading to a corner where Chris lay with his chest carved out. I land by him and close his eyes while the feeling of wanting the blood of whoever did this to my home and family grew until it became unbearable. I scanned the ground and saw Misty and Veronica about to be charged at by nearly a thousand demons. I felt my rage grow until I felt my teeth grow into fangs and I jumped to kill all the demons. I landed in the middle of the group and caused the ground to explode outwards with the sheer power of the landing. The exploding ground caused almost 300 of the demons to fly up 90 feet in the air just to break their bones on the Earth shattering impacts they made. I then proceeded to rip out the throats of the demons nearest to Misty and Veronica. I looked back to the demons that were farther away, but all I saw was a explosion of dirt and glowing green eyes followed by two giant black eyes behind him. I stare back on him and summon my sword. He turns around and flies out of the cloud of smoke and into a group of demons that were circling overhead. I look back to the black eyes that are still staring at me. The dirt clears and I see a decapitated head of a gigantic demon. I stare at it for a moment and finally notice the body which was laying on the side of the mountain. I look back to Misty and Veronica to see them digging through the wreckage of the wall for some reason. I walk over to them and ask, "What are you looking for?" Veronica looks over at me and says "Lili and David were buried under the wall in this general area." I sheath my sword and help them dig for five minutes until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to be punched through the other side of the wall. I look back to see a demon of about my size standing there. I feel my bloodlust rise as I charge back to stab the demon, but Veronica manages to decapitate him before I get to. We go back to clearing the rubble and finally find David and Lili. They are both unconscious, but alive. I hear another explosion and look up to see two figures falling from the sky. Eryk and a demon that might be the leader of this force. I continue looking at them fall, but the demon manages to regain control and kick Eryk through the top of the mansion and bring it down around him. I stand there waiting for the rouble to explode outward and Eryk to attack the demon again, but the rouble does not move after it falls. I get even more bloodthirsty and jump at the demon that buried Eryk. He turns to look at me with cold dead eyes as he gets a massive battle axe and almost manages to hit me. I slip past his first and second swing, but he punches me into the mountain with enough force to bury me 60 feet inside solid rock. When I manage to crawl out of the hole I see that the demon is staring at a demon of about the same size except the fact that it has a massive sword and not an axe. I fly to the ruined mansion and start to dig my way to the center. After six minutes I see that the greatsword demon manages to decapitate the battle axe demon and goes over to the ruined mansion and starts scraping away the debris. I look around to see that all of the demons were killed off and everyone that managed to survive was coming to me. The demon pokes my shoulder and points down the hole he dug out. I look down it to see an unconscious Eryk with ruined wings. Seeing that they were burned and torn into several pieces and crushed by the debris. I climb down the hole and carry him out of it as the demon starts to shrink and becomes Brian. I slide down the debris and lean him against the wall as the others come over to me. "What are we gonna do now?" Tod asks while leaning on his rifle as a makeshift crutch. "Well… We can't stay here and he needs help that we don't have…" I say and quickly run into what's left of the arena and bring the box out. "We have four and a half billion dollars to use and Eryk's phone full of contacts. Maybe one of them can help him better than we can." Matt nods and slings Eryk over his shoulder. "If he is unconscious and possibly in a coma then why did his hair not change back?" Lili asks. "I don't know…" I say and pick up the box. "Anybody have a place to go while we look for a contact of his that knows how to help him?" I ask. Tabitha slowly raises her hand and says, "We can use my home… The only problem is that I'm married and have three adopted kids." She says. I sigh and open the box and pull out the moon pendant. I look at it for a moment and put it on. I look at Eryk again and notice something I missed the first time. Along with his usual silver cross that he wore, he had a pendant with a dragon on it. "Well lead the way to your home Tabitha." I say. "How are we gonna get back to Transylvania?" She asks. "Well we do have four and a half billion to use…" I respond and she sighs. "Fine, lets go." I look around and raise an eyebrow. "Where's Ryan?" I ask. Veronica points to a hill where I can see a figure with a shovel. I nod and walk over with Matt. We reach the top of the hill as Ryan fills in a hole with dirt and starts stacking rocks on top of it. He looks at us and says, "The ten of us always agreed to bury each other in unmarked graves that only we could find." He says. "Won't people get suspicious of random piles of rocks?" I ask. "Who other than archaeologists would be interested in digging under rocks?" Ryan asks. I nod and say, "C'mon lets leave this place." He nods, but when we are about to leave he snaps his fingers and points to Brian. "Need your help with something, you guys keep going we will join you in a few minutes. Just wait for us at the train station." They run back towards the rubble and I shrug and keep going. We reach the train station just as Ryan and Brian run back with backpacks on. "What's in those?" I ask. "The rest of the gear from the mansion. So you can understand we were looting the unopened chests." He says. "So the gear was small enough to fill two packs?" I ask. "Not exactly…" Ryan says and runs past the corner to drive his pickup into our view and I see that eight of the chests are still on the back. "I thought you took the gear out of the chest." I say. "Could not get them open. Eryk is the only one that knows how to open them. Managed to get some spare daggers and rings however. Those backpacks are filled with extra mags and spare bullets I managed to find." Ryan responds and Brian runs around the corner to drive my chevy into view. "All the surviving weapons are in its trunk. Now get in. Eryk has a pilot on stand by every day incase something like this happened." I nod and run to the chevy. "Mind if I drive Brian? That is my car you're in." I say to him. "Sure." He says and hops over to the passenger's seat. Matt and Kalista join me in my car while David, Lili, Hanna, and Tod fill out in the pickup. Emily runs over to the chevy and gets on Brian's lap. "What?" He asks. "Nothing." I respond and drive after Ryan. "Wait, what about Veronica and Misty?" Matt asks. I look to see them standing there. "Go, we will fly on her dragon." Veronica says. "See you at the airport." I respond and drive after Ryan again. We drive in silence for a moment until I notice that Brian and Emily are crying on each others shoulders. "Brian…" I say, but he just keeps his head on her shoulder. "We were friends with them for years… Now it's only me, Emily, Stacey, Kevin, Ryan, and Eryk… It's been eight years since we were alone like this. Eryk found all of us and made us see each other clearly. Stacey was the first one to join him and Ryan… Then Kevin, Rian, and Veronica. Few weeks later Austin and I joined and a week after that Chris and Emily. Ever since that day we were always together… at least two of us at a time. Kevin and Rian stuck together because of their similar personalities. Chris and I were long time friends, but Emily and Stacey joined us. Austin, Vero, Ryan, and Eryk were inseparable because of their friendship… Just hard to accept that they are truly gone…" He says. I nod as Matt pats his shoulder. "We were born to slaughter and be slaughtered, Brian. We are the filth that wipes out other filth. You and I are the remains of a damned clan of demon slayers and we dragged down the others. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain, live on and avenge them from the filth that managed to steal their souls. Grow stronger only to slaughter the demons that plague on human life… Well that's basically all we are good for now. We the last two truly free demons. We are the ones that clean up the mess that Hell made years before. Before I pass out again remember our chant. 'You can be a king or a street sweeper, but everybody dances with the grim reaper.' I made it that to prove that no matter who joined the clan would understand that we are all equal, still people thought themselves above death… To tell you one secret that you would only learn as a grandmaster: demons and their hosts are immortal. We are the only ones that can dance with the grim reaper and walk away with our life." Eryk says and laughs a bit. "All of us were damned the moment we had demons planted within us,… but those demons are the ones that founded the clan with me and the ones that can truly be called immortal. And all of you here, remember to guard every item you receive from anybody, especially a demon. They normally hand you their life force or their allies life force. The more of these items you have, the closer to immortality you get..." He manages to say before he passes out again. I look over the seat at his smiling face, but his eyes are still hidden from me by the white hair. "What did he mean by that?" Emily asks the now stiff Brian. "He meant that all of us were immortal for having demons inside us or in our case being demons." Brian answers. I slam my foot down on the break to avoid crashing with a car that was speeding on the freeway. I lower my window to yell at the driver, but am left dumbstruck by who I see. "What the hell are you doing here, you blasted whore!" Eryk's mom yells from the other car driver seat. "Whore? Bitch have you seen your driving or your dress for that fact?" Brian yells. "And who are you to talk to me like that hussy?" She yells back. "Excuse me! I am not a woman or a seductress seems you the hussy in that dress. Old women should not wear something so… revealing." Brian says back. "Fuck you! You are an undignified pathetic worthless excuse for a boyfriend if you have a girlfriend and I assume that the whore on your lap is your girlfriend." His mom says back. "Why I've never heard such a comment from a more repulsive old hag!" He yelled back. "Why you ungrateful… Ah never mind. Have you seen my pathetic excuse for a son, whore?" She asks me. I look at the back seat and see that he is sitting up with his eyes covered by his hair, but a mad smile on his face. "Why would I need to tell you where I am? If you do not remember correctly you disowned me a year ago." He says and gets out of the car. "I never did such a thing. You spread rumors to ruin my re-" "Shut the hell up for once. You already ruined my childhood, ruined my college years, and now plan to ruin the rest of my life? I will not allow you to ruin my family anymore." He said cutting her off. "What are you saying you drunk mess? I am your family! Without me you would have never been born!" She yelled. "And without you I would not of had to suffer this life." He responds and lowers the collar of his shirt to reveal the carved letters in his skin. "You are a dumb fool for getting that tattoo!" She yelled. My rage exploded and I started to exit the car, but Matt stopped me. "Let him handle it." He said. "You must be blind to think this is a tattoo, old cougar. I am nobody's family, but the ones I love. You are not one of them. For 28 years you have tormented me and for 28 years I put up with it. Not this time. You insulted too many of my actual brothers and sisters. You are a dumb old whore who needs to take her frustration out and result to stealing money and a dress from a son that you thought would never make it in the world with any job other than a garbage man. No longer will you insult my family." He says. "Well if that is the family you rather have go ahead you bad copy of Magic Mike! Let that whore and her fucking bitches ruin your life until you come crawling back to me and beg to have the option to be part of our family again!" She yells. I hear laughter. Not normal laughter, but the one when someone is about to do something psychotic, come from Eryk. He walks over to the car and punches the hood of it, his hand going through the hood and I assume the engine. He then draws his custom .90 caliber revolver and points it at his mom's head. He smiles even more and tosses it in the air so he is holding the barrel and points the handle in my direction. "I know that you were really struggling to keep your opinion to yourself. So you get to tell her your mind one last time and decide her fate." Eryk says and looks at me, hair finally not covering his eyes and I see that they are a deep mix of gold and red. I stare at him for a moment then grab the gun and step outside the car. "What the hell do you think you are doing you slut? Think I am scared of a fake gun? I can tell that thing is spray painted to look real!" His mom yells. Eryk laughs again and steps back. I look at her for a moment then say, "For once in your fucking god damn life can you not call me that. I am not a fucking whore either you bitch of a wanker. I have had enough of your fucking insults. I wanted to fucking end your life so many times, but because of Eryk I never did. This gun feels way too real to be a fake. I was fucking gone away from your son for two years and in one of those years you disown him for what reasons, filthy old pruny cougar. You think you fucking own him and you don't. You think it is okay to fucking steal my dress and pendant. I think not." I say. "Why I'd never, to steal from a poor little miss like you would be a stain on my honor. I would not steal from you even if my life depended on it. You have nothing for a form like mine. I was the prettiest girl in my high school. Your little punk ass has nothing on me." She says and I hear Eryk laugh and hold up a page in the yearbook with his mom in it. "I could fucking care less what your own thoughts are about you. Looks according to your yearbook you were the ugliest one in your high school. As for me I was the most feared and prettiest. Hell I was fucking the most feared for four years and then in college I remember being elected the most feared female on campus. So tell me again that I am nothing compared to you on a matter that fucking doesn't even matter when your fucking miserable life is on the line." I say and pull the hammer back. "Ohh I'm so scared of the toy gun. I have seen better looking props in a cartoon. You should spend some money on actual movie props instead of little plastic shit like that. As for Eryk, I did disown him. Looks like he became your bitch as well. Well I never expected more from a mistake. I should've sent him off to be adopted when he was born." His mom says. I feel Eryk walk up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Time to decide her fate." He says and leans to have his head on my shoulder. "You have three options. You can pick one of them, but I will not tell you what they are until you pick. So is it option 1,2,or 3 that you want." I say with a dark and evil smile knowing what all the options entail. "I pick option 2." She says. I smile and say, "You just doomed yourself for the ultimate torture by me and my favorite Ghouls and hellhound." I say with a very dark and twisted smile. I walk over to her and break one arm and one leg so she can not escape as easily. I then turn to face Eryk and say, " Got any organs I can use to tie her up with? The more rotten the better." He smiles and disappears for a moment and comes back with an old corpse. "What? I have an undertaker friend I know my shit on which corpses did not have their organs removed yet." He says and drops the corpse on the hood of the car. I go over to the car and begin to pull out the organs. After I have them all I walk over to his mom and drop some of the organs on her and begin to tie her up with the others. "MMM….I think she would love the taste of a rotten heart to match her cold one, don't you say guys?" I say as I shove the heart into her mouth. Most of them look like they are going to throw up, but Eryk and Matt nod in agreement. I use the small intestine to bind her hands and feet together and use the large intestine to bind her arms to her body. Just to be cruel and mean I shove the rest of the organs between her and the large intestine. I go back over to the corpse and ripp off the top of the skull being able to see the half rotten brain sitting in it. I smile and say, "What a lovely hat for a old hag." I then turn and proceed to walk back to Eryk's mom who is tied up on the seat of the car. I put the brain on top of her head then turn back to Eryk and say, "I am going to enjoy her slow death in my torture methods." I then pick her up and just to see a good reaction throw her in the back of Ryan's truck. "Before you try those methods we might wanna leave this country before I black out again and can't order the pilot to fly us wherever we need to go." He says and sits back into the car. I look between his mom and the car and even though it broke my heart to leave the deed unfinished, I got into the car and continued driving. We arrived at Eryk's hanger and he and Tabitha went to give the pilot's their directions. I walked to the back of Ryan's truck to see if our special guest was alright on the bumpy road. She managed to spit the heart out and yelled, "Sadistic!" When she saw me. "I will report you to the police if I ever get my hands free! You are fucked! Fucked!" She yells and I sigh. "Looks like the little baby forgot her binky." I say and shove the heart to fill her mouth. I help Ryan carry the chests onto a plane I did not know Eryk had while Tabitha all, but dragged the nearly unconscious Eryk onto his black jet. I go back to Ryan's trunk as he gets a jerry can of fuel. I pick up his mom and throw her in with the luggage and see Ryan pouring gasoline over his truck. "Why are you doing that?" I ask. "Leaving no evidence behind. Your car did not have a kidnapped hag in the back." He says and throws a match on his truck, setting it aflame. "How long did you have that truck?" I ask. "To be honest, I don't remember how long I've had it. Always seemed to be there when I needed it." He responded and walked onto the red plane where Lili, David, my two slaves, Misty, and Veronica went. I stood there for a bit then got on the black plane and sat down by my handsome pillow. Matt and Kalista fell asleep while hugging each other while Tod and Hanna sat by us. "So what happened to Elizabeth?" Tod asks. "I don't know, thought she went on a competition in Germany." I respond. "Ok, I'll be looking for the others that were not at the mansion." He says and gives Hanna a quick kiss before falling asleep. "I just don't understand two things." Hanna says. "What are they?" I ask. "Well how in the hell did a legion of demons know how to find us and I thought that Eryk went into berserker's rage and attacked everything in sight yet through my scope I saw him look at you and fly off. Even you attacked him in berserker's rage before." "I don't know why he did not attack. I saw him stare at me with eyes that would murder anything within the next eight miles for fun yet he stopped when he saw me and attacked another group of demons." I respond. "How do you know it was berserker's rage?" Eryk asks with his eyes still closed. I stare at him for a moment and realize that Allette did mention a different rage that when Eryk tortured the incubus. "That's right my lovely general. That was not berserker's rage, but something much worse to the enemy. I got very pissed off." He says and drifts out of consciousness again. "How does he pop back into consciousness when we need an answer?" Hanna asks. "I don't even know." I respond as I feel a hand move onto my hip. I rest my head against his chest and feel myself fall asleep to the beat of his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

All I remember is smelling lots of blood, and wanting to drink all of it. I saw the demons rip Austin in half with their claws. At first I was happy then I felt it. The hatred of the demon, the beautiful hatred that they produced. Ah it was madness yet sane. Crazy yet predictable. If the demons wanted blood then they would drown in a sea of their own for hurting my family… At least that's what I thought until it showed up. The damn demon that plagued my dreams ever since the day that I founded my clan. He swung his axe and ripped apart my right wing and used his whip of flame to ruin the left one, but I would not go down without a fight. I stabbed him through the chest and proceeded to decapitate the demon, but missed the swing up and cut off a part of his wing. We fell while still fighting for supremacy, but my wings were completely ruined. His were only minorly. He used that damn whip to launch me through the building and to bury me under tons of debris. Even though I knew that I was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness I found the darkness quite calming. I knew that it might lead to the rest of my family's death, but I couldn't help it. The shadows already began to take hold of my mind and the voices came back stronger than ever. All the men and women I killed. All the hunting voices. I thought that I would be driven insane by the sheer presence of them, but then the light showed up and I saw her again. The reason I kept fighting off those damned demons that lost their ways… The reason Brian and I had to be trained not to fear what the others said. I remember those days when Brian and I were hated among the devil hunters for being part devil as they said. They were half right. We both came from a cursed bloodline and were born as demons. I remember the day that almost everyone was slaughtered because a single high ranked demon broke free… It broke all the bones in my body, but I held on to stop it from killing the other younger members. All of those memories poured into me and I remembered why I kept fighting. Later I woke up again and saw her tormenting my family again… I could not let her tell such things to my family, but I blacked out as I stood with a hand through her engine. A voice in my head said to let her have the gun and decide her fate. I blacked out again when I got back into the car, hearing the voices again. I woke up at my airfield and told the pilots their orders then was placed within the black plane. I felt someone sit next to me and figured out it was her. Now we sleep yet not even my dreams are sanctuary from the voices. I am walking down the corridors that I made and find myself lost. Ah to be driven insane by your own mind…. There are worse fates, but right now I have to find a way to the middle. There is freedom and control once again, but I have to suffer the insanity of these dark corridors until I find it. I have to find it if I ever wanna help them, no help her once again.

I wake up when we touch down on the ground and see that Eryk is still asleep. I get up and carry him out of the plane while waking everyone up. When we are about to get into the cars Tod shakes his head and heads back to an open plane while saying, "Gotta find the others before something like this happens again." I look at Tod for a moment then yell, "Don't get yourself killed. Can't see another one of us killed right now." I hear him laugh and he turns to us, "If a million demons could not get me a storm cloud sure as hell won't." I sigh and get into one of the three cars that were prepared for us, another pickup for Ryan, a black dodge charger hellcat, and a small limo. I got into the dodge along with Matt, Kalista, and the still unconscious Eryk. Like last time Ryan got into the truck and David, Lili and, Hanna got in. Everyone, but Jasmine managed to get in. "Wait… Jasmine where did you come from?" I ask. "I drove the cars here and wanted to join you in this… whatever this is." She replies. "Our friends were slaughtered, the mansion is no more, and Eryk is drifting in and out of consciousness." I reply and get out of the driver's seat to let her get in. I go to the passenger's seat and sit on Eryk's lap. We follow the little limo which is being driven by Tabitha. After a couple of hours we arrive on an out of the way farm house. When we stop the cars and Tabitha gets out I ask, "Is this really your place?" She nods and smiles saying, "It may not look like much to you, but to me it is Heaven… well if demons could go to Heaven." "Um… We saw Heaven. It's not a good place to visit right now." I say and pick up Eryk. "How did you get into Heaven?" She asks. I see Aamon and Czarek run into the field and sit down before Tabitha and turn into humans with lots of scars on them. "God visited us and hired us to go into Heaven before we found you." Czarek says. "Not gonna question that." She says and walks into the house. We walk into the house and are greeted by a long haired man and three kids. "Kids go greet your mother." He says and the kids rush into Tabitha's legs. "May I ask who you are?" He says when he looks at us. "Sorry Caesar. I forgot to call ahead. These are my old friends and their house was destroyed in an earthquake and had nowhere else to go." Tabitha says. "Caesar… a good name…" Eryk mutters. "What does he mean by that?" Caesar asks. "Caesar is translated as long-haired in Latin…" Eryk responds and looks at the kids. "What are their names?" Caesar stares at him for a moment and says, "The boy is named Emil. The nice blond girl is Rhea and the one that is tugging at your leg is Vanessa." He says. "Good names… Emil translates to excellent in Latin. Rhea translates to daughter of Heaven and Earth in greek and Vanessa translates to butterfly… all fine names." Eryk responds and looks at Vanessa. "May I know why you are tugging on my leg?" She backs away a bit and says, "Why are you all red?" Eryk stays silent for a moment then looks at Tabitha while saying, "I got a lot of ketchup spilled on me in an accident with old friends of mine." Czarek and Aamon walk into the room in their dog forms and sit while wagging their tails. Vanessa walks over and pats Czarek on the head. "Cute puppy." She says. Czarek licks her hand and lays down on his back, belly exposed. She laughs and starts tickling him. "May I ask your name and what it means in… German." Caesar says. "My names Eryk, and in German it means eternal ruler." Eryk says and passes out again. "Is there a place I can put him so he can rest?" I ask. "We have a spare room he can sleep in, but we can't house all of you. Not enough rooms." Caesar says. "That's alright. Most of us are insomniacs and go six days without sleep." I say, knowing that we could not last that long without sleep. Eryk wakes up again right as I get in the room and sits down on the bed. "The voices are back… All of them screaming around me…" He says and I sit down next to him. "What did he mean by that?" Caesar asks. "So many accidents… All their deaths my fault…" Eryk says and passes out again. "He was a rescue worker, but someone bombed the hospital he worked in a few months ago and now he hears the voices of those he failed to save, seeing that he was the only survivor." I say quickly thinking up a lie. "That must be hard…" He says and walks out of the room. I realize that the entire time since the car I have not seen his eyes. I look at him and move the hair from his face. I see that his eyes are the red golden color, but the outline of the red was glowing greenish. "He has strange eyes." Vanessa says as she enters the room. "Yes he does." I say and smile. She walks over and looks into his eye for a bit. "It looks like he has a star in the center of his eye." She says. "Are you sure?" I ask and look into the eye. "Yes look right into the middle and it looks like there are red lines that make a star in the middle." She says and I notice it as well. "You have a good eyes to see that." I say and pat her on the head.


	26. Chapter 26

7 days later

I wake up in a room I do not remember going into. I walk out into the living room and see everyone's still sleeping. I walk outside onto the porch and see Caesar being harassed by a guy who is clearly a gangbanger. "... Betta have my money or I will send my boys on you." He says and starts to walk away, but turns around and draws a gun and points it to Caesar's head. I walk over out of sight of the gangbanger and see that he is part of the Storm Snakes clan that was recently founded. "I could easily kill you and nobody would care! I could slaughter your little family and nobody would still care! Get me that money by tonight or I will kill you." The gangbanger says and turns into me. "Oh fuck me." He mutters. "I believe you meant that you would give my friend here the money that you owe him and leave him and his family alone." I say and the gangbanger gets angry. He points the gun to my head and says, "Who the hell do you think you are?" I look at him and slap him 30 feet down the yard, shocking Caesar. "Well I would say I'm the pimp and you the hoe." I say and walk over to him and stand him up. "Now what did you mean to tell my friend?" The gangbanger looks shocked by what happened and says, "I'll get the money to him before night." I slap him on the cheek and say, "Good hoe, now off with you." He walks out of the yard and gets into a car and drives out. "Sorry about that Caesar. Some of the idiots in the world have not been taught properly. He should no longer trouble you." I say and walk back onto the porch to sit in the sun. "Who are you to think that you can take them on? You are one person and they have a tiny army!" Caesar says as he gets on the porch and picks me up by my collar. "How many do you think?" I ask. "How many what?" He asks. "How many people do they have?" I ask. "Well I would say nearly 1,000!" He says. "Weak considering they are in Europe, the smallest gang before they showed up had 50,000." I say and he drops me. I sit there for two more minutes with him standing above me when a bunch of vans come up to the house. "Don't worry Caesar I won't let them harm my friends." I say and walk up to the advancing idiots. "How can I help you?" I ask and they raise their guns and point them at me. "Well someone is being hostile right now." "Are you the idiot that dared insult the Storm Snakes?" One of them asks. "And if I am?" I ask. "Then you are more of a fool than I thought. Kill him." Says the one holding a bat and a pistol. They open fire and make the dirt rise into the air around me. After a minute they stop firing leaving a giant cloud of dirt. He points his bat at Caesar and says, "Time for you and your family." I laugh and make everyone jump. "You really gotta work on your aim. You missed half the shots." I say as the dirt clears showing me standing in my armor. "What the hell are you?" Says the guy with the bat. "People call me the Devil. Others call me the spawn of Satan. I just prefer to be called the Crimson Satan." I say and all the guns are immediately raised to my head. I pull out my revolver and say, "Peashooters vs custom made, .90 caliber handgun that killed over six gang leaders that threatened my friends and family. Looks like it is now seven." I say and blast the head off the bat guy. Caesar gasps from the porch as I put the magnum away and draw two ppsh out from under my cape and kill the remaining 1,000. I look at Caesar and say, "I don't like to have guns pointed at me or my friends since they threatened you and your family I felt that they needed to learn what real power was." I say and sit back down on the little chair as all their bodies and cars disappears. He looks at me again. "Can't have the children seeing such an ugly sight." I say. "At least you can respect others kids and not needing therapy." He says. "You know I know nearly 80 therapist's, right?" I ask and he sits down in the other chair. "I don't even wanna know why you know that many." Caesar says. "Daddy what was that noise?" Vanessa asks as she comes outside. "Eryk there was just helping daddy with some trash that had to be thrown out." He says. "Thank you for helping my daddy." She says. "I have no problem helping my friends, Vanessa. If you ever have a problem don't hesitate to ask one of us for help." I respond and Caesar's knuckles turn white. "Calm down honey. That is his job if you did not know. Must of slipped my mind when I saw your beautiful face." Tabitha says and gives him a kiss making Vanessa cringe. "This is what people do Vanessa it's natural." I whisper to her. "It is?" She asks. "Yes now go give your daddy a kiss." I respond and lean back in my chair. "What is natural?" Silver asks as she comes over to me. "Ah nothing." I respond and smile as she walks over. "How was your sleep?" She lays her head on my shoulder and says, "Quite enjoyable, but my handsome pillow was not there." She says. "Our house is almost done being rebuilt." I say. "What no new country this time?" She ask and I laugh. "If you wanted it in a new place just tell me and I'll move it." I respond. "Mmm… why not Ireland?" She says and I pull out my phone. "Davey, honey gonna need you to get me an isolated area of Ireland." I say. "How do you expect me to do that?" Davey responds. "Davey, there are children near me and they don't need to know half the words I was about to use to describe you. So let me tell you in Latin. Quod se Speciosus forma es totus deditus irrumator cibum tuum ut nunc mihi asinum stupri occultam et area in Hibernia vel veniam ad vos, et dicetis ei pro quo introducam vos in masculum hooker docebit vos iustitiam diligere." I say and Caesar raises an eyebrow at my comment. "How dare you! I am a respected-" "Davey… I was not kidding on what I promised I would do." I respond. "I'll get right on it sir!" He says and drops his phone. I put my phone away and look at Silver. "Looks like we're going to Ireland." I say. "Where's Ireland?" Vanessa asks. "It's a bit in that direction." I respond and point north. "Mommy, Daddy are we gonna go as well?" She asks and turns to them. "Well…" Caesar says. "Yes, we will honey." Tabitha says. "When we get the money to travel we will gladly visit you." Caesar says. "I would not worry about travel costs. I have private planes." I say and smile when a shocked look crossed his face. Another van comes up to the farm and I see a Ghoul symbol on it. "Excuse me for a moment." I say and walk over to the van. It lowers its tinted windows a bit and I see Eyeless Jack sitting in the passenger seat. "What can I do for you?" I ask. "It's more what we can do for you. We found the demon who attacked your mansion." He responds. "Quick work." I respond and lean in. "Aharon, the exalted one." He says. "Thank you and tell the other pastas that we are moving to Ireland." I say and walk away. "Ah wait. Can you get us cars to drive to my jets, Jack?" I ask and turn around quickly. "Yeah, I can drive a limo and get Jane to drive another one while Jeff gets all the crap in a truck." He responds. "Thank you Jack." I say and walk to the porch. "Who was that?" Caesar asks while looking at the symbol on the side of the car. "One of my friends and the man that will drive us to my plane when we go see Ireland." I say and sit back down. "Mmm… I think I'm gonna take a nap." Silver says and sits down on my lap and falls asleep. "What is she doing? There is a bed behind her in the room." Vanessa says. "Well she is sleeping." I respond and pick her up and put her on the bed inside the house. No child needs to know what she was doing at that age. "You know we are alone in this room." She says. "We may be alone, but those kids know how to sneak." I say and lay down next to her. "What are you two doing?" Emil asked. "Told you." I whisper to Silver and turn to Emil. "Sleeping." "You just got up. Why are you sleeping?" Emil asks. "Well we have a trip to go on tomorrow and you can meet some of my friends so we are resting up because it's a long trip." I say and Silver laughs. "Okay. I'll tell the others to let you two sleep." He says and walks out of the room. "Now we are alone." I say. "House is done in Ireland." Lucifer says and leaves me alone again. She smiles and turns her head to kiss me. "Why are you holding her milk maker?" Emil asks. I look at my hand and realize that I am holding her breast… "Umm… It's comfortable to sleep like this." I say. "Is it really?" He asks and rushes over and starts to reach for the other one, but I block his hand. "These are mine. You will one day get your own." I say and Silver laughs. "But… But I wanna!" Emil says and reaches again. "Nah little man. These are mine." I say and laugh as well. He leaves the room with hands crossed over his chest. Silver turns over and kisses me. We lay next to each other for a couple of hours until I get up to call Jack to bring the cars tomorrow at noon. After I make the call, me and Silver fall asleep while kissing and being thankful to still be alive. We got up the next morning and went for a shower. When we got out it was noon so we got in the limo that Jack was driving along with Matt, Kalista, Tod, Hanna, Brian, Emily, Tabitha and her family, and Grim, who agreed to be a butler for us. "Since when do you own a limo?" Tabitha asks. "Umm… First year we were in class together. The third friday I got eight limos and even jets I think." I respond and she laughs. "One of your famous Friday spending sprees! I remember the one that you made the bleachers be replaced with new ones and rebuilt part of the school." Tabitha says with a laugh. "That was the Friday after that I think." I respond and take a bottle of champagne from the holder. "Drink for the trip?" She laughs and tosses a glass over. "Don't mind if I do." I catch the glass and fill it and pass it to Grim so I did not spill the champagne. "Why did I agree to do this mundane job…" He mutters. "Because I said you would not get to see Tresa in Ireland if you did not." I respond. "Mmm… Good point." He says and sits down next to Brian. "So you gonna visit the convention?" Brian asks. "I was not planning on it this time. Why do you ask?" I respond. "Well… She was looking for you at the last one that you also skipped." He responds.

When Brian says that Eryk drops his glass of champagne. "Did you just say she was at the convention?" He asks Brian. "I know she torments you, but you were ordered to come this year…" Brian says. "Fu…" Eryk starts to say, but looks at the children and says, "Knulla mitt liv till helvetet och tillbaka! Why is she at the conventions?" He asks. "Something about looking for you." He responds. "Damn it! Get me a ticket to the damn convention." Eryk says and puts his hands to his temples. "Mommy! HE SAID A BAD WORD!" Emil says. "I know over 720 other bad words that I am not trying to shout kid. Forgive me for letting some slip out of my mouth." Eryk says in a sarcastic voice and turns to Brian again. "Formal or informal?" "Informal." Brian responds. "Mark of entry?" Eryk asks. "Badge." Brian responds. "Recruitment options?" Eryk asks. "Lots of open spaces." Brian responds. "Promotions?" Eryk asks. "Three. Two rookies and your right hand man." Brian responds. "Least they progressed…" Eryk grumbles and leans back. "Wake me up when I stop hating the world." He says to me. I laugh at his sarcasm since he never stops hating the world. I look to Brian and ask, "What is happening at this convention that Eryk would respond like this?" Brian looks around the limo quickly, but says, "You should ask him in private… Affects him a lot more than me." I look at Eryk and back to Brian. "Ask him in private." He says again. "Why does it need to be in private?" Emil asks. "Well if I told you that would not be private then, would it?" Eryk says. "I thought you were asleep." Emil says. "If I was asleep then how could I answer your question?" Eryk asks. "I thought…" "Emil would you like to see some magic?" Eryk asks cutting him off. "Magic is fake." The kid responds. "It's fake if the wrong person does it." Eryk says and sets one finger on fire while one is making a water bubble levitate. Caesar gasps while Tabitha laughs and says, "What? Is that all one of the four Phantoms will show? Where's your spirit." Eryk laughs at her comment and proceeds to make a tiny fire dragon fly around the limo as well as a tiny water dragon that followed the fire one. "Is that all?" Tabitha asks with a laugh. "Tabitha, we are in a confined space, not much I can do." Eryk says then snaps his fingers making the windows around the limo go pitch black. "Well I could of done this, let's go." He says and gets out of the limo which was parked by the airport that was still supposed to be eight and a half miles away. "What? How did you?" Emil asks and I laugh and say, "He did say magic." We walk onto the five jets that Eryk had prepared. Tabitha and her family got one to themselves, one went to the luggage, the demons got one. Eryk, Brian, Emily, and I got one and the last one went to everyone else. We sat in the plane for five minutes then took off. "So, why did you choose to split the people up like this?" I ask. "Well the question you asked in the car. Brian and I are the only ones that know the answer and Emily goes everywhere with Brian so I could not split them up." He responds. "So who is this 'She' Brian mentioned?" I ask. "Well the 'She' that Brian mentioned in the car is my sister. She is the leader of the Ireland HQ and seems that she heard about my arrival there." Eryk says and I slump back in the seat. "Not a sister like Patryk and Oscar are my brothers. She is an immortal as well and my biological sister." Eryk says and takes a sip of the wine that was in front of him. "She is nowhere as annoying as Patryk and Oscar, but it's just that she has a… habit of asking lots of questions." "Is that Puppy wine?" I ask. "No, blend from 1886. Quite a good taste still." Eryk says and pours me a glass. I stare at him for a moment then take a sip. He knows that I like puppy wine more than human wine, but this blend was quite sweet yet tasted similar to his blood. "So what does your sister want?" I ask. "Most likely to give me an impossible mission except if she accompanies me to make up for the last… 1,300 or so years." He says. I always am a bit shocked whenever he speaks of that many years as if they were nothing. "You will start to feel the same way as I do about years, my queen. We are both immortals cursed to walk the Earth." He says and lifts up his glass. I laugh at his play of course and pick up my glass as well. "For blood of enemies." He says. "For blood to quench my thirst" I say and he laughs. "To immortality." He says and takes a sip of the wine. A few hours pass of us chatting with each other until Ken walks into the room from the cockpit. "I welcome you to the Irish airspace. We will be landing momentarily." He says and disappears back into the cockpit. "So Brian tell me, how has my sister changed over the years?" Eryk asked. "Well... She has been promoted to queen a year ago." He says. "Well, she finally reached the top of the HQ." Eryk says and I raise an eyebrow. "I thought you said she ran the HQ." I say. "She does, but our clan works a bit differently than you might understand. We start off as pawns of the queen and king of the HQ and are promoted as they see fit. Imagine our clan as a chess set. There are the numerous pawns that we all began as and then we are promoted to either a knight like me, a rook like Brian, or a bishop like a man I hope not to see there. When a king or a queen dies they choose a replacement who has to rise through the tests of the surviving counterpart. Seems my sis learned all of the secrets of the queen and became full in power." Eryk says. "Wait how does chess pieces fall into this?" I ask. Eryk summons a pawn, knight, rook, bishop, king, and queen on the table. "In our clan people start out as pawns that do easy missions to gain hunting experience when they finish enough missions the head of the clan, being the king and queen, choose to assign them into three different specialties. The knight who is a frontal fighter like you and I and most of the survivors, the rook who is a hit and run tactic user like Brian over there, or a bishop who is the caster and uses spells to accomplish tasks. The three specialties work together and take on suicide missions as the queen and king gather replacements for those who die and or leave after years of service." Eryk says and the chess pieces disappear. "So why are you not the king?" I ask and he and Brian laugh. "What?" I say. "Nothing, just the fact that I would not last sitting through meetings after meetings and not get to go on any missions." Eryk says as we land. "Brian, you ready to see my sis overreact?" Eryk asks. "She seems calm and collected so I find her overreacting a shocking thought." Brian responds. "You have not seen her reacting yet." Eryk says and walks towards a limo. "Let's go while they go to the mansion. We have a fucking convention to go to." Eryk says and goes into the limo. I walk in after him and see that he is in a tux with a little badge over his right lung. I sit down next to him and see that Brian is also wearing a tux. "When did you have time to switch?" I ask. "Well we do have demons in us that like to wear different outfits and Lucifer is wearing a tux." Eryk says as we start driving. After 30 minutes of driving we arrived at a convention of Youtubers. "What is she doing with Youtubers of all people… Don't tell me she is subscribed to everyone that is standing here Brian." Eryk says as Lucifer drives the limo away. "She is…" Brian says with a sigh. "Damn it…" Eryk says and starts walking. We turn around a corner and bump into someone. "Sorry 'bout that. Did not see you there." Eryk says. "Quite alright. So how do you like Ireland?" Asks the guy we bumped into. "Peaceful. Lots of muscled guys and beer… What's there not to like about this country?" Eryk says in a sarcastic voice as the other man laughed. "Beer and peace… Good description. My name's Tom. What about you?" He asks. "Eryk. This is Ashley but she prefers to be called Silver and the two behind me are Brian and Emily…. However I do not see Tucker near you." Eryk says and Tom laughs. "He is still in America." Tom says and Eryk nods. "Well excuse us for a bit. We have a long overdo meeting to get over with." Eryk says and starts to walk towards the center of the convention. "Mind if I tag along?" Tom asks. "Might end up in getting you traumatized for the next 12 years." Eryk says. "Gonna risk it." Tom says and Eryk shrugs. We go to the center of the convention where I see a man and girl walking around. "Damn it. Just my luck that he would be here." Eryk says and walks over. She turns to us and smiles when she sees Eryk. She then proceeds to run over and hug him. "So who's that?" Tom asks. "I guess that's his sister." I say. She lets go of him as the man comes over and sticks a finger to his chest and starts yelling. "Who that?" I ask Brian. "That would be the bishop." Brian says and waves us to follow him. "... worst brother anyone could ask for!" The bishop yelled. "Hh, look at the big mouth on this one. You were nothing before the two of us saved you from a goddamn fire! Be grateful and don't dare judge me. You have not seen half the torment I've been through!" Eryk says back. "Have not seen… BOY YOU WERE NOTHING BEFORE ME!" The other man screamed. "Enough!" Eryk's sister screamed. Eryk stopped, but the other guy kept stabbing his finger at Eryk's chest. "You are the most pathetic excuse for a brother anyone could ask for. How you managed to reach the rank of grandmaster I will never know. You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. I want you out of here! NOW!" He yelled, but Eryk's sister walked next to him. "Siadhall that is enough." She says. "No my lady. He needs to know what I went through to find him for a simple message! He caused many good men to die!" Siadhall said. Brian walked over and said, "Five of Eryk's guards are dead." "What? How? Those were the best warrior's we had." She said. "Legion attacked us and I slaughtered over 900,000 demons while they went down protecting some of my students." Eryk says. Siadhall stabs his finger at Eryk's chest again, but this time Eryk grabs his wrist. "Stop it Siadhall. You are not even at the rank of grandmaster. You have no right to question me." Eryk says and throws his hand away. The area around us darkens and I think that Tart somehow managed to get to us again, but then I see that the shadows are coming off Siadhall. "You dare touch me you pathetic excuse for a knight. I could defeat you with one finger!" He says. "Prove it to your queen then. Strike me down if you can." Eryk responds and steps in front of Siadhall. He growls and points his finger at Eryk's chest sending shadows at it. "Shadows won't work on me." Eryk says and I see the shadows flow past him and onto a tent. Ripping it to shreds. He growls again and sets his hand on fire and punches his chest repeatedly. After five minutes the fire around his hand dies out and he falls to his knees. "You have failed your queen." Eryk says and turns to his sister. "So how has my little sister been these past years?" She laughs as he drapes an arm over her shoulder and looks at the sun. "Still as crazy as ever. I've been good, but who are the two ladies behind you and why is Syndicate with you?" His sister asked. "Tom? I'm not sure. He just tagged along with us. As for the girls, one is Brian's girlfriend and one is mine." Eryk says. "Finally asked someone out?" She asks sarcastically. "Look who's talking. You are the single one." Eryk responds. "So who's the lucky one?" His sis asks. "Heard that line before... " Eryk mutters and turns to us. "I think you will be able to guess who's the lucky one." "Mmmm… The prettier of the two which I would say the redhead is more Brain's type and the black haired girl is more your type, but knowing you it won't be her so I say the redhead girl is the lucky one." She says. "Well she does have a wedding planned for her and Brian so technically she is the lucky one as well." Eryk says with a laugh. "Are you saying that you actually went with someone that is your type? Also what is the black haired one's name?" She asks as Eryk motions for me to move closer to him and her. "Want her name? You have yet to speak your name." Says a voice. Eryk sighs and says, "Give me a moment you two acquaint yourselves." He disappears and I see a crack form in the ground from the northern part of the convention. "My name's Guinevere." His sister says and reaches to shake my hand. "Ashley, but you can call me Silver." I say and shake her hand as a body lands in front of my feet with a note on his back. "Enjoy sassing his ass seems Alpha refuses to die and is in Ireland for some reason." The note read as the vampire sat up. "Ah, my whore! How have you been? Ready to submit to my whim once and for all?" He asks and jumps to catch my throat. "Fuck you little wanker. I have seen fucking shit smarter and brighter than you. So has my fucking new victim decided to submit to my toys or does he fucking want to run around in the undergarments of women? I always make sure I have my favorite toy close by." I say as I rip his arm off causing him to scream making me smile. "Bloody hell whore! You need to be more gentle if you don't want to end up as dog food!" Alpha yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Don't make me laugh. You are the one going to end up as dog food… Well actually wine and hellhound food. In the end you won't fucking know the difference and I will be fucking teaching you a goddamn lesson on fear and humiliation. Oh then she would have a friend in that room of rotting corpses all tied up with her, but I think I will use a male corpse this time and shove the dick in your mouth. Then we will see who the fucking alpha is, the one to be feared, and the one who has over a million wonderful toys." I say with an evil smile and murderous look on my face and in my eyes. "What is with that look in her eyes?" Guinevere asks and takes a step back away from me. "Don't ask." Emily says. "It's her torture face when she is annoyed or coming up with more torture ways and devices." Brian whispers to Guinevere. "Oh I know I can finally use the dual spikes. No the butterfly that makes you free the other person in under 15 seconds. Nah the crusher would be the best to use." I say. "You may of managed to put me in that damned trap last time, but this time I don't see any trap or your goliath of a boyfriend to strap me into it!" Alpha yells. I laugh and then look at him. "You think I am that weak that I still need him to put you in that trap when I don't even have your partner here. I think not. Why you may ask, but the answer is simple . I am not as weak as I was back then. You as far as I can tell have weakened from the lack of finding any O+ blood to drink since you refuse to drink any other kind. For if you were even at your strongest I would have not been able to rip off your arm and have it turn to ashes in my hand. I rather use. Oh wait what is this mmmm a rusty spoon right here." I say. "You keep your distance from me when you hold that spoon you fucking whore!" Alpha yells and runs away. "Well that was very unsatisfying, but I guess he is just a pesky wanker of a mouse. It can't be helped, but I was really looking forward to using my spoon." I say and turn to the others. "Sorry about that. Some vampires." I say with a somewhat sane smile. "Sorry about that. Ancient gods can be quite demanding." Eryk says as he wanders back into our view dripping with golden blood of gods. "Did you just kill GOD?" Guinevere asks. "No. God and I are on good terms. Tartarus and I are on very bad terms." Eryk responds and throws a heart up into a blue worm hole. I turn back to Guinevere and see a red spot forming on her white dress. She falls to her knees and onto the dirt to reveal a hooded man standing with a knife. I feel the ground crack again and turn back to Eryk to see the red aura surrounded him again. "Ahran, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. I don't care if you are an angel or not, no one hurts my family." Eryk says in a voice filled with hatred as he walked towards the hooded man. Just having the aura around him showed how powerful he was when he was angry. The stone that he walked on melted when he stepped over it. He reached the hooded man and pulled his hood back, revealing Siadhall with pure white eyes. "Yes. You filthy demon strike down your own family. Find me or they will all die and I will make sure that you kill them yourself." A voice said. "You can make empty threats as long as you want. The fact remains that I will kill you and make you suffer the same amount of time that you made my family suffer. Aharan you can hide all you want. I will find you." Eryk says and turns to pick up his sister. When he picks her up Siadhall regains his senses. "Why you! Picking up an unconscious women! Have you no dignity? No Honor?" "Coming from the guy that stabbed her?" Eryk asks as he turns to face him. "From the guy who tried to seduce her or the guy that would of raped her to get what he wanted? The title of king." Siadhall falls as Eryk keeps advancing at him until he is pinned against the wall. He kicks the spot right by Siadhall's head causing the wall to crack. "If she even gets a slight cramp in the stomach I will come for you." Eryk says and walks back past eyes. The aura's after effect of heat still present. We walk 20 feet behind Eryk and get back into the limo. We all stay on one side of the limo since Eryk was still surrounded by the red aura which was appearing and disappearing randomly. "What is going on with him?" Azazel asks. "You should know Ariel. History is repeating itself for me." Eryk says. "Why would you call me Ariel?" Azazel asks with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry mate, hatred of angels is coming out and I can't think of any other names." Eryk says. "That's okay, but that name… Nine hundred years passes so quickly." Azazel says. "Too right…" Guinevere mutters. "You should not be speaking, Gwen." Eryk says. "You should not waste so much money." She replies. "Are we really gonna talk about my spending habit compared to you starting a convention for your favorite youtubers?" Eryk asks. "Yes, now explain why you are glowing red." She says. "Save that surprise for when you're better." Eryk replies. "Tell me now!" She says and Eryk laughs. "You should know by now that I don't do what you say." Eryk says as she coughs out some blood. Eryk grimaces and I see his knuckles turn white at the sight of it like he had to restrain himself. Eryk looks at her for another minute and says, "You are gonna die if I don't do something…" She stares at him and says, "I trust you, but I know that you died before and were reborn. I will hope for the same." Eryk bites his own finger until blood comes out of the bite mark. A single blood drop falls on her dress and forms outward to make a little demon. "Yeah, such a great reincarnation that is. Eternally damned with voices in my head and a blood lust that I have trouble controlling even now." He says as the little demon seems to put the blood back into the body or is sucking it out of the dress. "You never told me you were bonded with a demon… Is that what you had to do to be reborn!" She says and slaps Eryk. "Not bonded with a demon Gwen… Full blooded demon in human skin. I was resurrected as the host of the Grim Reaper and Lucifer. Now I host the shattered remains of the 900,000 demons I killed and am tormented inside my head and the host of a dragon you seem to like." He says and the little demon melts back into a little puddle of blood. "You have Rag? Where is he?" She asks as a little Rag appears on her chest. "He always seemed to like our blood the most…" Gwen says as she puts her hand on his snout. "Well we were the mad ones… Now what do you wanna do? I'm sure you know what Rag and I want, but I want to let you decide." Eryk says and I frown. "So death or joining your crusade? Why would I argue with my older brother. You were the one that always took the blame for me." She says. Eryk grabs one of his katanas and disappears with her. "Where did they go?" I ask Azazel. "I have a feeling that says Hell." He responds.


	27. Chapter 27

I teleported us to Lucifer's castle. "Where are we?" My sis asks. "Hell, more specifically Lucifer's castle." I respond and pick her up since she was too weak to walk. "Always imagined Hell as a shit hole… not a masterfully crafted castle." She says. "Eh, would be better if a lot more demons survived a war, but we have gotten past that." I say and turn a corner to bump into Marta. "Been a long time Lance… WHO THE HELL IS SHE AND WHY IS SHE BLEEDING!" Marta says as she sees Gwen. "That's my sister and do you know where I can find the souls of Mina and Ari?" I ask. "Yeah, but why-" "No time. She is bleeding to death and I need your help. Now snap out of shock and show me the way!" I say and the aura comes back making her all, but run to the souls. "Here they are, but I don't know what you plan to do." Marta says. "Just support her for a minute." I say and walk up with a spare ring and dagger. I put the ring to the chest plate of Mina's armor and it becomes fused with the ring. I then put the dagger on the flat of the blade and see smoke trail into the dagger as the sword slowly becomes translucent and disappears. "Mmm… Good morning Lance how goes your training?" Mina asks from the ring. "Wrong century honey. Little help is required." I respond. "What happened that you would need help?" She asks in an accusing voice. "Does not wanting to drink my sister's blood to save her count?" I ask. "That it does. Put me on her." Mina says. "That sounded incredibly erotic in nature, but okay." I say and slide the ring onto Gwen's finger. "She lost a lot of blood." Mina states. "So helpful like I did not notice the giant stab wound in her stomach already." I respond and hand Gwen the dagger. "Mind opening that sis?" I ask and she nods. When she draws the dagger she cuts her thumb on the blade and makes the sword reappear. "You up sleepyhead?" I ask. "Eh, 'twas a dark and moody dream… reminds me of a po-" "I swear if you start rhyming I'll find a way to gut you, Ari." I say. "Why did you wake me then?" He asks. "The giant gaping hole in my sister's gut might have something to do with it." I respond. "Mmm… Yes, that might be a problem… A very big problem comes now. I can't heal her without being a host to two other demons." Ari says. "Mina already bonded so…" I look at Marta and say, "Sorry, looks like you get a host." I say. "Sarcasm duly noted." Marta says and asks, "Would you be my host Gwen?" Marta asks. "Yes…" Guinevere mutters softly. A moment later I see a bright red light and my sister is no longer a redhead, but has blue hair and instead of her blue eyes they turned red like mine were. "So? How does it feel to be eternally damned?" I ask. "Quite nice…. I thought I was powerful before. My power was not a hundredth of this." She says. I summon a bottle of Puppy wine and toss it to her. "Why wine?" She asks. "Just drink it. That's how we meaning Ashley, Brian and I got to our power." I say as she takes a sip and I see a vein pop up on her neck. "How's it taste?" I ask. "Sweet… Yet this is no wine." She says. "No you are correct. That is the blood of War, the rider of the apocalypse." I say and she stares at me. "You managed to kill a rider?" She says. "Blasphemy! Riders are unkillable. Give them a host and you can manifest a mortal body with lots of blood." I say and reach my hand towards her. "Shall we dance the song of madness again, my sister?" I ask. She puts her hand in mine and laughs saying, "We are madness. We always dance to its tune." "Ey, but now we have a bigger family. Not just the two of us." I say as we walk into the main chamber again. "Yes… Now tell me truthfully. Why did you not get married yet?" She asks and I sigh. "This is part of the reason I disappeared." I say and pull out a ring. "When the time is right I will marry. For now we have four weddings to plan and I get to sponsor them all." I say and put a hand on her shoulder. "Times will never be the same Lance?" She asks. "You know the answer. You lived through it as well. All the wars of humans and their constant ego of trying to be the best will not allow peace." I say. "Wish it was like when Arthur ruled…" She says. "Unfortunately we can never return to the peace he had. We are cursed to die and stop wars or live and start wars." I say. "Well it is our fault that madness now plagues the humans." She says. "No. Even if we did not involve ourselves in human politics, they would of discovered madness." I respond. "And what makes you say that?" She asks. "Allow me to quote what I said to the man that resurrected me as a spirit and asked the same question. 'Have you forgotten so easily? We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all. Begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis where we cannot tread.' I then broke his mind and almost freed his madness… It was so… nearly… free." I say and pick her up. "Seems that we have had quite the effect on people over the years." She responds and laughs. "Well what are the two original immortals suppose to be angry over? We made the world such an interesting place." I say. "We are not the original. We are just the most well known." She says and I put her down. "Shall we?" She smiles and says, "We shall." I then teleport us back to the limo and shock the others by how she changed. "Why blue hair?" Tom asks. "Why anything? It's up to the people that choose the power." I respond. "And why the hell are you still with us? I thought that you stayed at the convention." He looks around and says, "You seemed like more fun to follow." He responds. "Mhm…" I say and move next to Silver and ask, "So how long until we get home?" She looks at me then says, "Five minutes." I nod then lean in and whisper, "Looks like you will have a sister." "What does that mean?" She asks. I feel the ring in my palm and smile. "Just something to look forward to at home." I respond as I see Gwen smile from the corner of my eye. We drive the remaining way to the mansion and get out just in time for Caesar to look at me. "And where did our host go!" He says. Gwen comes out of the car and stands next to me. "Went to get my lil sis." I say and he shuts up. "Didn't know you had a sister." Tabitha says. "Never had a reason to tell you." I respond. "Well why did you never find it important?" Tabitha asked. "Why would I need to talk about my family? As you were fond of saying." I reply. "Good point." She says and goes back to following Ken. "So who in the group knows about what we are?" Gwen asks. "Everybody, but Caesar and the kids." Silver says. Gwen nods and stays in a line with me and Silver. When we walk into the mansion I see a throne at the end of the hall. "Nope… Gonna kill kim." I say and teleport Lucifer in front of me. "Explain." I say. "Thought we needed a throne." He responds. "Lucifer, next time make three thrones." I say and kick him into the throne and send it out of the mansion. "Him and his ideas." Silver says and looks at me. "You said something about a surprise." I feel the ring in the palm of my hand again. I smile and say, "In due time you will know my queen." "Why can't I know now?" She says. "Impatient are we now?" I ask and wrap her in a hug. "More like curious beyond hell." She says and hugs me back. "You two do make a good pair." Gwen says with a smile just as Matt and Kalista walk in hand in hand. "Yes they sure do." Matt says and walks to stand by Gwen. "Who may you be?" Gwen asks. "I'm her older brother." Matt says and points to Silver. "I'm one of her best friends." Kalista says. "Pleasure to meet you two. My name is Guinevere and I'm Eryk's sister." Gwen says. "Nice to meet you Guinevere. I'm sorry if I look shocked, but I had no idea Eryk had a sister." Matt says and looks at me. "Why did you never tell us about having a sister?" Kalista asks. "I don't recall you ever asking 'do you have a sister?' so I never spoke of her." I respond. "Well at least I mentioned you to people." Gwen comments. "Yes, mention me to people that have known about me since the 10th century. Quite a surprise to them I'm sure." I respond. "Well, it was quite a pleasant surprise to learn that the original knight was still alive." A voice says. "Good to hear you Merlin. Where you at boy." I ask. "Leading a group around your house one floor above you and shouting from an open window." He responds. "When you finish meet me on the roof. Got a favor to ask you." I respond. "Will do boss." He responds. "Matt, you also come to the roof got a question for you as well." I say and start to walk up the stairs to get to the roof with him following. When we reach the roof Matt looks around and says, "Hmm… Like the new design. A helicopter landing pad and a rooftop garden." I nod and look at him. "If you don't mind we are gonna wait on Merlin." I say and he nods. Twenty minutes later Merlin walks on the roof. "Ah, Merlin. Good to see you." I say and walk over to hug him. "Been a while old man. Been a while." He responds. "What you saying, 1,300 years is not that long." I say and walk over to Matt with him. "Now the reason I asked for both of you up here." I say and pull the ring out. "Matt I want your blessing to marry your sister." I say and he puts his hand to his heart. "Thought I needed to teach someone… You have my blessing." He says. I look to Merlin and ask, "Now would you be my bestman?" He seems shocked by the question. "Why not just ask him?" He asks and points to Matt. "Well he has his own wedding to plan." I respond. "Oh… Yes, I'll be the best man." He says. "Good then all that remains is to ask her at dinner." I say and we walk down the stairs to get a quick tour provided by Merlin. "So Merlin, is that truly your name?" Matt asks. "No. They just like calling me that. My actual name is Maxime." He responds. "I see why they like calling you Merlin." Matt says and I laugh. We go in the dining hall… because it is a giant table stretching down a hallway and wait for the others to arrive. When they do, all of them are chatting with each other. "So how was your tour Tabitha?" I ask making the group jump at my voice. "Quite enjoyable." She replies. "Good. Now all of you please sit. Dinner will be out shortly." I say as some of the spirits I got from the Hitler job roll out of the kitchen with platters of food. "So who are they? Never seen them before." Matt says. "Those are the spirits I got from the Hitler job two years ago. I asked what they would like to do and for some reason, those wanted to be waiters, two girls wanted to be cooks, and I think I have eight butlers around here." I respond. "So you don't cook anymore?" Matt asks. "No. I was the one training them to cook most things you guys enjoy. Also I made you some blood pancakes." I respond and he chuckles. They all sit down and we enjoy the meal. When they are all about to leave I stop them. "Wait before you leave I have an announcement to make." I say and walk towards Silver. When I get in front of her, I kneeled and pulled the ring out. "Would you marry me?" I ask. "Not unless you get up here and kiss me." She says and I smile. I get up and kiss her. All the girls except Gwen say, "Awww." All the guys except Matt and Merlin are saying, "Way to go." Matt and Gwen just smile and say, "So now we are family." Merlin walks over and brings a bottle of wine with him. "Time to drink?" He asks. I smile and grab the bottle. "Time to drink." I respond and make more bottles appear, but quickly make three disappear and replace them with pepsi. "Can't have the kids getting drunk, now can I Caesar?" I say. "Erm… No you can't." He responds. Emil grabs a bottle and tries to pull out the cork. "Wonder what this juice tastes like…" He says and I sigh. I snap my fingers and the bottle disappears from his hands. "NO FAIR! You know how to do magic and I don't." He says and crosses his arms over his chest. "And you are too young to enjoy wine." I say. I hear a knock on the door and walk to open it. Tod, Angel, and Stace walk inside. "Come, we have a wedding to celebrate… Speaking of witch Tod, time to propose to Hanna." I say and toss him a ring and teleport him in front of Hanna. I hear a gasp then Hanna yelling, "YES!" "Well now come on you two. We have his wedding to celebrate, Ken's wedding, Matt's wedding, Brian's wedding, Lucifer's, and mine." I say and teleport them to the table. When we finish saying a toast I step into the doorway and say, "You can be a king or a street sweeper, but everyone dances with the Grim Reaper. Tonight we prove that wrong. Tonight we dance with our loved ones for the rest of time. We are not different families. Tonight we are one messed up family that no one can get rid of. Tonight we are immortal. Always keep these thoughts for when the reaper does come for its turn at a dance. You can thwart him by just one memory." I then walk upstairs with Aamon at my heel. We walk up nine floors and walk into the now bigger and better equipped dojo and walk over to the chained up chest. "You sure you wanna open that?" He asks. "You know the answer. We have weddings and everyone needs tuxes and dresses." I say and unlock the chest which was filled with packages again. I grab mine and Silver's and walk to our room. When I get there she is already laying on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I ask with the packages behind my back. "Quite good knowing that we finally are truly a family." She says and sits up as I pull out the packages. "What's in them?" She asks and grabs her. "Quite a big surprise." I respond and open mine to show a pitch black tux and blood red tie with a stainless white undershirt. She raises an eyebrow and opens hers. Showing a stainless white dress with a moon over the heart. She stares at it for a moment then pulls me in for a kiss. We stand there for a moment kissing each other then she opens her eyes again. She starts to take off her shirt, but I stop her for a moment to look outside the door and lock it. "Can't be interrupted by kids now can we?" I ask and she smiles. She takes off her shirt and pants to stand in nothing, but her underwear. I take my shirt and pants off and walk over to hold her again. We kiss each other for a minute as I rub my hand up and down her back. After a moment I unhook her bra and let it drop to the floor. She blushes a bit, but lays down on the bed and takes her panties off as I take off my boxers. We lay there in a naked embrace as I play with her breasts as she strokes my manliness. When it becomes hard she mounts me and lays down on my chest to kiss me more. As we lay there I start to thrust my pelvis deep into her vagina making her moan with pleasure. She kisses me and her tongue slides into my mouth. I slide mine into hers as she turns even tighter. I sit her up and let her take control for a moment. She starts to shake her hips and slide up and down in a clockwise rotation while grabbing my hand and placing it on her breast. I squeeze the breast making her moan again and making her vagina even tighter. I start to thrust my pelvis once again making her bounce. I then sit up and pick her up to lean against a wall. I continue to hammer my dick into her and kiss her even more. We both moan a bit when we both deliver a load and I lay her down on the bed to continue pounding her. I put her leg over my shoulder and lean in more causing the vagina to get even tighter. We both moaned with pleasure as I delivered the biggest load deep into the vagina. She then sat up to bend over on her knees. I stick my dick into her ass and make her lean over a bit more while thrusting my dick even deeper. After a moment I leaned over her as I came. She turned her head and kissed me as I grabbed her breast and started playing with it. I took my dick out of her ass and stuck it back into her vagina and started sucking on her breasts. She moaned with pleasure as I tasted milk flow down my throat with every thrust. She then hugged my head close as I came again. I picked her up and kissed her again while still thrusting my dick deep into her vagina. We both hugged each other as I came one last time, filling her with my sperm. I pulled it out of her and laid down next to her. "How's it feel to have my nine hard inches of manliness in you?" I ask as I grab her breast again. "It was the most wonderful feeling I ever had." She responded and turned to me and kissed me again while still stroking my dick. I came over her legs and spread my wings to cover us. I mount her and start rubbing my dick over her still wet pussy and come all over her stomach. "Well someone's getting a little dirty now." She says with a laugh. She slides a bit lower and places my dick between her breasts and starts stroking it with them. I come all over her breasts and her beautiful face. We walk into the bathroom and get into the shower where we stand kissing as the water pours over us. I stick my dick up her pussy one last time as she wraps one of her legs around me and lowers herself on it again and again, until I come again and she smiles. We lay down on the bed again still hugging each other and use my wings as a cover so we could still feel each other. She smiles and falls asleep on my chest as I fall asleep.

Ah that was great, I can't feel my legs after that. I think to myself to see Eryk smiling at me. I lean in and kiss him again. We hold each other for a bit longer then get up as we hear Matt at the door. "Neither of you are long sleepers. Up ye get sleepy heads!" He said from behind the door. I quickly got dressed as Eryk did the same. He opens the door as I walk beside him. "You don't normally oversleep." Matt says. "Who says we were sleeping?" Eryk asks. Matt looks shocked and stares at me. "What?" I ask. "N… Nothing. Just does not seem like something you would do." He responds. "What does? Have some special quality time with the man I love." I say. "Ummm…. yeah." He says a bit embarrassed. "Matthew Shane you know I am a grown woman and not a little girl anymore." I say as I walk out the door. "Yes. I know, but you are always going to be my little sister." Matt says as he starts to follow me. I turn back to see Eryk still standing at the door. "You still sleepy my king?" I ask and walk back over to Eryk. "No. Not at all my queen. I was just enjoying the view of you and your brother." He says. I smile and grab his hand. "Love birds save it for the honeymoon and lets get some breakfast." Matt says and heads toward the dining room. "Shall we m'lady?" Eryk asks. "We shall." I say and blush. "I have always called you m'lady. Why do you blush now?" He asks as he takes me out of the room. "You haven't called me that in a long time and I forgotten how much I love it when you say it." I respond as we walk down the stairs. As we walk into the dining room Emil and Rhea run into the room almost running us over. "No running in the dining room you two." Eryk yells at them as we walk in. I laugh as Eryk walks me to the head of the table with him. "I think this morning I am going to go with sausage, pancakes, waffles, lots and lots of bacon, some apple juice, and… mmmm… crudo especiales carnes." I say as I sit down with Eryk. Eryk laughs and says, "My you are a hungry girl this morning." "Eryk I am way more than hungry. I am starving." I say. "Mhm… When were you not starving for blood or food." He says as he starts pancakes while the two other spirits make the sausages and waffles. "Last night and I think before we met." I respond. After a moment Eryk walks over to get a second pan and dumps four bags of bacon on it. "Why four bags?" I ask. "I still gotta cook for the others." He responds. "When do you eat? You never seem to eat throughout most of the day." I say. "I skip breakfast most of the time and eat lunch and dinner." He says. "Oh okay….." I say and go silent for a moment then say, " Eryk?" "Yes?" "What kind of meat am I getting for the last item on what I listed for me to eat?" I ask. "What meat are you craving?" Eryk asks. "MMMMM….. I want rogue demon with some vamp and alph." I say and he laughs. "Will do m'lady." He says as he walks over and gives me a piece of bacon that finished. I bite into it and taste some of the familiar taste of Alpha. "Mmm… tasty." I say. "Well the weddings are in a week and you don't look so good. You seem a bit pale." He says. "I do have a headache, but I don't see how that could make me sick enough to grow pale." I respond. "What's more I've never seen a demon get sick." He says. "You never heard of… You passed out from a nosebleed." I say. "Not a nosebleed. An angry ancient god invading my mind and forcing my spirit back in time." He responds. I sit there for a moment and the headache slowly subsides. "Eryk?" I say as the room begins to spin. "Yes?" He asks. Before I could even answer I run to the sink and spill all of the contents in my stomach in the sink. "You watch the bacon and pancakes." Eryk says to a spirit as he comes over and rubs my back. "You feeling any better? You are not as pale now." He says as he removes a strand of hair from my face. "Yes and no. I am still starving, but I don't want the pancakes and waffles anymore though. Also my headache is a lot worse now." I respond. "Okay, but you still want the bacon, juice, and special meat?" Eryk asks with a hint of worry. "Yes. I am not sure, but I have a really strong craving for blood and meat and….. olives." I say. "Is everything okay in here?" Gwen asks as she walks into the kitchen. "Silver is not feeling to good, but I need to get the rest of breakfast finished. Also can you grab her a can of olives from the pantry?" Eryk asks. "Yea sure. Silver what kind do you want we got black and green." She asks. "I will take black. The green ones taste like barf to me." I say and she gets me the olives. "Let's go out with everyone and let Eryk finish up breakfast." Gwen says. "Gwen, take care of her until I get out there and if she looks pale please get her to a bathroom. She just threw up before you came in." Eryk says. "Sure thing bro." Gwen responds and helps me walk out the kitchen and to my seat. I sit there in silence listening to everyone as my headache throbs with every little noise. I lower my head to the table wishing for the pain to go away and for everyone to be silent when Eryk and the spirits bring the food in. Eryk places my food down and it feels like someone just dropped a ton of bricks on my head. "Are you doing alright?" He asks as he sits down and rubs my back again. "I turn my head to look at him and say, "My headache is tenfold worse now." "Try eating something and drinking something. If that does not help will you and someone go see a doctor preferably Sarah or one of the ones at Lucifer's castle." He says more worried than he was earlier. I just nod and reach for the covered plate. I uncover it and see that it is the meat and I eat most of it in one bite. It taste like demon and puppy. I look at Eryk and say, "You did rogue demon meat and puppy wine. Thank you" He smiles and says, "Anything for you." I smile back at him then I got up and ran out the room to the bathroom. "Silver, you okay?" I hear Tabitha asks from the other side of the bathroom door. "I am not sure. I don't feel sick, but I have thrown up twice now and I have a splitting headache." I respond. "I am coming in." She says as she walks into the bathroom. "Girl you look really pale. Are you sure you are okay?" She asks with a raise eyebrow. "Yeah, but Eryk said that he has never seen a demon get sick before." I say and feel another wave of nauseousness overcome me and the room spins again. "Ashley, we are going to the doctors later okay." She says. "Okay as long as they don't stick me with any needles because then I might not hold back my urge for blood. Also Eryk says that it would be better if I go to someone at Lucifer's castle infirmary or to go Sarah." I say as I get up. "Okay. I will see if I can't get us a way there." Tabitha says. "Tabitha, you forgot who you are talking to and who already gave me what I need to go there later." I say and she laughs. We walk back into the dining room just as everyone is finishing eating. Eryk walks over to me and ask, "Everything okay?" I nod and say, "Yeah, but I am going to Lucifer's castle's infirmary later whether I like it or not Tabitha is going to drag me and I will ask Gwen to come to, but I don't want many people knowing what is wrong though." I say and Eryk nods. "Please tell me what they say when you get home okay." He says and gives me a hug. "Eryk, you are my fiance and the man I love. There is no way I won't tell you what is going on." I say and hug him back. After a few moments I go up stairs to get ready for the day.


	28. Chapter 28: finale

Later that day

I walk into the infirmary with Tabitha and Gwen. They take me to a room and have me wait for the doctor. I hear a familiar voice then the door opened and I saw Sarah walk in. "Hey. I thought it was you when I heard the name Silver." She says and comes to check my vitals. I smile and say, "It has been awhile Sarah. How are you and Cody?" "We are great he proposed and we got married a year ago. How are things with you and Eyrk?" She says. "That's great to hear. I am so happy for you two. As for me and Eryk well we are…." I show her the ring with a blood diamond in the center and blue diamonds around the bigger one. She hugs me and then says, "Congrats. Now one more question before we get down to business. Who are those two?" Sarah says. I smile and say, "That one is Tabitha and the blue haired one is Eryk's little sister Gwen." I answer. "Nice to meet you two. I am Sarah. Now as for you Silver I am going to need you to do a couple tests. One of these tests requires a urine sample and you to tell me about the sickness." Sarah says and hands me a cup and I go to the bathroom. A few minutes later I walk out and she caps the cup. I then begin to tell her about the sickness and the unbearable headache. Afterwards she walks out of the room. After 30 minutes she comes back in and says, "We have the results from the tests we ran… Silver congratulations you are pregnant." Sarah says. "P…..Pregnant." I mutter. 'I am going to be a mother.' I think to myself as the girls tell me congratulations. "Eryk is a lucky man. He got you and now he is going to be a father. He is going to be so happy." Gwen says as we walk out of the infirmary to where we can use the teleport device to get back to the mansion. After we get back I go look for Eryk. When I find him, he is sitting on the roof in the garden with Aamon laying on his lap. I walk up to him and give him a hug from behind. "Hey you. How did the doctors go?" He asks. I move to sit next to him and say, "It went really well. Got to see Sarah. Her and Cody are now married." "That is good. What did the doctor say about the sickness headache, and cravings?" He says. I look down and stay silent for a moment. "Silver what did the doctor say?" Eryk asks. I stay silent a little longer and then say, "The doctor being Sarah told me that… Before I tell you let me tell you that I am scared and worried." "Scared and worried about what?" Eryk asks. "Eryk, we are going to be parents. I am pregnant." I say with a little more confidence than I had before. He stares at me for a moment then smiles and hugs me. "That's great." He says. "What you two doing up here? Is it another drinking session?" Merlin asks as he walks up the stairs. "No Merlin. I'm gonna be a dad and your gonna be an uncle as well as my best man. In other words bring that bottle over here." Eryk says. "You should not be drinking that much." I say with a laugh. Merlin drops the bottle. "I'm the uncle?" He asks. "Yes." Eryk replies and Merlin faints. "He should not drink." Eryk says and kisses me. We sit there for a moment then I go back downstairs and go to bed early. I feel him slide in next to me and just hold me. "What are we gonna name it?" I ask. "Something strong yet beautiful... " He responds. "Seika." I say. "Hmm… Pure beauty. I like it." Eryk says. "What if it's a boy?" I ask. "Ezio." Eryk says. "Why Ezio?" I ask. "Means Eagle. He will be a bold son with a proud name." He responds. "Yes that would work." I say and drift asleep.

Wedding day

"Are you sure I can't stand silently in the corner? I mean handing you the ring seems like such an important job." Merlin says and I sigh. "Man up boy. You are the best choice for best man." I say and slap him across the face. "Better?" He nods and cracks his neck. "Better." "All you have to do is stand by me and hand me the ring when they ask you to present it." I say and hand him the ring. "I meant to ask, who is the maid of honor?" "Well, would not be a wedding if family was not present." Gwen says. "Hmm… Fitting for you to be the maid of honor. You always were attracted to weddings." I say and she laughs. "Look at my big bro, finally getting it done right." She says. "Look at the lil sis still looking for a boy toy?" I ask. "Shush! Anyway who's gonna play your dad and her mom?" She asks. "I got a crazy vampire god and she has Stace." I respond and she laughs. "Did not know Alucard would stay." She says. "Well, how can I let down an old friend?" He asks from behind. "By tying a bell to your neck. Damn you always know how to sneak up on a brother." I say and he chuckles. "Time to go." He says. "Mmm… nice tux." I say and walk down the aisle to stand by the priest with Merlin and Alucard standing behind me. We stand there for a moment until Rhea and Vanessa started throwing down the flower petals in front of Matt and Silver walking arm in arm. She walks to stand by me while Matt goes to stand by Merlin and Alucard. "Dear children of God, you have come today to pledge your love before God and before the Church here present today in the person of the priest, your families and friends. In becoming husband and wife you give yourselves to each other for life. You promise to be true and faithful, to support and cherish each other until death, so that your years together will be the living out in love of the pledge you now make. May your love for each other reflect the enduring love of Christ for his Church. As you face the future together, keep in mind that the sacrament of marriage unites you with Christ, and brings you, through the years, the grace and blessing of God our Father. Marriage is from God: he alone can give you the happiness which goes beyond human expectation, and which grows deeper through the difficulties and struggles of life. Put your trust in God as you set out together in life. Make your home a centre of Christian family life. The Christian home makes Christ and his Church present in the world of everyday things. May all who enter your home find there the presence of the Lord: for he has said: 'Where two or three are gathered in my name, there am I in the midst of them.' Now as you are about to exchange your marriage vows, the Church wishes to be assured that you appreciate the meaning of what you do, and so I ask you: Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?" The priest asks. We answer with, "We have." "Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?" The priest asks. "We will." We respond. "Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?" He asks/ We answer by saying, "We are." "Ashley, do you consent to be my wife?" I ask. She replies with, "I do. Eryk, do you consent to be my husband?" She asks. "I do." I reply. We both then say, "We take each other as husband and wife and promise to love each other truly for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." The priest then says, "What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings. Almighty God, bless these rings of faithfulness and unbroken love. May Ashley and Eryk always be true to each other, may they be one in heart and mind, may they be united in love forever, through Christ our Lord." Everyone in the church then says, "Amen." I give the ring to Ashley, sliding it on the fourth finger of her left hand, saying "Ashley, wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love. In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."Ashley gives a ring to me; she slides the ring on my fourth finger on my left hand, saying, "Eryk, wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love. In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." We then say, "We thank you, Lord, and we praise you for bringing us to this happy day. You have given us to each other. Now, together, we give ourselves to you. We ask you Lord: make us one in our love: keep us one in your peace. Protect our marriage. Bless our home. Make us gentle. Keep us faithful. And when life is over unite us again where parting is no more in the kingdom of your love. There we will praise you in the happiness and peace of our eternal home. Amen." We lean in and kiss each other while the church claps. When we move down the aisle again, Silver, in a hushed voice that only I could hear, asks, "Why did we actually pray to god?" "Well… I'm not sure. Just went with what Merlin advised… and I think we will have a guest to our party now." I reply in an equally hushed voice. Since we were the last wedding in the line of our families we got into the waiting limo and drove off back to our home while laughing in the back. "As I said, we all will die. Ah who am I kidding. We are all immortal tonight!" I say and clinq my wine glass with Merlin. "Tonight, we are all truly family." Brian says. "Shall we get drunk now?" Matt asks. "Let's." Ryan says and we all start drinking the wine in the back. When we got home, it was like I predicted and God was standing in the courtyard. We got out and walked over to him. "How are you demons?" He asked. "Tonight? Happy like saints." Ryan answered. "Good phrasing." God says and looks at me. "I would like to congratulate you guys." "Mmm… A God that actually respect others… Nothing like Odin." I say and walk inside. "Demon, before you go." God says and I turn around. "You managed to protect her." He says and I smile. "I don't fail my family." I say and close the door. "We finally are family." I say while leaning against the door. "The truce will hold and be stronger if those two marry." He replies. "If only, you know what Lucifer is like." I say. "Unfortunately I do and if you don't mind Michael will stay with you and watch over any kids you may have." He says. "Fine." I say and walk towards my complete family.


End file.
